


Летать так летать

by Queen_Immortal



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 81,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После тяжелого расставания с Биллом, Сьюки устраивается барменов в вампирский бар «Фангтазия», владельцы которого настойчиво пытаются заманить её в свою постель, но все летит к чертям…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа датирована 2010 - 2011 годом

Я откинула верх и вжала педаль до упора. Мой любимый Буггати цвета дневного неба плавно набрал скорость, а стрелка спидометра легла параллельно своему статичному состоянию. Ветер развевал мои волосы, ласкал плечи и наполнял уши приятным шумом. Затем я выключила фары и продолжила путь в абсолютной темноте. Полуночная луна и россыпи звезд освещали извилистую дорогу.   
Италия… Я почти влюбилась в эту небольшую, но удивительно красивую страну, встретившую меня со всем своим гостеприимством. Вино, сыр, спагетти… и потрясающие венецианские ночи… Мой ломаный итальянский, выученный по справочнику «Итальянский язык за 7 дней», с каждым становился все совершеннее, картавый американский акцент исчезал с еле заметным пшиком. Может, остаться здесь подольше? В конце концов, я здесь очень даже неплохо устроилась. Задавать этот вопрос было глупо. Нужно ехать дальше. Но куда?.. Швейцария? Скучно. Германия? Веет неприятной строгостью… Может… Нидерланды? Уже ближе… Насколько я слышала, в Амстердаме кипит очень бурная ночная жизнь…  
Я медленно втянула в себя ночной воздух. Воспоминания непрошенными гостями ворвались в мой разум, наполнив голову невыносимым гвалтом, сравнимым только с шумом слона в посудной лавке.   
Эрик… Я по-прежнему чувствую тебя. Ты там, на самом краю, на самой периферии моего сознания. Точно также как я на периферии твоего. Все-таки кровь – весьма сильная штука в том количестве, которое было выпито мной. Эффект до сих пор чувствуется… Сегодня наша годовщина, Эрик. Годовщина нашей свадьбы. Если это, конечно, можно назвать свадьбой. Прошел ещё год после той церемонии, на который ты, его Величество «Хочу», надел мне на палец это чертово кольцо! Кольцо, до сих пор сияющее на пальце. Кольцо, которая я, черт бы тебя забрал, не могу снять!..   
Прошел ещё один год. Счет, по-прежнему, в мою пользу. Ведь прошел ещё один год со дня моего побега. Долбанутый викинг, ты же все прекрасно знал! Знал, но все равно поступал так, как захотелось тебе. Ты все знал, когда притащил меня в свой дом, когда дразнил мною Совет, когда называл меня своей… даже когда ты якобы отпускал меня… И ты все равно продолжаешь искать. Иногда я почти ощущаю, как ты убиваешь очередного несчастного, когда я ускользаю от тебя в очередной раз. Дорогой мой, ты сам меня этому научил, помнишь: если ненавидеть, то неистово. Если обманывать, то искусно. Если убивать, то наверняка. Если жить, то на всю катушку. Если любить… хм… Что ж… Я была хорошей ученицей. Ты сам задал темп и правила игры, милый… Не моя вина, что ты не успеваешь за мной, СУПРУГ МОЙ… Ведь… кому, как ни тебе знать, что, как и когда я сделаю. Кому, как ни Создателю знать, что его Дитя не шутит…


	2. Вампиры так вампиры

Америка, штат Луизиана. 5 лет назад  
Я вышла из своего старенького автомобиля и захлопнула дверцу. Посмотрев в боковое зеркало, я поправила свой пиджак и заправила выбившийся локон за ухо. Затем я ещё раз пересмотрела свои записи: «Шривпорт, бар «Фангтазия», должность – бармен, спросить – Пэм». Ух… После этой истории с Биллом… С этим ублюдком… С этим… уродом, пытавшимся передать меня их чертовой королеве в дар, как мешок с прекрасно пахнущей кровью… Не-на-ви-жу…   
После этого неприятности покатились как снежный ком с вершины Эвереста. Я разругалась с Джейсоном, поссорилась с Сэмом, затем все эти счета из налоговой… конечно, Тара и Лафайет мне помогали, особенно Лафайет, но я не могу все время просить у них о помощи. И вот, бабушкин дом продан, но куплена двухкомнатная квартирка в Шривпорте. Увольнение из бара «У Мерлотта» подписано, а сейчас предстоит собеседование в бар «Фангтазия». Поправка: ВАМПИРСКИЙ бар «Фангтазия».  
Тара жутко разозлилась, когда узнала, что я действительно собираюсь пойти туда работать. Её крики, наполненные матом и прочей руганью, выражали свое полное неудовольствие тем, что я опять связалась с вампирами.   
Но она не понимает. Она не понимает, что значит, день за днем слушать чужие мысли, грязные фантазии, потаенные секреты. Она не понимает, какой это кошмар и ужас. А вампиры… это вампиры, они мертвы, их мысли не слышимы для меня. Тишина и спокойствие. Опасность и смерть. Вот, что такое вампиры. Но теперь я прекрасно знаю, какой нужно быть, чтобы выжить. История с Комптоном не повторится никогда и не со мной. Я буду сильной. Только так я смогу выжить.  
Взглянув на наручные часики, я обнаружила, что, пока я размышляла, приблизилось время моего… хм… собеседования. Судя по тому, что я слышала об этом баре, мне предстояла нелегкая задача: войти в этот бар и выйти, не переспав ни с одним вампиром. М-да… Если рассказы о таинственном хозяине бара и его подручной Пэм – правда, данная задачка из разряда: «невыполнимо»… Ну… фортуна любит храбрецов!   
Я смахнула с плеча невидимую пылинку и двинулась к главному входу в бар.  
***  
Внутри бара царил хаос. Ну… В моем понимании, хаос. Куча разномастно одетых вампиров (среди общепринятых «вампирских» одеяниях, я заметила как минимум одного одетого в сыровяленый плащ из кожи, одного пирата и одного ярко выраженного вампира-гея, - как понимаете, выглядел он соответствующее) и клыкоманов (вообще, практически раздетых и размалеванных под трупы) двигалась под ужасно пошлую музыку.   
Бар был оформлен в черно-красных тонах и выглядел достаточно… стильно. За барной стойкой я увидела худющую блондинку с прической каре. Я подошла к ней, чтобы найти своего…экзаменатора.  
\- Простите! – перекричать этот ужасный гвалт было возможно, но очень сложно.  
Она повернулась ко мне лицом и окинула меня странным раздевающе-оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Где я могу найти Пэм? Я по поводу работы бармена!  
Не успела она раскрыть рот, как из-за моей спины послышался достаточно приятный женский голос:  
\- Так, так, так… Сегодня какой-то праздник, и я получила подарок? – обернувшись, я увидела перед собой красивую вампиршу, также блондинку, одетую в черное платье, облегавшее все изгибы её вечно молодого тела. Должна признать выглядела она красиво и типично по-вампирски.   
\- Боюсь, нет. Я насчет должности бармена, - ответила я, благодаря Бога, что додумалась одеться официально и не вызывающе.  
Пэм иронично приподняла брови:  
\- С чего ты взяла, что сможешь работать здесь? В нашем баре ненормированный рабочий день, - проговорила она, не сводя с меня откровенно раздевающего взгляда. В этот момент я впервые задумалась об ориентации стоящей передо мной леди вамп. Очень надеюсь, что я не права.  
\- Я уже работала в баре. С работой бармена я хорошо знакома. И… мне нужны деньги, - последние слова я произнесла четко и по отдельности.  
\- Настолько нужны, что ты готова работать на вампиров? – здесь она демонстративно выпустила клыки.  
Я тяжело вздохнула. Ну, раз, на то пошло…  
\- Послушайте, давайте, я все проясню. Хотя я не являюсь ярой поклонницей вампирской братии, я не питаю к вам лютой ненависти и не считаю зазорным работать на вампиров. Но если это означает, что я должна являться перед ваши вечные очи по первому вашему зову, выполнять любые ваши приказы и спать со всеми вышестоящими вампирами, то извините, в местные безответные давалки я не записывалась и не собираюсь этого делать не при каких условиях. А посему спешу откланяться. Желаю приятного вечера!  
Этот маленький разговор ввел меня в высшую степень бешенства, поэтому, чтобы не сорваться, я направилась вон из бара. Уже на пороге я услышала оклик:  
\- Эй! Прекрасное виденье!  
Удивленно повернувшись, я увидела Пэм, небрежно облокотившуюся на барную стойку, и также невозмутимо улыбалась мне ироничной улыбкой.   
\- Жду тебя на работе завтра, как только стемнеет. Форма одежды соответствующая обстановке и духу бара, бусечка, - сказав это, она скрылась в толпе.  
Я вышла из бара, села в машину, открыла окно, судорожно вытащила из сумочки пачку сигарет и закурила. Затянувшись пару раз, я стряхнула пепел в окно и только потом облегченно вздохнула. Докурив, я выбросила окурок, завела мотор и выехала со стоянки.  
***  
Развалюха этой странной девчушки выехала с парковки, издавая странные рыгающие звуки, словно пытаясь сплюнуть свой мотор. Как только её бампер скрылся за поворотом, Пэм набрала номер на мобильнике и поднесла трубку к уху.   
\- Я нашла нам нового бармена. Тебе понравится. В ней есть что-то… что-то иное… Она подозрительно аппетитно пахнет.  
\- Рассказывай, - глухо проговорил Эрик.


	3. Начальство как начальство

Утро было тяжелым. С работой у Сэма, а затем с этим… недостойным человеком на букву «Б» я привыкла к ночному образу жизни, но сейчас мне нужно было поднять свою дохлую тушку с кровати и срочно ехать в ближайший магазин одежды, так как после вчерашнего визита в «Фангтазию», я поняла, что появляться дважды в одном и том же наряде, там считается верхом неприличия. Также я поняла, что если ты не хочешь пререканий - тебе дешевле обнажить побольше своего тела… Но это – не вариант.   
Борьба с моей родной сестрой ленью продолжалась в течение часа. Затем, взглянув на часы, я назвала себя слабохарактерной идиоткой и подскочила с мягкой и теплой постельки как змеей ужаленная. До начала моего первого рабочего дня оставалось чуть больше шести часов, учитывая время захода солнца. Моя любимая развалюха цвета очень бледного солнца завелась с полпинка и под чутким руководством повезла мое хрупкое тельце в ближайший магазин одежды.   
После более чем трех часов бесконечных мучений по поводу одежды я, наконец, приобрела более менее непристойные, на мой взгляд, вещи, для работы. В свою новую квартирку я ввалилась за два часа до назначенного Пэм времени. Когда я купила эту квартиру, у меня не было времени делать какой-то ремонт, и я соорудила вполне пристойное жилище из старой бабушкиной мебели, положения комнат и презента Лафайета – новой плазмы, которая весьма странно смотрелась посреди всего этого безобразия.  
Ещё раз взглянув на часы, я заперлась в ванной комнате, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Сегодня первый день, а значит: нужно произвести впечатление… Я остановилась на кожаных штанах черного цвета, облегавших мои ноги как вторая кожа, и белоснежной блузке с рукавами чуть ниже локтя, поверх которой я надела кожаный черный корсет со шнуровкой спереди. Волосы я забрала на затылке, а на шею повесила медальон в форме капли. Немного макияжа, подчеркивающего большие невинные глаза… и вуаля! – облик сердцеедки готов.  
Перед уходом я еще раз взглянула в зеркало:  
\- Ну… мисс Сьюки Стакхаус… Ни пуха ни пера!  
Когда я закрывала дверь, мне показалось, что кто-то внутри сказал мне: «К черту!»  
***  
Я подошла к бару точно в назначенное время. Мой разум был задраен от вторжения чужих мыслей лучше, чем отсек подводной лодки от воды. Тяжелый вздох и три быстрых стука. Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем я успела опустить руку. На меня знакомо смотрели глаза Пэм.  
\- Ну, привет, золотко. Рада, что ты вернулась, - казалось, ещё немного и её улыбка превратится в акулий оскал. – Вижу, инструктаж по поводу внешнего вида можно опускать… отлично выглядишь.  
Ага, я почти физически чувствую, как твой взгляд ползает по мне…  
\- Спасибо.  
Пэм обиженно вытянула губы.  
\- Какая-то ты сегодня не разговорчивая, буся моя, - она отошла от двери, пропуская меня внутрь. – Итак, слушай внимательно. Говорю один раз и на всю жизнь! Ты должна общаться с посетителями, развлекать их разговорами, флиртовать, но будь осторожно не доводи это до абсурда. Если появятся вопросы, спроси Джинджер – ты её вчера видела за барной стойкой. Кроме этого, тебе неплохо бы уметь хорошо слушать, если услышишь что-нибудь интересное, ты должна будешь рассказать это мне. Прежде чем наливать алкоголь людям спрашиваешь документы, мы не обслуживаем несовершеннолетних и не занимаемся благотворительностью – это если кто-то вздумает просить налить в долг. Ты все поняла, солнышко?  
Во время разговора мы успели дойти до барной стойки. Сегодня вампирша была одета в полупрозрачное опять же черное платье с ярко красным поясом. Наряд был откровенно кричащим.   
Услышав её последние слова, я раскрыла рот прежде, чем успела закрыть его обратно:  
\- Не тупая, радость моя.  
Услышав мое обращение, Пэм улыбнулась, показав кончики своих клыков.  
\- Дорогая! Неужели я настолько хорошо выгляжу? – оно откровенно облизнула губы кончиком языка, не переставая раздевать меня взглядом. Похоже, это вошло у нее в привычку.  
\- Я бы так не сказала, пупсик! – теперь это меня откровенно забавляло и начинало нравиться. Когда я начинала разговаривать так у Мерлотта, достойного противника мне не встречалось.  
Леди босс легонько рассмеялась:  
\- Дерзкая, значит. С таким характером ты здесь надолго задержишься.  
\- Главное, чтоб не в виде декораций, - проговорила я в ответ, снова окинув бар взглядом. Да. Украшения в виде человеческих внутренностей резко уменьшили бы число посетителей.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал Пэм, не отводя от меня взгляда. – Если кто-то будет приставать – зови. А теперь осмотрись, пока мы не открылись. Удачи, золотце.  
Она скрыла в одном из ответвлений от главного зала. Я зашла за барную стойку, обвела взглядом ассортимент бутылок. И закрыла глаза. В баре, кроме меня было пять человек: одна из них была явно Джинджер, трое других – танцовщицы, четвертый – мужчина Брюс, кажется... И все. Кроме нас в этом баре не было не одной живой души. Но в стороне, в которой скрылась моя новая начальница, глухо зияли два провала.  
***  
В принципе, все прошло неплохо. Работенка бармена – вообще, дело не хитрое. А в вампирском баре тем более. Так что все мои силы были направлены на поддержание разговоров у барной стойки. Вампиров, подходивших, чтобы познакомится, я старалась запомнить поименно, что мне вполне удавалось. На клыкоманов я обращала куда меньше внимания, как, впрочем, и они на меня. Если подумать – мне нравится здесь работать. Конечно, музыкальный ряд они могли бы и разнообразить, но сойдет и так. Гораздо больше музыки меня раздражали мысленные порывы людей, крутившихся в баре. В них были две вещи: секс и… как не странно, секс. А число женщин, мысленно вздыхавших по какому-то блондину, вообще, не поддавалось исчислению. Как впрочем, и число воздыхателей моего нового босса. Одна только Джинджер раз двадцать за вечер вспоминала как, сколько и в каких позах её отымел драгоценный шеф. Признаюсь, все это разжигало мой интерес к этому таинственному вампиру.  
Когда время работы бара приближалось к закрытию, передо мной снова появилась Пэм.  
\- Дорогуша, наш босс желает с тобой познакомиться, так что зайди к нему, как только закончишь, - сказала она, многозначаще посмотрев на меня.  
\- Хорошо, Пэм.  
Меня пробрала волна тихого страха. Похоже, встречи с секс - символом «Фангтазии» мне избежать не удастся. Будем надеяться, что я сумею избежать теста на профпригодность на потертом столе моего нового босса.  
Как только бар закрылся, я направилась в кабинет своего начальника. Перед самой дверью я остановилась и проверила щит, прикрывающий мой разум от постороннего вмешательства. Если он спадет во время знакомства, мне будет не айс. Я уже почти постучала, как услышала из-за двери голос Пэм:  
\- Солнце мое, заходи.  
Распахнув дверь, я оказалась в небольшом кабинете, все пространство которого заполнял стол, пара шкафов и новенький кожаный диван. За столом в кожаном кресле, небрежно откинувшись назад и закинув ноги на край стола, сидел, уже знакомый мне по сексуальным фантазиям моих сослуживцев, вампир. Запоздалой мыслью я соединила все, что узнала из чужих голов о Эрике Нортмане. Властный, жестокий, опасный и похотливый. Ударение на словах опасный и похотливый. Хотя… Я, не стесняясь, рассматривала своего нового босса. Светлые волосы лежали на плечах, а стройное мускулистое тело обтягивал строгий черный костюм. Должна признать: выглядел он чертовски привлекательно.   
\- Эрик, позволь тебе представить – наш новый бармен – Сьюки Стакхаус, - Пэм проговорила это медленно и официально как на каком-то светском приеме.  
Глаза вампира скользили по моему телу снизу вверх, задерживаясь на особо… пикантных точках.  
\- Что ж очень приятно познакомится Сьюки, - ммм… голос у него тоже приятный. Бархатный, обволакивающий и… буквально разящий развратом.  
\- Мне тоже, - хотелось верить, что мой голос не так дрожал, как мое сердце.  
\- Тебе нравится работать у меня в баре? – многозначительный взгляд и легкая ухмылка не слезали с заинтересованного лица Эрика.  
\- Да. Нравится, - ответила я. – Хотя, на мой взгляд, вам пора сменить ди-джея. Ещё парочка недель таких же вечеров, и однажды вы лишитесь клиентов.  
\- Думаешь, что можешь говорить мне, что лучше? – иронично проговорил он.  
\- Думаю, что имею право говорить то, что считаю нужным, - не растерялась я.  
Пэм наклонилась к Эрику и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Он ответил её на каком-то другом языке, и она вышла из кабинета, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь? – Эрик говорил негромко, словно пытаясь зачаровать меня своим голосом.  
\- Да, я так думаю, - ответила я, поворачиваясь к двери, чтобы уйти. Но не успела я сделать и шага, как Эрик появился передо мной.  
\- Я тебя не никуда не отпускал, - проговорил он, медленно наступая на меня.  
\- По-моему, наш разговор не имеет смысла, - откликнулась я, также мягко отступая назад.  
\- А что, по-твоему, имеет? – сказал Эрик, протягивая ко мне руку. Он медленно и многозначно провел пальцем по моей открытой ключице.  
\- Руку убери, - прошептала я. Нет, не то чтобы мне было неприятно, просто… Этот жест был несколько пугающим для меня.  
\- Зачем? – ухмыльнулся он. Его рука скользнула ниже, опускаясь мне на талию и притягивая меня к себе. Всего через мгновение я оказалась прижата к его вампирскому телу. Одной рукой Эрик ласкал мою шею медленными вальяжными движениями, а другой не позволял мне вырваться.  
\- Мне это неприятно, - ответила я, внутренне содрогаясь от удовольствия. Черт, у меня давно не было мужчины, а этот гадкий вампир предлагает такое…   
\- Хм… Странно… Твое тело… Говорит об обратном, - проговорил он мне на ухо, цепляя ушную раковину своим носом.  
Я ощущала его дыхание кожей так близко, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и я сойду с ума, если не почувствую его губ. Такого потрясающего чувства я не испытывала никогда. Даже с Бил… Мысль об этом поддонке вернула мои мозги на место, загоняя животные потребности моего тела в угол. Слегка извернувшись, я вырвалась из плотного кольца вампирских рук. Отойдя как можно дальше, я вдруг поняла, что мне просто позволили это сделать. В глазах Эрика полыхало пламя. Его тело, а особенно нижняя его часть, достаточно бескомпромиссно выражало свои желания. Но он не притянул меня обратно. Он посмотрел на меня странным взглядом и ехидно улыбнулся.  
\- Что ж… Ты можешь сопротивляться. Так даже интереснее, - говоря это, он снова вернулся в свое кресло.  
\- Чему сопротивляться? – не поняла я. Все действия этого вампира приводили меня в нравственный тупик.  
\- Своим желаниям. Последняя такая продержалась три дня. А потом пришла ко мне, - ответил вампир.  
\- И ты думаешь, что я тоже приду? – обращаться к этому развратнику вежливо у меня было ни желания, ни физических сил.  
\- Всегда приходите. Такова ваша человеческая природа. Поверь мне, за тысячу лет я многое видел, - его раздевающий взгляд прожигал во мне дыру диаметром с футбольный мяч.  
\- Если ты – древний, не значит, что ты прав, - сказала я и тут же пожалела. Если общение с недоноском на букву «Б» меня чему и научило, так это определять, когда вампир в гневе. Глаза Эрика резко потемнели, и, думаю, я, вряд ли бы, вышла из его кабинета целой, если бы не вошла Пэм.  
\- Эрик, надо поговорить, - она перевела взгляд с него на меня и заговорщицки мне подмигнула.  
Эрик махнул рукой, тем самым показав, что я могу идти. Я ухватилась за этот шанс всеми руками и ногами и вылетала из кабинета, прежде чем вы бы прокричали «Вау!». Закрыв дверь, я прислонилась к ней спиной, тяжело вздохнула и двинулась прочь от этой проклятой комнаты.  
***  
Характерный стук каблучков ознаменовал удаление новой девочки от кабинета. Пэм удовлетворенно вздохнула и посмотрела на своего Создателя.  
\- Ну как?  
Эрик приподнял брови и, не сводя взгляда со своего стола, ответил:  
\- Я бы отымел её. Может, не раз. Может, не два. Может, каждую ночь, - его голос звучал ровно, четко и слегка приглушенно, как и всегда.  
\- Я знала, что тебе понравится. Есть в ней что-то… неправильное. Такое тело… а личико? А запах! – Пэм блаженно закатила глаза.  
\- Мда… Она не поддается гипнозу, - это он обронил, как бы, между прочим.  
\- Ты уверен? – удивилась вампирша.  
\- Да. Я пытался зачаровать её несколько раз на протяжении разговора. Никакого эффекта… Что ты о ней знаешь? – Эрик повернул голову и, наконец, взглянул на свое Дитя.  
\- Мало.   
\- Тогда мне нужно полное досье, включая слухи, досужие домыслы и сплетни, - викинг всегда хотел знать все о своих сотрудниках.  
\- Когда я должна предоставить тебе эту информацию? – по-деловому поинтересовалась Пэм.  
\- Вчера, Пэм. Вчера.  
\- Я поняла, - леди вамп развернулась на каблуках и направилась к двери.  
\- И Пэм…  
\- Да, Эрик? - она оглянулась.  
\- Приведи ко мне Иветту, - сверкнул глазами блондин. – Кажется, у меня в брюках застряла небольшая проблемка…


	4. Гулять так гулять

Прошло несколько недель с того памятного знакомства с Эриком Нортманом. И все бы ничего, да только это… дитя осла взял себе за правило каждым своим действием и словом показывать, что совсем не против перевести наши «тихие» отношения на более телесный уровень. Да ещё эта Пэм, всеми своими словами и выходками намекающая на свою сексуальную ориентацию и свое отношение к моему молодому и пышущему здоровьем телу. От еженощного домогательства меня спасали лишь выходные дни и дневной свет, под которым я была в полной безопасности.  
Сегодняшний вечер ни чем не отличался от предыдущего. Стоило зайти в бар, как я была встречена ласковым голосочком Пэм, в очередной раз назвавшей меня каким-то нелепым словечком. Хотя в последнее время она все чаше называет меня «солнышко» - говорит, что цвет волос у меня больно похожий, а от моей кожи несет дневным светом.  
В баре шумела музыка – на сей раз обычный клубняк – не знаю, правда, что заставило Эрика сменить ди-джея, но количество посетителей у нас резко увеличилось. Подливая очередному бедолаге, вздумавшему отдать свое тело какому-нибудь вампиру, виски, я услышала приятный мужской голос:  
\- Вау! Меня не было всего-то ничего, а в наш филиал ада залетел прекрасный ангел! – подняв голову, я увидела молодого человека с иссиня-черными, слегка вьющимися волосами, смуглой кожей и черными бездонными глазами. Вампир. Это подтверждал зияющая мраком дыра на месте его мыслей. – Позвольте узнать ваше имя, ясноокое виденье?   
Они надоели уже вызнавать мое имя! У них, что? Одни мозги на всех?  
\- Не позволю, - мило улыбнулась я, подавив желание кинуться в этого парня чем-нибудь тяжелым. – Что будете пить?  
\- Ууу, сплошь дела и заботы? Мне третью отрицательную, пожалуйста, - он не переставал широко и, казалось, искренне улыбаться. – Кстати, меня зовут Джереми.  
Я ещё раз окинула этого вампира взглядом. Он был одет во все черное. Немного потертые, джинсы, футболка и куртка сверху. Но его лицо, между тем, было абсолютно другим. Не таким как у других вампов. На какое-то мгновение оно мне показалось добрым и вполне человеческим, но его выдали глаза. Пусть в них и сияли яркие искры смеха, но они были мертвы.   
Я поставила бутылку «Настоящей крови» перед этим странным парнем и продолжила невозмутимо протирать стаканы.  
\- Итак, может, вы, все-таки, скажите мне свое имя? – он продолжал смотреть на мое лицо, что мне весьма импонировало. В последние время я редко встречала людей, смотревших выше моей шеи.   
\- Нет, не может, - улыбнулась я ему уже совершенно искренне, вся эта ситуация меня порядком забавляла.  
\- Нууу… Не будьте ко мне так суровы… - он игриво нахмурился, принимая мои правила ведения разговора.  
\- О, я совсем не сурова. Я просто беспокоюсь за сохранность ваших клыков, - невозмутимо откликнулась я. – Приставать к барменше в «Фангтазии»… Для этого нужно быть либо очень храбрым, либо очень глупым.  
\- Это ещё почему? – Джереми сделал несколько глотков из бутылки и с интересом продолжил следить за моими движениями.  
\- Скажем так… У меня очень суровый ангел-хранитель, - сказала я, заметив быстро движущуюся по направлению к бару Пэм.  
\- Неужели? – ещё шире - и ему придется перекраивать все его до безобразия симпатичное личико.  
\- Именно так. Но вы мне симпатичны, - ответила я совершенно искренне. – Я – Сьюки. Сьюки Стакхаус.  
\- Сьюки… - он медленно протянул мое имя, словно пробуя его на вкус. – Сьюки…  
Пэм остановилась у него за спиной, уперев руки в бока.  
\- Посмотрите-ка, кто здесь у нас, - протянула она в своей манере. – Сам Джереми Вебер. Чем обязаны таким удовольствием?  
Если бы голосом можно было убить, Пэм сделала бы это первой же фразой, но Джереми, похоже, её тон совершенно не смутил. А зная вампиров, я могла практически поспорить, что парень гораздо старше Пэм. Иначе разговора бы просто не было.  
\- Пэм! – воскликнул он с не передаваемым тоном восхищения и иронии. – Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, как и всегда, - затем он отвернулся от нее и посмотрел на меня. – А что мисс Сьюки скажет, насчет небольшой прогулки после работы?  
\- Что тебе нужно? – Пэм произнесла это голосом, не терпящим возражений. Эту её сторону я успела узнать достаточно хорошо.  
Джереми снова посмотрел на нее, но в этот раз в его глазах не было ни капли смеха. Весельчак уступил место вампиру.  
\- У меня есть разговор к твоему шерифу, Пэм, - ответил он. - Но пока… - он опять посмотрел мне в глаза. – Так во сколько ты заканчиваешь?  
Первым моим побуждением было послать этого вампика с его шуточками и иронией как можно дальше к рассвету, но я вовремя себя остановила. Окинув его ещё одним придирчивым взглядом, я задумалась. За последние пару месяцев никто не смог так меня развеселить. Так почему бы не дать ему шанс?  
\- В три, - его губы расплылись в довольной ухмылке.  
Пэм смотрела на меня с нескрываемым раздражением и непониманием. Чувства сменялись в её холодных глазах как в калейдоскопе, пока не исчезли вовсе. Тем временем Джереми кивнул:  
\- Буду ждать тебя на парковке, - а после повернулся к Пэм. – Итак… Где наш драгоценный мистер Нортман?  
Я с трудом сдержала смех. Так называть Эрика позволяла себе только я, и то только в мыслях.  
\- Следуй за мной, - проговорила Пэм, отправляя мне ещё один предупреждающий взгляд.  
Джереми встал, подмигнул мне и направился за вампиршей. Вскоре атмосфера бара вновь втянула меня в колею, и я продолжила выполнять свои обязанности.   
***  
Эрик сидел в своем кабинете, погрузившись в документы. Если дела обстоят именно так, как написано в этих бумазюльках… Можно будет неплохо вложить деньги и ещё больше расширить бизнес… трудный мыслительный процесс прервала Пэм, скользнувшая в кабинет.  
\- Эрик, - её голос требовал внимания, что случалось крайне редко, поэтому он оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на свое Дитя. – У нас… гость.  
Он не отводил взгляда с её лица, ожидая продолжения, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и на пороге появился темноволосый вампир с широкой, чуть ли не до ушей, улыбкой.  
\- Эрик! Как дела, дружище? – Джереми произнес это в своей обыкновенной манере: с иронией и издевкой. – Можешь не отвечать, я и так вижу, что все супер! Кстати, а что за ангелок стоит у тебя за барной стойкой? Где ты только откопал эту святую невинность, а? Ну, да, ладно, речь не об этом! Я тут был неподалеку и решил навестить тебя, поговорить, как в старые добрые…  
\- Какого черта тебе нужно, Джереми? – жестко оборвал вошедшего Эрик, не поднимая глаз от документов.  
На несколько секунд повисла тишина.  
\- Ты же не думал, что Совет о тебе забыл, а, Эрик? – в голосе парня не было ни намека на прежнюю браваду. Викинг поднял голову и посмотрел на собеседника. Тот, времени даром не теряя, развалился на новеньком кожаном диванчике, стоявшем напротив его стола, и внимательно следил за выражением его лица.  
\- Совет?  
\- Они попросили меня вернуться и ускорить процесс, - ответил Джереми, откидывая волосы с лица. – Совет взбудоражен, им не хватает голоса. А после твоей выходки год назад обстановка стала ещё напряженнее…  
\- Что тебе надо? – Пэм, весь разговор стоявшая за его креслом, предупреждающе сжала плечо Эрика, чувствуя нарастающую ярость Создателя.  
\- Я всего лишь Наблюдатель. Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Живи как жил до моего появления: руководи бизнесом, спи с официантками, убивай врагов, - я не буду мешать. Моя задача – убедиться, что ты не вернулся к старым методам. Тот клан в Новом Орлеане тебе не скоро забудут, Эрик, - в голос вампира вернулась прежняя издевка. – Мне всегда было интересно, о чем ты думал, когда вырезал пятнадцать наших собратьев? Готов поспорить, не о бизнесе…  
\- Ты находишься на территории моего округа, изволь разговаривать со мной с должным уважением! – присутствие Джереми всегда его раздражало и держало в напряжении, но сегодня все оно вылилось в тихое бешенство.  
\- Эрик, неужели ты забыл? Мне плевать на территориальное устройство вампирского мира. Мне плевать, кто шериф, а кто король. Если бы я не уважал тебя, ты бы даже не узнал, что я здесь. Но один наш общий знакомый попросил меня быть с тобой предельно вежливым, что я и делаю, - Джереми встал и подошел к столу. – Кстати, возвращаясь к барменше, ты не в курсе: кто она? Потому что аромат у нее… ммм… слишком хорош, чтобы быть человеческим.  
\- Причем тут Сьюки? – огрызнулся Эрик.  
\- Была бы не причем, если бы тебя не задевала эта тема, - откровенно забавлялся парень. Затем он посмотрел на часы, - Ой! Почти три. А я обещал Сьюки прогулку после работы, так что пока! – он направился в сторону выхода и, почти исчезнув из кабинета, добавил: - Был рад с тобой повидаться, братишка! Удачи!  
Стоило двери закрыться, как об нее разбился брошенный Эриком телефон.  
***  
Ровно в три я вышла на стоянку и увидела Джереми, стоявшего возле черного БМВ с букетом цветов. И когда успел?  
\- Не думала, что ты дождешься, - честно проговорила я.  
\- Я никогда не упускал возможности прогуляться с симпатичной девушкой, - он протянул букет. – Это тебе.  
\- Спасибо. Куда пойдем? – я давно никуда не выбиралась, и мне хотелось побыстрее уйти подальше от «Фангтазии».  
\- Как насчет какого-нибудь ночного клуба? - улыбнулся вампир.  
\- Мне нравится твоя мысль, - улыбнулась я.  
\- Сьюки, ты не представляешь, как она нравится мне…


	5. Чувствовать так чувствовать

Если ночь не задалась, она не задалась с самого начала. Джереми снова в городе… Одна мысль об этом рождала в горле рычание, а в голове появлялось желание убивать… Он снова пришел, чтобы все разрушить… А этого Эрик допустить не мог. После ухода Джереми он просидел в кресле без единого движения, глубоко погрузившись в собственные мысли. Из блаженного пруда раздумий его за уши вытянула Пэм одной короткой фразой:  
\- Он встретил её у выхода и повез в клуб.  
Эрик резко поднял глаза на свою помощницу:  
\- Он - что?  
\- Он повез Сьюки в какой-то клуб, - повторила Пэм. – Эрик, какого черта? Если девчонка обладает какой-то силой, почему бы просто не надавить на нее, как мы поступали всегда?  
\- Не тот случай, Пэм. Силой от нее ничего не добьешься, - продолжил хмуриться викинг.  
\- Если у тебя есть на нее какие-то планы, скажи сразу, чтобы я не обольщалась, - пробубнела вампирша. – А то я хожу каждый вечер и только облизываюсь на её молоденькое тельце – берегу для любимого шефа.  
\- К чему эта показушная лесть, Пэм? – приподнял брови Эрик.  
\- Я вижу твое желание, Эрик. С каждым днем оно затягивает тебя все больше. Не позволяй ему поглотить себя. По крайней мере, пока Джереми здесь, - вмиг посерьезнела Пэм.  
\- Ты права, - вздохнул он. – Иди, мне нужно работать.  
Пэм кивнула и вышла из кабинета. Дождавшись, пока она закроет дверь, Эрик быстрым движением достал небольшую папочку из своего стола. Надпись на ней гласила: «Сьюки Стакхаус». Информацию в этой папке так часто перечитывали, что листы местами уже потрепались, а буквы пообтерлись. Эрик взял в руки фотографии. На всех – молодая блондинка. Фотографии со старой работы, с похорон бабушки, в её родном доме. Закончив рассматривать уже хорошо знакомое лицо, Эрик вновь просмотрел информацию на листах. Дата рождения, дата смерти родителей и бабушки, дни рождения брата, подруги, бывшего боса. Информация об успеваемости в школе. Выписка из медицинской карты… хм… проходила наблюдение у психотерапевта ещё до смерти родителей… диагноз – дефицит внимания…На шести листах – слухи из родного городка девчонки Бон Темпс… «Она ненормальная»… «Она больная»… «Иногда кажется, что она видит тебя насквозь»… «Психопатка»… «Все Стакхаусы - психи»… «Она как будто знает о тебе все»… «Клыкоманка»… «Чокнутая»… А вот это уже кое-что интересное: «Она спит с этим гадким вампиром Комптоном»… Ещё на паре листов информация о Билле Комптоне – Пэм хорошо знает свою работу… Описание его возвращения в Бон Темпс, встреча со Сьюки, большая любовь и вдруг расставание… что же такое произошло, что девчонка сбежала в Шривпорт?.. Эрик снова взял в руки одну из фотографий, которую мог бы назвать своей любимой – на ней девчонка была одета в умопомрачительно коротенькое платье, открывавшее стройные ножки, красивую линию шеи и плеч, а также подчеркивало её пышную грудь… Да… Природа щедро одарила эту малышку… Что же в ней не так?.. Ничего он узнает… Эрик усмехнулся. Эта маленькая языкастая бестия будет стонать от удовольствия в его объятьях и задыхаться от восторга. Она сама ему все о себе расскажет… О, да… Она расскажет.  
***  
Я, задыхаясь от смеха, остановилась у БМВ, устало оперевшись на него рукой, чтобы не упасть на асфальт от раздирающего от меня смеха. Джереми оказался передо мной через мгновение, и, взглянув на него снова, я разразилась новой порцией смеха: его одежда все была в мокрых ярко-оранжевых разводах, по лицу по прежнему стеках фруктовый джем, а в волосах наблюдалась парочка вишенок в креме.  
\- И что смешного? – спросил он, хмуро смотря на меня.  
\- Ничего, - ответила я, продолжая смеяться. – Просто облить тебя коктейлем, показалось мне единственным приемлемым планом по нашему спасению от стаи взбешенных вервольфов.  
Он продолжал хмуриться:  
\- Ты думаешь, что я не справился бы с кучкой каких-то веров? – он смотрел на меня как на какое-то внеземное чудо.  
\- Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, но мне не хотелось омрачать кровью такую потрясающую ночь, - ответила я, проглотив остатки смеха.  
\- Правда, потрясающую? – широко улыбнулся Джереми.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулась я, подходя к нему. – Я давно так не веселилась. Спасибо тебе. На эти два часа я забыла обо всем.  
\- Я рад, - улыбался он, и мне почему-то дико захотелось, чтобы этот вампир побыл со мною рядом ещё какое-то время.  
Я сделала ещё один шаг к нему и вытащила из его волос застрявшие там фрукты. Он смотрел на меня каким-то удивительно серьезным вампирским взглядом, как будто ожидая подвоха. Аккуратно проведя по его лицу, я убрала остатки ванильного крема рукой и посмотрела ему в глаза. Вампирам не дано очаровать меня, но в этот момент я провалилась в охвативших меня чувствах к этому мужчине. Я вдруг совершенно отчетливо поняла, о чем он думает, но решила, не рисковать.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – спросила я, не отводя своего взгляда.  
Джереми также продолжал смотреть на меня.  
\- Мечтаю познать на вкус поцелуй самой прекрасной на земле женщины, - ответил он, глядя мне в глаза.  
Его слова меня несколько смутили, и я опустила глаза. Спустя мгновение я почувствовала холодные пальцы на своей щеке. Он легонько приподнял мою голову, тем самым заставив смотреть на него. Я, словно во сне, смотрела, как Джереми наклоняется к моим губам. Мимолетное соприкосновение губ – и мое сердце сбилось с ритма. Его руки обняли меня за талию, притягивая ещё ближе и ласково прижимая к холодному вампирскому телу. Дрожь пробежала по мне с головы до ног. Легкие тягучие поцелуи сбивали с пути истинного, а сердце в иссуплении билось о грудную клетку, требуя большего… И я, поддавшись влиянию сошедших с ума гормонов, раскрыла губы и ответила на его поцелуи. Господи, если бы я знала, к чему это приведет! Его язык скользнул в мой рот вместе тихим рычанием из его горла, объятия стали жарче, холодные руки скользили по моему телу, лаская и обжигая даже сквозь одежду. В какой-то момент я почувствовала, что Джереми прижимает меня к капоту, а его губы, согретые теплом моих, скользят по моей шее, вниз по ключице… Я едва сдерживаю сладостный стон от его прикосновений, а он снова возвращается к моим губам… Пожар, полыхающий внутри меня, рвется наружу, а из груди все-таки вырывается сладостный стон. Я ощущаю все его прикосновения, я таю от наплывающих ощущений, я жажду большего, я притягиваю его к себе, запускаю руки в его темные волосы, провожу язычком по клыкам, ласкаю плечи…  
Кто из нас остановился первым, я так и не поняла. Просто, через пару мгновений Джереми стоял в нескольких метрах от меня, опустив голову и обхватив её руками, а я, судорожно дыша, держалась за его авто, боясь, что ноги мне все-таки откажут.  
Джереми пришел в себя первым. Он поднял голову и посмотрел нам меня взглядом, полным страсти и желания.   
\- Нам не стоит… - он замялся, впервые за вечер, а я впервые за свою жизнь увидела смущенного вампира. – Нам не стоит… продолжать это. По крайней мере, не сегодня…  
Он выглядел так сексуально и смущенно, что я еле нашла в себе силы, чтобы кивнуть:  
\- Ты прав, по крайней мере, не сегодня, - мой голос звучал глухо и хрипло.  
\- Скоро рассвет. Я отвезу тебя домой, - он подошел к машине, открыл мне дверцу, а затем сел за руль. Я назвала адрес, и уже через десять минут Джереми припарковался возле моего дома. За всю поездку никто из нас не произнес ни слова. Прежде чем выйти из машины, я наклонилась к нему и легонько поцеловала в щеку.   
\- Спасибо тебе.  
Он недоумевающе смотрел мне в след, пока я не вошла в подъезд.


	6. Жестокость так жестокость

Проснулась я с ощущением полной нереальности произошедшего прошлой ночью. После истории с... кретином по фамилии Комптон, я и не думала, что когда-нибудь смогу начать относиться к вампиру подобным образом, но… Джереми притягивал меня. Что-то иное в нем звало меня. Нуждалось во мне. И я хотела это почувствовать.  
Впервые за последний месяц я собиралась на работу с ощущением чего-то приятного впереди, и это ощущение только усилилось, когда около шести часов вечера я получила шикарный букет ярко-алых лилий с короткой запиской: «Я зайду за тобой в два. Джереми». Когда я увидела его имя, по телу разлилось приятное тепло.   
Сегодня я оделась, как никогда, смело. Будем надеяться, что Джереми оценит. Мое авто, брошенное на стоянке «Фангтазии», каким-то чудесным образом оказался на крытой парковке в подвале моего дома. В который раз удивившись предусмотрительности этого вампира, я вызвала такси.   
Расплатившись с таксистом, я все ещё с улыбкой на лице вошла в пустой бар. Я сунула сумочку под стойку и пробежалась по полкам быстрым взглядом: алкогольных напитков предостаточно, а вот «Настоящей крови» второй положительной и третьей отрицательной надо бы принести. Взяв ключи у Джинджер, я направилась к холодильной камере. Когда я вернулась за второй коробкой, то увидела стоящую у меня на пути Пэм.  
\- Привет, Пэм! – произнесла я, пытаясь обойти вампиршу.  
Однако у моей начальницы, похоже, были другие планы.  
\- Куда-то спешишь Сьюки? - поинтересовалась она в своей обычной обманчиво заинтересованной манере.  
\- Нет, просто нужно принести еще одну коробку, до открытия бара, - удивленно ответила я – обычно Пэм не вела себя так… угрожающе.  
\- Ммм… А ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Между нами девочками? А, солнышко? – продолжала она, неторопливо наступая на меня, что заставило меня отступать назад.  
\- Нет, не думаю, - сказав это, я почувствовала, как прижалась спиной к стене, и отступать больше некуда.  
\- Да-а? А как же твой новый парень? – Пэм наклонилась к моему лицу, и я стала ощущать её дыхание где-то в районе виска. – Как там его? Ах, да… Джереми, - она протянула руку и неторопливо убрала несколько прядей волос с моего лица. – Что вы с ним делали?  
\- Прости Пэм, но это не твое дело, - ответила я, пытаясь не смотреть на вампиршу.  
\- Неужели? Солнце мое, - проговорила она, а затем я почувствовала, как она прошлась своим языком вдоль моей ушной раковины, вызвав волну дрожи, - боюсь, что меня касается абсолютно все, что происходит с сотрудниками этого бара, - ещё одно прикосновение. Пэм легонько прикусила мочку моего уха и провела языком линию по шее вплоть до основания плеча: в этот момент я пожалела, что надела этот чертов корсет, открывавший и мою шею, и плечи, и лопатки.  
\- Я так не думаю, - проговорила я, собрав все свои резко пошатнувшиеся нервы в плотный узел. – Пэм отпусти меня.  
\- Ты так уверена, что этого хочешь? – усмехнулась Пэм, одновременно проводя рукой по моему бедру.  
Тут меня прорвало:  
\- Черт тебя возьми, Пэм отпусти меня! – я попыталась оттолкнуть ее, но после нескольких попыток просто вывернулась из-под её рук. – Что это, твою мать, значит?!  
Пэм невозмутимо поправила прическу и посмотрела на меня:  
\- Ты уже взрослая девочка, Сьюки, сама должна понимать, - улыбнулась она, обнажая при этом выпущенные от возбуждения клыки.  
\- Черт-ос два! – я все ещё тяжело дышала, сердце билось в панике как сумасшедшее, но все же я нашла в себе силы продолжить путь к холодильной камере. К моему великому счастью, Пэм за мной не последовала.  
Вернувшись за барную стойку, я тут же попыталась собраться с духом. Неожиданная секс-атака вампирша застала меня врасплох, и я, потеряв бдительность, сильно ослабила свою ментальную защиту. Я слышала, как за несколько кварталов отсюда парень раздумывал над убийством неверной подружки, как девушка – проститутка мысленно сравнивает достоинства своих клиентов, как парочка молодых парней в подробностях представляет секс с вампиршей… Сотни человеческих мыслей, образов, чувств ворвались в мою голову, не встретив привычной защиты. Резкая головная боль валила с ног – лишь невероятным физическим усилием, я заставила себя остаться на двух ногах. Затем я закрыла глаза в попытке сосредоточиться. Дыши глубже, Сьюки… Ты сможешь с этим справиться… Вдох… Выдох… Вдох… Выдох… Просто отключи это… Мысленные команды помогли. Через несколько минут мой разум был девственно чист от чужих мыслей.  
Я открыла глаза и облегченно вздохнула. Что случилось с Пэм? Черт, что это, вообще, было? В баре стали появляться первые посетители, и я решила отложить тягостные раздумья до конца рабочего дня.  
***  
Эрик внимательно следил за девушкой, сидя на возвышении в своем кресле. Она выглядела невероятно сексуально и притягательно в этом откровенном наряде: максимально короткие черные шортики почти полностью обнажали ее ноги: стройные бедра, аккуратные коленки… голень охватывали завязки черных босоножек, открывавших доступ к обзору миниатюрных ножек. Верх она тоже подобрала соответствующий: белый кожаный корсет с двойной шнуровкой – как спереди, так и сзади – обтягивал её тельце, подчеркивая каждый соблазнительный изгиб. Когда она тянулась за какой-нибудь бутылкой, обнажалась загорелая полоска кожи вместе с пупком. Если бы он знал продавца, продавшего этой девчонке этот предмет одежды, он бы его озолотил: корсет выставлял на обозрение её хрупкие плечики и обнажал верх груди с невероятно притягательно впадиной между ними. На тоненькой шее Сьюки висел маленький кулон в виде закрученной сосульки, а шикарные вьющиеся волосы скользили по плечам при малейшем движении. Чем дольше Эрик наблюдал за ней, тем отчетливей была мысль, что хочет эту девчонку. Нет, не так. Он ЖАЖДЕТ ей обладать, причем обладать прямо сейчас. Его член, видимо, совершенно отчетливо понимал его желания и просто раскалывался от желания оказаться внутри этой блондинистой занозы.  
От не совсем праведных мыслей его как всегда отвлекла Пэм, скользнувшая за спинкой кресла.  
\- Итак? – протянул Эрик.  
\- Я учуяла легкий запах Джереми на её коже, но не думаю, что она спала с ним, - тут же откликнулась помощница. – Никаких синяков и укусов на ней нет.  
\- Ты уверена? – спросил Эрик, не отводя взгляда от барной стойки.  
\- Уверена, - кивнула Пэм.  
\- Хорошо. Когда бар заполнится людьми, отведи её в мой кабинет. Бар пусть возьмет на себя Джинджер.  
\- Как скажешь, - вампирша тихой тенью скользнула к выходу, чтобы начать проверку документов, а Эрик продолжил наблюдение за его девочкой, флиртующей с очередным вампиром.  
***  
Когда я уже, было, решила, что инцидент возле холодильника исчерпан, появилась Джинджер:  
\- Сьюки, Пэм хотела с тобой поговорить с тобой. Она там у дверей. Я встану за стойку.  
Я кивнула и благодарно улыбнулась девушке. Стоило ей отвернуться, улыбка слетела с моих губ со скоростью звука. Если меня ожидает продолжение предыдущего разговора, то я лучше встречусь с толпой разъяренных веров…   
Пэм встретила меня легким кивком и широкой ухмылкой.  
\- Солнышко мое, есть разговор, - проворковала он, улыбаясь очередному вошедшему вампиру.  
\- Я слушаю тебя, Пэм, только перестань называть меня «солнышко», - проворчала я.  
\- Да, брось тебе же нравиться, когда я так тебя называю, - проговорила она. – Эрик хочет тебя видеть.  
\- Хорошо, зайду после закрытия, - кивнула я, прекрасно понимая, что избежать этого все равно не удастся.  
\- Ты меня не поняла, дорогуша, - покачала она головой. – Эрик хочет видеть тебя немедленно. В своем кабинете. Так что, ноги в руки и вперед – на амбразуру!  
\- Хорошо, я поняла, - снова кивнула я и, развернувшись, направилась к кабинету большого босса.  
Чем ближе я подходила к этой комнате, тем сильнее мне казалось, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Сначала эти телодвижения Пэм, теперь Эрик… Добром и здоровьем здесь и не пахнет. Оказавшись перед дверью его кабинета, я попыталась собраться с духом и унять пустившееся в галоп сердце.  
\- Ты собираешься стоять под дверью до старости или, наконец, войдешь? – послышался насмешливый голос из-за двери.  
Покачав головой, я вошла в эту комнату разврата. Эрик сидел в своем кресле, вытянув ноги перед собой. Должна признать, он выглядел вполне привлекательно в этом светло-сером костюме с черной рубашкой, небрежно расстегнутой сверху на пару пуговиц. Он внимательно следил за моим лицом.  
\- Хотел меня видеть? – пресмыкаться перед Эриком я перестала сразу же после нашего знакомства.   
\- Что тебя связывает с Джереми Вебером? – его вопрос, мягко говоря, меня слегка взбесил.  
\- Это не твое дело. Я могу идти? - я повернулась к двери, как вдруг Эрик оказался прямо передо мной и закрыл её на защелку.  
\- Ты уйдешь, когда я скажу, - угрожающе проговорил он, медленно подойдя ко мне. – Поняла?  
Я промолчала, а он, видимо, счел это ответом и прошел дальше вглубь кабинета.  
\- Итак, я повторяю вопрос: что у тебя с Джереми Вебером? – он смотрел прямо в мои глаза, словно стремясь удержать меня на месте при помощи взгляда.  
Неприятная дрожь прошлась по телу, оставляя столь же неприятные ощущения после себя.  
\- Скажем так: он за мной ухаживает, - решила ответить я.   
Лицо Эрика не изменилось, лишь в голосе послышалась нескрываемая ирония:  
\- Джереми? Ухаживает? Да, детка… Ты или действительно блондинка, или слишком наивна… Джереми никогда не станет ухаживать за человеком просто так.   
\- Вампирам, вообще, нельзя доверять. Просто некоторые из них немного лучше, чем другие, - раздражение начало давить на меня изнутри.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что этот молокосос более хорош, чем я? – почти выплюнул этот вопрос Эрик, медленно кружа вокруг меня, словно гриф над куском мяса.  
\- Я сказала то, что сказала, и не собираюсь брать свои слова обратно, - также резко ответила я и в то же мгновение оказалась прижата к стене.  
Одной рукой Эрик удерживал меня, а другой пробежал по волосам.  
\- Я ведь могу заставить тебя взять их обратно, - он перешел на шепот, его глухой бархатный голос вызвал легкую дрожь.  
Я постаралась засунуть панику подальше и с тем же раздражением ответила:   
\- Что? Унизишься до принуждения ради того, чтобы потешить уязвленное самолюбие?   
\- Ну, принуждение бывает разным, - он наклонился ко мне и начал медленно ласкать мою ключицу и плечи губами и языком. Да, что за день приставаний, поглоти их ад!!  
Эрик тем временем увлеченно целовал мое плечо, медленно, но верно приближаясь к краю корсета.  
\- Ммм… Эрик… Отпусти… - либо я – тряпка, либо этот вампир – просто гений… Возможно и то, и другое… - Отпусти меня, - я всячески пыталась удержать в голове мысль, что это все тот же гад Эрик Нортман, но уследить за мыслью было чрезвычайно сложно.  
\- Ты уверена, что этого хочешь? – выдохнул он мне в шею, тем временем пуская в ход руки. Меня он теперь удерживал своим телом, и любое мое движение вызывало у него лишь одобрительное мычание. Одной рукой он провел по моей талии до полоски обнаженной кожи, другой скользнул вверх по бедру. Я тяжело задышала, Эрик усмехнулся и потянулся, было, к моим губам, но внезапная мысль о Джереми мгновенно привела меня в чувство. Я поняла, что ноги у меня совершенно свободны и от души приложила Эрику коленом в живот. Он охнул и выпустил меня.   
Я рванула к выходу, но Эрик догнал меня у самой двери и резко откинул назад к его письменному столу. Я зашаталась на высоких каблуках и упала, больно ударившись коленями. Поморщившись от боли, я встала и только тогда почувствовала, как кровь из разбитых коленей сбегает по ногам вниз. Я задержала дыхание и посмотрела на вампира. Глаза шерифа резко потемнели, он тяжело дышал и провожал взглядом каждую каплю красной жидкости скользящей по моей коже.   
\- Нет, - ужаснулась я.  
В следующее мгновение Эрик набросился на меня. Он яростно прижал меня к своему телу, скользил руками по спине, обхватывал ягодицы. Я попыталась, было, закричать, но он заткнул мне рот поцелуем. Он ворвался в мой рот, кусая и царапая губы до крови, пытаясь подчинить, сломать меня своим резким напором. Я возмущенно стонала ему в рот и била сжатыми кулаками по плечам и груди. Когда ему это надоело, он оторвался от моих губ, напоследок слизнув выступившую кровь, и, заведя мои руки за спины, сжал их одной рукой. Он прижал меня к себе ещё сильней, и я почувствовала его возбуждение, настойчиво упирающееся мне в живот.   
\- Ну, зачем ты так… - другой рукой он снова провел рукой по моим волосам, лицу, ниже по шее к груди. – Расслабься… Получай удовольствие… И я перестану причинять тебе боль… Ты станешь моей, и никто, слышишь, никто не посмеет к тебе больше прикоснуться… Ты расскажешь мне все о том, кто ты есть… Ведь ты не просто человек, моя дорогая, ведь так? – я искренне надеялась, что он не заметил моей паники, прорывавшейся наружу. – Конечно, нет… Человек не может сопротивляться гипнозу вампиров… - я тяжело вздохнула, а он меж тем продолжал говорить, лаская мою шею рукой. – Человек не может пахнуть так сладко… Ты скажешь мне, кто ты… Ты отдашься мне прямо сейчас и станешь только моей…  
Паника, ужас от всего происходящего, страх о том, что он узнает обо мне, нахлынули на меня волной и вырвались на свободу:  
\- Лучше умереть от бубонной чумы, чем отдаться тебе… Лучше спать в комнате полной ядовитых змей, чем быть с тобой... Лучше сгнить заживо, чем быть твоей, Эрик Нортман, - проговорила я, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – А я скорее вскрою себе вены, чем сдамся тебе.  
Его ноздри раздулись от бешенства, во рту показались клыки, рука взметнулась, а я в следующий миг почувствовала сильный удар по лицу. Моя голова мотнулась назад, а тело, лишенное опоры вампирского тела, отлетело в сторону и ударилось о стенку. Сквозь шок я почувствовала хруст ребер. Из носа потекла кровь, а все тело заныло от боли. Но это было ещё не все. Эрик подхватил меня с пола и прижал к спине одной рукой, сильно сжимая шею.  
\- А теперь послушай меня. Ты всего лишь хрупкий человек, - словно в подтверждение своих слов он метнул меня в другую стену. От удара из легких вылетел весь оставшийся воздух, а доступ нового был перекрыт рукой Эрика снова сжимающих мое горло. – Я могу убить тебя легким движение руки, оторвав твое прелестную белокурую головку… - он слегка ослабил хватку, и я, закашлявшись, судорожно втянула воздух, но он тут же сжал руку ещё сильнее. – Ты жила мгновения по сравнению со мной и не имеешь никаких прав, чтобы что-то решать! – он встряхнул меня, и я снова ударилась головой, на этот раз почувствовав сбегающую по волосам кровь. – Ты принадлежишь мне и только мне! Никто не имеет права прикасаться к тебе, кроме меня! Ты – МОЯ!  
Весь его внешний вид выражал, крайнюю степень бешенства. Я почувствовала, что задыхаюсь, и судорожно распахнула рот в поисках кислорода.   
Когда я уже потеряла надежду вновь почувствовать воздух в своих легких и закрыла глаза в ожидании смерти, то услышала звук вылетающей двери и яростный, почти животный, рык. В следующее мгновение я смогла вздохнуть и судорожно втянула воздух, закашлявшись и распахнув глаза. Ноги меня не держали, и я сползла по стене. Все также быстро и тяжело дыша, я огляделась по сторонам в поисках причины своего счастья. Она обнаружилась тут же. Джереми и Эрик, обмениваясь ударами, перекатывались по полу в паре метров от меня. Через пару мгновений они вскочили на ноги и посмотрели друг на друга с нескрываемой ненавистью.  
\- Не вмешивайся! – злобно прорычал Эрик сквозь зубы, скалясь клыками. – Она принадлежит мне!!  
\- Не заметил твоей печатки на её теле, - тем же тоном парировал Джереми. – Какое упущение!  
\- Она МОЯ!!!  
\- Я так не думаю, - спокойно ответил Джереми, присев рядом со мной и заглянув мне в глаза. – Сьюки? Ты меня слышишь?  
Я судорожно кивнула, пытаясь собрать остатки сил, чтобы блокировать хлынувшие в мое сознание чужие мысли.  
\- Можешь встать? – он быстро оглянулся на Эрика, словно желая ему исчезнуть, желательно навечно.  
Я снова кивнула и, протянув ему руку, осторожно встала. Джереми мягко придерживал меня за талию, не позволяя упасть.  
\- Все в порядке, - мой голос был похож на скрип дверных петель, невыразимо болело горло, и говорить было очень тяжело. – Я могу идти…  
Сказав это, я попыталась было сделать шаг, но пол рванулся мне на встречу, и я потеряла сознание.  
***  
Джереми успел подхватить тело Сьюки до того, как оно коснулось пола, и поднял её на руки. Он смерил Эрика презрительным взглядом и проговорил:  
\- Теперь ты доволен? Ты чуть её не убил!  
Эрик молча сверлил взглядом бесчувственное тело Сьюки.   
\- О чем ты думал? Ах, да, я забыл – ты не думал, ты делал! – перешел на крик Джереми.  
\- Я могу дать ей своей крови, и она будет в порядке, - проговорил он.  
\- Ну, уж, нет. Только побочных эффектов от действия твоей крови ей и не хватало, - огрызнулся парень, вылетая из кабинета.  
Эрик обвел взглядом комнату. Бумаги со стола были разбросаны по всему кабинету, новоприобретенный телефон ждет мусорный ящик, ошметки двери валяются прямо под ногами. На стенах, полу и его руках была кровь. Её кровь. Кровь Сьюки. Он неторопливо поднес окропленные кровью пальцы к лицу, слизнул красную жидкость и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь необыкновенным вкусом девушки. Перед его глазами пронеслось её испуганное лицо, синяки, кровь на ее теле, и Эрик в ужасе распахнул глаза. Что же он наделал…


	7. Лечить так лечить

Я была в темноте. Она обволакивала меня, обнимала и ласкала. В этой темноте не было ничего: ни чужих мыслей, ни воспоминаний, ни Пэм, ни Эрика. Я парила в ней, купаясь в её пустоте. Я была счастлива, но тут что-то потянуло меня вниз. Я устремилась к земле и, когда она оказалась совсем рядом, открыла глаза. Все плыло. Несколько раз моргнув, я, наконец, смогла сфокусировать свой взгляд и обнаружила Джереми, нависающего надо мной со своей извечной саркастичной улыбкой.  
\- Привет, бесененок! – м-да… так меня ещё никто не называл. – Ты меня здорово испугала, Сьюки.  
\- Сколько… - прохрипела я с трудом. – Сколько… я здесь? И где это – здесь?  
Он улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Ты не исправима… Ты в клинике. Частной клинике доктора Людвиг. Она – лучший целитель в мире сверхъестественного, - ответил он. – Ты проспала два дня.  
\- То есть…  
\- Все, что было, произошло две ночи назад, - пояснил для меня Джереми.  
Я пыталась осмыслить это. Две ночи? Всего две ночи? Все паника и ужас, все воспоминания о произошедшем нахлынули на меня мягкими волнами, и чтобы скрыть это от Джереми, я закрыла глаза.  
\- Эй! – я почувствовала ласковое прикосновение к своей щеке. – Все закончилось. Все уже позади.  
Открыв глаза, я увидела нежную улыбку Джереми. Удивительно правдоподобную улыбку – в его глазах застыл мрак.  
\- Что со мной? – тихо прохрипела я. Мое горло раскалывалось от боли, когда я пыталась говорить, так что даже эта короткая фраза стоила мне невероятных усилий.  
Вампир вздохнул и слегка отклонился назад:  
\- Синяки, ушибы, царапины по всему телу, сломано четыре ребра, легкое сотрясение мозга и, скорее всего, повреждена гортань или связки, - проговорил он, глядя мне в глаза. – Тебе повезло. Доктор Людвиг обрабатывала твое тело какой-то своей уникальной мазью, и большинство ушибов и царапин уже зажили. Но синяки ещё долго не сойдут.  
Я кивнула, сосредоточенно пытаясь пошевелить руками. В следующую секунду я подняла руку, казавшуюся просто каменной, и ласково погладила его по щеке.  
\- Все благодаря тебе, - я попыталась улыбнуться, а его рот расплылся широко в стороны.  
\- Я рад, что успел, - все так же улыбаясь, ответил он. – Сьюки… Мне необходимо уехать из города, чтобы решить некоторые проблемы. Так что меня не будет несколько дней. За тобой присмотрит доктор Людвиг. Веди себя хорошо, ладно?  
Я молча кивнула. Джереми наклонился и мягко поцеловал меня в губы.   
\- Мне пора. А тебе надо отдохнуть, - прошептал он, вставая с моей койки. Джереми обернулся у самой двери. – Спокойной ночи, бесененок.  
Похоже, теперь у меня одним прозвищем больше…  
***  
Эрик сидел в своем кабинете и просматривал сообщения на своем лэптопе. Когда понял, что перечитывает последнее сообщение в третий раз и ни как не может понять, что там написано, он зло захлопнул экран лэптопа и откинулся в кресле.   
Шериф Пятого округа обвел взглядом свой свеже-отремонтированный кабинет и снова вернулся мыслями на два дня назад. Какого черта он это сделал? Он чувствовал, что оборона Сьюки опадала. Чувствовал, как она мягко отзывалась на его ласки, как сдерживала стоны. Она почти стала его… И осознание этого его опьянило. Желание обладать телом этой непокорной демоницы стало его навязчивой идеей, его страстью, его кошмаром… «Я скорее вскрою себе вены, чем сдамся тебе…» - казалось, её голос все ещё эхом разносится по комнате. Она отказала. Её тело жаждало его прикосновений, а сама Сьюки отвергала все, что он мог ей дать. Услышав её гневную тираду, Эрик потерял разум, как какой-то сопливый, неконтролирующий себя, юнец. Дьявол, да такого бешенства его не доводил даже слабоумный Джереми! А этот засранец изводил его веками. Веками! А здесь… Каких-то пять минут – и его крыша сказала: «Адью!..» Чертова девка!.. Она смотрела на него глазами, полными ненависти и отвращения. И он сорвался. Он тысячу лет мучил, избивал, калечил, убивал, но никогда не принуждал женщину к физической близости силой. Эта девчонка рушила все основы его терпения, все, чем он был… И самое противное, что Эрик не хотел этому сопротивляться. Сьюки внесла в его жизнь разнообразие, борьбу… Впервые за последние двести лет в нем снова проснулся охотничий азарт. С таким-то призом… Эрик усмехнулся. Черт, даже избитая до полусмерти, она была желанна им. Если бы не этот ублюдок Джереми, он бы дал ей своей крови, и борьба превратилась бы в ожидание. Она бы сама пришла к нему… Эрик зло стукнул ладонью по столу. Хватит, думать об этой…  
От очередного срыва, в который раз за последний месяц и в сотый раз за последний век, его спасла Пэм. Его Дитя, спутница и подруга. Иногда Эрик подумывал создать ещё одного вампира, но всякий раз понимал, что вряд ли найдет кого-то столь же подходящего, как Пэм. Вампирша скользнула в его кабинет.  
\- Эрик, ты сегодня должен сидеть в баре, - голос, не требующий возражений. Пэм понимала, что сюсюканья в адрес её шефа будут выглядеть как минимум – глупо, как максимум – тупо.   
\- Пэээм, - протянул Эрик, поднимая на нее тяжелый взгляд.  
Она вздохнула и, закатив глаза, ответила:  
\- Она не появлялась ни дома, ни у знакомых. Она никому не звонила – мобильник отключен. Последние два дня её, вообще, никто не видел с того момента, как она вошла в этот кабинет, - Пэм посмотрела на Создателя, ожидая хоть каких-то объяснений, но Эрик молча кивнул и вернулся к созерцанию своего стола. – Понятно… - протянула она про себя. – Когда захочешь поделиться – я в баре, где, кстати, должен быть и ты, - Пэм развернулась и пошла вон от погруженного в темные мысли Эрика.  
\- Стоять, - голос тысячелетнего вампира был холоден и беспристрастен. – Сядь, - он кивнул на диван, а когда Пэм выполнила его приказ, встал, обошел стол и встал напротив своего Дитя. – Тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас расскажу…  
***  
Я стряхнула пепел в пепельницу и снова поднесла сигарету к губам. Дым наполнил мои легкие, снимая накопившееся напряжение, но не ослабляя ментальной защиты. Я задумалась, как смешно, должно быть, выгляжу: в длинной медицинской рубашке, со спутанными волосами, сижу на широком подоконнике с ногами и курю очень неплохие сигареты, приобретенные доктором Людвиг со словами: «Только ради моего душевного спокойствия!» Ещё смешней была мысль о том, что я, Сьюки Стакхаус, сижу на этом подоконнике и думаю об окружающих меня мужчинах… Кто бы мог подумать…  
Да уж… Это становится странной тенденцией. По странной иронии судьбы, я привлекаю только вампиров, причем, как обычно, не самых простых. Взять хотя бы Джереми. Он буквально струился этой своей темной красотой. Этакий черный ангел с клыками и чувством юмора. В нем было что-то непонятное для меня. Не как для человека, а как телепата. Что-то в его провале было иным, не таким как у других вампиров. И это что-то тянуло меня к Джереми, желая, чтобы его познали. Все в этом вампире оставляло для меня вопросы: кто он, черт возьми? Почему он так спокоен и откровенно нагл по отношению к Пэм и Эрику? Почему он позволяет себе смеяться над викингом? Почему не боится пойти против него? Он, безусловно, младше Эрика – я вспомнила, как он сказал, что когда был ребенком, его любимой сказкой на ночь была история о путешествиях Колумба. А значит, что он родился приблизительно в XVI веке, а, следовательно, ему около пятисот лет… Что в Джереми есть такого, что Эрик просто не убьет его? За время работы в «Фангтазии» я не раз слышала крики, доносящиеся из подвала, и прекрасно понимала, что это не крики восторга. А отсюда вопрос: что Джереми нужно от меня? Почему он так нежен и заботлив? Что он обо мне знает? В общем, сплошная терра инкогнита…  
Эрик разительно отличался от Джереми. Не только по внешности, хотя он и был его полной противоположностью: более высокий, более крупный, светловолосый, древний – но и по отношению ко всему вокруг. Как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, но мне нравилась его абсолютная честность. Он никогда не скрывал своего влечения и интереса ко мне, он был предельно откровенен со мной, даже когда избивал. Он был жесток и упрям. Он пылал огнем ярости и сдерживал себя холодом рассудка. Эрик стопроцентно узнал обо мне все, что только смог. Я почти уверена, что где-то в его кабинете лежат документы с моим именем. Но что он знает о моем даре? Он точно что-то подозревает, но ждет, пока я выдам себя с потрохами… Чертов вампир… Я не могу позволить ему узнать о моих способностях. Иначе я никогда не смогу освободиться от их вампирского дерьма…  
Посмотрев на окурок в моих пальцах, я затушила его и, взяв в руки початую пачку, вытащила ещё одну сигарету. Щелчок зажигалкой, и легкие снова наполняет дым. Плевать, что вредно. Мне ещё о многом нужно подумать…  
***  
Эрик с Пэм активно обсуждали плюсы и минусы развития бизнеса, когда дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Джереми:  
\- Привет шериф! Минутка найдется? – в глазах вампира, на удивление, отсутствовали, вообще, какие-либо чувства.  
Эрик кивком головы указал на ещё одно кресло, стоящее возле стены. Джереми неторопливо прошел в указанную сторону и так же медленно уселся в кресле.  
\- Я только что от Совета, - Джереми смотрел прямо в глаза шерифу. – Они хотят видеть тебя на Традиционном балу в Чикаго.  
\- В последнюю нашу встречу, Совет отказал мне в этой привилегии, - спокойно проговорил Эрик.  
\- Они изменили свое решение. Они считают, что твои прошлогодние действия – результат твоей излишней горячности, - усмехнулся вампир, разглядывая свои ногти. – И поэтому желают видеть тебя, чтобы принять окончательное решение.  
\- Прошлогодние? – неужели этот гад не рассказал им о происшествии со Сьюки?  
Джереми сморщился:  
\- Меня всегда раздражала твоя проницательность, - он снова посмотрел на Эрика. – Совету не стоит знать о Сьюки. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы выясним, кто она…  
\- Мы? С каких это пор? – растянул губы в усмешке Эрик.  
\- Хочешь ли ты того или нет, Эрик, но Сьюки доверяет мне, - усмехнулся Джереми. – И… Она меня интригует. Ты абсолютно прав в мысли, что она не человек. Я её не чувствую…  
\- Ты, что? – это было сенсацией. Такого ещё не было. Оказывается, и на Джереми найдется исключение. Так что Эрик не скрывал своего удовольствия.  
\- Я её не чувствую. Она не человек, - повторил Джереми, вставая с кресла. – Совет, пока что благоволит тебе, шериф. Но это не значит, что я прекращаю наблюдение.  
\- О, да, не значит. Ты был бы счастлив, если бы я встретил окончательную смерть, да, братик? – ударил Эрик по Джереми его же оружием – язвительностью.  
\- Возможно… но смерть – это слишком просто, - усмехнулся темноволосый вампир и направился к выходу. – Кстати со Сьюки все в норме. Может, где-нибудь, через недельку она выйдет на работу. Желаю удачи, братишка.  
Джереми вышел из кабинета, правда, не забыв прикрыть за собой дверь. Эрик некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, а затем посмотрел на Пэм:  
\- Что ты думаешь? – спросил он по-шведски.  
Вампирша вышла из-за его кресла и на пути к двери оглянулась:  
\- Я думаю, что вы оба спятили, - ответила она также по-шведски, выходя из кабинета.  
Эрик довольно улыбнулся. Ну, что ж… Игра началась.


	8. Чикаго так Чикаго

Я выглянула в иллюминатор и посмотрела на землю. Так высоко… Странное ощущение… Вроде бы и летишь, а восторга полета не чувствуешь.  
\- Сьюки, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Джереми задавал этот раз, наверное, раз пятый за день и уже порядком надоел своим постоянным беспокойством, поэтому я просто кивнула.  
Я обвела взглядом частный самолет, в котором мы летели. Впереди на два сиденья сидела Пэм, почитывая какой-то модный журнал, за её спиной сидели два вампира охранника, ещё двое телохранителей сидели по другую сторону прохода за спиной Эрика, кресло которого было расположено так, что он сидел лицом ко мне. Понятное дело, все время полета я могла наслаждаться ощущением ползающего по мне вампирского взгляда.  
Закрыв глаза, я вспомнила события предшествующие этому путешествию…  
***  
Это был мой первый рабочий день после больницы. До бара меня подвозил Джереми, в последнее время он все ночи проводил рядом со мной, и не могу сказать, что мне это не нравилось. Конечно, всепоглощающего чувства любви я к нему не испытывала, но… Мне нравилось, что он рядом.   
\- Я буду в баре, как только вы откроетесь, - он сжал мою руку. – Если ты захочешь, мы сразу же уйдем.   
\- Джер, мне нужны деньги, - говорила все ещё с легким хрипом. – Брать деньги у тебя – для меня абсолютно не приемлемо, понимаешь? Мне нужно быть уверенной в завтрашнем дне.  
\- ОК, бесененок. Как скажешь, - кивнул он. – До встречи в баре.  
Я вошла в «Фангтазию» через черный ход и скользнула за барную стойку. Я была действительно рада увидеть уже полюбившиеся мне черно-красные декорации этого заведения. Я провела рукой по стойке, проверила, достаточно ли принесено алкоголя и крови, и только потом почувствовала присутствие в баре вампиров.   
Услышав шелест шелка у себя за спиной, я обернулась и увидела Пэм, застывшую в паре метров от меня. Привычной ироничной усмешки на её лице как будто и никогда не существовало:  
\- Сьюки? – на долю секунды мне показалось, что она удивлена и рада меня видеть, но я тут же задвинула свое «показалось» куда подальше.  
\- Привет Пэм, - откликнулась я. – Мне гораздо лучше, так что я решила выйти на работу.  
\- Но… Ты уверена, что тебе стоило это делать? – похоже, вампирша действительно обо мне заботится.  
\- Пэм, - я тяжело вздохнула и немного прокашлялась, - я подозреваю, что тебе известна правда о моем «разговоре» с мистером Нортманом, поэтому давай проясним: для всех в баре я упала с верхотуры, сильно приложилась при ударе и только поэтому не выходила на работу. Я хочу, чтобы все произошедшее оставалось в секрете.   
Пэм усмехнулась:  
\- Похоже, это тебя не сломало. Я рада, - улыбалась она.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнула я.  
\- Ладно, солнышко, пойду открывать двери в наш миниатюрный ад! – Пэм скрылась за дверью парадного входа, а я посмотрела в сторону кабинета Эрика. Я знала, что он стоит в темноте коридора и прекрасно слышал наш с Пэм разговор, но не решается выйти и поговорить со мной. Оно и правильно. Я больше не останусь с ним наедине.  
Ночь в «Фангтазии» набирала обороты. Джереми крутился среди своих собратьев, периодически оглядываясь на барную стойку, словно желая убедиться, что я ещё здесь. Когда Пэм подошла ко мне в самый разгар посетителей, я насторожилась.  
\- Солнышко… - она на секунду замолчала, словно подбирая слова. – Эрик хочет поговорить с тобой.  
\- Да? Если хочет, пусть придет и говорит. Я не останусь с ним один на один, Пэм, даже если земля разверзнется под моими ногами, - в конце этой тирады я улыбнулась и вернулась к разговору с посетителями.  
Ответная реакция на мои слова последовала, стоило бару закрыться. Я собиралась уже уходить, как передо мной вырос Эрик. Я тут же отшатнулась.  
\- Извини, - Эрик Нортман извинился? – Я не должен был причинять тебе боль. Я не хотел этого. Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадала, и… поэтому прошу у тебя прощения.   
Я почувствовала, как Джереми стоит у меня за спиной, придавая мне спокойствие и уверенность.  
\- Эрик, я знала, что это однажды случится. Это был вопрос времени, - тихо проговорила я. – Вампир, даже тысячелетний, никогда не сможет противостоять своим инстинктам. Теперь я это поняла… Хотя надеялась, что ты отличаешься от большинства, учитывая, с каким упорством ты меня игнорировал последний месяц. Я ошиблась и поплатилась за это.   
\- Я не… Я просто обезумел. А ты просто оказалась слишком близко, - Эрик говорил в своей обычной манере, но на несколько мгновений я решила, что он действительно сожалеет. – Надеюсь, ты простишь меня.  
\- «Простить» не значит «забыть», Эрик, - ответила я. – В любом случае, я собираюсь продолжить работать на тебя. С этим никаких проблем?  
По лицу викинга пробежала до боли знакомая ухмылка…   
\- Кстати, насчет этого… Не могла бы ты поехать со мной в Чикаго на несколько дней, в качестве сопровождения. Разумеется, все расходы по перелету и пребыванию там я беру на себя, - он приподнял брови, словно проверяя меня: слабо согласиться или нет?  
Я на некоторое время задумалась: я пропустила несколько смен в баре, мне нужны деньги, и пусть меня ждет несколько дней в обществе ненавистного мне вампира…  
\- Она никуда не поедет, - раздался голос Джереми.  
\- Это ещё почему? – поинтересовалась я, оглянувшись.  
\- Сьюки, ты прекрасно меня понимаешь. Ты никуда не поедешь с Эриком одна. Я поеду с тобой, - Джереми посмотрел на меня, а затем ухмыльнулся Эрику.  
\- Это приемлемо, - откликнулся шериф.  
А вот это уже интересно… Что это? Битвы самцов за лучшую самку? Лестно, ничего не скажешь…  
\- Хорошо, десять тысяч сверху и Джереми летит со мной, - посмотрим, как ты это проглотишь, шериф…  
\- Согласен…  
***  
Мы приземлились в Чикаго задолго до рассвета. Я постаралась припомнить все, что успел рассказать мне Джереми об мероприятиях, на которых мы окажемся. В первую ночь – небольшой прием, во вторую – бал-маскарад… Я никогда не была на настоящем маскараде. Странно оказаться на вампирском.  
Черный лимузин встретил нас у самолета, и мы сразу направились в гостиницу, где Эрик заказал нам номера. Джереми сидел рядом, Эрик – напротив. Никогда не чувствовала себя в большей безопасности. Я окинула взглядом своих спутников. Эрик был джинсах и черной рубашке и выглядел, как сам разврат во плоти. Джереми наоборот был одет в светлые брюки и светло-серую рубашку. Глядя на них двоих, я абсолютно точно поняла, что хочу секса. Причем с кем из них двоих я так и не определилась. Может, это припоздавшая стрессовая реакция на перелет, но, черт возьми… как можно выглядеть так сексуально?..  
В отеле «Лунная заводь» нас приняли по полному разряду. Уже через десять минут я осматривала свой номер. Он у нас с Джереми был один на двоих, так как в нем было две спальни. Ещё одно условие, поставленное Джереми и выполненное Эриком. Я разобрала чемодан, сходила в душ в надежде унять разбушевавшиеся гормоны. Побродила по комнате и, наступив на горло, своему чувству самосохранения, прошла к комнате Джереми.   
В ответ на стук дверь распахнулась практически мгновенно. Джереми несколько обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня:  
\- С тобой все в порядке, Сьюки? – я могла его понять. Стою в халате, с мокрыми волосами и с преувеличенным вниманием рассматриваю его обнаженный торс. Надо сказать, зрелище просто загляденье. Каждое его движение заставляло рельефную мускулатуру перекатываться под его кожей. У меня даже в горле пересохло.  
\- Не совсем, - хрипло ответила я.  
Джереми недоумевающе смотрел на меня. Я медленно протянула руку и коснулась его груди. Он был чуть теплым. Я медленно пробежалась пальчиками от его груди ниже до пупка и вернулась обратно. Тут я услышала его сдавленный стон. Я подошла ближе, взяла его лицо в свои руки и притянула к своему:  
\- Пожалуйста, будь моим сегодня ночью, - вместо ответа он со стоном захватил мои губы.   
Сладостные ощущения цыпочкой передавались от моих губ всем клеточкам тела, скапливаясь внизу живота. Джереми, не разрывая поцелуя, потянул меня в комнату и упал на кровать так, чтобы я оказалась снизу. Он скользнул губами по моему лицу, ниже, по шее, к груди… Мои соски напряглись, умоляя его прикоснуться, я еле слышно стонала от его прикосновений. Халат полетел в сторону, его руки провели по моей талии, бедрам, ногам… Но и я тоже не отставала. Я гладила его грудь, живот, плечи, ногами скользила по внутренней стороне его ног, даже сквозь джинсы, ощущая его эрекцию. Он издал глухой рык сквозь зубы, когда я легонько приласкала его естество, и, наконец, прикоснулся губами к моей груди, легонько покусывая соски и перекатывая их во рту. Я не выдержала и застонала в голос. Услышав меня, Джереми, казалось, усмехнулся, но терзать меня не перестал. Я опустила руки и скользнула в его брюки. Он простонал мне в грудь и в ответ провел по внутренней стороне моего бедра. Внутри меня полыхал пожар. Между тем Джереми скользнул вниз, развел мои ноги и поцеловал мои нижние губы. Я закрыла глаза, отдаваясь удивительным ощущениям, эхом отдававшимся по всему телу. Он ласкал меня языком до тех пор, пока я не начала задыхаться, но и тогда не остановился. Сквозь сказочные ощущения его прикосновений я почувствовала его пальцы, скользнувшие в меня, и застонала ещё громче. Я запустила пальцы в его волосы, притягивая его ещё ближе, а затем почувствовала нарастающую волну оргазма. Но он и тут не остановился.  
\- Джереми… - простонала я. – Возьми меня… Сейчас…  
Он подтянулся ко мне и впился в мои губы, а я ответила ему со всей страстью. Я почувствовала в его рту клыки и жадно дразнила его, цепляя их язычком. Джереми зарычал, и краем глаза я заметила отлетевшие прочь джинсы. Опустив взгляд, я оценила его достоинство. О, да ему есть чем гордиться! Джереми вновь начал терзать мою шею языком, но я протестующе застонала. Я хочу почувствовать его внутри прямо сейчас! Я обхватила его бедра ногами, притягивая его к себе, и он, наконец, сжалившись, выполнил мое желание. Резким толчком он вошел в меня, и я утонула в охвативших меня ощущениях. Он начал медленно - слишком медленно - двигаться внутри меня, и смеялся, когда я пыталась заставить его ускориться. Тогда я решила пойти на хитрость: я притянула его шею к себе и начала медленно покусывать его кожу сантиметр за сантиметром. Тогда он сдался. Я встретила его напор, с воодушевлением отвечая на каждое движение. Уже через несколько толчков я почувствовала приближающийся оргазм и начала в иссуплении царапать его спину, ощущая и выступающую кровь, и мгновенно затягивающиеся подтверждения. Удовольствие взорвалось внутри меня тысячами осколков, а затем я почувствовала ворвавшиеся в мое лоно холодные соки Джереми. Я видела, как он жаждет меня укусить, но не могла ему этого позволить. Похоже, он понял мое желание и все-таки смог сдержаться. Он упал рядом со мной на кровать и заглянул в мои глаза:  
\- И что это было?  
Я глупо улыбалась во весь рот:  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать… Считай, что я тебя совратила…   
\- Это уж точно, - хмыкнул он, проводя рукой по моему плечу. – Теперь моя очередь…  
… Я уснула в полной нереальности от происходящего лишь через несколько часов.  
***  
Сьюки спала, свернувшись клубочком. Джереми ещё раз окинул её взглядом её обнаженное тело, вспомнил часы секса, предшествовавшего этому мгновению, демоницу, раз за разом увлекавшую его за собой, и покачал головой. Что-то в этой сумасшедшей не так…  
Размышления прервал стук в дверь. Натянув спортивные штаны, Джереми прошел в общую комнату, соединявшую их со Сьюки спальни и служившую гостиной, и открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Эрик.  
\- Есть разговор. Сейчас, - просто проговорил викинг.  
Джереми молча пригласил его внутрь и закрыл дверь.  
\- Только без криков и прочего бурного выражения эмоций. Сьюки спит, - предупредил он Эрика.  
\- Это я уже понял, - проговорил Эрик, кивая на недвусмысленный внешний вид собеседника. – Ночка оказалась жаркой?  
\- Более чем, - ехидно усмехнулся Джереми в ответ. – Что за разговор?  
Эрик откинулся в одном из кресел:  
\- Годрик желает нас видеть, - просто ответил он, смотря на вампира. – Завтра.  
\- Где? – коротко поинтересовался Джереми.  
\- Во время приема. Отказ не принимается.  
Джереми усмехнулся:  
\- Кто бы сомневался… - а затем снова посмотрел на Эрика. – Это все?  
\- И ещё кое-что… - Эрик встал и подошел к Джереми вплотную. – Это ничего не изменит. Сьюки МОЯ. Она принадлежит мне. И твои телодвижения ничего не изменят.  
Он отвернулся и открыл дверь, чтобы выйти.  
\- Может быть, она и твоя, - услышал Эрик, прежде чем закрыл дверь. – Но она спит в МОЕЙ постели…


	9. Маскарад так маскарад

Я немного переживала за свой внешний вид, но Джереми убедил меня, что я выгляжу гораздо приличнее и сексуальнее, чем большинство женщин, которые будут присутствовать на приеме. Сегодняшнее мероприятие, как он объяснил, является чем-то вроде массовых переговоров, обменом новостями и слухами. Главное событие состоится завтра. Я провела рукой по своему платью: темно-серое, блестящее, чуть выше колена, без рукавов, оно имело небольшой разрез справа и оставляло открытым плечи и шею. Волосы я убрала в высокую прическу, а на шею повесила подарок Джереми – небольшое ожерелье из черных камней. На вампире был одет костюм в тон к моему платью, так что мы смотрелись вполне гармоничной парой.  
К месту проведения приема нас доставили на все том же лимузине, и теперь мы слонялись среди гостей. Периодически Джереми знакомил меня с тем или иным вампиром, почти всегда рассказывая при этом какую-нибудь невероятную историю. Через какое-то время я поняла, что вся его жизнь сложена из не слишком шутливых ситуаций, в которые он влипал по своей же вине.  
Когда Джереми разговорился с очередным вампиром, если мне не изменяет память из Техаса, я решила ради интереса прошерстить мысли, присутствующих людей. В большинстве своем, это были либо клыкоманы, пришедшие со своими «любовниками», либо официанты, считающие счастьем пережить этот вечер. В общем – ничего интересного.  
В какой-то момент я увидела Пэм, одетую в элегантное темно-синее платье, подчеркивавшего все достоинства её тела. Она, как оказалось, тоже меня заметила и через пару мгновений стояла рядом:  
\- Сьюки, солнышко, ты потрясающе выглядишь, - буквально пропела она, пробегая по мне откровенным взглядом. – Строго, но откровенно. В твоем стиле.  
\- Спасибо Пэм. Ты тоже, - я натянула на лицо улыбку – все же Пэм была мне весьма симпатична.  
\- О, комплимент! От тебя, зайка, это приятно слышать вдвойне, - вампирша кокетливо стрельнула глазками.  
\- Полегче с заигрываниями Пэм. Мой парень может не воспринять из как шутку, - шутливо проговорила я.  
\- Сьюки, ты явно переоцениваешь отношение ТВОЕГО парня к тебе, - откликнулась Пэм. – Джереми, крайне редко выказывает свои истинные чувства.   
\- Думаю, ты ошибаешься, - заявила я.  
\- Ну, ну… - ещё раз окинув меня плотоядным взглядом, Пэм скрылась в толпе.  
Впрочем, скучать мне не дали: Джереми подскочил ко мне через секунду.  
\- Она опять к тебе приставала? – усмехнулся он.  
\- Такова Пэм, - пожала плечами я. – Её не изменишь.  
\- А я бы попробовал, - многозначительно произнес Джереми, поцеловав в меня шею. Этот интимный жест мигом нашел отклик в моем теле, но прежде чем я успела отреагировать, сей прекрасный момент был разрушен появлением Эрика.  
\- Развлекаешь даму? – язвительно обратился он к Джереми. На Эрике был черный костюм с черной рубашкой. Ммм… Да. Ему явно идет этот цвет.  
\- А почему бы и нет? – тут же нашелся мой спутник. Я растянула губы в усмешке – мужчины…  
\- Боюсь, тебе придется оставить нашу драгоценную спутницу и проследовать со мной. Нас ждут, - Эрик сделал акцент на слове «наша», тем самым напоминая, что я нахожусь здесь по его приглашению. – За Сьюки присмотрит Пэм. Кстати, Сьюки, - тут он обратился ко мне. – Ты шикарно выглядишь в этом платье без лифчика…  
\- Промах, Эрик. Придумай другой способ воздействия, - съязвила я, но этого мне показалась недостаточно и я, потянувшись к Джереми, демонстративно лизнула его шею.  
Взглянув на Эрика, я увидела, как в его глазах заблестели искры ярости, но он сумел себя перебороть:  
\- Идем Джереми.  
***  
Эрик закрыл за собой дверь и прошел внутрь окутанной мраком комнаты.  
\- Тебе ведь это нравиться, да, Джереми? – заглянул Эрик в глаза собеседнику. – Нравиться наблюдать, как она раз за разом отвергает меня?  
Джереми вольготно прошелся по комнате, в поисках светильника.  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать… Это, конечно, тоже вполне впечатляющее действие, - проговорил он, включая тускло светящую лампу, свет которой осветил часть комнаты, которая оказалась чем-то вроде зала для молитв. – Но мне гораздо больше нравиться то, что Сьюки вытворяет в постели… О… Эрик, поверь я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты так жаждешь обладать этой женщиной. Её тело… Запах… И этот взгляд, когда её охватывает оргазм… Не забываемо...  
Его удовлетворенный тон стал последней каплей в чаше терпения Эрика:  
\- Ещё раз притронешься к ней - и я оторву тебе руки и залью твои раны расплавленным серебром! – прошипел он, угрожающе выпустив клыки.  
Джереми выпустил свои и оскалился в ответ. Эрик пригнулся в атакующем жесте, но тут услышал тихий голос из затемненного угла комнаты:  
\- Мальчики, мальчики… Прошло пятьсот лет, а вы по-прежнему жаждите перегрызть друг другу глотки, - резко обернувшись, оба вампира увидели темноволосого юношу с бледной кожей лет шестнадцати – семнадцати в светлых одеждах. Когда он вышел из темноты, стало видно его глубокие синие глаза.  
Эрик и Джереми тут же забыли о драке и, повернувшись к вошедшему, склонились в почтительном поклоне. Юный вампир тихо скользнул вперед и остановился напротив мужчин.  
\- Эрик, - улыбнулся вампир. – Рад видеть тебя, дитя мое. Мне не хватало твоего общества последние полвека. Очень надеюсь, что теперь мы будем видеться чаще…  
\- Я тоже, - проговорил Эрик и лишь затем поднял голову, - Годрик…  
Годрик улыбнулся и посмотрел на второго стоящего перед ним вампира:  
\- Джереми… Ты избегаешь меня, сын мой? – приподнял брови Годрик. – Или ты боишься моей реакции на твои стычки с Эриком?  
Джереми медленно поднял голову.  
\- Годрик, я… Я не думал, что мои… отношения с братом послужат причиной твоего гнева, - быстро проговорил он.  
\- Неужели? – Годрик усмехнулся. – Вы в очередной раз пытаетесь уничтожить один другого… Даже несмотря на мой запрет убивать друг друга. Любому родителю не нравится, когда его дети в ссоре. Почему это не должно волновать меня? Учитывая, что я ощущаю ваши эмоции.  
Джереми снова упустил голову, как бы признавая свою вину.  
\- Но это потом, - проговорил вампир. – Джереми, я поговорю с тобой чуть позже, оставь меня и Эрика наедине.  
Джереми поклонился и спешно покинул комнату, прибегнув к вампирской скорости. Эрик проследил за ним взглядом и не смог сдержать усмешки.  
\- Эрик, в твоем возрасте, глупо совершать такие импульсивные поступки, - обратился к нему Годрик. – Ты должен контролировать себя. Особенно сейчас, когда ты целиком и полностью в руках Совета. Ради всего адекватного, что в тебе осталось: постарайся не влезть во что-нибудь, хотя бы до конца маскарада!  
Эрик пожал плечами:  
\- Почему? Это же так весело…  
\- Эрик!  
По телу викинга пробежала дрожь от приказа Создателя.  
\- Прости Годрик, - склонил он голову. – Как я понимаю, Совет уже принял решение. И меня бы здесь не было, если бы оно было… негативно по отношению ко мне. Или я не прав?  
Годрик отвернулся от своего Дитя и медленно окинул помещение взглядом.  
\- Не знаю, может быть, это простое совпадение, но меня не покидает ощущение, что твои бывшие боги решили отдать тебе разом все долги, - Годрик посмотрел на Эрика. – Такого я ни разу не видел. Все в совете благоволят тебе. Фелипе, вообще, заявил, что ты – самый перспективный вампир тысячелетия!  
Эрик удивленно приподнял брови:  
\- Ты шутишь? Как же на это отреагировал его прихлебала - Виктор? – Эрика распирала резко подскочившая самооценка.  
\- Виктор закипает от ярости и ненависти. Он, наверняка, тайно строит очередные козни и не успокоится, пока ты не встретишь окончательную смерть, Эрик, - Годрик серьезно посмотрел на викинга.  
Эрик вмиг посерьезнел:  
\- Меня волнует не Виктор, - на несколько моментов он, казалось, смутился. – Я встретил кое-кого…  
\- Последние раз ты так смущался, когда впервые узнал о распространенной среди вампиров гомосексуальности. Если мне не изменяет память, это было ровно ночь спустя после твоего обращения. После этого тебе было глубоко начихать на весь остальной мир. Кого ты встретил? – проницательно заметил Годрик.  
\- Эта девушка, она… Она странная, Годрик. У нее странный взгляд мир, на людей, на вампиров… У нее странное прошлое. У нее невероятно притягательный запах… А ещё она не поддается вампирскому внушению, - на этих словах Годрик заинтересованно взглянул на своего потомка. – Я практически уверен, что есть что-то ещё. Что-то сверхъестественное внутри нее, но это подождет… дело в том, что я… я жажду обладать ею. Я хочу, чтобы она была моей. Хочу, чтобы она пришла ко мне добровольно.   
\- Так в чем проблема? Ты всегда был искусен в обольщении, даже при жизни, - хмыкнул его Создатель.  
\- Она отталкивает меня. Она не боится того, что я есть, но боится того, что я могу сделать, - Эрик говорил настолько откровенно, насколько мог говорить, вообще, с кем-либо. – И потом… сейчас она с Джереми.  
Годрик покачал головой.  
\- Джереми… Ты помнишь ночь его обращения? То, что я сказал тебе тогда? – он продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. - Я создал ещё одного вампира, потому что хотел противопоставить его тебе. Тебе нужен был соперник, который прошел бы с тобой через века. Тебе нужен был объект ненависти. Иначе ты не прожил бы так долго, - проговорил Годрик. – Способности Джереми – приятный, но неожиданный бонус. Я создал твою полную противоположность. Возможно, зря.  
Эрик молчал.  
\- Если эта девушка так желанна тобой, она будет твоей, - Годрик внимательно взглянул на сына. – Зная тебя, иначе не будет.  
\- Я знаю, - ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
\- Тогда зачем ты все это рассказал? – подошел к нему Создатель.  
\- Возможно, мне просто хотелось выговориться, - рассмеялся викинг. – Если я опять начну говорить об этом с Пэм, она возьмет свою пилочку для ногтей и порубит меня на мелкое вампирское жаркое.  
Лицо Годрика расплылось в широкой улыбке:  
\- Да, она достойна своего Создателя…  
Эрик кивнул и двинулся к выходу.  
\- Эрик!  
Он остановился и повернулся к Годрику.  
\- Надеюсь, ты познакомишь меня с этой таинственной леди…  
***  
Я была в шоке. Нет. Я была в ПОЛНОМ шоке от моего маскарадного платья. Джереми вел себя как последний интриган вплоть до того, как я раскрыла доставленную в номер коробку. Потом был шок, мат, секс, шок, а затем я начала готовиться к маскараду. До его начала оставалось всего ничего, но я успела придать себе и нужный лоск, и необходимое обаяние. Маску я надела в лимузине, убедившись, что она не упадет, пока я сама не сниму её, а затем в очередной раз за вечер я окинула взглядом своего спутника.   
Джереми был великолепен. Он одел белоснежно-белый костюм японского самурая: белые брюки, белый хлопчатобумажный жилет и белый кожаный костюм. На всем этом белом празднике жизни ярким пятном выделялась золотая рукоять дотануки, заправленная за пояс. Учитывая его смуглую кожу и черные волосы, Джер выглядел весьма элегантно и чертовски сексуально. Когда я увидела его в этом наряде в первый раз, то страшно пожалела, что нам обязательно нужно присутствовать на этом балу. Но да, ладно… Боль от моей утраты смягчала мысль о том, что это мой первый бал – маскарад.  
Войдя в зал, я в восхищении огляделась по сторонам. Это до боли напоминало, тронный зал какого-нибудь короля венецианской эпохи, украшенные золотом стены, расписанные маслом потолки, люстры и светильники, выполненные под старину, яркие краски маскарадных костюмов, официанты, снующие по залу, и маски, маски, маски. Музыку исполнял оркестр, расположенный в специальной ложе. Сейчас звучал старинный полонез, и десяток пар кружился в центре залы. От тронного зала это помещение отличалось длинным столом с семью резными креслами, стоящим на возвышении вместо трона.   
Прежде чем я успела задуматься, Джереми утянул меня танцевать.  
\- Стой! Я не знаю движений! – пробовала возмущаться я.  
\- Детка, заученные движения – даже не прошлый, а позапрошлый век! Весь кайф в том, чтобы учиться по ходу танца. Сейчас будет мазурка, так что готовься, - сверкнул он белоснежными зубами.  
\- Гад… - в ответ на оскорбленье я получила милейшую улыбку.  
Мелодии сменяли одна другую, и на какое-то мгновение я потерялась в радостных ощущениях танца. Через полчаса беспрерывного веселья мои непривычные к подобным потрясениям ножки взмолили о пощаде, и я уговорила Джереми передохнуть. Пока мой галантный кавалер двинулся на поиски официанта за шампанским, я, уютно устроившись у одной из стен, решилась прочитать мысли присутствующих на маскараде людей. Их оказалось немного. Помимо десятка официантов, искренне мечтающих о светлом будущем без вампиров, я насчитала пятерых человек: трое мужчин и двое женщин. Одна из женщин была временной любовницей какого-то шерифа штата Миссисипи, другая… другой была Хэдли – моя горе - кузина. Благодаря истории с… моим бывшим парнем, я узнала, что она стала человеком Софи-Энн – королевой Луизианы. Не знаю, насколько искренне чувства вампирской королевы, но Хэдли была ей искренне предана. Даже сейчас она думала лишь о любви к своей королеве. Что ж… Рада за Хэдли… Буду избегать встречи с ней. Мужчин читать оказалось куда интересней. Один из них был вампирским адвокатом. Даже на маскараде он умудрился найти себе работу и теперь мысленно высчитывал процент от выгодной сделки. Другой был церемониймейстером. Как я поняла из хаоса в его голове, его кампания занималась организацией подобных мероприятий в мире сверхъестественного. Третий был ещё одним королевским любовником. Странная тенденция…  
\- О чем задумалась? – вернувшийся с шампанским Джереми протянул мне бокал. – Надеюсь, тебе не скучно, бесененок?  
\- С тобой? По-моему, ты и скука – понятия непросто несовместимые, они, вообще, из разных вселенных, - рассмеялась я, отпивая золотую жидкость из бокала.  
\- Искренне этому рад, - улыбнулся он в ответ.  
Нашу милую беседу прервал резкие звуки труб. Церемониймейстер – крупный темнокожий мужчина – показался на ступеньках, ведущих к столу.  
\- Дама и господа! Прошу тишины. Совет идет! – сказав это, он быстро сошел вниз.  
Боковая дверь распахнулась, и к столу прошли шесть вампиров, одетых в церемониальные мантии черного цвета. Когда они расселись, я увидела, что место по правую руку от Верховного вампира пустует, и обратила на это внимание Джереми.  
\- Совет редко меняет свой состав, только если один из членов встречает окончательную смерть, но даже в этом случае место может пустовать годами, ожидая достойного кандидата, - быстро прошептал он в ответ.  
В зале повисла тишина. Вампир, сидящий по центру, и которого я определила как Верховного, откинул капюшон и встал с кресла. Под мантией скрывалось совсем юное лицо с темными волосами и белой как пергамент кожей. Ощущение власти от его тела долетело даже до меня.  
\- Братья и сестры! Я рад приветствовать вас всех на нашем Традиционном балу в Чикаго! Ни для кого ни секрет, что последние годы были нелегкими для большинства из нас. Великое Откровение полностью изменило картину мира, и нам, в очередной раз, пришлось подстраиваться. К сожалению, это тяжелое бремя Совет принял, будучи не полным. Кресло Правого Хранителя пустовало более двух десятков лет. Но сегодня в вашем присутствии его займет новый Хранитель, - вампир – юноша сделал драматическую паузу, во время которой к пустующему месту поднялся ещё один вампир, лицо которого было скрыто балахоном. Единственное, что о нем можно было сказать, так это то, что природа наградила его немалым ростом. – Итак, позвольте вам представить, новый Правый Хранитель…  
Все вампиры заинтересованно подались вперед. Таинственный Хранитель поднял руки и откинул капюшон, открывая светлые волосы.  
\- Эрик?.. – не веря своим глазам, проговорила я.


	10. Годрик так Годрик

Эрик стоял возле возвышения и, не снимая с лица выражения одухотворенного идиота, принимал поздравления. Сменялись поздравляющие, их костюмы, маски… Продолжая скалить зубы, он мысленно молил о прекращении этого тошнотворного мероприятия. Но тут перед ним показалась последняя пара «доброжелателей». К его хорошо скрытому удивлению, это оказался Джереми и Сьюки. Надо признать, девушка выглядела просто потрясающе: туника, пошитая на манер древнегреческой, держалась на её хрупких плечиках при помощи позолоченных застежек, пояс, элегантно подчеркивающий талию, также был выполнен под золото. Царь металлов украшал и её шейку – тяжелым ожерельем, скрывавшим ключицу, - и уши – большие висячие серьги сверкали при повороте головы. Волосы, уложенные замысловатым венцом, оставлявшим остальную массу распушенной, удерживала диадема, усыпанная белыми камнями. При шаге обнажались загорелые ножки, а сам наряд оставлял слишком мало простора для воображения, но доступной она не казалась. Даже наоборот: притягательно недоступной. Недосягаемой… Что ж, Эрик никогда не искал легких путей.  
\- Поздравляю Эрик! Хранитель! – наигранно восхищался Джереми. Слишком наигранно. – Это войдет в анналы нашей истории!  
\- Я уже давно стал её частью, - хладнокровно осадил собрата Эрик и повернулся лицом к Сьюки. – Ну, а, ты, Сьюки, не хочешь мне ничего сказать?  
Казалось, она удивленна, что он, вообще, посмел обратиться непосредственно к ней:  
\- Я? Тебе? Ничего, кроме искреннего пожелания идти к Дьяволу в… - она вовремя остановила себя от грязного высказывания. – Но поскольку мы на маскараде, а здесь важны манеры, манеры, манеры, то желаю тебе, Эрик Нортман, удачи в твоем новом начинании! Желаю тебе, обрести то, что ты ищешь…  
\- О, да… Будем надеяться, твое пожелание найдет свое исполнение, - откликнулся он, многозначительно окинув её взглядом. Сьюки покраснела, но это сделало её лишь ещё более привлекательной. Эрик задумался, было, куда бы сплавить Джереми, чтобы затащить эту греческую нимфу в укромный уголок и предаться тому, что получается у него лучше всего – разврату, как из толпы показался Годрик и кивнул в сторону Джереми. Понимающе склонив голову, Эрик повернулся к брату:  
\- Джереми, Годрик желает поговорить с тобой.  
Джереми недоверчиво оглянулся и встретил ожидающий взгляд Создателя:  
\- Сьюки, прости, мне придется тебе ненадолго оставить. Найди Пэм и будь с ней. Я тебя найду, - быстро пробормотал он и скрылся.  
Эрик, не скрывая своего торжества, повернулся к Сьюки и с неудовольствием заметил, что та собирается слинять.  
\- Куда это ты собралась? – схватил он её за предплечье, охваченное позолоченным браслетом. Брат-близнец этого украшения блестел на другой руке.  
\- Подальше от тебя, - откликнулась она, пытаясь высвободиться.  
\- Не-а. Ты же не можешь отказать виновнику торжества в маленьком капризе, - губы Эрика растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Да? Смотри, - усмехнулась она, снова порываясь уйти, но вампир снова притянул её обратно.  
\- Раз мой мнимый соперник испарился в предрассветном тумане, позволь мне побыть твоим кавалером, - продолжал обольстительно улыбаться он.  
\- Ты? Кавалером? Моим? – повторила Сьюки. – Не думаю.  
\- Стоять, - угрожающе проговорил Эрик и тут же услышал, как объявляют венский вальс. – Позволь пригласить тебя на танец?  
***  
Сьюки просто остолбенела от его неизмеряемой наглости.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - откликнулась я, но Эрик, словно не слыша моего отказа, потянул меня в круг. Продолжая меня удерживать, он положил руку мне на талию, закинул мою руку себе на плечо, таким образом, завершив подготовку к танцу. Тут я поняла, что не могу вырваться. – Эрик, отпусти!..  
\- Шшшш, Сьюки… Это же танец, - хитро улыбнулся он, делая первые шаги.   
Мелодия была прекрасна, и все было бы просто превосходно, если бы моим партнером не был Эрик. Не спорю, он был прекрасным танцором, уверенно вел меня в танце, и не будь он самовлюбленным ослом, я бы искренне наслаждалась танцем.  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты просто невероятно сексуальна в этом греческом наряде? - с невинным видом развратника поинтересовался Эрик.  
\- К счастью, да. Ты повторяешься, Эрик, - не удержалась я.  
\- Ну, «повториться» не значит – «проиграть», - откликнулся он. – Тогда я исправлю свою досадную оплошность и скажу, что хочу взять тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, - он игриво приподнял брови.  
Возмущение от его откровенности нахлынуло на меня плотной волной:  
\- Ну, знаешь… Такой аморальности я от тебя не ожидала, - покачала я головой.   
\- Приятно осознавать, что я для тебя особенный, - съехидничал Эрик.  
Это переполнило чашу моего терпения. К счастью, танец закончился, и я могла беспрепятственно покинуть круг. Я все-таки смогла выскользнуть из цепких лап Эрика и вышла на балкон. Там я сняла маску, блаженно закрыла глаза и медленно втянула воздух, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшуюся внутри меня бурю. Он снова ко мне прикасался… Я позволила ему снова прикоснуться к себе… Мрак и ад, что происходит? Почему я позволила ему это?.. Как я могла?..  
\- Вы позволите нарушить ваше одиночество? – резко обернувшись, я увидела перед собой того самого «Верховного» вампира.  
\- Конечно, - мягко ответила я.  
Он медленно приближался ко мне, наблюдая за моим лицом.  
\- К сожалению, нас не представили, - он посмотрел на ночное небо, а затем снова перевел взгляд на меня. – Меня зовут Годрик. Я – Создатель Эрика и Джереми.  
Что?.. Так Эрик и Джереми, в некотором роде, - братья? Какого черта, здесь происходит?  
\- Простите, - извинилась я за свой ошарашенный вид. – Я – Сьюки Стакхаус.  
\- Я знаю, кто вы, - я вздрогнула. Уж больно двусмысленно прозвучала эта фраза. – Я много слышал о вас и от Эрика, и от Джереми, - он как-то странно посмотрел на меня. – Похоже, вы оказались втянуты, в многовековое противостояние этих мальчишек.  
\- Ну, в какой-то степени… - пробормотала я.  
\- Незавидная участь… - легонько рассмеялся Годрик, и я улыбнулась вместе с ним. – У вас красивая улыбка. Вы кажетесь мне, хорошим человеком, Сьюки. Вы ведь позволите мне называть вам так? – спросил он. Когда я кивнула, он продолжил. – Для меня остается загадкой, почему вы оказались в такой… мягко говоря, плохой компании. Но… я хочу дать вам совет касательно этой сладкой парочки.  
\- Я с радостью вас выслушаю, - снова улыбнулась я. Этот древний вампир, почему-то, сразу вызвал во мне доверие.  
\- Что ж… Видите ли, Сьюки, изначально я не планировал создавать второе Дитя, - проговорил Годрик, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица. – Эрик должен был стать моим единственным потомком, но спустя полтысячелетия я заметил, как он теряет интерес к тому, что всегда ценил больше всего – к жизни. Ему нужен был толчок. Что-то, что подтолкнуло бы его к жизни. Я увидел Джереми и очень удивился: он был полной противоположностью Эрика. Полной. До мелочей. Он стремился познать смерть, и я дал ему эту возможность. Я даровал Эрику соперника, вечного противника, но… я не ожидал, что простое соперничество за превосходство перерастет в эту всепоглощающую ненависть. Если бы я не запретил им убивать друг друга много лет назад, они оба уже были бы окончательно мертвы. И… думаю, это сильно повлияло на их характер. Особенно на Эрика. Для него нет промежуточных понятий. Только абсолют. Абсолют во всем. Если в нем что и изменится, это будет просто ещё одно свойство его характера. Он никогда не откажется от своего прежнего я.  
Я внимательно выслушала Годрика и услышала немало интересного в его словах. По крайней мере, мне стали более понятны отношения этих двух вампиров. Теперь я могла понять, чего от них ожидать. Это большой дар.  
\- Спасибо, Годрик, - с уважением склонила голову я. – Это многое мне объяснило.  
Он также склонился в ответ.  
\- Ну, что ж, поскольку до конца маскарада еще очень много времени, - Годрик улыбнулся и протянул мне руку. – Может быть, очаровательная леди Сьюки, позволит пригласить себя на танец?  
Улыбнувшись в ответ, я приняла его руку.  
***  
Перелет из Чикаго в Шривпорт прошел гораздо менее напряженно. По крайней мере, для меня. Эти же два, сидели друг напротив друга и злобно упирались друг в друга взглядом, словно надеясь убить этим. Теперь, когда мне были прекрасно понятны все причины их поведения, я с любопытством следила за их перепалками. Когда мне надоели их взгляды, ползающие по мне и жалящие друг друга, я решила немного развлечься.  
\- Один вампир, с которым я познакомилась на маскараде, по имени Годрик, - невинно начала я и с удовлетворением заметила, что оба вампира напряглись и с вниманием ждали, пока я продолжу, - рассказал мне кое-что интересное о вас обоих. Он сказал, что является вашим Создателем. Это правда?  
Джереми отвел взгляд, а Эрик честно откликнулся.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, вы, в каком-то роде, братья? – мне просто нужно было убедиться в правдивости сказанного.  
\- В некотором роде, да, - снова кивнул Эрик.  
\- Но Джереми младше? – уточнила я.  
\- На полтысячелетия, - подтвердил викинг.  
\- На пятьсот тридцать семь лет. Если быть точным, - ввернул Джереми.  
\- Ты даже посчитал? – иронично заметил Эрик.  
\- Я даже не напрягался, - тут же нашелся вампир.  
\- Чудесно. Значит, я невольно стала причиной очередной братской междоусобицы. Шик и блеск, - проговорила я для себя. Джереми, услышав мою фразу, поморщился, а Эрик, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.  
Итак, Годрик сказал правду. Это значит, что Эрик сделает все, чтобы заполучить желаемое в свои руки. А желаемое для него, на данный момент, носит короткое имя Сьюки… Блин, во что я влезла?  
Остаток полета прошел в тишине. Эрик вышел из самолета первым, за ним пошла я, дыхание Джереми я чувствовала сзади.   
\- «Дьявол, надо действовать побыстрее, гребаные вампиры, всем им крышу надо снести,» - ворвались чужие мысли в мою голову. – «Прицелиться, главное не попасть в блондиночку… Уж больно симпатичная… Пли!» - в тот же миг я увидела цель стреляющего.  
У меня были доли секунды, чтобы принять решение.  
\- Эрик в сторону! – рванулась к викингу я. Из моих рук вырвалось голубое сияние, и Эрика с Джереми отшвырнуло в разные стороны, а я почувствовала резкую боль с левой стороны.


	11. Кровь так кровь

Боль пришла неожиданно. Сначала удар, ощущение чего-то твердого вонзающегося в мое тело, а затем резкая боль. Я схватилась за место удара, почувствовала, как одежда быстро пропитывается кровью, и лишь затем опустила глаза. Увиденное меня, мягко говоря, не порадовало. Из моего левого бока торчал деревянный кол. Ощущения, прямо скажем, неприятные.  
\- Упс… - прошептала я, а затем подняла глаза на Эрика. Тот уже давно вскочил на ноги, и теперь с нескрываемой жаждой крови смотрел на мою рану. Рычание Джереми я услышала со стороны – видимо, он начал преследование наших диверсантов. Кстати, об этом… Я почувствовала легкое головокружение и пошатнулась, Эрик, решив сыграть в рыцаря, подхватил меня и помог сесть на ступеньки трапа.   
\- Ты теряешь много крови, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- К черту, - тяжело выдохнула я. Оковы разума спали, и я рванулась к мыслям наемников.   
«- Черт! Черт! Черт!.. Какого черта, эта баба вмешалась? Дура! Теперь Виктор обо всем узнает, мне конец! Он не прощает обид…» - мысли трех мужчин были удивительно похожи, они думали именно в том ключе, что мне был нужен, и я с упоением считывала информацию.  
\- Их трое. Мужчины. Их послал Виктор, - для меня это имя ничего не значило, но Эрику оно явно сказало много больше, судя по резкой гримасе гнева, с которой он слушал мои слова. – Они следили за «Фангтазией»… должны были… выяснить твое дневное местоположение… и убить тебя днем… Виктор позвонил им прошлой ночью… сообщил, когда мы прибудем… Они должны были убить тебя…   
\- Виктор! – Эрик вскочил и яростно сжал кулаки – выпущенные клыки только добавили его виду яростности. Внезапно он остановился. – Откуда ты знаешь это?  
Я усмехнулась, ну конечно… Эрик ведь не тупой…  
\- Ты ведь… давно подозревал что-то, да?.. – сознание уплывало от меня легкой дымкой. – Ну… похоже… мне не придется… больше тебя видеть… так что… Я – телепат, Эрик…  
Я закрыла глаза и в то же мгновение почувствовала прикосновение его рук. Он зажал мою рану. Распахнув глаза, я увидела обнаженный торс Эрика, и обладателя этой совершенной части тела, прижимающего свою серую рубашку к моей ране.   
\- Будет больно, - проговорил он и резко выдернул кол.   
Сказать больно – не сказать ничего. Боль выворачивала меня наизнанку, я закусила губу и почувствовала, как по лицу сбегает слеза.   
\- Ты теряешь много крови, - повторил он, а затем, прокусив руку, сунул мне кровоточащее запястье. - Пей.  
От ярости я почувствовала прилив сил.  
\- Нет… - покачала я головой. – Я больше… никогда… не буду… пить вампирскую кровь. Никогда…  
\- Ну, уж нет… Умереть сейчас, я тебе не дам, - проговорил он сквозь зубы. – Пей, - он снова придвинул окровавленную руку, а я, сцепив губы, вновь покачала головой. – Так…  
Он откинул мою голову и приложил кровоточащие ранки к моим губам, а затем стал надавливать на затылок, заставляя тем самым раскрыть рот. Я отключилась прежде, чем смогла продолжить борьбу.  
***  
Она уходила. Медленно, но неотвратимо её жизнь вытекала из её прекрасного, соблазнительного тела с каждой каплей крови. Когда Сьюки отключилась, Эрик распахнул её рот рукой и, прокусив запястье посильнее, стал выдавливать кровь прямо ей горло. Как только ранки затянулись, он положил её голову себе на колени и стал мягко поглаживать светлые кудри. Его кровь вползала в её тело, захватывала сознание и передавала ему ощущения. Теперь все будет гораздо проще… Все будет так, как он и хотел… Она сама придет к нему. Не сможет не прийти…   
Эрик приподнял рубашку, чтобы убедиться, что рана затянулась, и улыбнулся подтверждению своих надежд. На месте смертельного ранения, которое грозило забрать его Сьюки на тот свет, красовался чуть заметный рубец, но и он вскоре исчезнет. Дыхание Сьюки выровнялось, и тут пришли чувства. Она проснулась.  
***  
Я поняла, что боли нет. Распахнув глаза, я только сильнее в этом убедилась. Ещё я поняла, что моя голова лежит на чем-то мягком. Присмотревшись, я поняла, что это колени. Задумавшись, я поняла, что это колени Эрика. И тогда я резко вскочила. Эрик вскочил следом и внимательно следил за каждым моим движением. Я скользнула рукой к порванной футболке и наткнулась на абсолютную гладкую кожу за минусом небольшого округлого шрама. Ненавижу, когда мои догадки подтверждаются. Мои глаза налились кровью от ярости. Не знаю, как понял мое выражение лица Эрик, но он оказался прямо передо мной на расстоянии ладони. И я сделала то, что уже давно мечтала: я ударила его по лицу. Звук стоял – за-ка-ча-ешь-ся! А оскорблено-разозленное лицо Эрика – это, вообще, феерия! К счастью для меня, в тот же момент появился Джереми – всклоченный, с окровавленным подбородком и одеждой, он волочил за собой одного из той троицы, напавшей на нас.  
\- Получите и распишитесь! – пнул он его ногой. – Остальные нас уже не потревожат, - он демонстративно слизнул кровь с губ.  
\- Мы уже все знаем, - откликнулся Эрик и также демонстративно поднял свою окровавленную рубашку, упавшую, когда я вскочила.   
\- Значит, все правда? – спросил у меня Джереми. – Ты – экстрасенс?  
Я молча кивнула, обхватив себя руками.  
\- Я – телепат.  
\- Ну, тогда, полагаю, это тебе, - он подтолкнул неудавшегося убийцу поближе. – Подарок. Делай, что хочешь.  
\- Отпусти его, - тут же ответила я. Не хочу вершить чью-либо судьбу. Даже судьбу убийцы. – Пускай его убьет его же работодатель за невыполненную работу, а не я – из мести.  
Эрик задумчиво следил за мной. Ах, да… Это скотина теперь же может чувствовать меня и мои чувства… Вот мразь вампирская… Ну, да ничего… Я тебе это уже припомнила… И ещё припомню.  
\- Я устала и хочу домой. Джереми закинешь мои вещи? – спросила я и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, вышла из этого помещения на улицу и поймала такси.  
***  
Джереми задумчиво обошел кругом стонущего от боли мужчины. Затем подхватил его за шею и поднял над землей.  
\- Отпустить? Не думаю… Но ведь Сьюки необязательно об этом знать, верно? – оскалился он, а затем, выпустив клыки, вонзился в его шею. Мужчина плакал и молил о пощаде, кричал от боли, пытался вырваться, но… через пару секунду Джереми брезгливо кинул его обескровленное тело на землю.   
Эрик наблюдал за этим с абсолютным равнодушием. Он и сам собирался убить этого парня. Только в отличие от младшего братишки он, слишком разборчив в еде.   
\- Что здесь произошло? – поинтересовался, наконец, Джереми, кивая на обнаженную грудь Эрика. – Ты дал ей своей крови?  
\- Да. И что ты сделаешь? Причинишь мне боль? – язвительно протянул Эрик.  
\- Конечно. Я всегда так делаю. Только в этот раз я сделаю это вместе со Сьюки. В её постели, - таким же тоном ответил Джереми.  
\- Это ничего не изменит, братишка… Я стал её частью… Даже вся твоя кровь не заглушит зов моей. И однажды, - Эрик улыбнулся. – Сьюки будет лежать в моей постели. Много-много ночей. До тех пор, пока будет мне нужна.  
\- Ты так и не понял, Эрик… - покачал головой Джереми. – Эту женщину тебе не сломать…  
***  
Я блаженно закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь горячей водой, льющейся из крана. Контрастный душ обжигал кожу, проникал под нее, дарил облегчение, но, как я не терла себя мочалкой, я не могла избавиться от ощущения прикосновений Эрика. Проклятая кровь вампира!.. Она передает ему все мои чувства, оздоравливает тело и заставляет желать его мерзкого, сексуального, чертовски развратного тела… Желать принадлежать ему…  
Вопреки всему здравому смыслу, стоявшему на моем пути со знаком: «Стой!», я пошла на работу. Кстати, чек с деньгами за мое присутствие в Чикаго пришел ко мне по почте ещё днем. В чем – чем, а в деньгах Эрик всегда был крайне аккуратен.  
Сегодня я была одета предельно строго, под стать настроению: черные облегающие брюки, черная футболка с маленьким треугольным вырезом, едва открывающим ключицу и черная кожаная куртка сверху. Черные туфли на высокой шпильке красовались на ногах.   
По уже сложившейся традиции, к бару я приехала на такси. Солнце ещё не село, и я решила немного подождать. Выудив из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку, я медленно закурила. Легкие вновь наполнились табачным дымом, разнося никотин по отравленным вампирской кровью жилам. Было невероятно приятно, просто курить. Забыть о проклятом прошлом. Об Эрике. О Джереми. О вампирах. Обо всем. Просто выкуривать сигарету…   
Где одна сигарета, там и другая. Вторую я раскуривала медленно, прокатывая дым по языку, потихоньку втягивая в себя и выдыхая по порциям. Я едва докурила до середины, как услышала игривый голос за спиной:   
\- Так, так, так… Да, ты, оказывается, плохая девочка, Сьюки, - протянула Пэм, кивая в сторону сигареты, зажатой между моими пальцами. – И не стыдно губить здоровье, солнышко?  
\- Ни капли, - проговорила я, демонстративно затягиваясь. – Эрик тебе уже все рассказал?  
Пэм сложила руки на груди в своем излюбленном жесте.  
\- О нападении? Угу… Так значит, ты – телепат, - она заинтересованно смотрела на меня. – Да, ты просто три в одном, дорогуша.  
\- Три в одном? - за это Пэм мне и нравилась – она всегда знала, как со мной разговаривать.   
\- Тело, ум и талант, золотце, - ответила Пэм. – Я прекрасно понимаю, почему Эрик предложил тебе свою артерию. Я бы и сама не отказалась…  
\- Угу, предложил он… Эрик напоил меня своей кровью насильно, Пэм. Никакого интима. Так что заканчивай со своими намеками, - сделав последнюю затяжку, я бросила окурок на землю и затушила его ногой. – Ладно, хватит об этом. Пора работать.  
\- Такой настрой мне нравиться, - ухмыльнулась вампирша. – Но если тебе вдруг захочется интима… только свистни.  
\- Договорились, - хмыкнула я. Похоже, мы с ней мало-помалу приближаемся к слову «подруга». Ну, если забыть, чье она дитя.   
Вечер прошел вполне спокойно и на удивление тихо. Не было не приставучих вампиров, считающих себя пупом мира, ни самоуверенных вампиресс, ни пресмыкающихся клыкоманов – в общем, никто не лез в мою темную барменскую душу. Я в который раз прокляла Эрика, запретившего курение в баре, когда безуспешно искала выход от скопившегося напряжения. В том числе и сексуального. В какой-то момент я даже начала всерьез задумываться над предложением Пэм (в конце концов, лучше она, чем Эрик), но вовремя отмела эту мысль.   
Последний посетитель вышел из бара, ознаменовав, тем самым, конец рабочего дня, а точнее ночи. Пэм подскочила ко мне спустя десять минут.  
\- Мы закрылись. Можешь идти, солнышко, - улыбнулась она, показав кончики клыков. – Если, конечно, ты не хочешь принять мое предложение.  
Я почему-то почувствовала огромную благодарность к этой вампирше. Все-таки не все вампиры безнадежны. По крайней мере, Пэм умеет себя подать.   
Я улыбнулась своим проказливым мыслям и развратным желаниям и игриво посмотрела на Пэм:  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать, Пэм… - протянула я, медленно подойдя к Пэм и игриво проведя рукой от основания её шеи к краю выреза. – Временами я почти готова согласиться… - Пэм внимательно смотрела на меня сквозь прищур глаз. – Но сегодня не то время…  
\- Из тебя вышел бы шикарный вампир, Сьюки… - покачала головой вампирша. – Так долго динамить меня и Эрика!.. Нужно быть очень умным и проницательным.  
\- Я не такая, Пэм. Просто у меня были хорошие преподаватели, - ухмыльнулась я, подходя к двери. – Я ушла. Пока!  
\- Удачи, солнышко!..  
Я вышла на стоянку и огляделась: машины Джереми ещё не было. Выудив из кармана куртки мобильник, взглянула на часы: двадцать минут четвертого. Он должен заехать в половину. Чтобы скоротать время я вытащила сигареты. Небо чуть посветлело на востоке, но до настоящего рассвета еще около часа. Звезды ещё во всю сияли на небесном своде и ни в какую не собирались уступать свои позиции. Я докурила сигарету, потушила окурок и с наслаждением втянула свежий воздух. Так тихо. Ничто не говорит об ужасах происходящих во тьме. Я медленно прошлась по парковке, наслаждаясь моментом. Ничто не предвещало бури, но когда я вновь потянулась за мобильником, то почувствовала резкий удар по голове каким-то тяжелым предметом. Не удержав равновесие, я упала на асфальт. Прежде, чем я успела оглянуться и увидеть нападавшего, на меня обрушился второй удар. Мой несчастный мозг не выдержал такого обращения, и я потеряла сознание.  
***  
Шривпорт, бар «Фангтазия», 16 часов спустя…  
Эрик с нескрываемым удовольствием прочитал электронное сообщение от Годрика. Виктор делает вид, что не знает о нападении на шерифа и члена Совета. Ну, ну… Посмотрим, долго ли ты ещё будешь топтать землю, завистливый ублюдок.  
Стук в дверь. Значит, кто-то из человеческих работников или Пэм с плохими новостями.   
\- Войдите.  
Дверь медленно распахнулась, и в кабинете показалась стройная фигурка Пэм. Бл*… ненавижу плохие новости…  
\- Эрик… не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но… Сьюки не появилась на работе. Никто ее не видел со вчерашней ночи, - Пэм говорила медленно, подбирая слова.  
\- Что значит: никто не видел?.. – напрягся Эрик. Он видел Сьюки вчера в баре. Предельно не сексуальный наряд, делал её только более притягательной. Он абсолютно точно знал, что она уходила из бара одна и после закрытия. Куда делась эта девица?  
\- Я выяснила, что она не появлялась у себя на квартире, с тех пор как ушла оттуда прошлым вечером, - пояснила Пэм. – Я не знаю, где она…  
\- Свободна, Пэм, - резко оборвал вампиршу Эрик.  
Пэм понимающе кивнула и вышла из кабинета. Эрик вскочил с кресла и рванул на парковку. Её запах почти растворился в тошнотворных ароматах клыкоманов и других вампиров. Но Сьюки определенно была на парковке здесь. Прислушавшись к своим чувствам, Эрик воззвал к своей крови в её теле. Чувствовался слабый отклик. Значит, она ещё жива, но определить местоположение сложновато. Ещё раз втянул воздух, вылавливая тонкий аромат её крови. Она бродила по парковке, видимо, ждала кого-то. Затем запах уходил в сторону. Направившись по нему, Эрик обнаружил разбитый мобильник. Её мобильник. Твою мать!..  
***  
Сильный удар, пришедшийся по щеке, запрокинул голову и заставил поморщиться.  
\- Проснись, красотка! – ещё удар – ноющая боль в скуле заставляет раскрыть глаза. – Умница, зайка. Нам есть о чем поговорить…


	12. Допрашивать так допрашивать

Несколько раз моргнув, я сумела разглядеть свою собеседницу. Это, без сомнения была вампирша, – это подтверждал провал на месте её мыслей. Не знаю, свойство ли это всей вампирской крови или только крови Эрика – но я стала гораздо лучше управлять своими способностями. Проникновение в чужие мысли и удержание щита происходило гораздо легче. Так… насчет вампирши. Невысокого роста – чуть выше меня – с короткими черными волосами по плечи, постриженными лесенкой, большими раскосыми глазами и бледной, практически белой, кожей. Она была красивой, но её лицо было искажено гримасой злости.  
Она села на мягкое кресло, стоявшее в метрах пяти от меня. Комната, в которой мы находились, не имела окон, к двери вела небольшая лестница. У противоположной мне стены виднелись вбитые в стену наручники с цепями. Я висела на вытянутых руках, закованных в похожие оковы, прибитые к потолку. Мои руки сводило от напряжения – ноги не касались пола. Шея затекла и противно ныла. Боль в лице почти ушла – видимо, поработала все ещё циркулирующая в моем организме вампирская кровь.   
\- Давай знакомиться, - ехидно улыбнулась вампирша. – Я – Терея.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, - тихо откликнулась я.  
\- Ты – Сьюки Стакхаус. Телепатка, - медленно продолжила она, а я подняла голову. Откуда она знает? – Как давно у тебя этот дар?  
Ответом ей послужило мое молчание.   
\- Ну, же… Будь хорошей гостьей и ответь хозяйке, - оскалилась она.  
\- Гостей не вешают в грязном подвале, - возразила я, унимая бешено колотящееся сердце.  
Вампирша оказалась передо мной с выпущенными клыками.  
\- Не тебе судить о моем поведении, человеческая мразь! – ярость светилась в глазах Тереи, занимала всю её сущность, подавляла остальные чувства. – Отвечай мне!  
Я молчала.  
\- Похоже, разговор нас ждет долгий, - медленно протянула она. – Что ж… Тогда нам стоит избавиться от лишних атрибутов.  
К моему ужасу, она говорила про мою одежду. Быстрыми движениями она сорвала прикрывающую мое тело ткань, а затем с интересом окинула меня внимательным взглядам.  
\- А ты ничего… Понимаю, почему двое древних вампиров слетели с катушек из-за тебя, - проговорила Терея. – Встреть я тебя при других обстоятельствах… - она медленно провела ногтем по моему животу. – Я бы не отказалась тебя попробовать… Но… не будем отвлекаться от темы: как давно ты слышишь чужие мысли?  
Эта вампирша меня пугала. Не так как Эрик – до дрожжи в коленях - я словно плавала в битом стекле. Испуг напрямую подпитывался исполнением моего кошмара: о моих способностях узнал кто-то действительно страшный. А Терея – всего лишь палач и тюремщик. Но они не должны знать. Четверть фейрийской крови обуславливает мою привлекательность для вампирского рода, но не объясняет телепатию и этот странный свет из моих рук… Никто не должен знать. Поэтому я молчала. Под моим внимательным взглядом Терея подкатила поближе ко мне столик с разложенными на нем ножами, иглами, крюками и демонстративно вытащила длинную плеть.  
\- Итак… Давай проверим насколько сильна кровь в твоем тельце, - сказала она, а в следующую секунду я почувствовала хлесткий удар слева. Чтобы не закричать от боли, я закусила губу. Удары продолжались. По телу потекли первые капли крови. Вампирша, почувствовав запах крови, удвоила силу ударов. По моим щекам неторопливо сбежали первые слезы. Она остановилась только через десяток ударов и, снова оказавшись рядом со мной, провела пальцем по кровоточащим ранам.  
\- Ммм… На вкус как рай… Что ты такое?.. – посмотрела она мне в лицо.  
\- Я… человек, - тихо откликнулась я. Никто не должен знать…   
\- Ха-ха-ха… Не смеши меня. Человеческая кровь просто не способна обладать таким вкусом, - злая усмешка не сходила с её лица. Терея отвела от моего лица взгляд, и быстро посмотрела на быстро затягивающиеся ранки. – Хм… Должно быть, ты окрутила ОЧЕНЬ древнего вампира… шустрая девка… Ну, что ж! Так будет даже веселее…  
С этого момента мои воспоминания превратились в один сплошной ком. Терея один за другим испробовала на моем теле все приборы со своего столика. Кровь сочилась из многочисленных ран по всему телу. Одни еле успевали зажить (хоть какая-то польза от этой дряни из кровеносной системы Эрика), как Терея с маниакальным огоньком в глазах наносила другие. Её вопросы сливались в один сплошной калейдоскоп: «Откуда у тебя этот дар?», «Как хорошо ты его используешь?», «Ты одна такая?» и тому подобное. Я не знала, сколько времени провела наедине с этой извращенкой.  
Боль, которая не прекращалась не на секунду, окутывала меня мягким покрывалом. Превратилась в мою естественное составляющее. Раньше противное ощущение быстро срастающихся мышц сейчас оказалось чем-то привычным и ожидаемым. Хуже всего другое. Мое сознание начало от меня ускользать. Щит от чужих мыслей с медленным скрипом обрушивался, открывая всеобщий доступ к моему разуму. Воспоминания, мысли, чувства сотен жителей Шривпорта начали прорываться в мою голову тоненькой струйкой, постепенно превращаясь в полноценный поток. Чужие образы затапливали мое сознание, не позволяя сконцентрироваться. В какой-то момент я почувствовала себя абсолютно безумной…  
Я медленно отходила от очередного прикосновения холодного колюще-режущего оружия к моему телу. Терея сидела напротив меня, выпустив клыки и тщательно облизывая кинжал от моей крови.  
\- Зачем ты сопротивляешься? Почему молчишь? Если бы дело было только в телепатии, ты бы не молчала так долго, - задумчиво размышляла она вслух. Отложив нож, Терея встала на ноги и подошла ко мне. – Что ещё? – она взяла меня за подбородок и заставила поднять голову. – Что ещё?  
Я посмотрела на нее совершенно безумным взглядом.  
\- Иди к черту. Желательно прямо сейчас, - язык заплетался, и фраза вышла весьма сумбурной.  
\- Ммммм… Как мило… Мышка запищала, - выплюнула она. А затем я ощутила холодные пальцы сталью обвивающиеся вокруг моего предплечья. – Пищи, мышка, - и она сжала руку, перемалывая мои кости в порошок. Адская боль вырывала меня из тела, поражая в самую душу, а Терея продолжала сжимать все сильнее. Не выдержав, я закричала. Впервые за ночь. В этот момент мне, как никогда, хотелось умереть, и, похоже, кто-то наверху, наконец-то, сжалился надо мной. И я потеряла сознание.  
***  
Эрик замер от резко нахлынувших на него ощущений того, что испытывала Сьюки. Боль… Сильная боль… Страдания… Она где-то близко. Он провел всю ночь, рыская по городу и прислушиваясь к его крови внутри этой девчонки. И вот она откликнулась. Теперь осталось найти её… Ярких вспышек больше не было. Судя по отголоскам – Сьюки либо потеряла сознание, либо совершенно спокойна. Учитывая последние ощущения, спокойствие маловероятно. Её запах усиливался и превратился в четкий след, петлявший между заброшенными складскими помещениями. Он быстро обследовал их одно за другим, как вдруг почувствовал обжигающий солнечный свет.  
\- Твою мать! – вскрикнул он, укрываясь в одном из складов, куда не проникал солнечный свет.   
Эрик взглянул на наручные часы: пять утра. Сьюки находится в неизвестно чьих руках уже больше суток. Какого черта он так переживает за эту девчонку?  
***  
Не знаю, сколько времени провела без сознания, но проснулась я лежащей на груде тряпок, раньше бывшей моей одеждой, прикованная к стене. Тело затекло от долгого нахождения в одном положении и с трудом слушало полуспятивший мозг – стоило открыть глаза, голову вновь наполнил шум толпы, а сил на возведение барьера тупо не было. Предплечье, раздробленное Тереей, распухло и выглядело как свежеосвежеванный кусок свинины. Сквозь полуобморочное от голода состояние я чувствовала, как осколки кости медленно двигаются под кожей, заново собираясь в единое целое. К сожалению, по злой прихоти Тереи именно этой рукой я была прикована к стене, так что пошевелить ей в ближайшее время не представляется возможным.  
В последующие несколько часов одиночества я провела, вспоминая все произошедшее со мной за последние два года. Билл, первая любовь, первый секс, тяжелый разрыв и сильное разочарование в первом мужчине, новая работа в вампирском баре, шеф – кретин, Пэм – подружка-извращенка, Джереми, первый бал-маскарад (тоже вампирский), Эрик… Эрик. К моему полнейшему недоумению, больше всего на свете я хотела сейчас увидеть его лицо. Его самый суровый, почти звериный, взгляд, когда его охватывает гнев. Думаю, только это выражение лица смогло бы заставить меня оживиться. Пусть это всего лишь действие его крови, но… Почему-то я была уверена, что все не кончится так. Эрик не позволит сломать свою любимую игрушку. Ведь, как и сказал Годрик, «он все доводит до абсолюта»… И в этот раз, в этот самый момент я хотела, чтобы он оказался именно таким…  
Мои размышления прервал скрип открывающейся двери. По лестнице неторопливо спустилась Терея.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, мышь, - она остановилась прямо передо мной и брезгливо окинула меня взглядом. – Я соскучилась по нашим беседам. А ты?.. – не дожидаясь, ответа она быстро скинула с меня оковы, чтобы через секунду подвесить за руки. Снова. – Что-то я не слышу ответа… Я ведь, кажется, не отрезала тебе язык… Итак, на чем мы остановились? Ах, да… - она вновь взяла в руки плеть. – Что ещё, кроме телепатии, в тебе есть?  
Я подняла голову и посмотрела на вампиршу.  
\- Шикарная грудь, - выплюнула я ей в ответ.  
Она «мило» улыбнулась и замахнулась. Удар лишь оттенил боль, точившую каждую клеточку моего тела. Удар, ещё удар... По спине сбегают ручейки крови, и Терея, учуяв её аромат, выпускает клыки, но не останавливается. Плеть бьет не только спину, но и живот, ягодицы, ноги… Вскоре моя кожа вновь оказывается залита кровью. Удар, снова удар… Слезы катятся по виску, губы искусаны и похожи на фарш. В голове крутиться одна мысль: «Смерть. Сейчас. Немедленно.» И больше ничего. Только одно желание: умереть. Только одна мечта: не чувствовать. Удар, удар… Иногда плетка задевает лицо, и капли крови окропляют волосы. Они сейчас похожи на кучу бечевок, залитых красной краской. Удар… Я закрываю глаза: вижу свет, не слышу чужих мыслей, вижу ангела со светлыми волосами, но не слышу, что он мне говорит… Я открываю глаза и понимаю, что это говорил не ангел…  
***  
Эрик проснулся рывком. Вскочил на ноги и двинулся по запаху Сьюки, успевшему немного угаснуть. Спустя полчаса он оказался у небольшого закрытого склада. Запах Сьюки доносился именно оттуда, но что ещё важнее – оттуда доносилась её боль. Перед единственным входом стояло двое вампиров. Эрик ухмыльнулся и нащупал под курткой припрятанный кол. Это парочка даже не поняла, что их убило, а викинг брезгливо вытер окропленные кровью руки прямо об стену. Он спокойно открыл дверь и окинул помещение быстрым взглядом. На него смотрело шесть пар озлобленных глаз и оскаленных клыков. Эрик ответил им таким же вежливым оскалом...  
Через минуту Эрик, сплюнув на пол кровь последнего идиота-смертника, открыл дверь, ведущую в подвал, и спустился вниз. Картина, представшая перед его глазами, была, мягко говоря, шокирующая. Сьюки, его Сьюки, обнаженная висела подвешенная к потолку – стандартный вариант, сам неоднократно пользовался. Её прекрасное, столь желанное для него тело, которое он неоднократно себе представлял во всех подробностях, было залито кровью. Ран было слишком много, и его кровь, оставшаяся в её организме, не могла справиться со всем. Не менее любопытным зрелищем была вампирша, пытавшая его… Сьюки. Короткие темные волосы, пергаментно-белая кожа… Вот так встреча…  
\- Так, так, так… Терея. Сколько же мы не виделись? Более века я полагаю? – медленно протянул он, остановившись внизу лестницы. – Слышал, у тебя были большие проблемы в Австрии в начале прошлого века?  
\- Эрик… - с плохо прикрытым ужасом выдохнула вампирша. – Я с этим справилась.  
\- Ну, да… Что ж, поскольку мы с тобой такие хорошие друзья: как ты объяснишь свое присутствие на территории моего округа, в обществе моего человека? – Эрик всегда любил этот момент. На лице Тереи проступил неприкрытый страх, осознание собственной вины и чувство, приближающегося конца.  
Вампирша его не подвела:  
\- Я… я не знала, Эрик… Я думала… - она рванулась, было к выходу, но Эрик словил её ещё на подлете и, схватив за шею, впечатал в стену.  
\- Терея… Ну, что же ты… Ещё раз дернешься, и я вырву твое сердца и скормлю его тебе вместо завтрака, - мило усмехнулся он. – И, кстати, твои прихлебатели… боюсь, я убил их. Всех.  
\- Идиотов полно. Я найду новых, - проговорила Терея, отводя от Эрика взгляд.  
\- Да… Это у тебя всегда хорошо получалось… Знаешь, как мы поступим? – Эрик уже узнал все, что ему было нужно для разруливания этой ситуации. – Я отпущу тебя… но когда через четыре часа я позвоню Елене в Вашингтон, она должна сказать, что ты сидишь напротив нее.  
\- Я не успею, - попробовала возразить, было, Терея.  
Эрик сильнее сжал её горло.  
\- Успеешь. Уж постарайся, - проговорил он, а затем отпустил вампиршу. Та тут же исчезла. Умница… С такими мозгами лет через триста сможет стать шерифом.  
Эрик быстро снял Сьюки с цепей и пробежался взглядом по ранам. Выглядело паршиво. Прежде чем пытаться разбудить её, он прокусил свое запястье и убедился, что несколько капель крови попало на самые большие ранки. Кровь перестала просачиваться из её тела, а мелкие ссадины и порезы покрылись коркой. Теперь можно и поговорить.  
\- Сьюки…


	13. Правда так правда

\- Сьюки… - раскрыв глаза, я увидела лицо Эрика.  
\- Эрик… - прошептала я. – Ты меня нашел…  
\- Конечно. В тебе моя кровь, дорогая, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Я не твоя дорогая… - откликнулась я. – И я ухожу…  
\- Не прокатит, милая… Ты слишком ценна, - мигом посерьезнел Эрик, наверняка мысленно прикидывая, как бы так незаметно вылить мне в горло пару стаканчиков своей крови.  
\- Напоишь меня своей кровью – лишу единственного твоего достоинства, - тихо прохрипела я, кашляя кровью.   
Глаза Эрика стали размером с хорошее тракторное колесо.  
\- Неужели ты лишишь клыкоманок «Фангтазии» предмета их самых грязных фантазий? - не поверил он.   
\- Ты ещё сомневаешься? – простонала я в ответ – все-таки боль была невыносимая. – Не сомневайся…  
В который раз за последние пару суток я почувствовала, как мое сознание медленно уплывает на ближайшем теплоходе, прихватив вещички. Сквозь мрак, накрывший меня с головой, я услышала четкий повелительный голос Эрика:  
\- Пэм? Есть дело…  
***  
Пробуждение было более приятным. Способность думать и воспринимать происходящее возвращалась ко мне постепенно, медленно выводя меня из состояния блаженного сна. Сладко потянувшись, я открыла глаза и увидела довольную мордашку Пэм, искаженную широкой улыбкой.  
\- Привет, солнышко. Рада видеть тебя живой, - нараспев произнесла она. – Что крайне странно, учитывая твою способность влезать в неприятности.  
\- И не говори, Пэм… Сама удивляюсь своей «везучести», - ответила я в тон вампирше.  
Она одобрительно улыбнулась. Я окинула быстрым, но внимательным взглядом свое тело. Грудь, спина, живот – все было плотно перемотано бинтами. Более плотная повязка охватывала поврежденное предплечье. Я лежала на диване в кабинете Эрика, прикрытая тонким неоткуда взявшимся одеялом. Завершив осмотр, я попыталась сесть. Получилось.   
\- Что произошло? - спросила я у Пэм.  
\- Эрик принес тебя пять часов назад, предварительно приказав мне вызвать доктора Людвиг. Она подлечила тебя и уехала, - кратко поведала Пэм.  
\- Видимо, моя угроза подействовала, - хмыкнула я.  
\- Какая угроза? – тут же заинтересовалась вампирша. – Ты угрожала Эрику?  
\- Если вкратце, то – да, - кивнула я. – Слушай, Пэм, у тебя не найдется для меня какой-нибудь не слишком открытой одежды?  
Пэм обвела мое тельце плотоядным взглядом и ответила:  
\- К сожалению, нет, солнце. Но мы можем позаимствовать у Эрика одну из его рубашек, - сказав это, она подошла к одному из шкафов и выудила из него темно-бордовую рубаху. – Держи.  
\- Пэм, я не надену его рубашку, - возразила я.  
\- Сьюки, радость моя, больше ничего не могу предложить. Так что либо рубашка, либо… - она многозначительно облизнула губы.  
\- Нет уж, лучше рубашка, - проворчала я, надевая вышеозначенный предмет одежды. От рубашки пахло Эриком. Сильно пахло.  
\- Слушай, а тебе идет этот цвет, - съехидничала Пэм, протягивая мне мокасины. – Держи, потом отдашь.  
\- Спасибо, - совершенно искренне поблагодарила её я.  
\- Так чем ты угрожала Эрику? – вновь спросила меня вампирша.  
\- Ааа… - от ответа меня спас, как ни странно, предмет нашего разговора. Эрик вошел в кабинет и скользнул по мне быстрым взглядом.  
\- Очнулась? Как себя чувствуешь? – наигранно спросил он. Ни намека на беспокойство или сочувствие. Льдина бесчувственная.  
\- Прекрасно, - холодно ответила я.  
\- Чудесно. Кстати, ты особенно сексуально смотришься в моей рубашке, может, стоит сделать это твоей повседневной формой одежды? – с чертиком в глазах поинтересовался Эрик.  
\- Только в твоих мечтах, дорогой, - съязвила я в ответ и тут же пожалела об этом.  
\- Приятно знать, что ты испытываешь ко мне такие чувства, дорогая, - не остался он в долгу. – Если ты не против, я приглашу твоего бойфренда, а то мой бедный великий мозг больше не вынесет этого мозготрахства!  
Похоже, за эти пять часов Джереми времени зря не терял. Кстати, а почему меня вытащил Эрик? Где был Джереми? Пусть во мне нет его крови, но наши отношения серьезнее, чем пара капель красной жидкости. Так, где же он был?  
\- Запускай, - великодушно кивнула я.  
Джереми влетел в кабинет и тут же присел рядом со мной.  
\- Сьюки, чертенок, ты как? – его глаза светились заботой.   
В этот момент я поняла, что прошу ему все. Просто за то, что он заботиться обо мне.  
\- Все уже позади, - ответила я.  
Он обхватил мои колени и прислонился к ним лицом.  
\- Я виноват перед тобой, - протянул Джереми.  
\- Ерунда. Ты не отвезешь меня домой? – откликнулась я.  
\- Конечно. Идем, - он встал и потянул меня за руку.  
Проходя мимо застывшего каменным изваянием Эрика, я остановилась и взглянула в его нахмуренное лицо.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо проговорила я. Мне просто нужно было это сказать. Теперь можно было ехать домой.  
Мы вышли из бара через черный ход и вскоре уехали.  
***  
\- Ну, и зачем ты её отпустил? – приподняла брови Пэм.  
Эрик сидел в своем кресле, откинувшись и закинув руки за голову, и довольно улыбался.  
\- Эрик! – он, наконец, посмотрел на свое Дитя. – За каким хреном ты её отпустил? Или я чего-то не знаю?  
Шериф Пятого округа штата Луизиана глубоко вздохнул и, все также улыбаясь ответил:  
\- Сегодня она придет ко мне, - его довольная физиономия, казалось, лопнет от широты улыбки.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? – заинтересовалась Пэм.  
\- Сегодня она узнает правду, Пэм, - он закинул ноги на стол. – И самое забавное, что я ничего для этого не сделал… Но сегодня она станет моей.  
\- Ну, ну… Желаю удачи, - хмыкнула вампирша и вернулась в бар.  
Эрик ещё несколько минут посидел в кресле, а затем выскользнул из «Фангтазии» через служебный ход. Ему нужно успеть к кульминации представления.  
***  
Джереми открыл дверь своими ключами – мои канули в неизвестность. Я, медленно переставляя ноги, вошла в свою квартиру и с наслаждением втянула родной воздух. Как же хорошо дома!.. Также не торопясь, пройдя в гостиную, я упала на диван и удовлетворенно вздохнула. Джереми очутился рядом через секунду.  
\- Прости, Сьюк, - он преданно заглянул мне в глаза. – Я должен был найти тебя… Но… Я искал не там. Прости меня.  
\- Ерунда. Ты же не знал, - откликнулась я.  
\- Я примчался сразу же, как только узнал, что ты у Эрика, - рассказал Джереми. – Но этот тупой швед не пустил меня к тебе, заявив, что тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Я знаю, - коротко произнесла я. – Тебе не нужно извиняться или объясняться, Джер. Я тебе полностью доверяю.  
\- И все же я… - начал было он, но я его оборвала.  
\- Успокойся. Все хорошо. Я здесь, я жива, и ты рядом со мной – все прекрасно, - проговорила я, обхватив ладонями его лицо и заставив смотреть мне в лицо. И тут началось. В мою голову ворвались воспоминания. И не просто воспоминания. Это были воспоминания Джереми. Его мысли. Быстрые образы сменяли один другие: его приезд, то, как он узнал об интересе непогрешимого Эрика Нортмана к человеческой женщине, слежка за мной, наблюдение за мной, знакомство, разговоры с Эриком, его торжество, когда я пришла к нему тогда в Чикаго, разговор с Годриком, фраза: «Она не будет принадлежать Эрику. Даже если придется её убить. Но сначала я узнаю, кто она…» Возвращение из Чикаго, убийство того несчастного, которого я просила отпустить, грохотание музыки в баре, ликование от обладания мною, неприкрытая радость от превосходства над Эриком, встреча с кем-то на заброшенном складе… Погодите-ка… Это же Терея. Он встречался с Тереей. Осколок фразы: «… она будет в баре. Узнай, кто она…» Затем яркий и длительный образ: я, прикованная к потолку и пока без сознания, Терея, стоящая рядом с ним и более последовательный разговор:  
«- Мне нужно знать, кто она. Что она за существо. Я хочу знать, откуда у нее эти способности, - холодный и равнодушный взгляд, скользнувший по моему телу.  
\- Я сделаю все, как ты скажешь, Джереми, - ласково пропела Терея, смотря на него с нескрываемым вожделением. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда добиваюсь своего.   
\- Я помню… - многозначительно протянул он.  
\- Ты узнаешь все, что хочешь, - продолжила Терея. – Я сообщу, как только появятся первые результаты. А пока… - она обвила своими руками его шею, притягивая в себе его лицо. – Не хочешь развлечься?  
\- Почему бы и нет? – проговорил он и с рычанием вгрызся в её губы...»  
Я резко оторвала руки и открыла глаза. Все это заняло секунды. Джереми все также с преувеличенной нежностью смотрел на меня. Я не могла поверить. Джереми. Джереми устроил это… Это…  
\- Это все ты! Боже, это ты приказал этой сучке пытать меня! – в ужасе поняла я, вскакивая с дивана, несмотря на ноющую боль в спине.  
\- Сьюки, о чем ты говоришь? – недоумевающе воскликнул он.  
\- Не ври мне! Я видела! Я прочла твои мысли! Это ты! Все ты! Все это организовал ты! – ярость и ненависть к этому мужчине заливала мой разум.  
\- Отлично. Значит, ты все-таки можешь читать мысли вампиров. Уже неплохо, - закричал в ответ Джереми, сменяя выражение лица на равнодушно-расчетливое.  
\- Я верила тебе! Я действительно верила тебе! Ты – ублюдок! И я ещё позволяла тебе прикасаться к себе! – меня понесло сплошным потоком. Ненависть стала доминантным чувством, испытываемым мною сейчас.  
\- Мне нужно было узнать, кто ты есть на самом деле, любовь моя. Секс – приятное приложение к остальной ситуации, - широко усмехнулся Джереми. – Ну, так, что? Может, все-таки ответишь своему парню, а, дорогая?  
\- Да, пошел ты! Сволочь! Дрянь! Ненавижу тебя! Что б ты сдох! – кричала я, но предательские слезы сбегали по щекам. Меня предали. Снова. Я так хотела заставить его страдать. Я хотела, чтобы он испытал все боль, что испытала я. Познал, что такое страх. Я злобно посмотрела в глаза приближающего вампира, искренне желая ему долгой и болезненной смерти. Вдруг случилось нечто странное. Джереми резко отшвырнуло назад какой-то неведомой силой: он пролетел через всю комнату, сбивая все стоящие на пути предметы, и сильно приложился об стену. Упав, он не сразу поднялся. Резкий наплыв ненависти и ярости, усилил мое желание причинить ему как можно больше вреда, и я почувствовала неожиданный прилив какой-то странной силы. Я посмотрела на Джереми с нескрываемой злостью и гневом, и он упал, схватившись за голову как при сильной головной боли. Он стоял на коленях и кричал от боли. Сильной боли.   
Часть меня, испытывавшая толику жалости к этому мужчине, молила остановиться, а другая – разозленная и жестокая – жаждала его крови. И я подчинилась второй. Джереми снова закричал – из его носа вытекла струйка крови. Как издалека я услышала звук выбитой двери и яростный рык:  
\- Пригласите меня!  
***  
Эрик припарковался на внутренней парковке дома Сьюки и терпеливо ждал. Его кровь в её теле добросовестно выполняла свою функции: передавало чувства Сьюки. Сейчас главное не упустить момент. Спокойствие и благодарность, которые она сейчас испытывала, были не совсем тем, чего он ждал. В ожидании Эрик впал в некоторый ступор и чуть не вывалился из машины от яркой вспышки вывалившихся на него эмоций: гнев, ярость, ненависть… То, что испытывала Сьюки сейчас было сравни бешенству берсерка, так что Эрик рванул наверх.   
До квартиры он добрался быстро. Прислушавшись к происходящему за дверью, он услышал грохот и крики. Удар – дверь отлетела с петель. И тут Эрик вспомнил, что его ещё не пригласили.  
\- Пригласите меня! – прорычал он внутрь.   
Сьюки не откликнулась. Зато он услышал надрывающий голос Джереми:  
\- Входи!  
Этого достаточно. Эрик рванул внутрь и увидел презабавнейшую картину: гостиная была развоевана, Джереми, сжимая голову руками, катался по полу, а объект их разногласий с яростной ненавистью смотрела на бывшего парня с другого конца комнаты. Сьюки выглядела разъяренной богиней. Распущенные, ещё не отмытые от крови волосы, его рубашка, которую она ещё не сменила на свою одежду, и, самое главное, глаза излучающие просто невероятную ненависть… хм… Даже не знаю, что выглядело более потрясающе: эта белокурая валькирия или катающийся от боли по полу братик.  
\- Эрик, черт, останови её! – прокричал Джереми.  
Её? Так это Сьюки творит с этим придурком такое? Желание обладать этой женщиной мгновенно увеличилось в десятки раз.  
\- А, собственно, зачем? - поинтересовался Эрик. – Если я не могу тебя убить, так хоть посмотрю, как тебя убивает Сьюки.  
\- Идиот! – простонал братишка. – Ещё немного и она примется за себя! Думаешь, ты сможешь её остановить?  
Что-то в его словах показалось Эрику не лишенным смысла. По лицу Джереми стекали капли крови. Какой силой нужно обладать, чтобы заставить пятисотлетнего вампира мучиться от боли, истекая кровью? Нет… Эта женщина ему нужна…   
Эрик рванул к Сьюки и, схватив её за плечи, хорошенько встряхнул.   
\- Сьюки! – девушка не реагировала. Её взгляд был абсолютно пустым, а, внутри, судя по поступающей по крови информации, бушует самое настоящее сумасшествие. – Сьюки очнись!  
Это уже не хорошо. Она не реагировала. Вообще никак. Словно его здесь и не было. В голове тысячами пронеслись идеи по вытаскиванию её из этого состояния. Одна была вполне ничего. Эрик посмотрел на лицо девушки. Щеки ещё не высохли от недавно пролитых слез, розовые губки яростно сжаты в жестоком порыве… Эх, не так он представлял их первый нормальный поцелуй, но что поделать…  
Он мягко сжал её лицо в своих руках и нежно прижался к её губам. Эрик медленно посасывал её губы, слегка лаская их языком, умоляя Сьюки раскрыть рот. Какого же было его удивление, когда он почувствовал скользнувшие по его плечам ручки, одна из которых вскоре оказалась в его волосах, а другая продолжила скользить по спине! В этот же момент Сьюки приоткрыла рот и ответила на его поцелуй. Она быстрым язычком провела по его губам, скользнула в его рот, провела по языку, зубам… Эрик с рычанием вторгся в её рот, усиливая поцелуй. Его рука скользнула по её спине и мягко сжала ягодицу, а другой оказалась на её затылке, запутавшись в золотистых волосах. В какой-то момент Эрик хотел уже забить на этого дебила, катающегося по полу, и утащить эту девочку в её спальню, чтобы заняться с ней чем-нибудь невероятно развратным и пошлым, но Сьюки разорвала поцелуй. Он ждал нового взрыва. Честно, ждал. Ждал, что она наорет на него, ударит, ну, или снова поцелует, на крайний случай. Но этого не произошло. Сьюки молча перевела взгляд с него на Джереми и четко произнесла:  
\- Я отменяю свое приглашение для тебя. Вон из моего дома, - ого! Её голос был жестче стали. Сексуально…  
\- Не сработает, Сьюки… Я не совсем обычный вампир, - откликнулся Джереми, все ещё лежа на полу и тяжело дыша.  
\- Отлично. Тогда уйду я, - Эрик мигом скрыл с лица ликующее выражение: Сьюки повернулась к нему. – У тебя не найдется свободной жилплощади?  
ОТЛИЧНО! Это даже лучше, чем он мог представить!  
\- У меня есть несколько свободных комнат в моем загородном доме, - спокойно ответил он. – Если тебя устроит мое сожительство…  
\- На данный момент меня устроит даже сожительство с Дьяволом, - отрезала Сьюки, скрываясь у себя в комнате.  
Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Эрик торжествующе подошёл к Джереми, приподнявшемуся над полом.  
\- Как ощущения? – ему действительно было любопытно, что его маленькая своенравная девочка сотворила с младшим братиком.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся братик. – Такое чувство, что по мне проехались асфальтоукладчиком. Раз сто. Может, двести.  
\- Настолько плохо? – саркастически приподнял брови Эрик.  
\- Ещё хуже, - откликнулся Джереми.  
Сьюки вышла из комнаты, уже переодетая в джинсы и светлую футболку, с чемоданом и небольшой сумкой, закинутой на плечо. Её лицо все также выражало минимум эмоций.  
\- Твоя машина на парковке? – Эрик коротко кивнул в ответ.  
\- Я возьму чемодан. Спускайся, я сейчас, - Сьюки также кивнула и вышла из квартиры.  
Эрик неторопливо поднял её чемодан и направился к двери.  
\- Теперь ты доволен? Ты теперь ликуешь, да? Как же умыл младшего брата, втоптал его в дерьмо и получил суперприз: офигительно сексуальную телепатку с подозрительно сильными ментальными способностями, - проговорил Джереми, наконец-то выпрямившись во весь рост.  
Эрик хотел было съехидничать ему в ответ, но вместо этого улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Почини дверь и занеси ключи от нее в «Фангтазию» - я передам их Сьюки, - он, было, направился к двери, но снова обернулся. – А затем убирайся из моего округа.


	14. Рассказывать так рассказывать

Мне было все равно. Эрик предложил жилье? Якобы бескорыстно? Плевать. Потом разберусь. Сейчас я хочу тишины, покоя и ответов. А Эрик вполне может мне это дать.   
Мы выехали за город. Всю дорогу от моего дома Эрик молчал. Умный, сволочь… Знает, что ему ещё прилетит за тот поцелуй. Хорошо так прилетит. Как кирпичом по морде. Но я, конечно, придумаю что-нибудь более оригинальное. Чуть позже. Позже. Его кроваво-красная БМВ скользила в темноте, Эрик вел его на невероятной скорости, но меня это не волновало. Это успокаивало.   
Через какое-то время он притормозил перед высоким каменным забором и при помощи электронного замка открыл проезд в гараж. Это оказалось помещение, до ужаса напоминающее подземную стоянку. В два ряда стояли разнообразные машины. Разумеется, не из дешевых. Разумеется, до блеска вычищенные. И у всех как у одной присутствует один набор букв в номере: СКТ. В Бон-Темпс мы бы расшифровали это так: Сексуальная Кровососущая Тварь. Оригинально, Эрик… Ничего не скажешь.   
Эрик припарковался на свободное место и вышел из автомобиля. Я вышла следом. Он достал мой чемодан из багажника и повернулся ко мне:  
\- Ты можешь пользоваться моими машинами, если решишь выбраться в город днем. Можешь брать любую, кроме того темно-синего Доджа, - он указал на вышесказанное авто. – Он 67-го года. Раритет.  
\- По фиг, - откликнулась я.  
Тут из-за какого-то поворота показался мужчина лет сорока в черных брюках и светло-голубой рубашке. Его когда-то черные волосы изрядно проредила седина, но выглядел он подтянутым и стройным.  
\- Мистер Эрик! Рад, что вернулись, - широко улыбнулся он, протягивая руку за чемоданом.  
\- Спасибо. Сьюки, знакомься: это Тео, мой дворецкий. Он присматривает за домом днем и в мое отсутствие. Тео, это мисс Сьюки Стакхаус. Она поживет у меня, - Эрик сделал нажим на слове «поживет», а я решила не обращать на это внимание.  
\- Очень приятно, - я протянула Тео руку.  
\- Мне тоже мисс, - пожал он мою руку, а затем забрал у Эрика мой чемодан.  
\- Тео отнесешь этот чемодан в комнату, которую выберет мисс Стакхаус, - распорядился Эрик. Показушник!..  
\- Конечно.   
Эрик повернулся ко мне.  
\- Прошу за мной.  
Он провел меня к небольшой двери в стене, пройдя через которую я оказалась в небольшом коридорчике.  
\- Это первый этаж. Направо – выход на веранду и террасу, налево большая гостиная, - быстро проговорил Эрик с миной радушного хозяина, поворачивая налево.   
Пройдя за ним, я оказалось в большой шикарно обставленной комнате: кожаная мебель, деревянный интерьер, камин, огромная плазма, небольшой столик перед одним из диванов, шкуры животных на полу и на стенах... Мда… Эрик определенно знает определение слова «роскошь» и широко это знание использует.   
\- Дальше по коридору небольшая кухня, а за ней налево – комната Тео. Он проживает в этом доме постоянно, - услышала я голос Эрика за спиной. – На втором этаже – библиотека, пара комнат для гостей, малая гостиная, моя комната и кабинет. Можешь выбрать любую, если, конечно, не хочешь остановиться в моей постели…  
Я резко обернулась. Эрик стоял в паре метров от меня, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Спасибо, Эрик, но меня это не соблазняет, - усмехнулась я, отвлекаясь от рассматривания интерьера гостиной.  
\- Неужели ни капельки? - с наигранной жалостью поинтересовался он.  
\- Ни капельки, - повторила я. – Так, значит, комнаты для гостей на втором этаже…  
\- По лестнице направо по коридору. Вход через малую гостиную, - закончил Эрик. Почему-то сейчас после всего случившегося мне было невероятно легко и спокойно в его обществе. Неужели… стоп, Сьюки. Это все его кровь. Этот гад напоил тебя ею, помнишь?..  
Я поднялась по лестнице и прошла в указанном направлении. Там я обнаружила три спальни: синюю, зеленую и бежевую. Я выбрала синюю – она была выполнена в стиле модерн и вполне подходила под мое настроение. К моей несказанной радости, в каждой комнате были отдельный душ и туалет.  
\- Синяя, - сказала я Тео, в то же мгновение отнесшему туда мой чемодан.  
Эрик, услышав мой выбор, приподнял брови:  
\- Хороший выбор. Последний посетитель этой комнаты вышел из этого дома живым.  
\- Да? Неужели, кроме как вперед ногами, твой дом не покидают? – съязвила я.  
\- Осторожно, Сьюки, - потемнели его глаза. – Моя кровь в твоих жилах не дает тебе права на подобный тон.  
\- А мне до этого требовалось разрешение? – тут же завелась я, доставая из сумки сигареты с зажигалкой. Я уже собиралась прикурить, как мимо меня промелькнуло нечто – и мои сигареты полетели в камин. – Хэй!  
\- В моем доме ты курить не будешь, - отчеканил Эрик.  
\- Что-нибудь ещё? – ехидно улыбнулась я. Жутко хотелось нарваться на неприятности, но Эрик себя неплохо сдерживал.  
\- Никаких посторонних, - откликнулся он. – Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, обращайся к Тео, - он отвернулся и двинулся к двери. – Вернусь через полчаса!  
\- Иди к черту! – прокричала я.  
Ответом мне послужила тишина.  
***  
Эрик влетел в «Фангтазию» и жестом подозвал к себе Пэм.  
\- Ну, как? – игриво поинтересовалась она.  
\- Все прошло даже лучше, чем я ожидал, - откликнулся Эрик. – Сьюки поживет у меня.  
\- У тебя? Вот черт, - огорченно выдохнула Пэм.  
\- Это ещё что? – нахмурился вампир.   
\- Мои шансы оказаться между невероятно сексапильных ножек этой блондинки уменьшаются с каждым часом пребывания её в твоем доме, - ответила она.  
Эрик понимающе хмыкнул.  
\- Пэм, есть новые лица? – он повернулся и окинул взглядом бар.  
\- Есть парочка симпатичных девиц… Но… - протянула вампирша.  
\- Сойдет. Приведи их в мой кабинет, - кивнул викинг.  
\- Ого! Шериф возвращается в большой сексуальный спорт? – усмехнулась Пэм.  
\- Нет. Спасаю свою ширинку от взрыва, - в том же тоне ответил Эрик.  
***  
Я приняла душ. Боже, как же хорошо снова чувствовать себя абсолютно чистой! Правда, забинтоваться обратно стало той ещё проблемкой, но вскоре я с ней справилась. Выйдя из комнаты, я разыскала Тео:  
\- Тео, хозяин вернулся? - поинтересовалась я.  
\- Мистер Эрик вернулся минут двадцать назад, - кивнул мужчина. – Он у себя в кабинете.  
\- Спасибо.  
Вернувшись на второй этаж, я прошла к комнате, названной кабинетом. Перед самой дверью я, почему-то, смутилась. То ли опять вступила в действие вампирская кровь, то ли забушевали мои ненормальные гормоны…   
\- Так и собираешься сопеть под дверью или войдешь? – его голос мог бы взбесить и труп.   
Я толкнула дверь и оказалась в небольшой комнате, вдоль стен которой стояли шкафы с книгами и бумагами, напротив двери обнаружился письменный стол, за которым собственно и восседал Эрик. Рядом со столом стояло ещё одно кресло – видимо, для посетителей. Левая была не целостной, проем в ней был наполовину завешен красным занавесом, а в оставшуюся половину был виден полог огромной кровати.  
\- Хитрый ход, - кивнула я. – Никогда не знаешь, где окажешься с начала: в спальне или в кабинете.  
\- Вариант со спальней мне нравится больше, - с игривым взглядом произнес Эрик.  
\- Он не нравится мне, - мягко возразила я.  
\- Мелочи, - откинулся в кресле он.  
Я прошла и села в кресло напротив Эрика. Как бы начать…  
\- Что ты знаешь о Джереми?  
\- Все, - кратко откликнулся Эрик.  
\- Почему он сделал это со мной? – поинтересовалась я.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь это знать? – спросил вдруг Эрик.  
\- Нет, не хочу. Мне это необходимо, - абсолютно серьезно ответила я.  
Эрик задумчиво посмотрел на меня.  
\- Тогда… Годрик обратил Джереми чуть более чем полтысячелетия назад, как моего соперника и конкурента. Таким образом, он хотел заставить меня жить – надо сказать, вполне успешно, - потому что у меня был очень тяжелый период… - начал рассказывать Эрик. – Это произошло в Англии. Годрик хотел навестить родные земли…  
Англия, близ Лондона. Около 500 лет назад  
Эрик сидел на валуне, приваленном к дереву, и внимательно наблюдал за свежевскопанным кусочком земли, ставшим ещё одной вампирской могилой. Волосы, отпустившиеся куда ниже привычной длины, лезли в лицо, и Эрик нетерпеливо откинул их назад.  
Ему это не нравилось. «Тебе нужен соперник…» - ага, Годрик, два раза!.. Плевать я хотел на этого парнишку, какой бы моей противоположностью он не может оказаться. Ему все равно. Эрика гораздо больше интересовало, как Годрик узнал об его размышлениях насчет встречи рассвета. Вряд ли его выдали чувства – кровь не способна сообщить такое…  
Земля зашевелилась, из могилы показалась невысокая фигура его Создателя. Эрик тут же встал и склонился в почтительном поклоне.  
\- Годрик…  
Вампир кивнул своему Дитя в ответ.   
\- Эрик, ты выполнил мою просьбу? – поинтересовался Годрик, умывая лицо из взятой у Эрика фляги.  
\- Да, Годрик, - Эрик повел рукой в сторону дерева, туда, где бледнели две хрупких женских фигурки. Из темноты тут же показалось две девушки. Обе достаточно красивые, обе с абсолютно пустыми и равнодушными взглядами. – Эта тебе, - он указал на рыжеволосую девушку лет восемнадцати.  
Годрик тут же оказался перед жертвой и медленно провел рукой по её шее.  
\- Ты хорошо меня знаешь, Дитя мое, - усмехнулся древний, втягивая женский аромат. – Очень хорошо… - С этими словами он резко вонзился в шею девушки, которая тут же закричала. Конечно, это её несколько не спасло – через пару секунд её абсолютно обескровленное тело упало на землю. Годрик провел по лицу рукой, собирая кровь, а затем медленно облизал пальцы. – Совсем не дурно…  
\- Годрик, зачем… - начал, было, Эрик.  
\- Эрик, я ответил на все твои вопросы. Он будет твоим самым яростным и справедливым критиком, самым беспощадным врагом, он будет стремиться уничтожить тебя… - резко оборвал его Годрик, встав рядом. – Если я прав на счет тебя, ты не позволишь ему этого сделать. А если нет…   
Эрик понимающе опустил голову.   
\- Я понял тебя, Годрик.  
Древний поднял свой взгляд на Дитя:  
\- Эрик…  
\- Я все понял, Годрик, - повторил викинг, наблюдая за вновь зашевелившейся землей.  
Импровизированная могила, появившаяся на этом месте прошлой ночью, зашевелилась и из земли показалась перепачканная грязью черноволосая голова новообращенного вампира. Парнишка быстренько откопался и стал отряхивать одежду. Только закончив с этим, он поднял голову и увидел двух мужчин, стоящих перед ним.  
\- Ты убил меня, - резко проговорил он, обращаясь к Годрику.  
\- Да, - невинно кивнул тот.  
\- Но я не умер. Как такое возможно? – продолжил парень.  
\- Прислушайся к своим желаниям, Дитя. Чего ты хочешь? – туманно ответил Годрик.  
Парень замолчал, но его молчание было крайне кратковременным. Он быстро повернул голову в сторону одиноко стоящей в тени дерева девушки. Используя свою сверхбыструю вампирскую скоростью, он мгновенно оказался рядом с ней, схватил её за шею и, выпустив клыки, вонзился в её горло. Он шумно пил кровью большими глотками, разбрызгивая капли жизненнонеобходимой жидкости кругом. Когда он, наконец, остановился, девушка также шумно упала – её голова болталась на небольшом кусочке связок и мышц.  
Новообращенный поднял голову к ночному небу и медленно обтер подбородок рукой.   
\- К этому можно привыкнуть… - протянул он, а затем повернулся к наблюдавшей за ним паре вампиров. – Уже привык. Итак, похоже, я – вампир.  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Годрик. – А я – твой Создатель. Как твое имя, Дитя?  
Эрик молча наблюдал за разыгрывающимся действом.  
\- Джереми, - ответил парнишка. – Меня зовут Джереми.  
Отлично… У него такое броское дворянское имя. И как только он умудрился родиться в семье врача?  
\- Я – Годрик, - продолжал их Создатель. – Ты должен относиться ко мне с должным почтением и уважением. И, кстати, ты не можешь не выполнить мой приказ – это одна из аксиом Создания.  
\- Неужели? – саркастически усмехнулся Джереми.  
Эрик посмотрел на своего Создателя, предвкушая занятное зрелище, - Годрик не любит, когда с ним так разговаривают.  
\- Конечно, - ответно усмехнулся Годрик. – Джереми, сядь на корточки и залай подобно собаке.  
\- Что? Не испытываю особенного желания, - проговорил молодой человек.  
Он не выполнил приказа Создателя. Какого… как он может ему сопротивляться?  
Оказалось, Годрика заинтересовало то же самое.  
\- Я сказал: сядь на корточки и лай как собака, - повторил он с нажимом.  
Эрик увидел, как по телу моему младшего «братика» пробежала дрожь от приказа Годрика. Джереми сломился под давлением приказа Создателя и, сев на корточки, очень правдоподобно залаял. Эрик не смог скрыть ехидной улыбки: взрослый красивый молодой человек, пускай и перепачканный землей, сидит на корточках и лает… Незабываемое зрелище! А его разозлено-оскорбленный взгляд, который он бросал на Годрика… Ммм…  
\- Достаточно, - раздался голос старшего из присутствующих на поляне вампиров.  
Джереми в то же мгновение поднялся с колен и смерил таким же злобным взглядом Эрика.  
\- Что лыбишься белобрысый?  
Ничего нового…  
\- Незабываемое зрелище, черномазый козел, - ответил Эрик, намекая на цвет волос Джереми.  
\- Все лучше, чем быть бесцветным недоделком, - продолжил перепалку Джереми. – Видимо, твой папаша не очень-то старался над сыном?..  
Перед глазами Эрика скользнул облик отца: гордого правителя с могучим телом и царской осанкой. И этот ублюдочный выродок смеет оскорблять его память?..  
\- Не думаю. Скорее это твоя мамаша зачла тебя под забором, - вернул оскорбление Эрик.  
\- Это вряд ли. Эта суровая перечница так и осталась бы девственницей, если бы не папаша, - возразил Джереми. – А вот твоя мамаша не слабо прошлась по подворотням. Такие смазливые выродки, как ты, рождаются только у шлюх и преимущественно от пьяниц.  
Гнев затопил разум Эрика, прежде чем прошла секунда, и в следующее мгновение Эрик впечатал тело младшего братишки в дерево. Тот попутался отбросить его, но сказалась существенная разница в возрасте – Эрик без малейшего усилия удерживал Джереми на месте, а выпущенные клыки стали прекрасным свидетельством его ярости.  
\- Значит так, слушай внимательно и мотай на ус, или какая там часть тела у тебя более пригодна для этого. Ты – лишь жалкий червяк, дерьмо под моими ногами и памятью моего отца. Если я ещё раз услышу хоть малейший намек на оскорбление по отношению к этому великому человеку, клянусь, я просуну твое единственное достоинство через твой пищевод и вытащу через глотку, - выплюнул викинг в лицо англичанину. – Понял?  
От дальнейшего очень кровавого развития событий их остановил Годрик, появившийся рядом с Эриком.  
\- Достаточно, Эрик. Отпусти его, - его приказ прошелся по телу блондина быстрой рябью, и Эрик тут же разжал пальцы и отошел от Джереми.  
\- Ты должен быть осторожен, Джереми, - снисходительно обратился он к своему второму Дитя. – Ты не первый, кому была озвучена данная угроза. Однажды я был свидетелем воспроизведения её в действие… Должен признать, с торчащим изо рта мужским естеством те вампиры выглядели несколько… не эстетично.  
Джереми потер горло рукой.  
\- Я думал, что стал сильнее, - в его фразе звучал вопрос.  
\- По сравнению с людьми – безусловно, но… - начал, было, Годрик.  
\- Но не в сравнение более древними вампирами, - закончил Эрик. – Чем больше возраст, тем сильнее вампир. Так что дважды подумай, прежде чем нарываться на ссору с тем, кто гораздо старше тебя.  
\- Значит, ты, получается, кто-то вроде моего старшего брата? – прояснил ситуацию Джереми.  
\- Может быть, - зло кивнул Эрик.  
\- И насколько же ты меня старше, братишка? – съязвил новообращенный.  
\- На много, братик, - практически прошипел он.  
\- Успокойтесь. Нам пора, - оборвал их «милую» беседу Годрик. – Пора двигаться дальше.  
Эрик молча кивнул и двинулся в сторону Создателя.  
\- Последний вопрос, - послышалось из-за его спины. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Джереми. – Какого черта, я ощущаю ненависть и раздражение братишки и вашу снисходительность?..  
***  
\- … Выяснилось, что Джереми может ощущать чувства и эмоции вампиров, людей, оборотней – всех, - завершил рассказ Эрик. – Он что-то вроде эмпата. Поэтому на него в меньшей степени действуют приказы Годрика, и именно поэтому невозможно отказать ему в приглашении в дом.  
\- Но откуда этот дар? Он обладал им, когда был человеком? Или появился уже после смерти? Как можно, вообще, объяснить этот дар? – вопросы посыпались из меня градом.  
\- Этот дар появился у него уже после обращения. И у нас было много мыслей по этому поводу, - спокойно ответил Эрик, глядя на мое лицо. – Сначала мы с Годриком считали, что это проявление фейрийской крови, но не нашли в его родословной не одного из рода фей. Потом мы решили, что он имеет какое-то отношение к Древней религии…  
\- Что за Древняя религия? – тут же поинтересовалась я, но Эрик увильнул от ответа, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
\- … Но этому мы также не нашли никаких подтверждений, - сразу же продолжил он. – Годрик считает, что это все - результат обращения. Что, будучи человеком, он очень чутко воспринимал человеческие чувства, а когда Джереми стал вампиром эта способность… усилилась.   
\- Подобно тому, как увеличивается физическая сила, скорость, и обостряются все чувства: осязания, слуха, обоняния, вкуса, - заключила я.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Эрик, с самодовольной улыбкой откидываясь в кресле.  
\- А Терея?.. – поинтересовалась я, ожидая подробного ответа.  
Эрик полностью оправдал мои ожидания.  
\- Терея была его человеческой любовницей, когда Джереми жил в Греции около двух веков назад, - он скользил по мне быстрым ласкающим взглядом. Извращенец…  
\- Человеческой?  
\- Сьюки, Сьюки… Ты слишком внимательна для блондинки, - поморщился Эрик. – Он спал с ней несколько месяцев, до тех пор, пока она не стала умолять его обратить её. Тогда Джереми прихватил вещички и свалил из города. Она заявилась искать его на следующую ночь и нашла там меня и Годрика, остановившихся на постой. Я вышел к ней, сказал, что могу помочь ей его найти…  
\- И… - выжидающе посмотрела на вампира я.  
\- Я жестко трахнул её и выкинул на улицу. Когда я встретился с Тереей в следующий раз, где-то через полвека, она попыталась меня убить. Не сама, конечно, - по его лицу скользнула ехидная улыбка. – Она отправила сделать это своих прихвостней – вампиров, которых она всегда умело находила. Разумеется, я прикончил эту свору недоумков и пришел за их хозяином. Признаться, я был удивлен, встретив её. Оказалось, что Терею обратила вампирша, искавшая кого-то для выполнения грязной работы. Вот так-то. Не знаю, как так получилось, но Терея по-прежнему без ума от Джереми, словно мартовская кошка. Он и прежде нередко использовал её для своих целей, а когда он попросил её приехать в Шривпорт…  
\- Она, как влюбленная дура, тут же примчалась на крыльях любви и страсти, - саркастически закончила за Эрика. – Супер…   
\- Никто не говорил, что все просто, - заметил Эрик, все также не сводя с меня взгляда.  
\- Я помню. А теперь расскажи, что ты знаешь обо мне, - посмотрела я Эрику в глаза.   
Вернемся к пикантному…


	15. Гадать так гадать

Эрик изобразил на лице легкое недоумение:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ой, да, ладно тебе! Уж точно не про то, что я – телепат, и ты, конечно же, попытаешься извлечь из этого массу выгоды, - усмехнулась я. – Что ты знаешь об моих… странных способностях?  
\- Детка, если ты о странном, расшвыривающем вампиров в разные стороны, свете из твоих рук и твоем выносящем вампирские мозги на пол, болепричиняющем взгляде, то я ничего не знаю, - улыбнулся Эрик развратнейшей из своих улыбок, стремясь увести меня подальше от этой темы. Не прокатит…  
\- Эрик, не протирай мне нервы. Что ты знаешь? – с нажимом повторила я.  
Он демонстративно глубоко вздохнул и уже без улыбки ответил:  
\- Ничего. Но у меня есть парочка симпатичных догадок, - тут же добавил викинг.  
\- Выбери самую любимую и расскажи мне, - с нетерпением пробормотала я. Все-таки, если кто и скажет что-нибудь дельное по этому поводу, то это – Эрик. Как бы мне не хотелось это признавать…  
\- «Любимой» для меня можешь быть только ты, Сьюки. Мысль - мне либо нравится, либо нет, - съязвил он.  
\- Вариант с «любимой» отметаем сразу, Эрик. Не увиливай, - что же такого он предположил?..  
\- А, может, ещё передумаешь? – сверкнул глазами он. – У меня тут, совершенно случайно, поблизости шикарная кровать…  
\- Шикарный трахтодром, ты хотел сказать, - уточнила я. – И нет, я не собираюсь менять свое решение. Эрик, что за предположения?  
Эрик смерил меня странным взглядом: не то восхищение, не то укор.  
\- Вот ведь упрямая… И в кого только такая уродилась… - он покачал головой. – Ну, ладно… Я думаю, что фейрийская кровь со стороны твоей бабки не имеет никакого отношения ни к твоей телепатии, ни к другим способностям. Она лишь объясняет твой удивительно аппетитный аромат и вкус крови. Но не более того. Все остальные твои таланты, как я считаю, каким-то образом связаны с Древней религией.  
\- Что за Древняя религия? – это понятие всплывало уже второй раз за вечер, так что открутиться от ответа ему не удастся.  
\- Древняя религия – это та самая сила, благодаря которой существует мир сверхъестественного. Она объясняет существование вампиров, оборотней, менад, и прочих тварей ночи и полуночи, а также фей и их родственников по крови. Она дает силу колдунам и ведьмам. Ведь их сила не приходит из ниоткуда, её дарует источник – Древняя религия. Сейчас уже мало осталось людей, способных рассказать об этом по подробнее, но мне доподлинно известно, что на Земле иногда рождаются люди, напрямую связанные с Древними силами мироздания. Такими людьми были, например, Нострадамус, Ванга, Мерлин…  
\- Мерлин существовал? – удивилась я.  
\- Ох, уж, эти люди… Да, он существовал. Сварливый был старик…Хотя в молодости был тот ещё балагур, - задумчиво протянул Эрик.  
\- Понятно, - задумчиво опустила я голову.  
Взгляд Эрика все ещё скользил по моему лицу – я ощущала это почти физически.  
\- Эрик, - я подняла голову и прямо посмотрела на него. – Ты рассказал мне правду?  
Он молчал.  
\- Да, я рассказал тебе правду. Не знаю, правда, за каким дьяволом, я это сделал, но все сказанное мной – правда, - спокойно ответил он.  
Я кивнула, молча встала и направилась к выходу. У самой двери я обернулась:  
\- Спасибо, что остановил меня тогда, - тихо прошептала я, выскользнув из его кабинета.  
***  
Просыпалась я долго, то выныривая на поверхность своих снов, то уходя в глубины своих снов и кошмаров. Окончательно покинуть сладкие пучины небытия мне удалось только к полудню. Встав, я прошлась по комнате и распахнула тяжелые шторы. Комнату залил свет. Все казалось мне каким-то нереальным. Происходящим не со мной и не сейчас.   
По сравнению с предыдущей ночью, чувствовала я себя просто великолепно: легкая физическая слабость, такое же легкое головокружение. Одежду я выбирала, исходя из её закрытости – хотелось скрыть бинты. Поэтому, в конце концов, я остановилась на бриджах телесного цвета и футболке светло-серого оттенка, полностью скрывшие мои бинты. Я заплела волосы в колосок и, прихватив телефон и кошелек вместе с сумочкой, выскользнула из комнаты. На пути к гаражу я столкнулась с Тео.  
\- Добрый день, мисс Сьюки, - проговорил он, разбивая пакеты с продуктами. – Как спалось на новом месте?  
\- Спасибо, Тео. Все просто замечательно, - откликнулась я.  
\- Завтрак? Кофе? – деловито поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Мне нужно уехать, но постараюсь вернуться к вечеру, - отказалась я.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Тео. – Ключи от авто висят в шкафчике справа от входа в гараж.  
Я молча кивнула и выскользнула из дома в гараж. Включив свет, я окинула взглядом длинные ряды навороченных автомобилей, выстроившихся в два стройных ряда в этом подземном помещении. Машин, не развивающих скорость более 140 км в час, на этой выставке не было. Вспомнив фразу: «можешь взять любую», я тут же схватила ключи от сверкающего оранжевого с черными боками Порше 911-Турбо. В конце концов – Эрик сам предложил. Никто его за длинный язык не тянул.  
Сев за руль, я аккуратно выехала на улицу, открыв ворота и гараж при помощи пульта дистанционного управления. Порше мягко разгонялся просто до сумасшедших скоростей, и я с огромным усилием сдержалась от испытания этой малышки на прочность. Сегодня не предстояла небольшая встреча.  
Прошлой ночью Эрик рассказал мне многое, но не все. Стойкое ощущение недоговоренности не покидало меня все это время. Чувство это касалось рассказа о возможном происхождении моих способностей, а поведать мне что-то более того, что я уже знаю, мне может только один человек.  
Парковка возле бара «У Мерлотта» была почти заполнена – неудивительно в обеденное время. Я заметила машину Хойта, Арлин, многих других моих старых знакомым и, к моему немалому смущению, Джейсона. Мне не хотелось встречаться с братом после нашего последнего разговора, в котором вполне не двусмысленно назвал меня шлюхой… Но чему быть – того не миновать! Я припарковалась на свободном месте, закрыла машину, поставила её на сигнализацию (вдруг что – и Эрика не остановит даже его безумная страсть к моему телу) и лишь потом вошла в бар. Там ничего не изменилось – все та же привычная, домашняя обстановка. Народа было предостаточно, так что у Сэма явно был не легкий день.   
Когда я вошла, на меня обернулось множество взглядов, в том числе и Тары, стоящей за барной стойкой, а затем повисла неуютная тишина, которую разрушил радостный возглас:  
\- Смотрите-ка, кто здесь у нас! Народ, внимание! У нас в баре особа королевских кровей – мисс Сьюки Стакхаус! – ко мне, широко улыбаясь, подошел Сэм. – Рад видеть тебя, Сьюки.  
\- Я тоже, Сэм, - улыбнулась я в ответ, обнимая мужчину. – Ты ничуть не изменился.  
\- А ты стала ещё красивее, - отозвался он.  
\- Врешь и не краснеешь, - съехидничала я.  
\- Ничуть. Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не скажу тебе неправды, - продолжал улыбаться Сэм.  
\- Сестренка! – повернувшись, я увидела Джейсона, сидящего вместе с Хойтом.  
\- Привет, Джейсон, - откликнулась я.  
\- Что-то давно тебя не было видно, - проговорил он, подходя ко мне. – Я соскучился.  
\- Было много дел. Ты получил мой перевод? – спокойно поинтересовалась я.  
Лицо Джейсона померкло, стоило ему понять, что я не забыла нашу последнюю встречу.  
\- Сьюк, я… хотел, чтобы ты знала: я – твой брат, и я люблю тебя, - он выдавливал из себя слова, следя за моей реакцией. – И я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за тот случай.  
\- Конечно, Джейсон. Я тебе прощаю, извини, мне нужно поговорить с Лафайетом, - также не меняясь в лице, проговорила я, поворачиваясь к Сэму. – Он ведь работает сегодня?  
\- Да, конечно. Ладно, Сьюки, ещё увидимся! – ответил мой друг – перевертыш, скрываясь в своем кабинете.  
Я улыбнулась ему вслед и уселась за барной стойкой.  
\- Привет, Тара!  
\- Здравствуй, Сьюк! – ответила она мне с хмурым взглядом. – Соизволила вспомнить о старых друзьях?  
\- Тара-мэй, мы с тобой разговаривали по телефону неделю назад. Какого черта ты на меня злишься? – сразу перешла в наступление я.  
\- Ничего Сьюки. Просто ты могла бы почаще появляться в Бон-Темпс, - пожала она, протирая стойку. – Чтобы хоть как-то повлиять на твоего сумасшедшего братца.  
\- Вы опять поссорились? – участливо поинтересовалась я.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы поссорились… В общем, летающей по комнате посуды не было, - хмыкнула Тара.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Хэй, как насчет, сходить куда-нибудь сегодня вечером? – невинно предложила я.  
\- Я только за. Чем позже я приду домой, тем больше вероятность, что мы с Джейсоном, наконец-то, помиримся, - с улыбкой ответила моя подруга.  
Я покачала головой и встала. Эта парочка начала встречаться ещё до моего отъезда из Бон-Темпс и уже тогда успела стать головной болью. Тара переехала к Джейсону, и они периодически ругались из-за всяких пустяков. Кто чаще всего являлся инициатором их споров сказать сложно, но при всем этом они испытывали друг к другу весьма сильные всем понятные чувства.   
С этими размышлениями я подошла к окошку выдачи заказов, в котором увидела Лафайета, ворочающего очередной гамбургер.  
\- Так, так, так. Вы только посмотрите, - заметил он меня. – Самая симпатичная женская попка в Луизиане вернулась домой.  
\- Привет, Лафайет, - рассмеялась я.  
\- Привет, детка. Какими судьбами? – откликнулся он, хлопая своими пышными ресницами.  
\- Вот, решила проведать старых друзей. Может, присоединишься к нам с Тарой, и мы вместе рванем в какой-нибудь клуб сегодня вечером? – мне показалось, что от невинности моей речи над моей головой появился нимб, а на спине – крылья.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Я давно не выбирался из этой глухомани, - согласился он.  
\- Как твои отношения с Хесусом? – полюбопытствовала я.   
Мечтательное закатывание глаз стало лучшим ответом.  
\- Сьюк, это что-то невероятное. Каждая минута с ним – просто рай на Земле, а для меня это не привычно, учитывая мой стиль жизни, - проговорил Лафайет.  
\- Звучит здорово, - проговорила я. – Наслаждайся.  
\- О-да… Именно этим я и занимаюсь. Почти постоянно, - многозначительно протянул он.  
\- Ну, ладно. Угостишь меня своими знаменитыми гамбургерами на дорожку?  
\- Лапа моя, я тебя ими завалю, если ты станешь по чаще вспоминать про мою, скучающую по тебе, чернокожую задницу, - усмехнулся Лафайет.  
\- Какая чувствительная часть тела, - в той же манере произнесла я.  
Он понимающе улыбнулся и принялся исполнять мой заказ. Поглотив всю предоставленную мне пищу, я попрощалась со всеми и вышла из бара. Первым делом, я удостоверилась, что эрикову машину ещё не разобрали на запчасти. К моему просто невероятному везению, она стояла там же, где я её оставила в целости и сохранности. Вновь усевшись за руль, я достала из сумочки сигареты и раскурила одну.  
Что ж… Похоже я на верном пути. Ещё немного и я буду знать все, для того чтобы выжить. Осталось только дождаться вечера.  
***  
Эрик проснулся также как и всегда – рывком. Мельком взглянул на часы – солнце село полчаса назад. Отлично. Сегодня он сидит в баре, значит, надо надеть что-нибудь по приличнее и по соблазнительнее. Черные брюки в купе с черной футболкой и черным пиджаком, пошитым на манер китайской рубахи, в этом смысле смотрелись вполне выигрышно. Волосы – зачесать назад… и бог секса «Фангтазии» готов к выходу.  
Эрик вышел в коридор и прошелся к комнате Сьюки. Не утруждая себя стуком, он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. В комнате её не было. В воздухе витал только её чудесный аромат, которым успело пропитаться буквально все. Эрик жадно вдохнул её запах и начал катать его на языке, как когда-то катали хорошее вино. Спустившись вниз, он обнаружил своего дворецкого за чтением очередной книги.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Эрик, - в почтении склонил он голову.  
\- Добрый, Тео. А где мисс Стакхаус? – странно, но общение со слугой в официальном стиле Эрику никогда не надоедало, даже наоборот: напоминало, что есть в этом мире вещи неизменные.  
\- Мисс Сьюки уехала около часа назад. Она была крайне возбуждена и долго прихорашивалась перед выходом, - тут же ответил Тео, выкладывая хозяину все, что он успел заметить.  
\- Прихорашивалась? – уточнил Эрик. Куда это она собралась?  
\- Да, сэр. Мисс Сьюки сказала, что идет в клуб со старыми друзьями, - кивнул дворецкий.  
\- Хм… - протянул задумчиво Эрик. Конечно, он и не ожидал, что эта фурия будет безвылазно сидеть в его доме, но уж точно не думал, что она слиняет отсюда так скоро. – Спасибо, Тео.  
Спустившись в гараж, Эрик обнаружил отсутствие своего порше. В то же мгновение он пожалел о своем разрешении: мало ли что вытворит эта женщина! Хотя она – молодец… так долго дразнить древнего вампира… Да, она не просто талантлива, а гениальна!.. Но не настолько чтобы сопротивляться вечность. У нее тупо нет на это времени. Зато у Эрика есть…  
***   
Это был самый обычный человеческий клуб. Никаких вампиров. Полный мрак, освещаемый только яркими вспышками цветомузыки, огромный танцпол, длинный бар, второй этаж со столиками и куча полуголых человеческих тел, извивающихся под быструю музыку.   
Мы взяли быстрый старт: пропустили по стаканчику коктейля и рванули на танцпол. Все тело болело от ран, нанесенных Тереей, но я постаралась задвинуть боль как можно подальше и получать удовольствие. Совсем как в старые времена. Я, Тара, Лафайет… Как будто и не было этих полутора страшных лет. Все по-старому. Я, по-прежнему, живу в Бон-Темпс и работаю у Сэма. Все спокойно. Никаких потрясений. Никаких проблем. Никаких вампиров. Господи, хорошо-то как!..  
Возможность поговорить с Лафайетом представилась мне, когда Тара отправилась в дамскую комнату. Лафайет медленно попивал внеочередной коктейль, отходя от очередного танца, и выглядел довольным и умиротворенным. Пора…  
\- Лафайет, я хотела тебя попросить кое о чем, - туманно начала я.  
Он бросил на меня ожидающий взгляд.  
\- О чем, Сьюк?  
\- Ты… Ты не мог бы… разложить для меня карты Таро? – выдавила я из себя, прекрасно понимая, что повторить это не решусь.  
Лафайет резко замер и медленно повернулся ко мне лицом.  
\- Сьюк, тебе моча в голову стукнула? Ты забыла, что произошло в прошлый раз? – абсолютно спокойно высказался он.  
\- Я все прекрасно помню. Понимаешь… - я замолчала, подбирая слова. – В моей жизни сейчас столько всего происходит. Я хочу понять, чего мне ждать дальше. Хочу понять, стоит ли мне вообще… Мне нужно знать, Лафайет. Мне нужно знать, кто я. И сейчас у меня появилась зацепка.  
\- Вот как? – удивился он. – И что за зацепка? Помнится, мы многое думали по этому поводу…  
\- Кое-кто считает, что мои способности связаны с Древней религией, - проговорила я, внимательно наблюдая за изменяющимся выражением лица Лафайета.  
\- Как давно ты знаешь? – тихо поинтересовался он, после продолжительного молчания.  
\- Что ты и Хесус связаны с Древней религией? Относительно недавно. Я лишь недавно сложила все кусочки головоломки,- также тихо ответила я.  
\- Сьюк, ты – мой лучший друг. Я не хочу тебя втягивать… в это, - проговорил парень, поворачивая на меня ярко подведенные глаза.  
\- Я уже втянута в это, Лафайет, - покачала я головой.  
Он тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Хорошо. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - он достал сигарету из пачки и закурил. – Но это не значит, что мне это нравится.  
\- Поверь, мне это не нравится ещё больше, - сказала я, также прикуривая сигарету.  
***  
Мы уехали из клуба только после полуночи и то, только потому, что Тара неслабо перебрала с алкоголем, а Тара плюс алкоголь равно большие неприятности. Так что мы свалили оттуда от греха подальше. По дороге к Лафайету мы закинули её к Джейсону, прямо в заботливые ручки моего старшего братца.   
Когда мы приехали на место, Лафайет дождался, пока я выйду из машины, и только затем спросил:  
\- Кстати, откуда такая тачила?  
\- Одолжила у знакомого, - махнула я рукой.  
\- Угу… у знакомого… Я почему у нее вампирский номер? – Лафайет многозначительно приподнял брови.  
\- Ну, да, он – вампир. Я снимаю у него комнату, - сказав, я задумалась: а можно ли называть мое вторжение на жилплощадь Эрика фразой «снять комнату».  
\- Ну, ну… Ты снова играешь с огнем, Сьюки. Похоже, это входит у тебя в привычку, - проговорил он, открывая дверь ключом. – Заходи, Хесус сегодня работает в ночь.  
Войдя в дом, я поняла, что здесь все осталось по-прежнему. Лафайет очень долго обустраивал дом по своему вкусу и с появлением Хесуса не стал ничего менять. Те же яркие, насыщенные краски, запах ароматизированных свечей, горящих у статуэток древних божеств… те же откровенные картинки на стенах… Ничего не изменилось.  
Я буквально упала на мягкий диванчик рядом с маленьким столиком.   
\- Здесь все по-старому, - заметила я хозяину дома.  
Он налил две стопки виски и поставил их на импровизированный алтарь.  
\- Меня все устраивает, да и Хесуса тоже, - он достал из ящика секретера колоду карт и сел в кресло напротив меня, по другую сторону стола. – Сьюки, может, все-таки не стоит?  
\- Все будет хорошо, - откликнулась я.  
\- Сьюки, твою мать, в прошлый раз я предсказал твою смерть! – взорвался Лафайет. – И ты чуть не умерла полгода назад! Как ты думаешь, я себя чувствовал тогда, в больнице, когда ты валялась без сознания?  
\- Все обошлось. Я не умерла, - попыталась я его успокоить.  
\- Обошлось… Ты пережила две клинические смерти, - пробормотал он. – Не думаю, что Таро расскажут что-то хорошее сейчас.  
\- Лафайет, пожалуйста! – тихо прошептала я, не сводя с него взгляда.  
\- Черт, ты меня в могилу загонишь… - пробубнил он, доставая карты из колоды. – Дай мне руку, - он протянул мне свою ладонь, держа карты в другой.  
\- Что-то я не припомню этого момента, - засомневалась я.  
\- Хесус научил. Чтобы карты смотрели вперед, а не назад, - завуалировано ответил Лафайет.  
Я кивнула и под внимательным взглядом парня подала ему свою руку. Он тихонько сжал её в своей ладони, пробормотал пару слов на непонятном мне языке, а затем я резко почувствовала жар, исходящий от его ладони. Я внимательно наблюдала за другом: Лафайет закрыл глаза, словно оставляя для просмотра прекрасно нанесенный макияж, и, еле шевеля губами, что-то шептал. Через несколько мгновений он отпустил мою руку и перемешал колоду.  
\- Я разложу Пирамиду Будущего, - просто сказал он, выкладывая карты в некое подобие пирамиды. Одна карта – на вершине, затем две, три и в нижнем ряду – четыре. Все рубашками вверх. Оставшиеся карты Лафайет просто отложил в сторону. – Ни пуха, - проговорил он, взглянув на меня, и перевернул карту.  
Надпись на карте гласила: «Безумец» - а сама карта изображала человека, идущего без всякой цели. Я подняла глаза на Лафайета.  
\- Безумец – карта прошлых ошибок, неудач, разочарований. Она означает переосмысление прошлого, - проговорил он, а затем перевернул следующую карту. – Луна – карта запутавшегося в ситуации человека, - указал он на открывшееся изображение. – Это перепутье. Значит, ты можешь выбрать один из предложенных тебе вариантов. Только судьба не скажет тебе, когда наступит момент выбора.  
Я внимательно слушала Лафайета. В такие моменты, раскладывая карты, он всегда был серьезен, хотя иногда и принимался преподносить открывшиеся значения будущего в шутливой манере.  
\- Следующая карта – «Солнце»… Хм… - задумчиво хмыкнул он.  
\- Что? – тут же среагировала я. – Лафайет, что не так?  
\- Луна и Солнце не часто встречаются в подобных раскладах, - ответил он, подняв на меня взгляд. – Это означает что-то вроде прозрения. Вроде как сомнения, сомнения, а тут – бац! – Пыльным мешком стукнули и понял.  
\- Понятно, - улыбнулась я последней ассоциации.  
Он перевернул последнюю карту в нижнем ряду. Взглянув на нее, я почувствовала сильное волнение, возникшее по совершенно непонятной мне причине.   
\- Фатум или Дьявол, - проговорил Лафайет, проводя по изображению наманикюренным пальцем. – В обычном раскладе эта карта означает человеческие пороки, «темную сторону» твоей сущности, в данном случае это «тот, кто уже мертв», - он сделал многозначительную паузу, наблюдая за выражением моего лица. – Похоже, Сьюки, ты, наконец-то встретила, «того» вампира…  
В голове творился бедлам. Память стремительно отлистывала назад страницы моего календаря. Два года назад. Год как вампиры открылись миру. Тара предлагает погадать на картах Таро, и слезно умоляет двоюродного брата разложить на нее крест. Тот соглашается, рассказывает ей о будущем счастье, если только она не будет упертым бараном, совсем как сейчас. Сьюки наблюдает, смеется вместе с ними… а затем просит Лафайета разложить карты и на нее. Сначала все идет хорошо, а потом парень открывает ту же карту…  
«… - Ого, Сьюки, походу ты встретишь живого мертвеца, - шутливо проговорил Лафайет, тыкая пальцем в карту.  
\- Вампир? Серьезно? За фиг? – скривилась Тара.  
\- Да, ладно, тебе! Это же весело! Наконец, узнаем, какие они на самом деле, - улыбнулась она тогда.  
\- Да, да! Говорят, секс с ними – просто фантастика, - кивнул парень, стреляя глазами.  
\- Фу, Лафайет! – шутливо толкнула я его в плечо. – А что там дальше?..  
\- А дальше... дальше, - он перевернул карту. – Ты умрешь…»  
Из воспоминаний я выплыла толчком, услышав обеспокоенный голос Лафайета:  
\- Сьюки, ты в норме? – он не сводил с меня взгляда. – Может, ну их, эти карты?  
Я покачала головой.  
\- Давай дальше, - к черту, эти роковые повторения. Это не может быть он…  
Лафайет тяжело вздохнул и перевернул первую из трех карт следующего ряда.  
\- Маг, карта перевернута, - прошептал про себя он. – Это ненависть, гнев… все темные чувства твоей натуры. Ты будешь ненавидеть того, кого встретишь…  
Сердце тревожно сжалось. К черту, это не может быть Эрик…  
\- Сила, также перевернута, ты будешь выбита из колеи, будешь нерешительной. Тебе придется метаться меж своими чувствами, между крайностями, - продолжал Лафайет, не обращая внимания на мое состояние.  
И, Слава Богу! В этот момент я походила на сумасшедшую – растрепанные волосы, безумный взгляд…  
\- Влюбленные, - на этих словах я подняла взгляд на друга. – Ты полюбишь его. Ты будешь ненавидеть и любить. Любить и желать смерти. Ты полюбишь вампира, Сьюки. Судя по картам – действительно полюбишь…  
В глазах потемнело. Я? Полюблю Эрика? Да, я скорее поцелую зад ненавистного Билла Комптона, чем лягу в постель к этому вшивому блондинчику с телом бодибилдера! Влюблюсь! Да, я скорее зарежу его! Шею сверну! Нет, достоинство отпилю! Нет, все сразу! Я НИКОГДА не полюблю эту сволочь!!  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - спокойно ответила я на взгляд Лафайета. – Дальше.  
Лафайет покачал головой.  
\- Упрямая, блин… Императрица – сильный характер, требовательна ко всем, кто её окружает. Она – повелительница и соблазнительница – эта карта означает женское начало, - указал он на изображение женщины в предпоследнем ряду с двумя картами. – Никого не напоминает? – съехидничал он.  
М-да… я теперь ещё и Императрица – зашибись!..  
\- А вот это уже интересно… - проговорил Лафайет.  
\- Что? – я посмотрела на карты. Рядом с Императрицей лежал Император.  
\- Император. Такое случается крайне редко. Вероятность появления в раскладе Императорской пары один к ста, - ответил мне друг.  
\- Почему? – кратко поинтересовалась я.  
\- Они – любящие супруги, но не могут находиться рядом друг с другом, потому что она желает знать о нем все, чтобы защищать его, а он не заботится о её чувствах, потому что не знает, что бывает иначе, - туманно ответил Лафайет, переворачивая последнюю карту – вершину Пирамиды. Наши глаза одновременно метнулись к изображению, и повисла тишина…  
Последней картой была Смерть.  
***  
Эрик вернулся домой незадолго до восхода. Влетев в дом, он сразу же наткнулся на Тео.  
\- А, Тео… кажется, я не слышал твоего звонка… - протянул Эрик, злясь на забывчивого слугу.  
\- Простите, сэр, но мисс Сьюки так и не появилась, - спокойно проговорил Тео в свою защиту.  
\- Что значит: не появлялась? – вампир начинал выходить из себя. Куда подевалась эта девчонка?  
\- Она не приезжала и не звонила с момента вашего ухода, - пояснил дворецкий.  
Эрик задумчиво кивнул и поднялся в свою комнату. Упав на кровать, он прикрыл глаза и всеми чувствами скользнул к своей крови в теле Сьюки. Пришел слабый отзвук: спокойствие, умиротворение… Похоже, девушка просто спала. Только где? А самое главное – с кем? Определить её местоположение сейчас было просто нереально: во-первых, из-за близкого рассвета, а во-вторых, их связь слишком ослабла после пыток Тереи. Теперь чтобы чувствовать её полноценно, нужно заставить её выпить ещё пару глотков его крови. Желательно добровольно. Но зная Сьюки… В размышлениях об этой своенравной демонице Эрик провалился в сон.  
За окном поднималось солнце.


	16. Колдовать так колдовать

Я проснулась только около полудня. Прошлой ночью мы с Лафайетом быстренько свернули гадание и разошлись по разным комнатам. Я легла на диванчике в его импровизированной гостиной. Стоило мне поднять сонные веки, как в глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет. Встав, я прошлась по дому, но никого не обнаружила. Тогда я вышла на улицу: Лафайет сидел на террасе в своем любимом кресле-качалке, укутавшись в огромную шаль.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровалась я.  
\- Доброе, - откликнулся он, стряхивая пепел с зажженной сигареты. – Будешь? – он протянул меня пачку.  
\- Не откажусь, - пожала плечами я, вытягивая одну.  
Лафайет кинул мне зажигалку и внимательно следил, как я закуриваю.  
\- М-да… Прости меня Господи, я научил курить святую Сьюки Стакхаус… - протянул он, медленно затягиваясь.  
Я блаженно выпустила дым.  
\- Святую? Не смеши меня! Кем-кем, а святой я точно не являюсь!  
\- Это ты так думаешь, - заметил Лафайет. – Ты всегда была наивной, светлой, чистой и невинной, словно существо из другого мира.   
\- Со стороны виднее, - пожала я плечами.   
Парень кивнул.  
\- Знаешь, когда я впервые толкнул вампирскую кровь, я чувствовал себя богом, - вдруг резко сменил тему он. – За одну небольшую дозу красной жидкости я заработал деньги равные десяти моим зарплатам у Мерлотта. Я начал проваливаться в глубокую черную дыру именно тогда, когда думал, что начинаю карабкаться к звездам. Мне спас Хесус. Ты. И Тара. Вы трое показали мне, что мир не такой, каким я привык его видеть. Вы показали мне, что рядом со мной есть люди, которым я нужен не потому, что я могу дать им нечто, а потому, что им нужен я. Такой как есть: бешеный чернокожий гей, слегка повернутый в магические дебри.  
Я улыбнулась последней фразе и небрежным движением стряхнула пепел в тут же подставленную пепельницу.  
\- Именно поэтому ты бросил торговлю ви? Ради Хесуса?  
\- Нет. Ради себя, - ответил Лафайет. – Поэтому я сделаю все, о чем меня попросит любой из вашей чертовой тройки.  
Я с непониманием посмотрела на друга. Он посмотрел на меня, а затем отвел взгляд:  
\- Я позвонил Хесусу, пока ты спала, и обрисовал ему ситуацию. Он приедет, как только закончится его смена, - Лафайет затянулся в последний раз и затушил окурок. – Ну, пошли. Накормлю тебя завтраком, - он скрылся в доме.  
Я ещё раз втянула в легкие никотиновый дым и последовала за ним. Такого друга как он, у меня никогда не будет.  
***  
Вампиры редко видят сны. Редко, но видят. Это признают и сами вампиры, и весь научный мир, но, разумеется, с оговорками. Способность видеть сны возвращается к вампирам с возрастом. Чем старше вампир, тем наиболее вероятно видение им снов. Но есть исключения. Сны у вампиров, также являются результатом сильного потрясения, ранения, травмы, стресса. Иногда сны рассказывают вампиру о его тайных желаниях и мечтах… Так что…  
Кто сказал, что вампиры не видят снов?..  
… Эрик сидел в своем кабинете и уже раз в сотый перечитывал список предложенных ему вложений. С каждым разом список уменьшался на один – два варианта, так что сейчас он выбирал из последних. Но обычное гениальное решение отказывалось появляться в его не менее гениальных мозгах.   
Краем глаза он заметил, как приоткрылась дверь, в кабинет скользнула она. Стройные ножки были открыты обзору благодаря симпатичной черной мини-юбке в широкую складочку, белоснежно белый топ подчеркивал отсутствие лифчика. Её шикарные волосы были распущенны и при малейших движениях скользили по плечам.  
\- Чем ты занят? – её голос кажется более глубоким, грудным и хриплым, чем обычно.  
\- Работаю, - кратко отвечает Эрик, с усилием удерживая взгляд на ровных строчках, а не на загорелых ножках этой женщины.  
\- А ты не хочешь прервать свой мозговой штурм ради более приятного времяпрепровождения? – её голос мягко обволакивает, а маленькие пальчики, небрежно скользнувшие по вороту рубашки, груди, ниже, к животу.  
\- Нет, - Эрик с трудом сдерживает стон и говорит удивительно спокойным голосом.  
Она обиженно опускает руку и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Эрик быстрым движением хватает её за руку и притягивает к себе. Она подает на его колени, слегка перепуганная от быстрой перемены его настроения.  
\- Как думаешь, куда лучше вложить деньги: в ресторанный бизнес или атомную энергетику? – вопрос самый, что не на есть, невинный, если бы не его игривые руки, ласково скользящие по её ногам.  
\- Э… Думаю, рестораны – лучший вариант, - выдавливает из себя она.  
Он молчит, ещё раз прогоняя про себя варианты, а затем соглашается с ней:  
\- М-да ты права, - кивает он и, не отпуская девушку с колен, наклоняется к бумагам.  
Она возмущенно охает и снова порывается уйти. Эрик с вампирской скоростью возвращает её назад и впивается в губы мягким поцелуем. Она тут же отвечает, скользит своей ручкой по его одежде, медленно, пуговку за пуговкой, расстегивая рубашку, ласкает его открывшийся торс, а затем, оторвавшись от его губ, медленно скользит своими губами вниз тем же путем. Эрик с шумом втягивает воздух, когда она задевает язычком его соски, и еле слышно стонет, когда её руки принимаются за ширинку брюк. Она высвобождает его уже давно вопящее о напряженности естество и медленно проводит по нему рукой, Эрик снова стонет, чувствуя, как выдвигаются клыки. Её руку заменяет нежный ротик, она медленно ласкает его член, легонько посасывая и прикусывая кожу. Он запускает руки в богатство её волос и притягивает её ближе. Она понимающе хмыкает и медленно вбирает его в рот. Эрик стонет от ощущения её губ, мягких скользящих движений, и, кажется, возбуждается ещё больше от рокочущего мурлыкания сытой кошки, слышащегося из её горла. Ещё немного и он взорвется – Эрик резко отстраняет девушку и притягивает её наверх, впиваясь в девичьи губы звериным поцелуем. Она отвечает. Она скользит язычком по его клыкам, позволяет его языку обследовать глубины её рта и громко стонет, чувствуя его руки, наконец-то, забравшиеся под её юбку. Её майка рвется с протестующим звуком – ему все равно, Эрик припадает к её грудям, как к источнику припадает жаждущий воды путник. Она стонет все громче, извиваясь в его руках, он подхватывает её за бедра и сажает на стол, прямо на бумаги, не прерывая поцелуя. Её руки свободно скользят по его телу – рубашка давно осталась в кресле – а тело мягко сжимается вокруг его пальцев, мягко движущихся в её горячем лоне. Она протестующе стонет, когда он вытаскивает руку, но тут же заходится новой чредой нечленораздельных звуков, ощутив его язык. Он возвращает ей полученное удовольствие вдвойне, быстро скользя по мягким складочкам, дразня и распаляя её ещё больше.  
\- Э-э-эри-ик!!!! – её мольба, плавно переходящая в громкий стон, лишает его последнего самообладания – он скидывает мешающие брюки и, разведя её бедра, резко входит в жаждущее лоно. Она закрывает глаза и хватает ртом воздух, а Эрик начинает двигаться. Сначала мягко, но она жаждет больше, она сжимает руками его зад, притягивает его ближе. И он исполняет её желание. Он вдалбливается в неё, наслаждаясь её горячим телом, прижимающимся к нему. Она стонет в голос, скользит руками по его телу, сжимая и царапая кожу до крови. У Эрика сносит крышу. Она хочет большего. Он подхватывает её за бедра и мгновенно переносит их на кровать. Он все ещё в ней, её лоно все ещё жаждет ощущать его толчки. Эрик переворачивает её спиной к себе и начинает быстро двигаться сзади. Она подается к нему бедрами, стонет и изгибает гибкую спину, ощущая его ещё более полно. Но Эрику этого мало – он вновь опрокидывает девушку на спину и снова входит в нее. Она стонет. Её губы искусаны до крови, и Эрик склоняется, чтобы зализать эти ранки. Она пытается раздвинуть ноги ещё шире, принять его ещё более полно, но это уже не реально. Она близка к разрядке, Эрик видит это по её абсолютно безумному взгляду, он сам еле удерживается на краю, но жаждет ощутить это. Он чувствует, как её лоно начинает сжиматься вокруг его члена и с рычанием делает яростные толчки. Взрыв настигнул его одновременно с ней.   
Эрик мягко выскальзывает из её тепла и падает рядом. Несколько секунд он лежит не двигаясь, наслаждаясь охватившим его наслаждением и забытьем, а затем отрывает глаза и смотрит на девушку рядом с собой.  
Она лежит, закрыв глаза, и медленно скользит руками по своему телу. Неторопливо играет с сосками, сжимает груди, скользит ниже, плавными движениями водит по животу, и Эрик чувствует, как напрягается его член. Она проводит руками по своим бедрам, одной рукой собирая стекающую по ним сперму, а затем подносит эту руку к лицу и невероятно медленно облизывает пальцы. Эрик закрывает глаза, в надежде скрыться от этой до ужаса сексуальной картины и страстной богини, лежащей рядом с ним.  
\- Мне надо работать, Сьюки, - проговаривает он, сам не веря в свои слова.  
Он пытается встать с кровати, но чувствует, как его бедра сжимает пара ножек, а чья-то мягкая рука скользит вверх по торсу. Открыв глаза, Эрик видит Сьюки, нависающую над ним. В её взгляде было что-то невероятно темное, порочное, сексуальное и… родное.  
\- А разве кто-то сказал, - все тем же хриплым голосом промурлыкала она, - что ты можешь идти?..  
… Эрик, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на спину. Даже во сне с его лица не сходила умиротворенная улыбка. Так кто сказал, что вампиры не видят сны?..  
***  
Хесус появился уже после того, как стемнело. Лафайет открыл дверь, пропуская его внутрь.  
\- Привет, Сьюки, - поздоровался он со мной.  
Я кивнула в ответ.  
\- Так, я сейчас приду, - проговорил Лафайет и быстренько вышел из комнаты. - Похоже, у моего парня есть к тебе разговор.  
\- Сьюки, - начал Хесус, встав напротив меня. – Сначала я хочу знать, чего именно ты хочешь от нас.  
Я снова кивнула.  
\- Пока ты мне не расскажешь, я не стану ничего делать, ОК? – выжидающе посмотрел он на меня.  
\- Хесус, я… Я хочу знать, откуда у меня телепатия и… и другие способности, - ответила я. – Один мой знакомый считает, что я каким-то образом связана с Древней религией. А помочь в этом можете только ты и Лафайет.  
\- Знакомый? - приподнял брови парень. – Ладно, не важно. Какие именно способности, кроме телепатии?  
\- Я… Из моих рук появляется свет, и он отшвыривает людей, - проговорила я, припоминая инцидент в аэропорте. – И… Черт… Я могу причинить вред вампирам, не прикоснувшись к ним не пальцем. Я могу заставить их испытывать сильную головную боль, если меня разозлить.  
\- Насколько сильную? – Хесус был краток в своих вопросах. Но сейчас мне поможет только такой, как он.  
\- Пятисотлетний вампир катался от боли по полу, - произнесла я, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
\- Серьезно? – удивился он. – Вау. Сьюки, у тебя действительно сильный дар.  
Я пожала плечами.  
\- Но откуда ты знаешь обо мне? – вот и главный вопрос.  
\- Я… я видела ведьм. Я знаю, в чем принцип их магии, - ответила я. – Я насмотрелась на них в Новом Орлеане, когда пыталась сбежать от одного вампира. Они вмешиваются в естественный порядок вещей, а потому платят за силу своей магии своей жизнью. Они быстро стареют и умирают. Но ты не такой. Признаюсь, ещё пару дней назад я не понимала в чем тут дело, но затем просто сложила два и два.  
\- Молодец, - усмехнулся Хесус. – Немногие понимают разницу.   
Я улыбнулась ему в ответ. В этот момент вернулся Лафайет.   
\- Что нам понадобится? – обратился он к Хесуса.  
\- Свечи, сколько найдешь, чаша с водой и соль, - ответил ему тот. – Мы проведем обряд на улице.  
Лафайет согласно кивнул и принялся собирать все необходимое.  
\- На улице? А не безопаснее провести все в доме, куда не может войти посторонний? – засомневалась я.  
\- Лафайет – удивительно способный ученик, Сьюки, - ответил Хесус. – Уже после третьего занятия он самостоятельно поставил на дом защиту, не пропускающую на его территорию никого постороннего: ни вампира, ни оборотня… ни человека.  
\- То есть, если он меня не пригласил бы, я бы не смогла даже подойти к дому? – удивилась я.  
\- Именно. Я же говорю: способный, - улыбнулся Хесус.

***  
\- Мистер Эрик, сэр, боюсь мисс Сьюки так и не появилась…  
\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!!! – мобильник совершил недолгий полет и почил смертью храбрых, разбившись о стенку. – Я убью эту девку!!!!  
… Пэм прислушалась к доносящимся из кабинета крикам и довольно улыбнулась: её шансы оказаться между мягких ножек телепатки медленно, но неотвратимо, поползли вверх…

***  
Это было странно. Хотя нет, скорее это было ОЧЕНЬ странно. Площадку перед домом освещал только тусклый свет свечей, расставленных по кругу. Внутри круга из свечей был насыпан солью второй круг. Внутри него мы и находились. В центре круга соли треугольником стояли три свечи, и мы сидели прямо на земле, каждый напротив своей свечи. В центре треугольника в свою очередь стояла круглая чаша с водой, покрывавшейся мелкой рябью при малейшем порыве ветра. Хесус давал последние наставления Лафайету, сидевшему напротив него, так что я являлась, в некотором роде, вершиной треугольника.  
\- Пора, - проговорил Хесус, привлекая мое внимание. – Сьюки, твоя задача следить за чашей, мы не сможем подсказать тебе, когда придет время. Ты должна сама понять, когда задавать вопросы, понимаешь?  
\- Да. Я все поняла, - кивнула я, переглядываясь с Лафайетом.  
Хесус кивнул Лафайету, призывая его начать ритуал. Признаться, выглядело это все очень забавно: двое взрослых красивых мужчин (забудем, что они оба геи) сидят на голой земле при свете нескольких десятков свечей, закрыв глаза и беззвучно, но синхронно шевелят губами, - то ещё зрелище, я вам скажу! Если бы это не было так серьезно, это было бы невероятно смешно.   
Это странное действо продолжалось несколько минут, а потом все стихло. В смысле, буквально, стихло. Исчезли все звуки: шуршание листьев на ветру, пенье птиц, звук, проезжающих вдалеке машин, даже еле слышный шепот сидящих рядом со мной ведьмаков – повисла полная тишина. Ни звука, ни шороха. В том числе от моих движений. Затем все резко замедлилось. Относительно меня все происходило просто с чудовищно маленькой скоростью – шевеление губ Лафайета и Хесуса, движение веток деревьев, даже колыхание огня свечи – все стало двигаться медленнее. Я посмотрела на воду. По ней шли круги, как будто ровно в центр чаши упал предмет или капля дождя. Они расходились, а потом начинались сначала. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что это гипноз, как вдруг капли стали отрываться от общей массы воды и зависать в воздухе. Через несколько секунд их стало слишком много над чашей, и капли начали собираться в единую фигуру. Через мгновение в воздухе повисла женская фигурка из воды, она сделала круг над чашей и зависла напротив меня.  
\- Ты взывала к Религии, сестра?   
\- Да, - ошеломленно ответила я.  
\- Ты ищешь ответы, - её голос звучал ото всюду – звонкий и мелодичный. – Мы дадим их тебе, сестра…  
\- Я хотела бы знать, откуда у меня телепатия, способность причинять ментальную боль и другие способности. Мне нужно это знать, - тут же проговорила я.  
\- Это знание принесет много проблем, сестра, - отозвалась водяная дева. – Не лучше ли оставаться в неведении?..  
\- Нет. Неведение мешает жить. Лучше жить с истиной, чем с догадками, - ответила ей я.  
\- Эта твоя жизнь, - проговорила моя мокрая собеседница. – Ты принадлежишь к древнему роду. Роду, обязанному своим появлением Древней религии.  
\- Что это значит? – не поняла я.  
\- В начале времен их было трое. Трое братьев. Трое истинных жрецов Древней религии. Двоих погубили алчность, власть, знания и сила. Третий выжил. Он нашел приемника в своем сыне. И так начался древний род истинных жрецов. Знания передавались от отца к старшему сыну из поколения в поколения. Но цепь была прервана спустя многие века. Жрец отказался от силы, чтобы защитить свою семью. Двое, призвавших меня, принадлежат к малому кругу Религии, они лишь начинают осознавать свою силу и мощь, которую им дарует Древняя Религия. Но заклятие не сработало бы, если бы в кругу не было того, чью кровь и тело наполняет Древняя Религия. Ты – наша часть, сестра. Ты – хедайара. Ты – наше прошлое, наше настоящее, наше будущее. Ты – это мы…  
\- Что все это значит? – все ещё не понимала я.  
\- Мы сказали тебе достаточно. Все, что ты ищешь, ты найдешь внутри себя, - проговорила дева, осыпаясь в чашу мелким дождем. Стоило упасть последней каплей, как все вернулось на круги своя: появились звуки, и полноценно зашевелилось все вокруг.  
Когда я подняла взгляд от чаши, то увидела два внимательных взгляда.  
\- Получилось? – поинтересовался Хесус.  
\- Ты все видел! – отмахнулась я.  
\- Вообще-то, нет, Сьюк! Этот обряд не позволил нам видеть то, что не доступно нашему пониманию, - проговорил Лафайет. – Так что…  
\- Все получилось, - перебила я его. – Все получилось…  
\- Ну, тогда отлично! – приободрился Хесус, вскакивая на ноги. – Идемте поскорее в дом. На улице становится холодно.  
Я кивнула и попыталась подняться, при этом моя футболка задралась, обнажая бинты, которые были тут же замечены Лафайетом.  
\- Сьюки, что это? – он смотрел на меня, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Ничего, - я поправила футболку, снова скрывая бинты.  
\- Не слабое «ничего», - взвился Лафайет. – Что это, твою мать?  
Хесус внимательно следил за нашей перебранкой, не рискуя вмешиваться.  
\- Что произошло, Сьюки? – поинтересовался Лафайет.  
Я на мгновение задумалась над ответом, а затем подняла взгляд на друга:  
\- Что со мной только не произошло…


	17. Бороться так бороться

Я встала рано утром и выскользнула из дома прежде, чем проснулись Лафайет и Хесус. Сев за руль, я направилась домой. К Эрику. Вечно избегать этого я не смогу.  
«…Ты – наша часть. Ты – хедайара…» - что значит «хедайара»? Думаю, стоит порыться в огромной библиотеке в доме… Там должно хотя бы упоминаться это слово. Наша часть… Часть Древней религии. Что это мне дает? Какие преимущества? Я ведь не могу даже использовать свои способности по желанию! А что если… Что если начать тренироваться? Только на ком? В голове всплыл образ блондинистого вампира, и я кровожадно улыбнулась. Да-а… Вот на ком я бы опробовала свой дар. Особенно тот, от которого у вампиров мозги плавятся. Какое удовольствие я бы получила!!  
Поставив машину в гараже, я поднялась в дом. Тео встретил меня на выходе из гаража.  
\- Мисс Сьюки! Вас долго не было, - с небольшим укором произнес он.  
\- Да, переночевала у знакомых. Извини, что не предупредила, - откликнулась я.  
Дворецкий кивнул.  
\- Может, кофе?  
\- Не откажусь, я только приму душ и переоденусь, - кивнула я. – Думаю, полчаса мне хватит.  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, я подошла к окну и долго вглядывалась за пределы. Странное умиротворение, настигшее меня в этом доме, не слабо меня пугало.  
***  
Впервые за последнюю тысячу лет Эрик не хотел просыпаться. Весь день ему снился удивительно приятные и яркие сны, которые, правда, он никак не мог вспомнить. Ну, да, не велика потеря!   
Настроение подняла краткая фраза Тео:  
\- Мистер Эрик, сэр. Мисс Сьюки появилась около полудня, и весь день провела в библиотеке, - дворецкий проговорил это, протягивая вампиру бутылку с кровью.  
\- Где она сейчас? – спросил Эрик, залпом выпивая кровь.  
\- На крыше, - ответил Тео.  
\- Где? – переспросил Эрик, думая, что ослышался.  
\- На крыше. Она забралась туда несколько часов назад и до сих пор не спустилась, - пояснил мужчина, забирая пустую бутылку «Настоящей крови».  
Эрик замер на несколько минут, раз за разом прокручивая в голове сказанное слугой. Она залезла на крышу? Какого черта? Сначала пропадает на несколько дней, а, приехав, забирается на крышу? Что с ней не так? Ну, помимо телепатии? Из ступора его вывело треньканье мобильного телефона.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Привет, босс. Спешу сообщить: тебе звонили из Чикаго, - голос Пэм сочился лестью и сарказмом.  
\- И? – ожидающе спросил Эрик.  
\- Ты должен присутствовать на Трибунале, - продолжила вампирша.  
\- Кто? – спокойно поинтересовался викинг.  
\- Эрик, да, ты сегодня само красноречие! – усмехнулись по ту сторону. – Тебе понравится. Это королева Луизианы.  
\- Софи-Энн кладет голову на плаху Совета? – с удивлением отозвался Эрик.  
\- Похоже на то. Тебя ждут завтра ночью с сопровождением, - проговорила Пэм. – Насколько я тебя знаю, мне придется остаться и присмотреть за баром?  
\- Правильно. В этот раз у меня будет другой сопровождающий, - он растянул губы в усмешке. – Совмещу приятное с очень приятным.  
\- Ну-ну… Желаю удачи, - Пэм положила трубку.  
Убрав телефон, Эрик вышел на улицу и посмотрел наверх. Сьюки сидела на самой вершине крыше лицом к Шривпорту и курила. Она курила. Эрика невероятно раздражала эта привычка девушки, потому он и запретил ей курить в его доме, но, похоже, ей на это наплевать.   
Эрик плавно взмыл в воздух и приземлился в трех шагах от нее. Девушка даже не дернулась, продолжая курить.  
\- Я, кажется, запретил тебе курить в моем доме, - жестко проговорил он.  
\- А я, кажется, и не курю в ТВОЕМ доме, - ответила Сьюки, не поворачивая головы. – Я курю НА твоем доме.  
Эрик сжал кулаки, удерживая себя от необдуманных поступков. Все-таки тут достаточно высоко, а его крови в её тельце уже маловато…  
\- Где ты была? – с легкой угрозой спросил он.  
\- Ты мне не отец, не брат и не муж, чтобы я тебе отвечала, - огрызнулась девушка, туша окурок.  
\- Конечно, мне ты ответишь, в отличие от вышеперечисленных мужских особей, - съязвил Эрик – ему нравилась ее смелость. В определенной степени.  
\- Не думаю, - спокойно покачала она головой.  
Эрик начинал тихо закипеть. В присутствии этой особы его способности к терпению резко падали.  
\- Я спросил: где ты была? – с нажимом повторил он.  
\- У черта на рогах, - все также нагло отвечала Сьюки.  
Эрик схватил её за плечи, поставил на ноги и развернул к себе лицом.  
\- Отвечай нормально! – почти рычал он.  
\- Развлекалась! – повысила голос девушка. – В конце концов, меня чуть не убила вампирша, повернутая на моем бывшем парне, который, в свою очередь, стремился вскрыть мою черепную коробку и покопаться там, в попытке добраться до истины моей сущности! Мне кажется, я имею право на отдых!  
К концу её фразы на лице Эрика мелькнула улыбка:  
\- Отдых! Отлично! Будет тебе отдых! – оскалился он. – Ты летишь со мной в Чикаго!  
***  
Лимузин мягко скользил по ночному городу. Чикаго встретил нас сильным проливным дождем, как бы проверяя наши намерения на прочность. Я отвела взгляд от пролетающих мимо городских кварталов и посмотрела на сидящего напротив меня вампира. Эрик, как и всегда, выглядел на все сто: светлый костюм стоимостью с мой годовой доход и черная рубашка не меньшей стоимости дополняли его прилизанный вид а-ля гламурный подонок. При всем этом выглядел он надутым и слегка злым – ещё бы! Ведь пришлось идти на целый ряд ухищрений, чтобы посадить меня в его самолет!..  
Услышав его самодовольную фразу насчет Чикаго, я отреагировала вполне адекватно: послала его на пустошь нетопырей ловить. Разумеется, Эрик ответил мне соответственно, мигом сообщив, что мое мнение никого не интересует, и он просто поставил меня перед фактом. Я ответно расписала ему его родословную до десятого колена, указывая, как и в каких позах среди его предков затесались парнокопытные. Его лицо после моей тирады отражало крайнюю степень бешенства, но он, кособоко улыбнувшись, сказал, что я изменю свое отношение.  
На следующий день я собиралась в город за покупками: прилично оделась, причесалась и выпила чашку, предложенного Тео кофе. Сев за руль автомобиля, я так и не завела мотор, так как потеряла сознание. В состояние здравого ума и свежей памяти я вернулась уже в самолете, совершавшем посадку в славном городе Чикаго. Конечно же, Эрик также был в самолете, но на подробную характеристику его как низшего животного он среагировал вялой фразой: «Без сознания ты мне больше нравишься». Услышав данное его заявление, я жутко оскорбилась и с тех упорно игнорировала этого мерзопакостного сивого барана. Эрика же это ни мало не смущало – всю дорогу от аэропорта он скользил по мне своим противным липким раздевающим взглядом.  
Лимузин затормозил у уже знакомой гостиницы, дверцу открыл швейцар, и я с нескрываемым облегчением выскользнула из автомобиля и начала подниматься по лестнице. Эрик нагнал меня у самого входа и с издевательской улыбкой открыл передо мной дверь:  
\- Прошу мисс Стакхаус!  
Я проскользнула мимо него, не поднимая взгляда. Голову тихим шепотом наполняли мысли работников отеля. К Эрику приблизилась дама из обслуживающего персонала:  
\- Мистер Нортман! Рады приветствовать вас и вашу спутницу в нашем отеле! – «Вспомни меня! Вспомни меня! Ты спал со мной два месяца назад, когда был здесь!» - в её голове проскользнули настолько откровенные воспоминания, что меня чуть не стошнило. – Ваши комнаты готовы. Два отдельных номера на самом последнем этаже. Ваши вещи уже на месте.  
\- Благодарю, - сухо ответил Эрик, продолжая движение к лифту.  
Как только железный ящик лифта пополз вверх, я, наконец-то, собралась с духом для разговора.  
\- Может, все-таки скажешь, за каким хреном притащил меня в этот город? – поинтересовалась я.  
\- У меня есть для тебя работа, - отозвался Эрик.  
\- Да, неужели? И какая это, интересно? Потому что в моем трудовом договоре ясно написано: должность – бармен, - съязвила я.  
\- Все просто, Сьюки, - спокойно проговорил он. – На данный момент, мне необходима твоя телепатия. На заседании Трибунала будет много людей: свидетели и любовники влиятельных вампиров, - мне нужно, чтобы читала из мысли, пробралась им в головы и сообщила мне, если заметишь что-нибудь подозрительное.   
\- Класс. Супер. Молодец, Эрик, - саркастично начала я.  
\- Спасибо, я тоже тебя ценю, - перебил меня он.  
\- Ты, что, ополоумел? Если я сообщу тебе нечто, что окажется правдой, и тебе придется придать это огласке, то ты должен будешь сообщить об источнике информации. А значит – расскажешь своему Совету обо мне, - яростно негодовала я.  
Лифт прибыл на место и вышли в коридор.  
\- Я не дурак, Сьюки, - заметил Эрик.  
\- Что… - и тут до меня дошло. – Ты хочешь, чтобы они это узнали.  
Самодовольная улыбка викинга стала мне ответом.  
\- Я не позволю тебе это сделать, - жестко отчеканила я.  
\- Ты сможешь меня остановить? – усмехнулся Эрик, скрываясь в своем номере.

***  
Звонок с ресепшена застал Эрика на полпути к ванной.   
\- Слушаю, - если это обслуживание номеров, то спаси их Бог!  
\- Мистер Нортман, к вам посетитель, - прозвучало с той стороны трубки.  
\- Я никого не жду, - почти прорычал он в ответ.  
\- Он просил передать, что вам привет о мистера Годрика, - уже интересней. – Он ждет вам на первом этаже в кафе-ресторане.  
Эрик положил трубку и, подхватив рубашку, вышел из номера. Быстро спустившись на первый этаж, он прошел в ресторан. Обстановка там напоминала «Фангтазию» в миниатюре. Куча мягких кожаных диванов, пара столиков, красная подсветка и полуобнаженные официантки. Эрик окинул взглядом помещение, отыскивая взглядом своего гостя.  
Перед глазами мелькнула до боли знакомая черноволосая макушка.  
\- Привет, братик!  
***  
Я уже собиралась ложиться, как раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Эрик, иди к черту! – только этот полоумный мог стучаться в мою комнату в такое время.  
\- Это не Эрик, - раздался голос из-за двери.  
Очень знакомый голос. Я поправила полы халата и открыла дверь.  
\- Годрик, - опознала я стучавшего.  
Вампир стоял прямо у порога, спрятав руки в карманы своих брюк. Светлая рубашка телесного цвета подчеркивала бледность его кожи. Он смотрел мне в глаза внимательным заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Здравствуй Сьюки, - поприветствовал он меня. – Есть разговор.  
Я метнула взгляд в сторону комнаты Эрика.  
\- Он нам не помешает. Эрик занят встречей с младшим братом, - усмехнулся Годрик.  
\- Джереми? – удивилась я.  
\- Так ты меня пригласишь? – формально ему не нужно мое приглашение, чтобы зайти, просто, таким образом, Годрик просит меня довериться ему.  
Я отступила от двери, сделав приглашающий жест. Годрик, не торопясь, зашел внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь.


	18. Падать так падать

Эрик смерил Джереми презрительным взглядом и опустился на диванчик напротив него.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спокойно поинтересовался он, внимательно наблюдая за подвижным лицом братца.  
\- Хотел поговорить с тобой. Спокойно. Без всяких увиливаний и взаимных оскорблений, - откровенно ответил Джереми.  
\- А ты сумеешь? – усомнился Эрик.  
\- В твоем присутствии это сложнее, чем казалось, но я придержу свой неуемный характер, - огрызнулся вампир.  
\- Ты идешь на такие жертвы, и все ради меня? – с откровенной наигранностью проговорил викинг.  
\- Заткнись, - выплюнул Джереми. – Я, вообще-то, пытаюсь быть вежливым.  
\- У меня всегда это плохо получалось, - саркастически протянул Эрик.  
Джереми покачал головой и взглянул на собеседника из-под лобья.  
\- Скажи… Давай, только без глупостей и ехидства, ладно? – он оставался на удивление серьезным. – Скажи, насчет Сьюки… Это - правда?  
Тут уж был черед Эрика удивляться:  
\- Надо полагать, ты все знаешь, - утверждающе проговорил он. – Откуда?  
\- Годрик знает больше, чем говорит, - пожал плечами Джереми.  
\- Годрик… - покачал головой Эрик. – Старый… Он знал. Он всегда все знает…  
\- Так это правда? – повторил брюнет.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он.  
\- И зная это, ты думаешь, что сможешь подчинить её? Сделать её своей? – Джереми внимательно смотрел на собрата.  
\- Я не думаю. Я сделаю, - самодовольно улыбнулся Эрик.  
\- И кто из нас идиот? – усмехнулся он.  
\- Я не идиот, Джереми. Просто я всегда получаю то, что желаю, - откликнулся викинг, принимая из рук официанта фужер с кровью.  
\- Царские замашки, - отмахнулся его собеседник, так же беря в руки бокал.  
\- Царям позволено всё, - спокойно проговорил Эрик, отпивая кровь.  
***  
Я предложила Годрику выпить, но он отказался.  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросила я, заправляя влажные волосы за ухо.  
\- О том, что происходит. С Эриком. И с тобой, - с многозначительными паузами проговорил Годрик в ответ.  
\- А что происходит? – приподняла я. – Я его просто ненавижу. Этот… выхухоль – альбинос притащил меня сюда насильно, строит из себя великого хозяина и господина и ждет, что я, как последняя слабохарактерная дура, буду подскакивать при его появлении и с радостью бежать взбивать простыни!  
К концу моей тирады вампир одобрительно кивнул.  
\- У тебя немного предвзятый, но трезвый взгляд на вещи. Это хорошо, - он продолжал наблюдать за мной ненавязчивым взглядом.  
\- Годрик, я так это чувствую. И пускай этот мистер «Хочу иметь все» обломается, - проговорила я, садясь в кресло напротив вампира.  
\- Сьюки, ты уникальна. Не только потому, кто ты есть, но и потому, какая ты, - вдруг сказал Годрик.  
Я ошарашено смотрела прямо на него: в его присутствии я не боялась проявлять истинные эмоции.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я? – голос звучал слабо и недоверчиво.  
Он кивнул:  
\- Со дня нашего знакомства.  
Я согласно кивнула.  
\- А ты знаешь, что это значит? – поинтересовалась я. Может, мне может ответить только кто-то очень древний?  
\- Нет. Мне это не дано. Это должна понять ты, - покачал Годрик головой. – Но дело не в этом. Эрик. Ты стала его единственным желанием, даже ненависть к Джереми отошла на второй план. Это прогресс.   
\- В смысле? – не поняла его я.  
\- Сотни лет Эрик не подвергался изменениям. Холодный, яростный, жестокий убийца. И тут появляешься ты – девушка, хранящая в себе немало секретов, - и мгновенно привлекаешь его внимание, - пояснил вампир. – Настолько привлекаешь, что его жажда крови исчезает с поля его же интересов.  
\- Я? Привлекаю? – раздельно повторила я. – При всем моем уважении, Годрик, ты переоцениваешь его.  
\- Возможно. Но… Я дам тебе ещё один совет, Сьюки, - проговорил он, наклоняясь вперед. – Эрика не зря сделали членом совета. То, что он – младше нас, не значит, что он слабее. Эрик – самый опасный вампир по эту сторону Атлантики. А знаешь почему? Потому что он не боится. Он чтит и уважает существующую власть, но если она будет ему мешать, вырвет её с корнем. Или ты думала, что простой, пускай и жестокий, шериф может вот так просто войти в Совет?  
Я молчала. Годрик встал и медленно прошелся по гостиной комнате.  
\- Совет судил Эрика чуть больше года назад за убийство клана вампиров в Шривпорте. Он убил пятнадцать вампиров просто за то, что те посмели прийти в его город без приглашения. Просто за то, что они нарушили ЕГО правила. Самому младшему в этом клане было около трехсот, - задумчиво проговорил он вслух. - Жрица, не осознавшая своей силы, его не остановит.  
Когда я оглянулась, чтобы ответить ему, Годрик уже исчез.  
***  
Эрик подошел к двери своего номера, погруженный в свои далеко не радужные размышления.  
\- Закручиваешь очередную интригу? – послышался голос из-за его спины. Обернувшись, он увидел Годрика. – Или, наконец-то, думаешь о её последствиях?  
\- Годрик, - Эрик кратко склонил голову в почтении.  
\- Когда под давлением твоего шерифского приказа Джереми вдруг появился в моем доме в Техасе, я долго не мог понять, почему ты не сделал этого сразу, - наклонив голову в сторону номера Сьюки, проговорил Годрик.  
\- Ты разговаривал со Сьюки, - тут же понял Эрик.  
Древний вампир ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да. Она – просто потрясающий собеседник. Особенно, когда говорит все, что думает о тебе…  
\- Ты ещё не слышал мою родословную в её интерпретации, - съязвил блондин.  
\- Будь внимателен Эрик. Действия этой девушки не так просто предсказать, - предупредительно проговорил Годрик.  
\- Пока нет. Но чем больше я с ней разговариваю, тем лучше понимаю. К тому же пара капелек моей крови все ещё бродит по её кровеносной системе, - спокойно откликнулся Эрик.  
\- Эрик, - кротко произнес Годрик. – Она – жрица. Единственная за тысячелетия. Неумение контролировать силы Религии скоро пройдет. И тогда…  
\- Что тогда? – оборвал Создателя викинг.  
Годрик неопределенно ухмыльнулся и скрылся вниз по лестнице.  
***  
Проснувшись следующим днем, я впала в ступор, долго и упорно вспоминая, где я, кто я и как меня звать. Память вернулась скопом и вся сразу. Следующим моим состоянием был гнев на белобрысую сволочь, сопящую в обе дырочки за стеной. Я подхватилась с постели и попыталась выйти из номера, но дверь оказалась запертой. Сколько я не пыталась открыть эту проклятую дверь, она не поддавалась. Осознание происходящего дошло до меня через секунду. Этот гад запер меня в моем же номере! Прокрутив эту мысль в голове ещё несколько раз, я быстро попыталась открыть хотя бы одно окно. Окна легко открывались, но трюки а-ля камикадзе не мой профиль – летать с двадцатого этажа сродни изощренному самоубийству. А такой радости этому удоду я не предоставлю.   
Через некоторое время, прекратив метания по комнате, я открыла холодильник, который оказался забит продуктами под завязку.   
\- Все продумал, - проговорила я вслух, в который раз поражаясь наглой самоуверенности этой вампирской особи мужского пола.  
Мои звонки на ресепшен не нашли никакого ответа, и вскоре я прекратила попытки достучаться до цивилизации и упала в одно из стоящих в гостиной кресел. Погрузившись в себя, я не заметила, как снова уснула – верно, сказывалось эмоциональное напряжение последних недель. Во сне перед моими глазами проносились воспоминания последних дней: переезд к Эрику, встреча с Тарой и Лафайетом, гадание на Таро, обряд, перепалка с Эриком на крыше, - все следовало одно за другим разноцветным калейдоскопом и казалось почти бесконечным, как вдруг все исчезло в белой дымке. Сквозь нее я видела нечто странное… Это была я… Я бегала по какой-то комнате, поспешно куда-то собираясь. Вот я пролетела мимо кресла, в котором весьма ощутимо кто-то сидел. Я, там, в видении, подхватила щетку и быстро стала расчесывать волосы, а сидящий в кресле вдруг проговорил каким-то удивительно знакомым голосом:  
\- Знаешь, ты похожа на рассвет…  
\- Да? Такая же медлительная? – раздался мой смешок.  
\- Нет, - прыснул говоривший. – Красивая, долгожданная, недосягаемая… Губительная…  
\- Ты таким деликатным способом хочешь сказать, что я – твоя погибель? – скривилась я, убирая щетку и, в очередной раз, проносясь мимо собеседника.  
\- Нет. Ты – мое личное солнце, - покачал мужчина головой, притягивая меня к себе.  
Я скользнула к сидящему на колени и запустила руки в его шелковистые волосы. Мужчина, улыбнувшись, в свою очередь скользнул своими руками по моим ногам, быстро забираясь под мою юбку, а затем всю картину залил белый свет.  
Следующим моим ощущением было ощущение чьих-то мягких рук, медленно пробирающихся к моим бедрам. Тут я поняла, что это не сон, и открыла глаза. На меня смотрели насмешливые глаза Эрика.  
\- Ты! – закричала я, метнувшись к декоративному камину, на котором аккуратно, в ряд стояли различные статуэтки. Они-то и были моей целью – хватая то одну, то другую я отправляла их в сторону Эрика. – Ты – мерзкий, коварный, жестокий, беспардонный сын козла, а следовательно: сам козел!  
Эрик же шутя уворачивался от летящих в него фигурок, держа в руках несколько подозрительных коробок. Когда статуэтки кончились, я глубоко вздохнула, переводя дух.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - пробормотал вампир, опуская коробки на столик. – Это тебе. Надень что-нибудь из этого. Машина придет за нами через час. Я буду ждать тебя внизу.  
Сказав это, он двинулся к двери. Все ещё бушуя от возмущения, я рванула к холодильнику и, схватив первую попавшуюся бутылку, метнула её в Эрика. Бутылка пролетела в его сторону с небольшим свистом и разбилась о светловолосую голову, разбрызгивая красное содержимое по его одежды. Эрик замер, посмотрел на осколки, обмакнул палец в жидкости и лизнул его языком. Тут до меня дошло: это была синтетическая кровь.  
\- Вторая положительная… Ещё большая гадость, чем оригинал… - задумчиво протянул он, а затем посмотрел на меня. – У тебя час.


	19. Палиться так палиться

Я скользила в толпе вампиров и людей, пришедших на суд. Как мне успел разъяснить Эрик, это суд на королевой Луизины, которая обвиняется в торговле вампирской кровью. Сам инцидент уникален – ещё никогда за это не судили особу королевских кровей. Моей «работой» была проверка всех человеческих мозгов – на мои попытки отказаться Эрик отвечал суровым, почти хищным взглядом, хорошо знакомым мне по давнему происшествию в его кабинете. Увидев это выражение лица снова, я решила по быстрее отмучаться и слинять. Так что я искренне надеялась, что никаких проблем не возникнет. Ведь если все откроется, мне придется признать существование моей телепатии. Как выяснилось позднее, все мои надежды скончались ещё до того, как я вошла в зал.  
Все замолчали, словно по сигналу, и быстро расселись по местам. Я осталась стоять позади всех, имея, таким образом, шикарный обзор. Члены вампирского Совета заняли свои места, а по правую сторону от них показалась небольшая процессия во главе с Софи-Энн. Эта рыжеволосая тварь желала отведать моей крови, но так и не дождалась своей посылки: я сбежала прежде, чем козлопас Билл переправил меня к ней. Чуть позади нее шел Андре – симпатичный молодой человек… до определенной степени. Он может стать проблемой, так как знает меня в лицо. Сбежать от него было очень большой проблемой, но, спасибо телепатии, мне это удалось. Я осмотрелась по сторонам в поисках Хэдли: не могла же она оставить свою вампирскую любовницу? Но девушки в зале не было. Видимо, она действительно не безразлична Софи-Энн, раз той хватило ума не тащить её сюда.  
\- Итак, - разнесся по залу голос Годрика. – Начнем.  
Да. Ты прав. Пора начинать…  
***  
Она тенью скользила позади всех, периодически оглядываясь на Софи-Энн. Взгляд её при этом казался обеспокоенным, так что Эрик решил, что либо он чего-то не знает, либо… Но выглядела на потрясающе. Бордовое платье, оттенком напоминавшее цвет запекшейся крови, струилось по её телу, превосходно подчеркивая малейшие изгибы. Волосы, собранные на затылке, подчеркивали хрупкую шейку, а умело сделанный макияж акцентировал внимание на глаза, оттягивая любопытные взоры от немаленького выреза.  
Небольшая разъяснительная беседа прошла удачно. Эрик даже заметил в её глазах некоторый испуг – весьма полезное состояние в данной ситуации. Хотя его, конечно, смущала фраза Годрика начет её силы. Как долго Сьюки ещё не сможет контролировать свои таланты? А вернее, сколько времени ей потребуется для того, чтобы учиться использовать свои способности? Эрик надеялся, что много. Очень много. В идеале лет двадцать. Тогда, если это случится, то уже не будет иметь смысла, согласно его плану. Она будет его. И точка.  
Когда началось опрашивание свидетелей, Эрик внимательно слушал все, что говорили эти напуганные мелкие человечки, а затем устремлял свой взгляд к Сьюки, ожидая хоть какого-то сигнала. Однако его встречал спокойный взгляд темно-карих глаз.   
Число свидетелей, выслушанных Советом, увеличивалось. Они заслушали нескольких торговцев ви, утверждавших, что получали кровь непосредственно от Софи-Энн – они, собственно, и были главной силой обвинения. Проводив взглядом очередного из них, Эрик почувствовал, как кто-то очень настойчиво пытается залезть в его голову. Сначала мысль о том, что некто копается в его мыслях, показалась ему чистым абсурдом, но, вспомнив, что в комнате находится жрица, Эрик спохватился и, как некоторый блок, начал представлять себе секс со Сьюки. В деталях. А затем он поднял глаза и посмотрел на объект своих фантазий. Девушка прислонилась головой к стене и закрыла глаза. Лицо её при этом выглядело сосредоточенным и напряженным. Вампир подумал, было, что у него паранойя, как вдруг…  
\- Миленько… для меня старался? – разнесся у него в голове голос Сьюки – похоже, она оценила его мечты.  
\- Как ты?.. – мысленно протянул он, чувствуя себя полным кретином.  
\- Чтение мыслей – трудоемкий процесс, чтение мыслей даже одного вампира – это полная потеря контроля. Пока я сижу в твоей голове, моя голова наполнена мыслями, воспоминаниями и желаниями всех жителей Чикаго как минимум, так что давай без посторонних вопросов, пока я не сошла с ума! – высказалась Сьюки в своей манере.  
\- Что узнала? – быстро перешел на деловой тон Эрик. В чем-чем, а здесь он был как в родной стихии.   
\- Торговцы. Они все говорят одно и то же почти дословно. И мысли у них до ужаса одинаковые. И ещё. Я уверена в том, что их зачаровали. Стопроцентно. Их мысли слишком прозрачные. Такого не бывает, - быстро проговорила она.  
\- Уверена? – повторил вампир.  
\- Да, твою мать, я уверена, Эрик! – прокричала Сьюки в его голове. – Обязательно переспрашивать? Мне тяжело удерживать связь: я проделываю такой фокус впервые. Тем более с вампиром!  
\- Рад узнать, что хоть в чем-то я у тебя первый, - откликнулся он.  
\- Эрик, чтоб тебя! – услышав эту фразу, Эрик почувствовал резкое исчезновение чужого сознания из своей головы, одновременно с этим Сьюки, за которой он наблюдал в течение всей «беседы», распахнула глаза и тяжело задышала, но быстро взяла всего в руки, отправив в его стороны пышущий гневом взгляд. Что-то она слишком бурно реагирует… Похоже использование «способностей» не приносит ей душевного равновесия.  
\- Совет выслушал свидетелей и удаляется на обсуждение! – прогремел голос Годрика по залу.   
Эрик встал и вышел вслед за Создателем, бросив напоследок быстрый взгляд в сторону Сьюки.  
Помещение для обсуждений представляла собой небольшую, но просторную залу, в которой каждый член Совета мог найти себе кресло. Однако желания упасть в одно из них, сегодня никто не пожелал. Кроме Эрика. Он демонстративно под взглядами своих, если можно так выразиться, соплеменников вольготно развалился в одном из мягких кресел, выполненных под эпоху Ренессанса.   
\- Ну, - проговорил Годрик. – У кого какие мысли?  
Молчание длилось секунду.  
\- Софи-Энн торговала нашей кровью. Это не приемлемо, - проговорил Луис – король Великобритании, Ирландии и Исландии.   
\- Возможно. Но показания свидетелей слишком идентичны, - откликнулся Рассел.  
Мое почтение! Эрик сидел с усмешкой на лице, не вступая в разговор, но внимательно следя за его ходом, чтобы вмешаться в нужный момент и направить его необходимое русло.  
\- Что понимаешь под «слишком» Рассел? – сухо поинтересовался Филиппе.   
Эрик смерил его долгим взглядом. Играем в дурочка?  
\- Ой, только не надо делать вид, что вы этого не заметили, - в своей обычной манере завелся Рассел. – Они словно один и тот же эпизод заезженной пленки повторяют друг за другом как попугаи, а вас всех мигом поразило слабоумие!  
\- Не обобщай, - сухо проговорил Анри – двухтысячелетний вампир из Франции. – Мне показалось это подозрительным, но Софи-Энн совершила глупость и должна за нее заплатить.  
Эрик бросил взгляд на Годрика, так же молчаливо следившего за ходом этой мини-перебранки.  
\- Подобное возможно только в одном случае, - вступила в обсуждение единственная в Совете вампирша Ташири. – Только если свидетели подверглись воздействию вампира.  
Рассел согласно кивнул японке:  
\- Вот именно. А если это произошло, то либо кто-то пытается подставить Софи-Энн, либо…  
\- Либо Софи-Энн хочет создать у нас ощущение подставы, - ввернул Филиппе.  
\- При любом варианте у нас нет доказательств, - возразил Луис.  
\- У меня есть, - спокойно проговорил Эрик, наблюдая за быстрой сменой выражения лиц присутствующих вампиров. Упоительное зрелище!  
\- У тебя есть доказательства внушения этим людям информации? – недоверчиво повторил Анри. – Откуда?  
\- Скажем так: мой информатор сообщил мне, что на этих людей было совершено воздействие неким вампиром. Поправка: одним и тем же вампиром, - также спокойно без нервов и лишнего проявления эмоций ответил Эрик.  
\- Так не пойдет, Эрик. Это не доказательства. Вот если бы ты привел этого человека, и он рассказал бы нам, что видел и слышал… - скривилась Ташири.  
\- Он здесь. В зале суда. И подтвердит данную информацию, как только скажет Совет, - оборвал её он.  
Повисла минутная тишина.  
\- А как твой человек получил эти сведения? От кого? – заинтересованно спросил Рассел.  
Эрик почувствовал на себе взгляд Создателя, но… в этом танце он пойдет до конца.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь встречали людей с необычными сверхъестественными способностями? Я имею ввиду: за вычетом оборотней, веров, ведьм и прочей шушеры, - продолжил накручивать Совет Эрик.  
\- Эрик, заканчивай с цирком и говори прямо! – повысил голос Луис. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Эрик выждал драматическую паузу.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что в моем распоряжении находится телепат, способный прочитать мысли любого человека, - медленно проговорил он с отсутствующим видом. Так. Про бизнес рассказал.  
\- Телепат? – повторила Ташири.  
\- Это чушь. Они крайне редко встречаются, - проговорил Луис.  
\- Крайне редко. Но встречаются, - согласился Эрик.  
\- Твой телепат может читать мысли вампиров? – вдруг поинтересовался Филиппе.  
Ага, вот мы и перешли к пикантненькому…  
\- Нет. По крайней мере, так говорит она. Наше очарование на нее не действует, так что сказать стопроцентно – не могу, - пожал Эрик плечами.  
\- Не действует? – эхом откликнулся Анри.  
\- Угу. Она прочитала мысли свидетелей во время процесса и обнаружила воздействие вампиров, - кивнул викинг.  
\- Эрик, ты понимаешь, насколько ценный человек – этот телепат? – спокойно проговорил Рассел. – Я настаиваю на том, что он должен работать на нас и выполнять все приказы, исходящие от Совета.  
\- Не-а. Не будет, - покачал головой Эрик.  
\- Ты…  
\- ТИХО! – прикрикнул до сих пор молчавший Годрик, обводя взглядом членов Совета. – О судьбе телепата мы поговорим отдельно. А сейчас суд, и телепат выступит перед всеми как свидетель Совета. Вынужден напомнить, что поскольку трудовой контракт он подписал с Эриком, то мистер Нортман имеет первоочередное право на использование его услуг. Ведь так?  
Эрик поднял глаза на Создателя.  
\- Поправка: это девушка, - уяснил он для публики. - Её зовут Сьюки Стакхаус…  
***  
Когда эта проклятая вампирская семерка вернулась в зал, я все ещё боролась с дикой головной болью и бешено колотящимся сердцем. На лице Эрика, шедшего следом за Годриком, была его постоянная усмешка. И я с ужасом и хрупкой надеждой ждала продолжения этого вампирского фарса.  
Годрик некоторое время молчал, и в зале повисла полная тишина, нарушаемая только дыханием находящихся в зале людей. И в этой оглушающей тишине раздался его голос:  
\- Совету стали известны некоторые особые обстоятельства. Некоторые из выслушанных нами свидетелей были очарованы неким вампиром, - по залу пронеслись перешептывания. – Поэтому Совет призывает свидетеля своих слов – мисс Сьюки Стакхаус.  
Сопровождающий Софи-Энн Андре резко повернул голову в зал и начал рыскать по нему взглядом, люди и вампиры осматривались по сторонам в поисках той самой Стакхаус, а я, закрыв глаза, все ещё надеялась провалиться под землю. Вернувшись в реальность, я посмотрела на Эрика. Он улыбался. Ненавижу. Тварь белобрысая…  
Я глубоко вздохнула и медленно двинулась к проходу между креслами. Несколько десятков шагов – и я впервые предстала перед Советом вампиров. Все его члены, разумеется, кроме Годрика и Эрика, внимательно ощупывали меня взглядом, словно надеясь убить этим. Ужас, нахлынувший на меня, отступил, стоило мне подумать о тысяче способов, которыми я убью Эрика Нортмана после окончания заседания, и я, расправив плечи, гордо подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Годрика.  
\- Мисс Стакхаус, признаете ли вы, что обладаете телепатическими способностями? – медленно, чуть ли не по слогам спросил меня Годрик.  
По залу пронесся изумленный шепот, а на меня обрушилась и ещё добрая сотня сверлящих взглядов.  
\- Да, - коротко кивнула я.  
\- Вы можете прочесть мысли любого человека? – спросил он, видимо для публики.  
\- Человека, вервольфа, оборотня, ведьмы… но не вампира, - сделав паузу, ответила я. Торжествующий вид Эрика придавал мне силы и уверенности.  
\- Расскажите, что вы прочли в мыслях свидетелей, - попросил Годрик.  
Я коротко кивнула и ответила:  
\- Их мысли удивительно похожи, словно они заучили один текст, это - во-первых. А во-вторых, их мысли были удивительно прозрачны: никаких оттенков, они не думали ни о чем постороннем, не испытывали страха или радости, просто говорили то, что их попросили сказать.  
\- Вы можете сказать, кто внушил им информацию? – спросил Годрик.  
\- Да, если они об этом подумают, - проговорила я.  
\- А они не думают? – продолжал задавать наводящие вопросы председатель Совета.  
Я бросила быстрый взгляд на свидетелей, с трудом пробралась в их мысли и покопалась там.   
\- Пусто, - покачала я головой. – Им приказали забыть, кто это сказал.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Стакхаус. Совет просит вас остаться в зале, - формально завершил запрос Годрик.  
Я ещё раз кивнула и бросила злой взгляд на Эрика. Ну, ты у меня попляшешь…  
***  
Суд закончился через полчаса. Софи-Энн была частично оправдана и приговорена к выплате определенной суммы денег, а также временно снята с должности королевы Луизианы.   
Я скрылась у дальней стены и следила за тем, как вампиры и люди один за другим покидают залу. Члены Совета что-то обсуждали, собравшись небольшой кучкой в противоположном конце зала. Я решила, было, уже выйти из зала, как передо мной появился вампир. Это был достаточно привлекательный мужчина, выше меня с карими глазами и волосами темного цвета, одетый в черный костюм, неплохо подчеркивавший его подтянутое тело.  
\- Мисс Стакхаус? Позвольте представиться, - он протянул мне руку. – Виктор Мэдден.


	20. Травиться так травиться

\- Очень приятно, - тихо откликнулась я. Виктор… Не тот ли это Виктор, организовавший покушение на Эрика?.. Уж больно похоже…  
\- Признаться, я восхищен вашим поступком. Признаться, что вы – телепат… - проговорил Виктор, картинно взмахивая руками. – Это должно быть было не просто.  
\- Да, но я справилась с этим, - я натянуто улыбнулась.  
\- И вам открыты все человеческим мысли? Постоянно? Или вы можете читать их по желанию? – слишком заинтересованно спросил он.  
Я напряженно замолчала, размышляя над ответом, и, видимо, мои сомнения касательно этого субъекта как-то отразились на моем лице, потому что Виктор тут же спохватился и сделал вид глубоко извиняющегося человека.  
\- Простите, глупое любопытство. Просто, я никогда не встречал телепата, - его улыбка была удивительно слащавой.  
\- Рада за вас, - несколько грубо откликнулась я. – А теперь прошу меня извинить, мне пора.  
\- Не думаю, - протянул Виктор, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам. Затем он также быстро придвинулся ко мне. – Думаю… Стоит кое-что прояснить. Ты мне больше не помешаешь.  
\- Прошу прощения? – не поняла я причины быстрой смены его настроения.  
\- Теперь, когда я знаю, кто постоянно путал мои карты, я не допущу повторения ошибок, - лицо Виктора превратилось в холодную жестокую маску. – Ведь это, наверняка, ты спасла Нортмана от смерти несколько недель назад. Ты помешала мне сегодня, и будь уверена, теперь это прекратиться.  
\- Не понимаю о чем вы, - быстро проговорила я, пытаясь обойти этого вампира.  
\- А я думаю: понимаешь, - он удерживал меня на месте, схватив за предплечье. – И поэтому смею напомнить: вы, люди, - очень хрупкие создания, один неосторожный шаг – и уже на утро ваши родственники выбирают гроб в похоронном бюро.  
В этих его словах была ничем не прикрытая угроза, но выдать свой страх – означало спровоцировать его, поэтому я спокойно смотрела прямо к нему в глаза.  
\- О чем беседуете? – раздался рядом подозрительно невинный голос Эрика.  
\- Ни о чем. Мистер Мэдден всего лишь выражал мне свое восхищение, - натянуто улыбнулась я, поворачивая голову в сторону блондина: несмотря на спокойный голос, его взгляд отражал откровенную враждебность по отношению к Виктору.   
\- Именно. Меня поразила сила духа мисс Стакхаус, - тем же невинным голосом откликнулся Виктор, отпуская мою руку. – Эрик, прошу принять мои запоздалые поздравления с вступлением в Совет. Извини, что не выразил своего почтения прежде.  
\- Пустяки. Главное, что ты не забыл сделать это сейчас, - усмехнулся Эрик. – А теперь прости, Виктор, но нам пора.   
\- О, ничего страшного, - слова Мэддена были пропитаны ложным почтением и тактом. – Мисс Стакхаус, - он взял мою руку и запечатлел на ней поцелуй. – Надеюсь, мы ещё увидеться.  
Прозвучало это примерно так: «Чтоб ты сдохла за ближайшим поворотом».  
***  
Я влетела в свой номер, все ещё пылая гневом, и не заметила, как следом скользнул Эрик. Он прикрыл дверь и обратился ко мне с холодным, как маска, лицом.  
\- Что тебе сказал Виктор? – жесткий требовательный голос начальника. Да, пошел ты…  
\- Тебя это не касается, - огрызнулась я, снимая босоножки.  
Эрик тут же оказался рядом и развернул меня к себе лицом.  
\- Я спросил: что он тебе сказал? – повторил он, четко отделяя слова друг от друга.  
Что-то мне подсказывало, что вымешать свой гнев сейчас – не лучший вариант.  
\- Он угрожал мне, - ответила я, высвободившись из его рук. – Сказал, что люди очень хрупки.  
Эрик гневно дернул головой и сжал кулаки.   
\- Мразь… - прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Я, конечно, всегда это знал, но последние его действия только доказывают полное отсутствие у него мозгов. Хотя, нет. В некотором количестве они у него все-таки присутствуют. Но просто в микроскопическом объеме…  
\- Какого черта, ты рассказал обо всем Совету? – оборвала его нервный монолог я.  
\- Я ведь обещал, помнишь? – тут же изменился в лице Эрик. – Они потребовали объяснений, и я им их предоставил. А ты ведь, кажется, говорила, что остановишь меня? – его ликующая и усмехающаяся рожа просто создана для встречи с асфальтом.  
\- Да. Я не смогла. Ты оказался прав, - тяжело вздыхая, откликнулась я.  
\- Вот видишь… Сопротивляться мне ты тоже будешь не долго, - самодовольно проговорил он, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.   
\- Это не значит, что я не могу сделать этого сейчас, - услышав это, он обернулся и приподнял брови в немом удивлении.  
Это было так просто. Гнев стал моей главной составляющей, и я почувствовала это. Силу, струящуюся через меня сплошным потоком. Все, что мне нужно было сделать – направить её в нужную мне сторону. Я пропитала силу болью, ненавистью и злостью, и, раздираемая этими чувствами, направила их на Эрика. Я хотела, чтобы он почувствовал это. Всего на мгновение я подумала, что в нем есть что-то хорошее, но он стер это. Я хотела, чтобы он чувствовал. И это сработало.  
Я видела, как его лицо искажается от боли, но он не закричал. Эрик терпел эту боль молча, лишь с небольшим рычанием, срывавшимся с его губ. Я саркастически приподняла брови, наслаждаясь его мучениями. Я видела эту боль в его распахнутых глазах, я купалась в ней, приходя в ещё больший восторг от того, что эту боль причиняю ему я. Эрик начал медленно оседать на пол, из уголка его глаза сбежала струйка крови, а губы были искусаны высунувшимися клыками. Но я не хотела останавливаться. Более того… я не собиралась это делать. Эрик все так же беззвучно перекатывался по полу. Кровь сбегала небольшими ручейками из обоих глаз, носа и ушей. И тут я поняла, что потеряла контроль. Все было так понятно до определенного момента, и вдруг меня поглотил тот же мрак, которым я поливала вампира. Я наслаждалась его болью, а в замен отдавала свою. Словно кто-то тянул меня в эту тьму, не позволяя вырваться. Словно кто-то хотел меня утопить…  
Но что ещё страшнее…   
Я не могла это остановить…  
***  
Это… было… больно. Нет. Это было… очень больно… Нет. Это было… НЕВЫНОСИМО!!!  
Эрик сходил с ума от раздиравшей его боли. Она завладела всем его существом, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме именно этой боли. Она была столь обжигающей, что у него не хватало сил даже на крик. В этот момент он понял, как глупо было смеяться над кричавшим некоторое время Джереми, точно также катавшимся по полу квартирки Сьюки. Крик стал бы сейчас невероятным подарком.  
Сквозь мрак боли гнева Эрик посмотрел на Сьюки. Она смотрела на него. Нет. Она смотрела сквозь него. Взгляд был абсолютно пустым как трупа, в смысле, настоящего трупа, не вампира. Словно Сьюки вдруг ослепла и ничего не видит. Он пытался позвать её, но горло не издавало ничего, кроме рычания из-за высунувшихся клыков.  
Эрик не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Сьюки потерялась в своей силе. Она просто смотрела. Смотрела в никуда. И тут случилось то, что позволило Эрику всю оставшуюся жизнь считать этой день своим третьим днем рождения…  
В номер влетел Годрик. Быстро оглядев комнату и оценив ситуацию, он устремился к Сьюки. На какое-то мгновение Эрику стало даже интересно, как он ее остановит – все-таки Эрику пришлось на крайние меры, чтобы сделать это. На крайне приятные крайние меры… Годрик поступил проще – легкий удар (Эрик поморщился – некстати ожило чувство собственника) – и Сьюки отправилась в продолжительный нокаут, а Эрик, наконец-то, смог закричать.  
Годрик подхватил оседающую на пол Сьюки и положил её на диван, лишь затем он метнулся к Эрику.  
\- Эрик! – он помог своему Дитя принять вертикальное положение.  
\- Годрик, - очень тихо прохрипел Эрик. – Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть…  
\- Я ведь предупреждал тебя, - покачал головой его Создатель.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я никогда не принимаю предупреждения всерьез, - все также тихо отвечал блондин.  
\- Это не только Сьюки, - вдруг сообщил Годрик. – Кто-то на нее воздействовал. Ведьма. Она заставила её потерять контроль. Я не успел поймать её, когда она уходила от этого номера.  
\- Это Виктор… Он хочет, чтобы Сьюки перестала ему мешать, - быстро сообразил Эрик. – Только… Как ведьма согласилась помогать ему?  
\- Виктор давно крутит дела за спиной Филиппе. А тот либо действительно не замечает, либо не хочет замечать этого, - пожал плечами Годрик. – Он заключил союз с ведьмами несколько лет назад.  
Эрик передернул плечами.  
\- М-да, уж… значит, ведьма… - протянул он вслух.  
\- Ведьма? – раздался девичий голос из-за спины Годрика. Когда тот повернулся, стало видно Сьюки, подозрительно рано пришедшую в себя. – Ведьма… Теперь понятно. Теперь я знаю.  
Девушка закрыла глаза, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться. О, боги, она же…  
\- Сьюки, нет! – прозвучали два мужских голоса.  
***  
В этой тьме был кто-то. Кто-то, кто тянул меня. Тянул к смерти. И тут я потеряла сознание. Я ничего не чувствовала. Я только… только падала.  
Я возвращалась в сознание медленно. Где-то на краю, послышались негромкие мужские голоса.  
\- .. заключил союз с ведьмами несколько лет назад, - голос был очень знакомым. Годрик?  
Я раскрыла свои глаза и медленно приподнялась на локтях. Мутный взгляд отыскал двух вампиров возле дивана напротив: Эрик и Годрик. Что за…  
\- М-да, уж… значит, ведьма… - проговорил Эрик.  
\- Ведьма? – повторила я, и вампиры обернулись на мой голос. – Ведьма… Теперь понятно. Теперь я знаю… - чем больше я прокручивала эту мысль в своей голове, тем больше крепла решимость. Ведьма… Она не будет жить долго…   
Я закрыла глаза, освобождая свой разум. Позволяя частично опасть щитам, прикрывающим мой разум от чужих мыслей, я рыскала по головам людей в поисках ведьмы. Она не ушла далеко. Она только вышла на улицу. Углубившись в её сознание, я нашла то, что мне было нужно: её разговор с Виктором. «Пусть она погибнет. Мне плевать как. Заставь её сойти с ума и умереть…» Что ж, Виктор. Смертный приговор – очень мило с твоей стороны… Только умру не я… Выскальзывая из её головы, я позволила себе поджечь её дряхлый мозг.   
За её смертью я наблюдала со стороны, будучи невидимым духом. Женщина лет тридцати, упала сначала на колени, сжимая голову от боли, а потом оказалась лежащей на асфальте. Кровь била мощным фонтаном из её горла. По телу появлялись длинные резанные раны, подобные следам от кинжала. Все, что она собой представляла, постепенно превращалось в кровавое месиво. Я наблюдала, а затем скользнула назад в свое умирающее тело. Основной закон Древней Религии прост… но сложен для понимания. Жаль, что я поняла его так рано… и в то же время поздно… Но теперь… Эрик… Тебе не удастся меня остановить. Я ХОЧУ уйти… Пожалуйста… Дай мне это…  
***  
Эрик рванулся вперед, подхватывая Сьюки на руки. Её сердце билось все реже, а дыхание подозрительно замедлялось. Но она ещё жива. Эрик быстро представил все возможные варианты будущего. Можно позволить ей умереть… Можно… Можно обратить её… А можно…  
Годрик, метнувшийся за чем-то на улицу, появился рядом:  
\- Ведьма мертва. Сьюки превратила её в подобие фарша, - быстро проговорил он, проверяя пульс девушки.  
\- Вот это - настоящая Сьюки. А то я, было, уже подумал, что её подменили, - лихорадочно пробормотал Эрик, выпуская клыки, чтобы, наконец-то, опробовать её крови. Он будет её Создателем…  
Годрик схватил свое Дитя за плечи.   
\- Нет, Эрик! – удерживал он его за от укуса. - Если ты обратишь её сейчас, она очнется безумной! В каком состоянии её мозг после случившегося? Подумай!  
Годрик всегда был единственным, кто мог заставить его думать. Но не в этот раз…  
\- Мне все равно, - прорычал Эрик.  
\- Эрик, - с укором проговорил Годрик. – Она возненавидит тебя за это. Насильное обращение озлобит её сердце.  
\- Мне не нужна её любовь, Годрик, - откликнулся викинг. – Мне нужна она.  
\- Есть другой выход, - прошептал его Создатель.  
Эрик посмотрел на древнего…  
***  
Виктор ликовал: телепатка мертва. Больше никто не посмеет помешать ему. Удача, наконец-то, повернулась к нему лицом: Филиппе взял его с собой на Совет, где должны были сообщить о решении касательно жизни Сьюки Стакхаус. Он не знал, к чему пришли члены Совета, но это не имеет значения: когда Эрик Нортман войдет в залу, он оповестит Совет о смерти этой девчонки.   
Виктор стоял к двери спиной, и потому не видел вошедшего шерифа. Он следил за Советом.  
\- Эрик, мы приняли решение, - начал Филиппе.  
\- Мисс Стакхаус, с этого момента вы находитесь под попечительством мистера Нортмана, - закончил Анри.  
Мисс Стакхаус??!!!  
Резко обернувшись, Виктор увидел все ту же невысокую блондинку, стоявшую рядом с ненавистным Эриком Нортманом. Самодовольная улыбка тысячелетнего вампира прожигала Виктора насквозь, а уши заполнил оглушающий стук равномерно бьющегося девичьего сердца…


	21. Сдаваться так сдаваться

Я съехала на обочину, заглушила мотор и, вытащив сигарету, закурила. Надо приглушить это… «Отныне вы находитесь под попечительством мистера Нортмана»… Эти слова все ещё эхом отдавались в самой глубине моего мозга. В единственном месте, куда не добралась проклятая кровь Эрика Нортмана. Он снова сделал это. Он снова напоил меня своей кровью. Более того я выпила её слишком много, более литра. Связь окрепла. Теперь и я чувствую его. Он там где-то на периферии моего разума. И он странный. За эти несколько дней я поняла кое-что об Эрике – все его чувства либо ярки и взрывоопасны как фейерверк, либо отсутствуют вовсе. Все, что он чувствует, настолько оглушающее сильно, что невероятно пугает и настораживает.   
Я так хотела уйти… А он не позволил. Снова. Я поняла, в чем суть Древней Религии. Я чувствую потоки древней силы, кружащей вокруг меня, ластящейся ко мне как маленький котенок. Теперь я понимаю, что я могу сделать с ней. Ментальные штучки выполнять проще всего – сказывается набранный в телепатии навык, а вот с материей я ещё нескоро совладаю… Это с одной стороны хорошо, а с другой… Он снова не позволил мне умереть.  
Очнувшись, я сначала подумала, что умерла, что попала куда-то… А потом поняла, что на меня смотрит Эрик. Сказать, что я была в шоке – ничего не сказать. Я все чувствовала. Все. И все, что мне мог ответить этот человекообразный паразит с чертовски сексуальным телом, это:  
\- Ты не умрешь, пока ты мне нужна.   
Нужна… Для чего?.. Для постели?.. Одна ночь с великим богом секса «Фангтазии»?.. Зачем?.. Мне это не нужно. Мне нужно… Я затянулась и выбросила окурок. Посидев ещё какое-то время, я раскурила вторую сигарету.  
С тех пор, как мы вернулись в Шривпорт, прошло несколько дней. Эрик в какой-то мере меня избегал, ну, или старался не показываться на глаза. Это… не знаю… было неприятно. Сейчас, когда во мне столько его крови, мне хотелось ощущать его где-то поблизости. В непосредственной близости от моего тела… Желательно в горизонтальном положении… Черт, да что скрывать?? Я хотела этого вампира. Безумно хотела. До сумасшествия. Пару раз ловила себя на полпути к его спальне, разворачивалась назад и принимала ледяной душ. Чтобы остыть. В усиленном воздержании моим противником оказались даже мои сны… Честно говоря, ТАКОГО я не могла себе представить даже в самых развратных фантазиях… И от этого я хотела его ещё больше. Я понимала, что это говорит его кровь во мне и в то же время… И в тоже время пыталась забыть об этом. Не думать об Эрике и его, наверняка, более чем впечатляющих размерах… ААААА!!! Сьюки приди в себя!!  
Я докурила и завела мотор. Ну, их… эти размышления…  
***  
Эрик припарковал машину в гараже и окинул помещение взглядом. Все авто на месте. Значит, Сьюки дома. Ухмыльнувшись, он потянулся к девушке по созданной связи. Она была спокойна и погружена в себя. Опять курит… Что же надо сделать, чтобы уничтожить эту её привычку??   
Вампир откинулся на сидении, все ещё не выходя из машины. Когда Годрик напомнил ему, что можно просто дать Сьюки своей крови, он воспротивился: куда проще обратить её и не париться насчет её безопасности. Но что-то… Что-то остановило его. Может, это были ещё яркие воспоминания о её мести? О той боли, которую она способна причинить? Блин, Эрик многое видел и чувствовал, но такая боль… Такая боль была для него в новинку…  
Выйдя из машины, он направился на улицу. Там подняв голову, он увидел Сьюки, сидящую на парапете. И почему её так тянет на крышу?.. Легкий толчок – и он уже стоит рядом с ней. Её чувства тут же заходятся ураганом, все быстро меняется: злоба, спокойствие, удовлетворение, желание… Желание было главным из её чувств. Она хотела его. Эрик усмехнулся. Что ж, Сьюки… Попробуй своего же зелья… А пока…  
Он посмотрел на девушку: она, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжала курить.  
\- И какого хрена, ты опять забралась на крышу? – хмуро поинтересовался он, засовывая руки в карманы.  
Она промолчала, а затем, затянувшись в очередной раз, ответила:  
\- Мне нравится высота. Это мой маленький бзик. Люблю смотреть на жизнь сверху. Как будто меня нет, - тихо проговорила Сьюки.  
Эрик некоторое время пытался осознать сказанное, а затем сел рядом со Сьюки. Она молчала. Он не язвил. Это казалось какой-то невероятной идиллией, огромным шагом вперед в их общении: пять минут в обществе друг друга без взаимных оскорблений. Эрику это нравилось.  
\- Пэм звонила, - вдруг проговорила Сьюки, стряхивая пепел с сигареты. – Интересовалась, когда я притащу свою задницу на работу.  
Эрик усмехнулся её словам.  
\- А ты хочешь вернуться?  
\- Нет, блин, не хочу! Сидеть в твоем доме круглые сутки в обществе скрупулезного Тео – вершина моих мечтаний! – съязвила она.  
Эрик издал короткий смешок, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
\- Тогда можешь выходить на работу. Завтра, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.   
Прежде чем Эрик спрыгнул с крыши, он услышал тихий голос Сьюки:  
\- Эрик… - обернувшись, он встретил её напряженный взгляд. – Зачем?  
Он отвел взгляд, размышляя над ответом, но так и не нашел его. Тогда он развернулся и ушел.  
***  
К выходу на работу я собиралась долго: никак не могла выбрать наиболее подходящий вариант одежды. В конце концов, я остановилась на короткой черной юбке, еле прикрывавшей все самое интересное, и ярко алой кофте на пуговицах, которые расстегнула до предела. Волосы я распустила и нанесла небольшой макияж. Выглядела я, на мой взгляд, неплохо. Эрик оценит. Стоп. Какой Эрик?.. Причем тут это дитя имбицила?.. Я не для него стараюсь!.. Ну, почти…  
Приехав в бар, я с радостью поняла, что там ничего не изменилось. Та же кричащая обстановка а-ля «Мы – вампиры – это для тех, кто совсем тупой», те же люди, те же лица, те же действия, те же желания, те же мысли… Хорошо… Хоть что-то в этом мире не поддаются изменениям.   
Работа шла быстро и весело. Я полностью окунулась в родную стихию. Когда у стойки кончилась кровь, я двинулась за ней в холодильник. Стоило мне коснуться дверной ручки, как я услышала саркастический женский голос:  
\- Как твои дела, солнышко?  
Обернувшись, я увидела Пэм, одетую в своей обычной манере.  
\- Все отлично, - не считая пожирающего меня желания секса…  
\- Правда? Как себя чувствуешь после происшествия последних дней? – невинно поинтересовалась она, подходя ко мне почти вплотную.  
\- Просто превосходно. Произошедшее не произвело на меня большого впечатления, - ответно усмехнулась я, чувствуя, как тело охватывает непонятный жар. Черт, ну, не с Пэм же мне… А почему бы и нет?!  
\- Рада, что ты вернулась, солнце, - с все той же полуулыбкой проговорила она, проводя длинным ногтем по моей ключице. – Без тебя было скучно… И поговорить не с кем…  
\- Да, неужели? – хрипло прошептала я.  
Пэм игриво приподняла брови и быстро провела язычком по своим губам – никогда не думала, что захочу поцеловать женщину, но это произошло. Более того. Я это сделала. Быстро прижавшись к вампирше, я прильнула к её губам, вымещая в этот поцелуй все, что произошло: всю боль, все обиды, разочарования, злость и гнев… Она принимала это и целовала меня в ответ. Пэм одной рукой скользила по моему телу: то сжимала грудь, то ласкала бедро, то впивалась в спину, - другую руку она запустила в мои волосы и начала перебирать пряди. Я, не оставаясь в долгу, одной рукой притягивала её к себе, а другой бродила по её вечно молодым формам тела. То, что вытворяли наши языки, описанию не поддается: французский поцелуй по сравнению с этим – детский лепет. В какой-то момент она выпустила клыки и застонала мне в рот, почувствовав, как я нежно провела по ним язычком.   
Думаю, ещё пара мгновений - и мы бы оказались в очень интересных позах, но Пэм, оторвавшись от моих губ, прошептала:  
\- Солнышко, мне ещё работать… Не хотелось бы портить макияж… - но произнесла она это как-то неуверенно.  
Я пожала плечами:  
\- Хорошо, - дыхание ещё не вернулось в норму после длительного поцелуя. – Правда, у тебя ещё есть время передумать…  
Пэм исчезла, а я все ещё ощущала безумное желание и возбуждалась ещё больше, понимая, что все мои чувства передаются одну гаду. О-ёёё, очень желанному гаду… Ненавижу, когда желания тела затмевают разум, но сегодня… Сегодня я хотела… Хотела… Черт… Хотела ЕГО…  
***  
Эрик сидел с совершенно отсутствующим видом в глубине зала за неприметным столиком, и отчаянно пытался разобраться в резко нахлынувших чувствах Сьюки. Насколько он понял, это было возбуждение… Или, нет, это было нечто большее. Желание. Сексуальное. Чувства, испытываемые Сьюки, были сильны, все передавалось с необычайной точностью, и, в конце концов, Эрик также почувствовал желание. Желание обладать этой… жрицей.   
Самокопания были прерваны Пэм, скользнувшей к нему за столик с необычайно довольным и несколько растрепанным видом.  
\- Эрик! – прошипела она. – Меня сейчас чуть не изнасиловали прямо у холодильника!  
\- Неужели? И кто же это был? – спросил он, ощущая смутное беспокойство.  
\- Наша вновь вышедшая на работу барменша! – тут Пэм полновластно завладела вниманием Эрика. – Что ты с ней сделал?  
Эрик усмехнулся.  
\- Тебе скажи… Самой захочется… - протянул он. – И раз пошел такой разговор, чего ты жалуешься? Ты ведь сама хотела… так сказать, непосредственного контакта с её телом?..  
Пэм стушевалась:  
\- Так ты не против? – с этими словами она вскочила на ноги. – Пойду, отыщу Сьюки, и мы продолжим! Твой кабинет ведь не занят?..  
\- Стоять, - резко, то спокойно произнес Эрик, не поднимая глаз от столика. – Ты упустила свой шанс, Пэм…  
\- Ты играешь нечестно, Эрик, - обиженно надула губки вампирша. – Слушай, а давай, как в старые времена: я начинаю – ты подхватываешь?  
Эрик покачал головой:  
\- Не прокатит… Теперь она будет моей... – он посмотрел на свое Дитя. – Только не вздумай показываться ей на глаза до конца смены…  
***  
Зудящее желание бегало под моей кожей вплоть до закрытия бара. Когда я, наконец-то, смогла внутренне самоопределиться, решение всех, ну, или некоторых, проблем пришло само. Я в последний раз протерла стойку и, не обнаружив объекта моих внутренних терзаний на месте, двинулась к его кабинету.  
Сомнений, в кои-то веки, не было. Я очень четко видела свое желание. Точнее его предмет. Коротко постучавшись, я вошла в обитель разврата.   
Эрик стоял, прислонившись к столу и сложив руки на груди в ожидающей позе. Его взгляд скользнул по моему лицу, телу и вернулся назад. Я подошла к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки и остановилась.  
\- Сьюки… - медленно протянул он, растягивая мое имя, словно пытаясь распробовать его на вкус. – Как прошел первый день после возвращения? Надеюсь, к тебе никто не клеился?  
Все его лицо сочилось ехидством, сарказмом и напряжением… Сексуальным. Я мысленно усмехнулась и решила временно играть по его правилам. Тем более что для моего плана это было наилучшей стратегией.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться: все в полном порядке, - охрипшим голосом проговорила я, медленно приближаясь к Эрику.  
\- Неужели? Пэм мне тут жаловалась, что ты пыталась её соблазнить! – в его глазах искрилось откровенное издевательство. – Она сказала, что ещё немного, и это превратилось бы в изнасилование!..  
\- Правда? – невинно проговорила я, останавливаясь напротив него на расстоянии вытянутой ладони. – И кто кого насиловал бы?  
Эрик молча усмехнулся: он оценил мой намек. Я сделала полшага вперед и медленно под взглядом Эрика протянула руку к его телу и провела ей по его руке, а затем скользнула вверх от его живота к ключице прямо по шелковой материи рубашки. Усмешки на его лице – как не бывало. Его взгляд стал напряженным и несколько… ожидающим.  
\- А как считаешь… - сказала я, проводя пальцами по его открытой ключице. – Я могу… соблазнить тебя на нечто… - я сделала длительную эффектную паузу, - аморальное?  
Несмотря на внушительный рост Эрика, мое лицо находилось всего в паре дюймов от его, и я, выжидающе, скользила взглядом по его скулам, носу, глазам, губам…  
\- Со мной разговаривает Сьюки или её абсолютный двойник с более легкомысленным поведением? – хрипло прошептал Эрик, смотря прямо в мои глаза.  
\- Ну… если эта мысль тебя возбуждает… - не удержалась от сарказма я. А затем я прижалась к его губам.  
Это был легкое, почти невесомое, соприкосновение губ. Медленное, тянущееся и от того непередаваемо нежное… Я нежно провела рукой по щеке Эрика и, мягко прикусив его нижнюю губу, отстранилась. Его взгляд опалял меня с головы до ног: лицо, шею, грудь… Простое сексуальное возбуждение медленно, но верно перерастало в полноценное желание внизу живота. Я подняла на Эрика одурманенный взгляд и в следующую секунду оказалась прижатой к его мощному телу.   
Этот поцелуй был другим – полным страсти, огня и обещания большего… Эрик скользил своими руками по моему телу, словно не зная на чем остановиться: он то путался пальцами в моих волосах, то сжимал грудь, то залезал под короткую юбку… В ответ я успела расстегнуть его рубашку и теперь медленно гладила его обнаженную грудь, периодически задевая соски ногтями – в эти моменты Эрик дергался и с ещё большим остервенением набрасывался на мои губы. Мне не хватало воздуха - я отстранялась, чтобы восполнить потерю, но Эрик тут же возвращался за новым поцелуем. Я совершенно отчетливо чувствовала его возбуждение: главная достопримечательность его тела внушительно выпирала под брюками. Ощутив его шаловливые пальцы, в очередной раз скользнувшие в мои трусики, я одной рукой расстегнула его брюки и начала ласкать член. Эрик застонал, оторвавшись от моих губ, а затем вновь запечатал их поцелуем. Когда я уже собиралась снять блузу (кстати, странно, что Эрик до сих пор этого не сделал), он отстранился и тихо прошептал:  
\- Нам стоить продолжить в другом месте.  
Я обиженно вздохнула и направилась к двери. Разумеется, он оказался передо мной в то же мгновение.  
\- Куда это ты собралась?  
\- Я еду домой. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась в нужном настроении, тебе стоит поторопиться, - невозмутимо ответила я, хотя внутри меня полыхал самый настоящий пожар.   
Сказав это, я выскользнула из кабинета, забрала свои вещи и, выйдя из бара, отправилась на машине домой.  
***  
Эрик стоял посреди кабинета, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Не получилось. Как назло, в этот момент появилась Пэм:  
\- Ну… И кто кого насиловал? – в нетерпении поинтересовалась она, облизывая губы.  
\- Заткнись, Пэм. Лучше принеси мне те документы, которые я должен был просмотреть, - вышел из ступора Эрик. – Сейчас же!  
***  
К дому я подъезжала, огорченная поведением Эрика. Я, наконец-то, проявила интерес к его интимным талантам, а он, сволочь сексуальная, так обломал!.. Вредина…  
С этой мыслью я припарковалась в подземном гараже и, распахнув дверцу авто, уже собиралась выйти, как вдруг оказалась прижатой к капоту крепким телом Эрика, скользнувшего губами по моей шее. Мысль: «как же он успел?» - испарилась из моих размышлений с легким пшиком. Как, впрочем, и все остальные мысли. Сейчас был только он. Эрик.  
Я потянулась к его губам, и он ответил на мою немую просьбу. Его страсть передавалась мне с каждым прикосновением, а их было предостаточно: он забрался руками мне под юбку и сжал ягодицы, а я скользила своими ладошками по его спине, пробравшись под рубашку. Не разрывая ни объятий, ни поцелуя, мы двинулись в дом.   
Тео, обычно поджидавшего входящих на выходе из гаража, не было. Но это было на периферии моего сознания: мы с Эриком спешно избавлялись от одежды. Моя блузка полетела в сторону, как только мы оказались внутри, а Эрик начал терзать мою грудь. Его рубашка также отправилась в непродолжительный полет – и я смогла насладиться прикосновением его прохладной груди к моей – горячей и пылающей. Мои туфли остались где-то в районе гостиной – они мне мешали, так как передвигаться на шпильках в нахлынувшем на нас сексуальном безумии было весьма сложно. На лестнице мы задержались: мои трусики чудесным образом испарились, и Эрик все-таки забрался одной рукой под мою юбку и ввел пальцы в мое истекающее соками лоно. Охнув, я обхватила его бедра ногами, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он умудрился подсадить меня перила и придерживал другой рукой. Я стонала в голос. Его пальцы творили что-то, вообще невообразимое, и - я уверена - запрещенное в большинстве стран мира. Когда я с полустоном – полукриком вцепилась руками в его волосы, Эрик сорвался с места, двигаясь к своей комнате.   
Дверь в его покои мы распахнули уже обнаженные. Я все ещё цеплялась за него, а Эрик все ещё дразнил меня изнутри. Оказавшись в комнате «хаоса и разврата», мы налетели на какой-то шкаф, из которого полетело на пол содержимое, сбили какую-то тумбу. В моей ненормальной голове мелькнула, было, мысль, что одним синяком тут не обойдется, но она тут же пропала: Эрик прижал меня к стене и впился в губы.  
Клыки были свидетелем его возбуждения, и я с садистским наслаждением ласкала их язычком – Эрик отвечал глухим рычанием. Одной рукой я вернулась к его напряженному естеству и продолжила начатые ещё в «Фангтазии» ласки, но уже через мгновение Эрик оттолкнул мою руку и высвободил свои пальцы из плена моего тела. Когда он сделал это, я протестующе застонала, но он заставил меня замолчать, накрыв губы грубым повелительным поцелуем. А в следующее мгновение… Он вошел в меня. В его движениях не было нежности. Страсть. Ярость. Желание. Потребность. И мне это нравилось. Та сила, та неистовость с которой он вдалбливался в мое лоно, сжимал руками грудь, царапал губы клыками… Все это ощущалось мной, как нечто… Глубокое, животное… Нужное…  
Мои стоны становились все громче. Ранки, оставленные моими ногтями, впивающимися в его кожу, тут же исчезали. Удовольствие, испытываемое мною, накатывало волнами и сосредотачивалось где-то в самых потаенных глубинах моего тела. Сквозь полуобморочное состояние я услышала рычание Эрика, а затем почувствовала спиной холод шелковых простыней. Он продолжил двигаться во мне, с каждым движением наполняя меня все больше, проникая все глубже… Но мне хотелось большего. Я толкалась бедрами ему навстречу, отвечала на каждое, даже эфемерное, движение…  
Приближающийся оргазм, я ощутила внезапно. Среди моих стонов, криков и всхлипов послушался стон Эрика, вновь ускорившего движения. Теплые волны накатили на меня с головой, сквозь бред удовольствия я чувствовала, что Эрик тоже близок к порогу… И я, откинув волосы, предложила ему свою шею. Боли не было. Лишь удовольствие. Ощутив его клыки, входящие в мое тело, я снова содрогнулась в оргазме, на этот увлекая за собой и Эрика. Он навалился на меня своим телом, и я не была против – его тяжесть была для меня чем-то особенным. Зализав ранки от укуса, он упал рядом со мной.  
Некоторое время я лежала с закрытыми глазами, боясь, что это окажется лишь моей очередной фантазией… Но, раскрыв глаза, я увидела довольные, одухотворенные глаза Эрика. Он протянул руку и провел ей по моим волосам.  
\- И стоило так долго сопротивляться? – съехидничал он.  
Я промолчала и довольно улыбнулась, снова прикрыв глаза. Спустя секунду я почувствовала его руки, медленно скользящие вверх по моим ногам. Посмотрев на вампира, я увидела совершенно невинное выражение лица, находящееся в полной боеготовности естество, и тихо проговорила:  
\- Эрик, давай не забывать, что я – смертная и что я периодически нуждаюсь в сне и отдыхе…  
\- Покой нам только снится… - игриво приподнял брови он.  
… Отдохнуть он мне не дал. Поспать – тоже. Только когда солнце поднялось над землей, Эрик позволил мне погрузиться в сон… прижимая меня к себе…


	22. Забавляться так забавляться

Я проснулась уже глубоко за полдень. В комнаты Эрика не проникал свет, и все было подернуто мраком. Этот неугомонный вампир спал блаженным сном, закинув на меня руку. Я осторожно выбралась из-под нее – тело отозвалось приятной болью. Причем болело абсолютно все: от кончиков пальцев до корней волос. Когда я потянулась, громко хрустнула шея. Я улыбнулась, вспомнив, как именно Эрик причинил мне боль в этом месте. Всю ночь он был беспощаден: иногда мое тело находилось просто в немыслимых позах – одна рука здесь, другая там, нога ещё где-нибудь… Успокоить его смог только рассвет. Что он и сделал.  
Еле слышно пройдя по комнате, я нашла шкаф, из которого выудила темно-бордовую рубашку. Почему-то этот цвет преобладал среди его рубах. Она была достаточно длинной, чтобы скрыть все, что нужно, так что вскоре я открыла дверь, чтобы выскользнуть в дом. На пороге комнаты аккуратной стопочкой лежала разбросанная нами прошлой ночью одежда, а рядом стояли мои туфли. Тео – просто золото.  
Я положила вещи в комнате и спустилась вниз. Тео был на кухне, варил кофе.  
\- Добрый день, мисс Сьюки, - коротко поклонился он, не отрывая взгляда от кофе.  
\- Добрый, Тео, - откликнулась я.  
\- Завтрак? Обед?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - покачала я головой. Есть мне, вряд ли, вскоре захочется…  
\- Тогда кофе, - улыбнулся Тео, ставя передо мной кружку с дымящимся напитком.  
Я благодарно улыбнулась ему и, прихватив кофе с собой, двинулась в большую гостиную, где удобно расположилась на длинном диване. Выпив кофе, я устало прикрыла глаза. Эрик меня вымотал… засранец этакий… В приятных воспоминаниях о прошлой ночи я снова уснула. В реальность я вернулась, только когда почувствовала, что мое тело подняли и куда-то понесли. Сонные веки отказывались принимать вертикальное положение, но, поборовшись с ними некоторое время, я все-таки смогла открыть глаза. Мой взгляд тут же наткнулся на некий обнаженный торс. Приподняв голову, я посмотрела на лицо его обладателя.  
\- И куда ты меня несешь? – тихо поинтересовалась я.  
\- На место. А ведь, кажется, понятно выразился: твое тельце всегда должно находиться подле меня. А поскольку я пребывал в состоянии дневного сна, ты должна была оставаться в моей постели, пока я не проснусь, - сухо откликнулся Эрик.  
\- Неужели? – скривилась я.  
\- Неужели, - эхом откликнулся он, роняя меня на кровать, а затем обводя меня медленным ласкающим взглядом. – Мне нравится твоя одежда.  
Ещё бы ему не нравиться!.. Рубашка задралась, практически обнажив мои ноги, а несколько расстегнутых сверху пуговиц открывали обзору ключицу и верхнюю половину груди, по которой он, абсолютно не скрываясь, скользил похотливым взглядом.  
\- Думаю, мне стоит сделать это твоей официальной рабочей формой одежды, - проговорил Эрик, широко усмехаясь.  
Чаша моего терпения оказалась резко переполненной. Как ему только это удается? Я начинаю думать, что этот вампир – единственный, кто может довести меня до состояния яркого бешенства. Услышав его язвительное замечание, я подскочила на кровати:  
\- Ну, знаешь, Эрик… Это уже… Я не собираюсь становиться ещё одной твоей шлюхой! – прошипела я, пытаясь уйти.  
Эрик тут уже склонился ко мне, перекрыв путь к выходу.  
\- Конечно… Ты никогда ей не была, Сьюки… - он медленно начал расстегивать пуговицы на моей рубашке. – И никогда не будешь…  
Интересно…а…  
\- А кто же я тогда? – все ещё напряженным голосом полюбопытствовала я. – Жрица Древней Религии? Женщина на ночь? Кто я, Эрик?.. – последние слова прозвучали с небольшим надрывом.   
Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, он скользнул рукой по моей груди, животу, а затем прикоснулся к лицу.  
\- Ты – моя, - он провел носом по моей шее, обжигая кожу холодным дыханием. – Моя жрица…  
С коротким стоном я притянула его к своим губам и поцеловала… На короткое мгновение мне показалось, что все происходящее – больше, чем простая потребность. Больше, чем простое желание. Всего на мгновение!.. Но этого мне оказалось достаточно, чтобы осознать правду.  
Его прикосновения были другими. Нежными, ласкающими, распаляющими… Мы занимались любовью медленно, смакуя каждое мгновение. Все казалось каким-то нереально замедленным, каждый поцелуй, каждое движение отдавалось невероятно сильными, ослепляющими чувствами. И я позволила ему сделать это снова. Я позволила ему все. Я позволила ему скользнуть в мою душу. И буду позволять ему снова и снова…  
***  
С начала этих «отношений» прошел уже месяц. В высшем вампирском свете об этом шептались и распространяли самые разнообразные слухи, среди работников «Фангтазии» поговаривали о моем «умении» добиваться повышения, но что происходило в реальности, ни знал никто. Даже я. Даже Эрик. Хотя нет… Наверное, именно он-то все прекрасно понимал…  
С одной стороны были, конечно, незабываемые моменты: в частности – секс. Каждая ночь, проведенная в его постели, казалась мне первой, единственной и последней. Он пил мою кровь, периодически насильно заставляя меня пить его. В последний раз он подговорил Тео подмешать его кровь мне в вино. Когда я сообразила, что пью, было уже поздно. Это и был главный минус в этих… «отношениях»… Эрик считал, что его решение – единственно верное и возможное. Что его мнение – наиглавнейшее и наиболее значимое. Все, что он делал, было ЕГО решением. Даже в том, что его не касалось. Он сделал мой рабочий график гибким и то и дело таскал меня по различным вампирским и невампирским приемам либо для того, чтобы я прочитала чьи-то, в том числе вампирские, мысли (плевать, что после этого я еле хожу), либо для того, чтобы выпендрится, представив СВОЕГО человека – телепата какому-нибудь шерифу или королеве. Мое мнение и отношение ко всему происходящему не учитывалось вообще. Разумеется, результатом нередко становились бурные скандалы, в ходе которых по комнате могло летать абсолютно все: от маленькой фарфоровой статуэтки до мебели (да, хотя бы, тот диван в большой гостиной! А жаль: он мне нравился). Чаще всего подобные ссоры длились не более суток и заканчивались примирением в горизонтальном положении. И все начиналось по новой.   
Господи! Почему я позволяю ему это? Какого черта я разрешаю ему вытирать об меня ноги? Почему?.. Я теперь достаточно сильна, чтобы причинить ему боль, хотя Эрик об этом не знает. После случая в Чикаго я перерыла всю его библиотеку и нашла пару интересных фолиантов по Древней Религии. Правда, на английском был только один, другой был написан на испанском, и мне потребовалось немало времени на его перевод. Я узнала больше о том, что смогу делать, когда смогу управлять потоками древней силы вокруг меня. Фокусы с мыслями, воспоминаниями, словом, тем, что находится у человека в голове, удавались мне проще всего. С более сложными материями: телекинез, призыв огня, воды, других стихий – все это было для меня пока более трудно доступным. Но причинить ему боль... Это было просто. Очень просто. Но я не хотела этого.  
Дьявол… Как бы я не хотела этого признавать… Как бы я не бежала от этого… Как бы не пыталась отсрочить… Я люблю его. Карты не соврали. Я действительно люблю его. Он нужен мне. Нужен как воздух. Как… Как жизнь. Но его чертов характер!!!! Я готова сама вонзить ему кол в сердце, когда он заводит свою повелительную шарманку!! В такие моменты я его ненавижу!.. И люблю. Парадокс. Только такая ненормальная, как я, могла испытывать подобное к тысячелетнему вампиру, полному эгоизма, себялюбия, алчности, жестокости, кровожадности и… внимательности. Кто бы мог представить – Эрик и внимательный! Фраза для рубрики «Невероятно, но факт!», но… Он был таким. И я любила его. Любила. За все. И ненавидела. Тоже за все. И я не знаю, какое чувство пересилит. Пока что я держусь. Пока я не могу без него. Пока - я слабая. Пока – я не могу оставить его…  
Я прервала тягостные размышления – в кармане зазвонил телефон. Попросив Джинджер меня подменить, я скользнула в служебные помещения, куда не доносилась музыка из бара. А затем посмотрела на экран. Мобильник говорил: «Эрик»…   
\- Да, - постаралась проговорить я как можно безразличнее.  
\- Привет, Сьюки, - раздался его голос из динамика, и сердце ускорило свой темп. – Как там ваши дела?  
\- Нормально, - спокойно откликнулась я. – Народу полно, веселье идет полным ходом. А как там твое скучное собрание под вывеской: «Только для ходячих трупов»?  
\- Сьюки… - укоризненно проговорил Эрик. – Надо думать, что ты говоришь: ходячие трупы могут обидеться.  
\- Это вряд ли. Они же трупы, - съязвила я, начиная закипать от раздражения.  
\- Собрание так себе. Годрик не приехал. Сказал, что вампиров здесь и так достаточно, даже без его древней задницы, - проворчал он.  
\- Что? Так и сказал? – улыбнулась я: Эрик в своем репертуаре.  
\- Ну… не совсем, конечно. Его вариант звучал более цензурно, - выкрутился вампир. – И я соскучился.  
Я даже немного опешила от резкой смены темы.  
\- Знаешь, о чем я думаю? – поинтересовался он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: - О тебе, лежащей обнаженной на моем письменном столе. Я представляю себе это просто в мельчайших подробностях…  
У меня резко пересохло в горле.  
\- Мне пора работать, Эрик, - резко оборвала я его поток фантазии.  
\- Сьюки… - хрипло протянул он.   
Я промолчала.  
\- Ну, ладно. А где Пэм, кстати? – несколько обиженным голосом спросил он.  
\- Пэм? Оооо, - усмехнулась я. – Пэм заперлась в твоем кабинете со своей новой протеже из Эстонии и рычит, как только кто-то смеет приблизиться к двери.  
\- Из Эстонии? – переспросил Эрик. – Как звать?  
\- Иветта, - коротко ответила я.  
\- Глупое имя, - пробормотал он. – Ну, ладно. До связи. Моя лежащая на столе девочка…  
\- Только в твоих мечтах… - сказала я, нажимая отбой. – «И в моих фантазиях», - закончила я мысленно.  
***  
Эрик усмехнулся и, спрятав мобильный телефон в карман, вернулся в набитый вампирской элитой зал. Перехватив официанта с кровью, он взял себе фужер и медленно обвел собрание. «Только для ходячих трупов» - Сьюки была точна даже в издевательских формулировках: вампирами здесь были все, даже официанты и мелкая обслуга. Короли, королевы, шерифы, судьи – главный костяк вампирской Америки собрался для обсуждения перспектив будущего развития. Скукотища – одним словом. Надо было, все-таки, взять с собой Сьюки. Вот уж с кем скучать не приходится… Эрик улыбнулся своим мыслям: эта женщина была просто разъяренной валькирией, причем как в постели, так и в жизни. Она постоянно стремилась противоречить Эрику. Она оспаривала каждое его слово и решение. И она заставляла его кровь бежать по венам с двойной космической скоростью. Эрик даже не знал, какой секс с ней был самым-самым: тот самый первый? или тот, у него в кабинете? Или в Нью-Йорке, в лимузине? Они могли расходиться во мнениях, но в этом – разногласий не было. Она его. Она принадлежит ему. И так будет.   
Отпив из бокала, Эрик начал мысленно прикидывать пути быстрого исчезновения. Такое обилие венценосных особ начало его утомлять. Когда он был на полпути к выходу, к нему вальяжной походкой подплыл Виктор.   
\- Эрик Нортман! Рад видеть! – ехидно воскликнул он, с издевательской улыбкой. – Как обстоят твои дела?  
\- Виктор Мэдден… - ядовито протянул Эрик. – Какая встреча!.. А дела мои явно лучше, чем твои, - Эрик кивнул на стоящего неподалеку Филиппе. – Что? Птичке подрезали крылья и не отпускают гулять с соседскими девчонками?  
\- Кхм… - наигранно прокашлялся Виктор. – Странные у тебя ассоциации Нортман. Видимо общение с этой девчонкой не идет тебе на пользу. Кстати… - он придвинулся ближе, убрав с лица всякие притворные эмоции. – А где же она? Что-то твоей игрушки не видно… Как? Ты не привез её с собой? Кто же будет ублажать твоего гиганта?  
\- Может, ты согласишься поработать сверхурочно? – ответно прошипел Эрик. – Все никак не успокоишься… А ведь пару столетий назад мы неплохо ладили…  
\- Пару столетий назад ты не стоял на верхушке власти, - жестко отрезал Мэдден.   
\- Так дело во власти? Всего лишь? – недоверчиво повторил викинг.  
\- В том числе, - честно ответил Виктор. – Но теперь у меня достаточно сил, чтобы отобрать это у тебя… Я уничтожу все: твое влияние, твою репутацию, твой авторитет, твою власть…  
Эрик молча, из-под лобья, наблюдал за Мэдденом.  
\- … Но сначала я устраню… некоторые помехи… Заберу твое оружие… - с садистским удовольствием закончил Виктор. – И тогда ты ничего не сможешь остановить, - он двинулся прочь от Эрика. – Кстати!  
Эрик проводил соперника взглядом и, уже, было, отвернулся, как услышал слова Виктора:  
\- Передавай мое восхищение прекрасной мисс Стакхаус… - Мэдден многозначительно приподнял брови и растворился в толпе.  
***  
Иветта, новая танцовщица бара, извивалась на столе, раскинув ножки. Её громкие стоны полностью заглушали приглушенный грохот, доносящийся из-за стены. Зазвонивший телефон здорово надавил на нервную систему Пэм, и та, оторвавшись от новой любовницы, подняла трубку:  
\- Надеюсь, это что-то важное, - разражено проворчала она в трубку.  
\- Это я, - раздался голос её Создателя.  
\- Эрик, - коротко и покорно проговорила Пэм. – Что…  
\- Не время, Пэм, - перебил её Эрик. – Слушай меня внимательно. Следи за Сьюки. Не оставляй её одну, не выпускай из вида. Когда она отправится домой, поезжай следом, а ещё лучше вместе с ней. К своей новой игрушке вернешься попозже.  
\- Эрик, что происходит? – все-таки спросила вампирша.  
\- Ещё не знаю, но осторожность не помешает. Встретимся у меня. Я вылетаю, - быстро ответил вампир, а затем нажал отбой.  
Пэм положила трубку, потом медленно провела пальцами по ножке танцовщицы и проговорила:  
\- Прости, Иветта. Вечеринка откладывается…  
***  
Я плотно закрыла парадный вход на ключ и задвинула защелки. Рабочий день закончился. Время приводить бар в порядок. Все работники уже успели слинять, выполнив минимум своих обязанностей. Я убрала бар, протерла стойку и столики. Подумывала ещё унести коробки… Тут появилась Пэм.  
\- Солнце мое, ты ещё здесь? – спросила она, невинно стреляя глазками. Но я, почему-то, ни капельки не поверила ей. Видно, сказались резко обострившиеся чувства а-ля Древняя Религия. Правда, все-таки, ответила спокойным голосом:  
\- Да. Все слиняли, а запираться на день надо! – пожала плечами я.  
\- Угум-с, - протянула она, сверля меня похотливым взглядом. – Пойду, закрою служебный вход, - она скрылась на пару секунд, а затем вновь появилась в зале, когда я уже подхватила сумочку и направлялась к выходу. – Лапа моя, я еду с тобой!  
\- Зачем? – тут же остановилась я. Догадка быстро скользнула в моей голове. – Эрик?..  
\- Он хочет, чтобы я поехала с тобой к нему домой и ждала его там. Как ты понимаешь, я не могу не подчиниться, - ответила Пэм, намекая на связь между Создателем и Дитя.  
\- Ладно, идем, - отмахнулась я: если начну разбираться, наверняка, появятся новые проблемы.  
К сожалению, новая куча неприятностей не заставила себя часть. Потоки Древней Силы резко возмутились и заходили ходуном. От нахлынувших предупреждений, чувства опасности я замерла на месте, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Осознание пришло быстро и однозначно. Вот черт…  
\- Пэм! – напряженно протянула я. – Ты хорошо закрыла служебный вход?  
\- Да. На все замки. Сьюки, что происходит? – вампирша быстро сообразила, что что-то не так.  
\- У нас гости, - откликнулась я, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам и прощупывая реальности насквозь. Ой, как плохо. Ой, как плохо… - Вампиры.  
\- Сколько? – по-деловому поинтересовалась Пэм, в её глазах зажегся азартный огонек предвкушения больших разборок.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь это знать? – удивилась я, впервые за последние месяцы ощущая противное чувство липкого страха.  
\- Да, - кивнула вампирша, внимательно наблюдая за моим лицом.  
\- Шестеро. Самому молодому лет двести, - ответила я.  
\- Дьявол! – прошипела Пэм.  
\- Угу.   
Я напряженно вертела головой, отслеживая движения вампиров на улице. Они обошли «Фангтазию» со всех сторон и разбились на две группы, каждая из которых оказалась у своей двери. Мы с Пэм в тяжелом молчании ждали, какая из них сдастся первой. Служебный выход свалился под натиском «гостей», и почти в ту же минуту внутрь пролетела парадная дверь вместе с дверной коробкой.   
Дальнейшие события развивались быстро. Почти незаметно для человеческого взгляда. Тройка вампиров, влетевших через парадную дверь, кинула что-то в оскалившуюся Пэм. Это что-то оказалось плотной серебряной сеткой, которая тут же прижала Пэм к полу, опалив её кожу. Затем они повернулись ко мне. Шестеро вампиров против смертной девчонки. Расклад с заведомо известным концом. Но что-то щелкнуло внутри меня, и вампиры под воздействием мысленного приказа оказались прижаты к стене. Меня рвало на части изнутри, а мозг просто раскалывался от невероятной боли. Метаясь взглядом от вампира к вампиру, я позвала свою вампирскую подружку:  
\- Пэм!.. Тебе стоит поторопиться! – краем глаза я заметила, как она немного сдвинула сеть и теперь медленно стаскивает её с себя.  
\- Ага… Сейчас… Включу вторую космическую!.. – скривившись от боли, съязвила Пэм.  
Я сжала зубы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся крик. Вампиры метались, прижатые к стенке, пытаясь оторваться от нее. Удерживать всех шестерых было сложно. Очень сложно. И больно. Кровь начала бить фонтаном из моего носа, заливая подбородок и капая на блузку. Почуяв запах крови, наши непрошенные гости выпустили клыки и начали ещё сильнее метаться под давлением моего ментального приказа. Пэм стягивала сетку со своих ног, приглушенно рыча сквозь зубы. И тут один из вампиров – судя по провалу в его мыслях, самый старший из них – оторвался от стены и рванулся ко мне. Выставив руку в его сторону, я попыталась отгородиться от него прозрачной непроницаемой стеной, попутно стараясь не ослаблять давления на остальных. И это сработало. На какую-то долю секунды. Этот вампир пробил её со второго раза и, подлетев ко мне ударил меня со по лицу. От силы удара я пролетела через весь зал и упала в стену. Контроль над остальными тут же был потерян. Пэм, только-только пришедшая в себя, снова оказалась укутана в серебряную паутину. Я, легонько приподнявшись над полом, попыталась было взорвать мозги некоторых наступавших вампов. Один из них разлетелся на куски, второй упал на пол, сжав голову руками… А затем я ощутила новый удар: вновь пролетев через комнату, я врезалась в барный шкаф. Битое стекло бутылок оставило на мне немало кровоточащих царапин. Упав на пол, я сжалась в комок… Это было только начало.


	23. Воскресать так воскресать

Началась третья ночь. Эрик вышел на улицу и посмотрел на небо. Неполный диск луны светился ровным, совершенно не естественным оранжевым цветом. Сегодня она должна очнуться. Сегодня она очнется вампиром... А он будет её Создателем. Она будет принадлежать ему. Ровно до тех пор, пока он скажет: «хватит». Ровно до тех пор, пока она будет ему нужна.   
Эрик бежал через лес к реке по одним только ему ведомым дорожкам. Поэтому через несколько мгновений он оказался на небольшой лесной полянке близ лесного ручья. Небольшой холмик земли, возникший здесь пару ночей назад, освещался лунным светом. Сначала Эрик хотел прикопать Сьюки во дворе своего дома: и ближе, и присматривать проще, но в последний момент решил перенести её сюда. Чтобы было… красиво, наверное.   
Прислонившись к стволу мощного дуба, Эрик прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в совсем свежие воспоминания…  
… Боль пришла к нему по распахнутым связям, когда он был на полпути в «Фангтазию». Быстро разобравшись в нахлынувших ощущениях, Эрик понял, что это не Сьюки. Это Пэм. Его Дитя страдает от боли. Плохо. Очень плохо. Через пару мгновений боль пришла и по второй ещё менее сильной связи. Сьюки. Её боль была вспышкой. Она отражалась эхом по его телу, пробегая по его внутренностям и выворачивая их наизнанку. Тогда он ускорился. Приземлившись через полчаса у бара, Эрик тревожно огляделся: входная дверь была выбита внутрь помещения. Скользнув в бар, он ощутил яркий аромат крови, витающий в воздухе. Крови Сьюки. Её запах ударил по ноздрям, и тело мгновенно отреагировало, выпустив клыки. Также в баре пахло останками двух посторонних вампиров. Мои девочки… Довольно ухмыльнулся он. Как бы больно не было, двоих они все-таки прикончили. Рванувшись на глухой звук из служебной комнаты, он обнаружил там Пэм, закутанную в серебряную сеть. Отодрав мерзкую сетку от её тела, он бросил на нее быстрый обеспокоенный взгляд. Вампирша, молча кивнув, махнула рукой в сторону бара. Эрик метнулся назад и, наконец-то, заметил безвольное тело, прислоненное к возвышению, на котором валялись обломки его любимого кресла. Приблизившись, он понял, что это Сьюки. Окровавленная, еле дышащая, она прижимала к животу какую-то тряпку, полностью пропитавшуюся её кровью. Осторожно отодвинув ткань, Эрик увидел огромную, почти сквозную дыру в её теле. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, он обнаружим длинный кровавый след, тянувшийся через весь бар. Значит, она ползла сюда. Сьюки ещё дышала, но уже… Его крови было мало. Она вытекала из него с каждой минутой. У Эрика были мгновения, чтобы окончательно определиться. Она простонала, не приходя в сознание. И он прокусил запястье…  
Ни тогда, ни сейчас сомнений не было. Он собирался обратить Сьюки уже давно. По правде говоря, подобная мысль приходила к нему в голову ещё в самом начале. Ещё в первую поездку в Чикаго. Правда, тогда это был лишь способ отобрать её у Джереми, но затем… Затем она едва не умерла от рук своего нового бойфренда, потом спасла его жизнь… А потом Сьюки чуть не убила себя. Тогда, в Чикаго, он почти выполнил свое желание, но его остановил Годрик. Зачем?.. Он ничего ее выиграл от этого. Или выиграл?..  
\- Несколько недель назад ты пообещал мне кое-что… - раздался голос у него за спиной. Обернувшись, Эрик увидел своего Создателя.   
\- Годрик, - он смиренно склонил голову перед вампиром.  
\- Мы оба дали тогда обещания, Эрик. И я свое сдержал. А ты? – проговорил Годрик, подходя к Эрику.  
\- Годрик, может, обойдемся без нравоучений? – кисло протянул он.  
Вампир усмехнулся.  
\- Ты даешь обещание, но не даешь гарантии его выполнения. Раньше я не заострял на этом внимания, потому что ты не позволял себе нарушать слово данное мне! – повысил голос Годрик.  
\- Я не нарушал слова! – ответно прорычал Эрик.  
\- Ты пообещал мне, не обращать её против воли! – все также на повышенных тонах проговорил его Создатель, кивая в сторону могилы.  
\- А она и не была против, - усмехнулся викинг.  
\- Эрик, ты сходишь с ума, когда дело касается этой девушки. Она была жрицей Древней Религии. И она была сильна. Она была твоей. Что тебе ещё нужно? – непонимающе проговорил Годрик.  
Эрик задумался и ответил:  
\- Сейчас мне нужна она. И пока она мне нужна, она будет со мной.  
\- Ты настолько нуждаешься в ней, что готов обречь её на вечность? – взывал к разуму Дитя Годрик.  
\- Она будет рядом, пока нужна мне, - вновь повторил Эрик.  
Годрик осуждающе покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что Эрика не переубедить. Некоторое время они стояли молча.  
\- Ты будешь мне должен, - тихо проговорил Годрик. – Я рассказал тебе все о жрицах, но ты все равно обратил её. Ты будешь мне обязан.   
Эрик кивнул, а затем поинтересовался:  
\- Ты приехал только ради воспитания моей несуществующей совести?  
\- Нет. Я приехал посмотреть на рождение хедайры, - ответил Годрик.  
От дальнейших вопросов Эрика отвлек шум зашевелившейся земли…  
***  
Я умерла. Я это почувствовала. Мое сердце еле слышно ударилось о грудную клетку в последний раз и остановилось. Это было… хм, не знаю… Спокойно. Я кружилась в темноте и пустоте, но не куда не уходила. Не было ни яркого света, ни кровавых красок. Была пустота. Словно глубокий сон. И я летала. Впервые моя детская наивная мечта нашла исполнение. Я летала. Пустота ласкала мое тело, подобно воздуху поддерживая его на весу. Я была счастлива.   
Но полет оказался прерван. Меня потянуло вниз… И я очнулась. Что-то мешало мне открыть глаза, на все тело давило что-то тяжелое и малоподвижное. Все-таки подняв веки, я не увидела ничего более менее нормального. Вокруг меня была какая-то темная сыпучая субстанция. Принюхавшись, я поняла – это земля. Какого?..   
Я попыталась шевельнуться - все нормально. Тело не болит, пальцы сжимаются… Теперь надо встать. Медленно приподнявшись, я немного продвинулась вверх. А затем, опершись на руки, высунула голову из-под земли. Встряхнув головой, я отряхнула волосы от земли и встала в полный рост. Земля отлетала от меня кусками. Только после этого я осмотрелась по сторонам.   
Место, из которого я только что выбралась, определенно было могилой. Могилой посреди леса. Рядом бежала небольшая живописная речушка, полянка, на которой я находилась, казалась просто нереальной, волшебной, даже сказочной. Эту картинку дополнил необычный оранжевый свет луны.  
\- Сьюки, - тихий мужской голос раздался откуда-то сбоку.  
Я развернулась на месте необычной для меня скоростью. Уши затопили звуки: шелест листвы, журчание реки, даже рев мотора автомобиля где-то вдалеке, - все это было вполне различимо для меня. Обернувшись, я увидела двух мужчин, в которых узнала Эрика и Годрика. Что здесь происходит?.. Я же… На нас же напали. Их же не было…  
\- Эрик? – непонимающе протянула я.  
Он довольно ухмылялся.  
\- Рад видеть тебе в целости, - откликнулся викинг, медленно подходя ко мне. – Что ты помнишь?  
Воспоминания обрывочным калейдоскопом пронеслись перед глазами. Вампиры, кровь, боль, удары…   
\- Они на нас напали… Шестеро… - с трудом припомнила я. – Они накинули на Пэм серебро, - вспомнив о вампирше, я тревожно взглянула на Эрика.  
\- Она в полном порядке, - понял он меня.  
Годрик молчал, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим. И вообще, он казался каким-то настороженным… почему? Все кругом казалось таким ярким, нереальным, прекрасным… в голову ворвались чужие мысли. Людей, оборотней… вампиров… Я совершенно отчетливо различала их. Мысли Годрика и… мысли Эрика:  
\- «Она выглядит как прежде… Хотя легенды не однозначны на этот счет…» - сосредоточенно размышлял Годрик.  
\- «Пока неплохо… ОЧЕНЬ неплохо… - он обвел меня плотоядным взглядом. – Для новообращенной она вполне адекватна…»  
Новообращенной????? Я прислушалась. Мое сердце не билось. Я была мертвой. Я была… господи… Я была вампиром.  
\- НЕТ! – мой крик разрезал относительную тишину леса.  
Эрик тут же напрягся, как и Годрик.  
\- Как ты мог? – выплюнула я, злобно смотря на Эрика. – Как ты мог? Я же просила тебя!!!  
Он сделал невинный вид:  
\- Да. И я не принял твое желание к сведению.  
\- Ты – тварь, Эрик Нортман! Ты – мерзавец, сволочь!! – у меня возникло дикое желание перегрызть ему горло – во рту даже начали высовываться клыки, но я себя сдержала.  
\- Прости, Сьюки. Я пытался избежать этого, - примиряюще проговорил Годрик.   
Опасно… Два древних вампира рядом… Опасно… - кричали мои новоприобретенные вампирские инстинкты. Но сила… Я ещё чувствовала её потоки. Кто же я теперь?..   
\- Ну же, Сьюки… - обольстительно улыбнулся Эрик. – Прекращай дуться… Нам многое стоит сделать…  
\- Неужели?.. – раздраженно проговорила я. – Мне нужно побыть одной. Но… вы ведь не позволите, верно?  
Оба вампира многозначительно промолчали. Значит, есть только один путь… Теперь все просто. Я просто захотела, чтобы им стало больно. И им стало. Правда, кроме головной боли, тут же огласившей мою голову, я также ощутила и боль Эрика, и боль Годрика – через его связь с блондином. Больно, но можно потерпеть... Пока они оседали от боли на землю, я, используя свою вампирскую скорость, помчалась в город. Это было сродни полету. Почти полет. Но если вжать педаль автомобиля в пол – примерно такой же эффект.   
Вскоре я была в городе. Я металась от одной улице к другой, нигде не задерживаясь. Чувства моего СОЗДАТЕЛЯ передавались мне с потрясающей четкостью. Я ощутила эхо его приказа. Мерзкое чувство. И как только Пэм терпит?.. Создатель… Эрик – мой Создатель… Господи, не могу поверить… Но как силы Древней Религии это допустили? Неужели моя смерть не нарушает равновесия?.. Мне нужны ответы.   
Я огляделась по сторонам. На мое счастье рядом оказался таксофон. Быстро набрав номер, я нервно начала постукивать пальцами по стене.   
\- Алло? – раздался голос моего лучшего друга.  
\- Лафайет! – позвала я. – Это я.  
\- Сьюк! Где ты была, твою мать? – тут же отреагировал парень. – Так сложно позвонить?  
\- Лафайет… Я… Я… - я опустила голову, не зная как сказать. – Лафайет, я… Меня обратили.  
Тишина просто кричала. Пожалуйста, я не могу потерять друга… Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста…  
\- Я убью этого кровососа, - коротко раздалось из трубки.  
\- Ты совсем идиот? – испугалась я. Не хватало ещё и его смерти! – Эрик – древний!  
\- По хрен, - отмахнулся он.  
\- Лафайет… Дело не в этом. Я только полчаса вампир, и Эрик скоро найдет меня, - я тревожно прислушалась к своим чувствам. – Мне нужна помощь. Древняя Религия все ещё со мной. Я все ещё обладаю силой жрицы. Я хочу знать, что произошло.  
\- Я расскажу Хесусу. Он должен знать, - согласился Лафайет. – А ты будь осторожна. Ты теперь - Дитя Нортмана. Он сможет приказать тебе все, что угодно. Приказ будет абсолютным. Постарайся как можно быстрее выйти на волю. И как только он уменьшит контроль, свяжись со мной. Сьюк, ты меня поняла?  
\- Да, - кивнула я. – Да, я все поняла. Спасибо, Лафайет.  
\- Херня, - проговорил он. – Мне жаль, Сьюк.   
\- Херня, - повторила я. – До связи.  
\- Удачи.  
Положив трубку, я рванула с места. Нужно уйти подальше, чтобы он даже не стал задумываться, что я здесь делала… Мой взгляд упал на строящуюся в центре города многоэтажку, титаном возвышающуюся посреди Шривпорта. Идеально…  
***  
Я смотрела на город. Это успокоило разбушевавшиеся нервы и подарило покой. Я сумела взять под контроль свое тело и способности и теперь наслаждалась тишиной.  
Его приближение я почувствовала заранее.   
\- Долго бежал, - съязвила я, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Решил прогуляться, - спокойно ответил он.  
\- Пытался выветрить дурь из мозгов? – невинно поинтересовалась я.  
Повернувшись, я встретила его пышущий раздражением и гневом взгляд. Его чувства говорили о том же.  
\- Надеюсь удачно, - закончила я свою мысль.  
\- Не зарывайся, Сьюки. Даже сейчас я гораздо сильнее. И всегда буду, - приподнял брови он, не меняя выражения лица.  
\- Ну, да… Тысяча лет и все такое… А ты не подумал спросить меня, хочу ли я становиться такой же как ты? – почувствовала я нарастающую злобу.  
\- А зачем? – усмехнулся Эрик.  
Тут я сорвалась. Оказавшись рядом с Эриком, я изо всех сил ударила его по лицу, в живот, била ногами по коленкам. Он не сопротивлялся, но когда я оцарапала его щёку длинными ногтями до крови, прекратил мой аттракцион. В следующее мгновение я оказалась прижата к крыше, его рука сжимала мое горло, а сам Эрик, выпустив клыки, навис надо мной.   
\- Развлеклась? – издевательски проговорил он.  
В ответ я все-таки выпустила клыки и зашипела.  
\- Ооо… А клычки-то - что надо… Острые, наверно, - все также издевательски протянул Эрик, наклоняясь ещё ниже. – А теперь слушай. Я запрещаю тебе применять свои силы против меня. Ясно?  
Его приказ отозвался во мне неприятной дрожью и я, опустив взгляд, кивнула.  
\- Умничка. Можешь, когда хочешь… А теперь идем, - он отпустил руку и позволил мне подняться. – Пора тебя покормить…


	24. Вампирить так вампирить

\- Что значит покормить? Я не собираюсь перегрызать чью-то глотку в жажде крови, - проговорила я, когда мы остановились во дворе его дома.  
Эрик остановился, покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Сьюки, поверь: если ты сейчас вцепишься в чье-то горло, я не смогу тебя остановить. Ну, может, сможет Годрик… - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Почему? Ты же старше? – не поняла его я.  
\- Мы не знаем, почему так происходит, но… если новообращенный впивается в жертву, его просто невозможно оторвать от нее. Поверь. Недаром же о вампирах ходит дурная слава, - многозначительно проговорил Эрик. – На первое время сойдет и синтетика, - он снова зашагал к дому. – Но однажды ты все равно поучаствуешь в дегустации человечка, дорогая…  
\- Я не твоя дорогая, - четко откликнулась я. Сволочь белобрысая…  
\- Неужели?.. – копируя выражение моего лица, удивился он. – А предыдущий месяц говорит об обратном…  
\- Да, ладно? – картинно взмахнула руками я. – А спинку медом не помазать?  
\- Было бы неплохо. И не только спинку… - с сексуальной улыбкой проговорил Эрик. По связи тут же передалось его желание.  
\- Угу… бегу и спотыкаюсь, - буркнула я, обходя его, чтобы войти в дом.  
\- Незаметно, - съязвил он.  
Оказавшись внутри, я огляделась. Все по-старому. Даже Тео – он стоял в паре метров от входа.  
\- Мисс Сьюки... – легкий поклон. – Рад вашему возвращению.  
\- Да? Странно… А я не рада, - проворчала я.  
\- Какая-то ты злая, Сьюки, - игриво протянул Эрик. – С голодухи, наверное…  
Он скрылся в стороне кухни, а я крикнула ему вслед:  
\- Я пообедаю тобой!  
\- Да я не против! - услышала я ответ.  
Этот вампир сводит меня с ума. Ещё немного и я начну рычать от бешенства… Я упала на диван и устало прикрыла глаза. События этой ночи – это слишком… Слишком много сразу. Мне нужно побыть одной… Но зная Эрика – об этом приходится только мечтать.   
Рядом раздались мягкие шаги моего Создателя… Интересно… Как-то я быстро привыкла к его новому статусу… А ещё я почувствовала резкий аромат чего-то отдаленно вкусного. Распахнув глаза, я увела Эрика, протягивающего мне бутылку «Настоящей крови». Смирив его гневным взглядом, я взяла её и сделала несколько глотков. Совсем неплохо… Мне, почему-то, сразу вспомнилось, как я отсасывала кровь из порезов. Вполне нормальный вкус. Только сейчас отчетливо чувствовался вкус какой-то синтетики и оставалось неприятное послевкусие. Так что бутылочку я прикончила в рекордные сроки. Эрик следил за мной с каким-то странным взглядом. По связи мне щедро передавалось его возбуждение, впрочем, оно было прекрасно видно и без связи, благодаря облегающим джинсам. Он ехидно усмехнулся, заметив мой взгляд. Молчание затянулось.  
\- Мне нужно отлучиться по делам, - отвернулся он. – Я запрещаю тебе покидать территорию моего дома и куда-либо звонить без моего разрешения, - приказ неприятной дрожью прокатился по телу. – Скоро буду, язва.  
\- Потеряйся! – крикнула я ему вслед.  
***  
Эрик с довольной улыбкой зашел в «Фангтазию». Это будет весело. Похоже, обращение пошло как нельзя успешно. Сьюки определенно идет быть вампиром. А какой леди вамп она станет через одно другое столетие!.. Ммм…   
Пэм подлетела сбоку:  
\- Судя по твоему лицу, возрождение блудной телепатки прошло успешно!   
\- Как идут наши дела? – по-деловому спросил он, снимая пиджак.  
\- По норме. Такими темпами мы вернем бар в работоспособное состояние к понедельнику, а уже во вторник сможем работать на полную мощность, - тут же откликнулась Пэм.  
\- Отлично… - протянул Эрик, окидывая внимательным взглядом рабочих.  
\- Кстати… Ты собираешься поговорить со своим гостем в кабинете или нет? – невинно поинтересовалась Пэм.  
\- Гость? – переспросил Эрик.  
\- Сам смотри, - вампирша развернулась и скрылась в служебных помещениях.  
Пэм, Пэм, Пэм… Ты всегда была идеальным союзником. По сути, ты была экспериментом. Эрик нуждался в верном и преданном соратнике. В ком-то, кто выполнял бы грязную работу и не задавал бы вопросов. Тот, кому можно было бы довериться. Так появилась Пэм. Верная, преданная… немного ленивая, но спокойная и хладнокровная. Её равнодушие было главным её достоинством. Оно было любимой чертой Эрика в его первом Дитя. У них с Пэм было множество общих черт и пристрастий. Бизнес, власть и женщины – одни из них. Она - идеальный последователь, возможно даже товарищ, но… Пэм никогда не сможет переступить через власть. Она никогда не сможет возвыситься над Силой, Властью и Болью. Никогда.   
Сьюки – другое дело. С самого первого дня в «Фангтазии» она всем своим видом показывала, что ей глубоко наплевать и на все, что о ней говорят, и на её начальника – вампира, общепринятого сексуального монстра. В ней было что-то… Что-то такое, что делало ей другой. Даже не её телепатия и, как позже выяснилось, сила жрицы Древней Религии. И он долгое время не понимал что именно. До той… бойни, которую он устроил в своем кабинете. Сначала он решил, что его взбесила её непокорность, её отказ, но это не совсем так. Просто… Взглянув в её пылающий гневом и откровенной ненавистью, он увидел Свободу. Он обладал властью, силой, управлял страхом людей и вампиров, купался в их ненависти и презрении, но никогда не обладал абсолютной Свободой, способной возвысить его над остальными. А Сьюки… Она словно была ею. Той самой свободой. И теперь она может возвысить его над всем остальным. Возвыситься вместе с ним. Если покорится. Но зная Сьюки… Хотя её подчинение даже и не обязательно. У нее теперь нет выбора. Эрику мешала её смертность. Теперь она вечна. Как и он. Теперь – все о-о-о-о-очень просто…  
С такими мыслями Эрик вошел в кабинет. В кресле гостя сидел Годрик.  
\- Я думал, ты уже на пути в Техас, - сказал Эрик, кидая пиджак на спинку кресла.  
\- Решил немного задержаться, - спокойно ответил Годрик. – Как все прошло?  
\- Нормально. У Сьюки сильный удар для новообращенной – наверное, из-за её способностей, - проговорил Эрик, откидываясь в кресле.  
\- Эрик, ты сошел с ума, когда обратил её, - резко произнес Годрик. – Она – жрица. И её способности нисколько не уменьшились после воскрешения. Никому неизвестно, что случится со временем, какой силой она станет обладать! Ты только что запустил в работу атомную бомбу, которая может рвануть в любую секунду. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты наделал?  
\- Годрик, ты сам рассказал мне все о служителях Древней Религии. Я прекрасно понимаю, что меня ждет, - отстраненно проговорил викинг.  
\- Жрец и жрица не одно и то же. Она – единственная в своем роде. Тысячелетия подряд их дар передавался от отца к старшему сыну и тут вдруг, ни с того ни с сего – женщине? Ты не забыл, что у Сьюки есть старший брат?  
Эрик молчал. Годрик окинул свое буйное Дитя долгим взглядом, встал и двинулся к выходу.  
\- Что такое хедайра? – резко остановил его вопросом Эрик.  
\- Поздно задавать вопросы, Эрик. Ты её уже создал, - услышал он ответ.  
***  
Скользнув в ванную в покоях Эрика, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Жуткое зрелище. Противно. Одежда заляпана кровью и выпачкана в земле. Лицо в кроваво-черных разводах, волосы растрепаны и похожи на паклю. Когда-то идеальные ровные ногти обломаны. Ужас. Встав под душ, я начала приводить себя в порядок. Волосы, тело… Через какое-то время я уже просто стояла под обжигающими струями воды, пытаясь согреться. Я мысленно опустила непроницаемую стену по моей связи с Эриком и пустила по ней ложные образы чувств. На какое-то мгновение это меня успокоило. Не на долго. Ещё через какое-то время я в остервенении ударила сжатым кулаком по стене. А затем ещё раз. И ещё. Через пару полновесных ударов посыпался кафель. А ещё через десяток я заметила, как вода окрашивается в красный цвет. Только тогда я поняла, что плачу. Кровавыми слезами. Ну, и по хрен. Эрик не чувствует. Я могу себе это позволить. Сейчас могу. Больше – нет…  
***  
Выйдя из душа, я одела очередную рубашку Эрика, прошлась по его комнате и развалилась в его рабочем кресле. Прикрыв глаза, я сняла преграду между мной и этим вампиром. По ней тут же скользнула свежая порция его чувств: спокойствие, заинтересованность, удивление…  
\- Пуфик для ног не принести? – раздался его голос совсем рядом.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - откликнулась я, не открывая глаз.  
Его раздраженный пшик можно было расслышать за милю. Раскрыв глаза, я посмотрела на него абсолютно равнодушным взглядом.  
\- Успокоилась? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Относительно, - тихо ответила я.  
\- А что случилось в моей ванной?   
\- Не твое дело. Я возмещу ущерб, - быстро проговорила я.  
Он растянул в губы в кривой усмешки и прислонился к столу лицом ко мне.  
\- Уверена? – от него несло тремя вещами: желанием, желанием и желанием.  
Я медленно подняла на него глаза с искорками издевательства.  
\- Уверена.  
Тут быстро подхватил меня за талию и притянул к тебе. Страстный поцелуй запечатал мои губы, а шаловливые ручки блуждали по телу, распахнув полы рубашки. Я, в свою очередь, запустила свои руки в его волосы, прошлась по его телу, скользнула в его брюки. Эрик зарычал в мой рот, выпуская клыки. Он сжал мою грудь, мягко надавливая на соски, а я выпустила свои клыки в ответ. Мы с бешенной скоростью перемещались из одной части комнаты в другую, сметая мебель, вещи, шкафы… Через какое-то время возбуждение захватило меня целиком, и я, полностью отдавшись этому чувству, и я простонала:  
\- Ээрииик!!! Вооозьми мееееня! Сейчас!!  
Он простонал мне в ответ, а затем вошел в меня. Он двигался во мне с сумасшедшей скоростью. Вбивался в меня с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее, мощнее и мощнее. Менялись позы, но оставалась скорость. Мы приближались к порогу истинного счастья. Мы достигли вершины одновременно, и Эрик, зарычав снова, извергся в меня. Затем я, наконец-то, почувствовала на себе его тяжесть. Мне не хотелось забыть какого это… И я никогда не забуду…   
***  
Жизнь продолжилась… Или смерть… Черт, его знает!.. Я жила с Эриком. В какой-то степени. Из дома он меня не выпускал. Так что просыпаясь очередной ночью, я могла точно предсказать ход событий: Эрик, проснувшийся раньше, вернется из города, мы поругаемся, перебьем до фига мебели и прочего очень нужного инвентаря, а затем будет очень долгий, изнурительный, ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ секс…  
И все бы ничего… Да, только опять старая шарманка: я, я, я… Как болванчик заведенный. Козел…  
Я сидела на крыше. Хотелось курить. Останавливало осознание того, что это не поможет. Курение теперь под запретом. Как и алкоголь, как и прочие радости жизни, кроме секса… О, кстати, Эрик тут как-то уехал на пару дней и оставил со мной Пэм… Мне так любви хотелось… Но все равно не получилось. Этот гад вернулся на двое суток раньше. А ведь интересная могла получиться бы ситуация… Такую комбинацию поломал…  
Его приближение я почувствовала ещё за две мили. Со временем связь только усилилась, теперь связь было не так просто перекрыть как в первые недели. За последние два месяца я несчетное количество раз глотала его кровь, как, впрочем, и он мою. Эрик тягал меня по всей стране на всяческие вампирские сборища, где я читала мысли людей (не вампиров – этот мой талант он не афишировал), свидетельствовала на судах, была его глазами и ушами на самых различных совещаниях, докладывая ему все интересное, что могла узнать.   
Совет вампиров был в бешенстве. Каждый его член, кроме Годрика, предъявил на меня какие-то эфемерные права. Сначала Эрик дразнил их мной, мол, смотрите, у меня есть телепат, а у вас нет! А потом стал одалживать меня для разрешения каких-либо проблем в других штатах. Короче, говоря… Мрак…  
Он не стал даже загонять машину в гараж, а тут же очутился возле меня.  
\- И что ты находишь в этих крышах? – проговорил Эрик с осуждением.  
\- Я тебе уже говорила, - тихо ответила я.  
\- Ну, да… Смотреть на мир, как будто тебя нет! – пробормотал он. – Что в этом такого?  
\- Ты не поймешь… Тебя не заставляли жить, - с укором откликнулась я.  
\- Собирайся. Мы едим в бар.  
***  
«Фангтазия» работала на полную мощность. Куча людей, горстка вампиров… Алкоголь, кровь и удушающий аромат секса. Теперь после обращения я начала воспринимать мир немного по-другому. Более равнодушно. Более жестоко. Но мне… Мне все равно нравилась атмосфера этого бара. Но когда я попыталась скользнуть в свободный альков, Эрик схватил меня за предплечье.  
\- В мой кабинет. Быстро, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Я пожала плечами: похоже, мой Создатель сегодня не в настроении. С чего бы это? Как бы это не было мне было откровенно лень возмущаться, так что я молча проследовала за ним. Правда, уже через мгновение я пожалела, что сделала это. Когда я зашла в святая святых «Фангтазии», моему взору предстал стройный ряд очень даже симпатичных мужчин самой разной внешности: от истинного темнокожего до белокожего арийца. Эрик тут же скользнул в свое любимое кресло, а я медленно прошлась вдоль этого парада мужской красоты.  
\- М-да… - коротко рассмеялась я, повернувшись к Эрику. – Сам выбирал?  
Эрик шутку не оценил. Он наблюдал за мной абсолютно спокойным взглядом из-под лобья.  
\- Эрик, кто это? – перешла в наступление я.  
Он пожал плечами и сложил руки за головой:  
\- Они твои. Выбирай.  
Смысл этой фразы дошел до меня мгновенно.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрала себе ужин? – в моем голосе скользнула нотка злости: никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, но эмоции вспыхивают как подожженный бензин – резко и неотвратимо.  
\- Двух месяцев вполне достаточно, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты – вампир, дорогая, - играющее проговорил Эрик.  
\- Я не твоя дорогая, - в который раз за последнее время прошипела я в ответ. И по фиг, что сердце не согласно с этим утверждением. – И я не голодна.  
\- Ой, Сьюки, но мне-то врать не надо, - откликнулся он, смотря мне в глаза. – Связь Создателя и Дитя не простое выражение, она реально существует. Я почувствовал вспышку твоего голода, как только ты учуяла их запах.  
Я отвернулась, чтобы не видеть его взгляда. Мне не хотелось признавать то, что было правдой. В кабинете витал чудесный аромат… Аромат мужчин и их крови… Стук их сердца оглушал меня, звал… Горло жгло каленым железом, умоляя пригубить напитка самой жизни, быстро бегущей по венам этих мужчин… Устоять было невозможно… И я не устояла…  
\- Я могу выбрать, кого захочу? – тихо спросила я.  
\- Да, - ехидно послышался голос Эрика.  
\- А если хочу больше одного?   
\- Да, хоть всех, - великодушно проговорил он.  
Я ужом скользнула в мысли стоящих передо мной мужчин. Рассматривала их желания, листала альбом воспоминаний, прислушивалась к рассуждениям. Постепенно одного за другим я отпустила большинство из них, остановив только двоих. Первый был высоким загорелым, с телом заядлого серфера и таким же смазливым лицом, светлыми волосами и терпким приятным ароматом крови. Второй был достаточно высокий азиат приятной наружности и глубокими черными глазами, его сильное сердце билось, словно их у него два. Я оглянулась на Эрика, он внимательно следил за мной поощряющим взглядом: мол, кушай, деточка, кушай… Ну, ладно… Я тебе это ещё припомню…  
\- Зачаруй их, - раздался тихий приказ Эрика.   
Ага, значит, все-таки решил проверить, обладаю ли я стандартными вампирскими способностями? Я кивнула своим мыслям и заглянула в глаза первого парня:  
\- Привет. Меня зовут Сьюки. А тебя? – мой разум поглотил его мысли, воспоминания, все, что он представлял. И он подчинился мне.  
\- Мэтт, - ммм, голос у него тоже приятный…  
\- Мэтт, ты знаешь, что я – вампир? – легкий кивок в ответ. – Я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Да… - тихий смешок за спиной. Подожди, Эрик, самая веселуха ещё впереди…  
\- А насколько? – как можно эротичнее прошептала я.  
Ответ я увидела в его мыслях и поэтому запретила ему отвечать вслух. Да, это и не играло никакой роли, его возбужденный маленький друг настойчиво рвался сквозь ткань брюк.  
\- Присаживайся, - кивнула я Мэтту на кресло для гостей.  
Я проследила за выполнением своего приказа, а затем подошла к азиату.  
\- А тебя как зовут?  
\- Саджи, - коротко ответил он.  
\- Саджи, ты не подождешь, пока я общаюсь с Мэттом? Присядь вон там! И… ты ничего не слышишь и не видишь, понимаешь? – быстро проговорила я, заглядывая в его глаза.  
Саджи кивнул и прошел в указанную сторону.   
Я кинула на Эрика издевательский взгляд и, подойдя к Мэтту, устроилась на его коленях лицом к парню. Я быстро расстегнула его рубашку и ласкающе провела руками по мускулистому торсу. Мэтт, в свою очередь, медленно провел руками по моей спине. Я склонилась к его лицу и коротко поцеловала мужчину в губы. Он был мягким… Теплым… Или нет… Скорее горячим… Подумать только – два месяца и я уже забыла, что такое касаться кого-то настолько горячего. Я мягко скользнула от его губ вниз по подбородку, к основанию шеи. Мужчина продолжал мягко гладить мою спину сквозь тонкую ткань блузы, а я, осторожно поцеловав его шею, вонзила в него клыки.  
Его кровь наполнила мой рот и обожгла горло. Горячим потоком она оказалась внутри меня, согревая остывшее тело. Терпкая, как и его запах, на секунды мне показалось, что его кровь отдает приятным вкусом корицы. Я мягко застонала, неторопливо высасывая глоток за глотком. Я не хотела останавливаться. Мне это не было нужно. Мэтт стонал подо мной, его возбужденное достоинство отчетливо ощущалось даже сквозь одежду. Но потом его сердце начало замедляться, удары становились все реже… Я поняла, что он умирает, и меня охватил восторг от осознания того, что его жизнь и смерть в моих руках. Я это могу… Я могу остановиться… А могу и нет… И знаете, что?.. Я остановилась.


	25. Дразнить так дразнить

Она издевалась. Нет, она извращалась… Нет, она мстила!! Все её движения, все прикосновения к этому дохляку были плавными, медленными, сексуальными и откровенно дразнящими, призванными заставить его пылать от гнева и желания. А то, как она пила кровь этого юнца? НЕЗАБЫВАЕМО!!! Мягкое рычание её горла, скользящие движения тела… Аааа!! Эрик завелся с пол оборота и теперь всячески сдерживался от того, чтобы свернуть шеи этим мальчишкам и отыметь эту дьяволицу прямо на том же гребаном кресле, в котором она сейчас сосет кровь смазливого клыкомана. Его член вопил, умолял поступить именно так, но разум приказывал оставаться на месте. В конце концов, это её первая жертва. Пускай развлекается… Недолго…   
Эрик чуть, было, не упустил момент, когда сердце парнишки замедлился. Он уже морально подготовился отдирать молодую вампиршу от пищи, как Сьюки остановилась сама. Она запрокинула голову, отбрасывая волосы, провела пальцами по окровавленным губам и посмотрела на второго парня, все ещё сидящего там, где она сказала.   
\- Саджи, помоги Мэтту, - хриплым голосом проговорила Сьюки, и Эрик приглушил стон: сексуальности этого голоса могли бы позавидовать суккубы.   
Азиат подхватился и помог другому выйти из кабинета. Сьюки следила за всеми их действиями внимательным взглядом, а стоило закрыться двери, быстро слизнула язычком кровь с губ. Тут уж Эрик не выдержал.   
Быстро метнувшись к ней, он посадил её на рабочий стол и впился поцелуем. Сьюки ни капельки не возражала, наоборот она пылко отвечала ему, притягивая его ещё ближе. Почувствовав её пальчики, пытающиеся аккуратно расстегнуть его джинсы, Эрик с глухим рычанием рванул её блузку – ткань с сопротивляющимся треском сдалась. Он набросился на её тело, а Сьюки тем временем стянула с него джинсы. Ласкающим движением, ласкающе медленно, она провела по его члену рукой. В ответ Эрик стянул с нее брючки, раздвинул ноги и вошел в нее резким толчком, начиная яростно двигаться. Сьюки застонала в голос и сорвала с него рубашку. Он неистово двигался в ней - она царапала его кожу до крови. Он глухо рычал – она громко стонала. Он сжимал её груди, её тело – она притягивала его ещё ближе. Идеально. Словно созданы друг для друга.   
***   
Я сидела на его коленях, положив голову на его грудь, а Эрик придерживал меня за талию, прижимая к себе. Так спокойно… Если бы это сволочь в очередной раз все не испортила…   
\- Да… Кстати… Завтра мы летим в Лос-Анджелес, - самодовольствие в его голосе… рррр… убила бы…   
\- За каким… - начала, было, я. – Ну, ты понял.   
\- Меня пригласили на День Рождения, - невозмутимо ответил Эрик. – А ты едешь со мной как мое Дитя и спутница.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать – любовница, - пробурчала я под нос, отстраняясь от него.   
\- Они и так об этом знают. Как ни странно, такое случается, пускай и редко, - равнодушно откликнулся он.   
\- Супер, - саркастически проговорила я, спрыгивая со стола. Затем я прошла к его шкафу и вытащила самую презентабельную рубашку, которую и надела. На поиски моих брюк ушло гораздо больше времени. – Ты просто хочешь в очередной раз подразнить мною Совет. Знаешь, однажды Годрик уступит им.   
\- Не уступит. Не посмеет, - возразил викинг, оказываясь рядом со мной и поднимая мое лицо за подбородок. – Ты – моя. Я – твой Создатель. Только я имею на тебя право. Сколько бы они не кричали.   
Я вырвалась из его рук.   
\- Лучше бы ты позволил мне умереть, - прошептала я.   
\- Никогда, прелесть моя, - проговорил Эрик, натягивая джинсы.   
Я смерила его злобным взглядом. Ну, как мужчина может быть таким богом в постели и таким паразитом в жизни?   
\- Да, и ещё кое-что… Твой домашний арест закончен. Можешь заниматься своими делами. Можешь вернуться на должность бармена, если хочешь, а можешь и не возвращаться. Но ты должна возвращаться в мой дом до рассвета. Поняла?   
Что? Свобода? Пардон, её призрак? Мне разрешили выходить на самостоятельные прогулки? Неужели?..   
\- И мой порше теперь твой. Дарю. За хорошее поведение, - приподнял брови Эрик.   
\- Ты не шутишь? – переспросила на всякий случай я.   
\- Нет. Гуляй, - великодушно проговорил он.   
Я решила исполнить это пожелание и двинулась в сторону выхода, как Эрик схватил меня за плечи и развернул к себе лицом.   
\- Ещё раз прикоснешься к другому мужчине без моего разрешения – пожалеешь, что на свет родилась, поняла? – жестко предупредил он, глядя мне в глаза. Эрик отпустил меня, только когда я чуть заметно кивнула.   
***   
Я вжала педаль в пол и победоносно закричала. У меня есть свобода. В определенном смысле. Но она у меня есть. Словно для подтверждения этого я быстро набрала на мобильнике знакомый номер. Абонент ответил сразу же:   
\- Сьюк?   
\- Лафайет, я вышла, - я ухмыльнулась двусмысленности фразы.   
\- Все в норме? – обеспокоенно спросил он. – Где ты?   
\- Я в машине. Могу приехать. Если пригласишь, - коротко ответила я.   
\- Приезжай. Мы тебя ждем, - кивнул Лафайет. – И… Сьюк!   
\- Что? – спросила я.   
\- Я люблю тебя, сучка.   
\- И я тебя.   
Положив трубку, я переключила передачу и, врубив музыку погромче, рванула в сторону Бон-Темпс. Что не говори, а порше есть порше, и я была на месте уже через полчаса. Оставив машину за поворотом, до невидимой границы я добралась пешком. Лафайет уже был там и, что вдвойне приятно, он совсем не изменился: те же широкие безразмерные джинсы, футболка с огромным вырезом, лихо перевернутая так, чтобы было открыто плечо, неизменная бондана – сегодня синяя. Ну и, конечно же, макияж – его неизменный спутник.   
\- Привет, Лафайет! – негромко поздоровалась я   
\- Сьюки, - проговорил он, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. – Новый стиль одежды? Тебе идет.   
\- Да, - я окинула взглядом свои темные брюки и бледную рубашку. – Носить коротенькие шорты ночью неактуально.   
Парень усмехнулся моей шутке.   
\- Рад тебя видеть. Ты можешь пройти, - проговорил он, махнув рукой в сторону дома.   
Я недоверчиво сделала шаг. Барьер, ранее ощущавшийся мною ещё на подходе, сейчас исчез, и а могла спокойно находиться на территории дома Лафайета.   
\- Хесус ждет нас в доме, - сообщил он, неторопливо шагая рядом со мной. – Мы поможем тебе, Сьюк. Во всем, что бы ты у нас не попросила.   
\- Я… Я не знаю, как просить вам о чем-то… - тихо проговорила я, подходя к двери.   
\- Спокойно и без колебаний, - Хесус распахнул дверь. – Ты – жрица, а значит, можешь спокойно приказывать нам, младшим Хранителям.   
\- Все равно мне не привычно, - проворчала я, останавливаясь возле порога. – Эээ… Приглашение?   
Лафайет сделал круглые глаза:   
\- Зачем? Я никогда не приглашу вампира в дом!   
Я тихо фигела, а Лафайет, переглянувшись с Хесусом, рассмеялся:   
\- Шучу. Сьюки, ты можешь войти, - прохихикал он, пропуская меня внутрь.   
\- Итак, - он закрыл дверь и упал на диван. – Мы все к твоим услугам.   
Я нервно прошлась по комнате.   
\- Я хочу понять… После обращения все мои способности усилились, я, по-прежнему, жрица. Этого не было бы, если бы равновесие было нарушено.   
\- Значит, оно не нарушено, - откликнулся Хесус, разливая по стаканам виски. – Религия поддерживает баланс, Сьюки. Твоя сила увеличилась для того, чтобы ты помогла в этом. Это единственное объяснение.   
\- Да. Не парься, Сьюк. Ты жива. Это главное, - согласился с ним Лафайет.   
Я улыбнулась.   
\- Слава Богу. Ещё одного его нервного срыва я не переживу, - съехидничал Хесус.   
\- Кто бы говорил, - откликнулся парень.   
Я коротко усмехнулась.   
\- Если дело было только в этом, ты бы не пришла. Что происходит, Сьюки? – проницательно заметил Лафайет, вертя стакан с виски в руках.   
Я подняла на него взгляд.   
\- Ты помнишь наше последнее гадание?   
\- Ты хочешь сказать… - протянул парень.   
\- Дело в Эрике, - проговорила я, плюхаясь в кресло напротив. – Его приказы действуют на меня в полную мощь, в первые недели своей вампирской жизни я ещё могла найти лазейку, переиначить его. А сейчас… Да ещё эта чертова связь, - глухо прорычала я.   
\- Связь Создателя и Дитя. Пока он не отпустит тебя, ты будешь чувствовать его. Да, даже после этого. Эту связь нельзя нарушить, - понял меня Хесус.   
\- Но можно попытаться ослабить, - задумчиво проговорил Лафайет.   
Я обернулась на его слова.   
\- Это возможно? – хрупкий труп надежды затрепетал у меня в груди.   
Мужчины обменялись внимательными взглядами.   
\- Прецедентов не было, но… мы можем попытаться. Изучить старые записи, попытаться обнаружить её физическое проявление, которые должно быть у любой силы, - медленно протянул Хесус. – Сьюки, я ничего не могу обещать.   
\- Я понимаю, - кивнула я, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы. – Рассвет через час. Мне пора. Я позвоню, как только вернусь.   
\- Ты уезжаешь? – спросил Лафайет.   
\- Эрик тащит меня на очередное светское сборище вампиров. Козел, - пояснила я, подходя к двери. – Я позвоню.   
Голос Лафайета остановил меня уже за порогом:   
\- Сьюки!   
Обернувшись, я увидела обеспокоенные глаза друга.   
\- Ты действительно его любишь?.. 

***   
Перед лицом вспыхнуло белое пятно, и я, поморщившись, открыла глаза. Эрик стоял рядом с моим распахнутым настежь гробом и довольно улыбался.   
\- Доброе утро, радость моя, - проговорил он, делая акцент на последнем слове.   
\- Я не твоя радость, - по привычке буркнула я, мысленно трепетая от его слов.   
Я выбралась из гроба и огляделась по сторонам. Мы находились в просторном номере какого-то отеля. Как всегда шикарно обставленные покои с огромной кроватью а-ля трахтодром, искусственным камином, холодильником, наверняка набитым кровью и кучей другого ультрамодного барахла.   
\- Где мы? – коротко поинтересовалась я у Эрика.   
\- Посмотри сама, - он кивнул в сторону окон, занавешенных тяжелым балдахином.   
Распахнув шторы, я замерла. Мы находились на верхнем этаже какого-то очень высокого здания: открывался просто потрясающий вид. Высокие здания, ярко освещенные улицы, сотни машин и людей, не смотря на поздний час… Все настолько ослепительно, что я на секунду утонула в этом городе. Ослабив мысленный блок, я окунулась в полную шума атмосферу ночного мегаполиса.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Город Ангелов, - послышалось за спиной.   
Лос-Анджелес… Город, где разбиваются мечты и появляется надежда… Вот уж не думала, что когда-нибудь окажусь здесь.   
\- Не хочу тебя отвлекать, но начало назначено на одиннадцать. Тебе ещё нужно собраться. Твой наряд в коробке на кровати, - отвлек меня голос Эрика.   
Подойдя к кровати, я обнаружила указанную коробку и, распахнув, его придирчиво осмотрела свое вечернее платье. Впрочем, само платье нареканий не вызвало, гораздо больше возражений у меня родилось по поводу… кхм… того подобия нижнего белья, которое я обнаружила в той же коробке под платьем.   
\- Эрик… - медленно протянула я, подходя к вампиру. – Что это за безобразие? – я двумя пальцами приподняла жалкие тряпочки называющиеся бельем.   
Он придирчиво окинул его взглядом и невинно улыбнулся.   
\- Это нижнее белье, если я не ошибаюсь… Тончайший черный шелк, - сыграл он в дурочка. – Позови, когда примеришь.   
Я криво улыбнулась и, легонько размахнувшись, влепила ему пощечину. Лицо Эрика ничем не отличалось от камня, когда он резко схватил меня за руки и прижал к себе. Я попыталась вырваться, но что такое сила тысячелетнего по сравнению с моей? Эрик силой поднял мою голову за подбородок и повторил каждое слово по отдельности:   
\- По осторожнее с этим, - он отпустил меня и, как ни в чем не бывало, поправил рубашку. – Иди, одевайся.   
Одарив его напоследок свирепым взглядом, я скрылась в ванной.   
***   
Выйдя из лимузина, Эрик подал мне руку, старательно изображая джентльмена. Когда я посмотрела на его руку как на ядовитую змею, последовал мысленный приказ, которому я уже не могла противоречить – я оперлась на его руку и вышла из машины. К входу в большой особняк мы проследовали под руку, и, хоть я и с ума сходила от каждого его прикосновения, это были долгие секунды. Эрик предъявил наши пригласительные, и двери распахнулись перед нами. Зал был достаточно большим пышным, но в то же время элегантным и современным. Быстро пробежавшись по головам гостей, я огласила свой мысленный вердикт: только вампиры.   
Эрик поймал официанта и взял нам по бокалу крови. Мимо проплывали вампиры, вампирши… Все имели высокое положение: короли, королевы, судьи, наиболее влиятельные шерифы… Эрик заговаривал то с одним, то с другим, мило улыбаясь в лицо и обкладывая трехэтажным матом в мыслях. Такие выражения и в порту не услышишь… Я натянуто улыбалась, периодически потягивая кровь – кстати, явно донорскую… Изредка кто-либо вступал со мной в легкую беседу, но через несколько дежурных фраз их останавливал ястребиный взгляд Эрика. Как надсмотрщик, ей Богу…   
Приблизительно через полчаса я ощутила знакомый отпечаток мыслей. Обернувшись, я заметила королеву Луизианы – неподражаемую Софи-Энн - с её верным спутником Андре, уверенно движущихся в нашу сторону. Вот и дождались…   
Я коротко прикоснулась к Эрику, тут же переведшего глаза на меня, и взглядом указала его в сторону вампирши. Он еле заметно кивнул, поняв причину моего беспокойства, и, коротко попрощавшись со своим гостем, повернулся к своей королеве.   
\- Ваше величество, - легонько склонился он перед вампиршей, а я последовала его примеру.   
\- Эрик Нортман, - проговорила она. – Рада видеть тебя, шериф.   
\- Я тоже рад встрече с вами, - распрямился Эрик. – Андре.   
Мужчина коротко склонил голову ему в ответ.   
\- Не хочешь познакомить меня со своей спутницей? – процедила Софи-Энн сквозь зубы. Разум её полыхал гневом, она ненавидит меня… Тогда почти год назад, она жаждала обладать моей кровью и не получила её. Но Софи-Энн умна… Она отчетливо видит свою выгоду. Убив меня, она ничего не выиграет. Скорее потеряет. Она потеряет контроль.   
\- Конечно. Но… - Эрик широко усмехнулся. – Вы же, кажется, уже знакомы заочно? Но позвольте представить, Сьюки Стакхаус – мое Дитя и спутница.   
На слове «Дитя» ноздри королевы и её партнера злобно расширились. Ну, да… Они не посмеют поднять руку на вампира. Не рискнут. Они слишком дальновидны.   
\- Ваше величество, - ехидно проговорила я. – Рада, наконец, познакомиться с вами.   
Софи-Энн усмехнулась.   
\- Я однажды слышала об одной девушке, телепатке, на службе своего шерифа, - медленно протянула она. – Твои способности сохранились?   
\- Вполне, - кивнула я.   
Внимательный взгляд Андре прожигал во мне дыру размером с футбольный мяч. Эрик предупреждающе сжал мою руку. Он прав: с этой парочкой нужно быть осторожнее.   
\- Что ж… Весьма ценный дар, - проговорила Софи-Энн. – А как давно ты…   
\- Сьюки была обращена два месяца назад, - перебил свою королеву Эрик. – Это была экстренная мера.   
\- Какое совпадение… - впервые заговорил Андре. – Примерно два месяца назад твой бар подвергся нападению, ведь так?   
Он искал причину моего обращения. Я отчетливо видела это в его мыслях. Андре видел во мне как угрозу, так и огромную ценность, и желал заполучить меня для своей королевы.   
\- Да, именно так. Сьюки была свидетельницей этого ужасного происшествия, - равнодушно проговорил Эрик.   
\- Вот как? – наигранно удивилась Софи-Энн, подыгрывая Андре. – Мне очень жаль.   
\- Пустяки, - откликнулась я.   
Повисла напряженная секунда молчания, которую разрушил Эрик.   
\- Просим нас извинить, ваше величество. Нам ещё нужно поприветствовать виновника торжества. Надеюсь, вы нас извините, - быстро проговорил он, утягивая меня подальше от королевской парочки.   
«- Мы ещё встретимся, Сьюки Стакхаус…» - мысленно протянул Андре. Конечно, встретимся. Конечно…   
Отойдя в противоположный конец зала, Эрик развернул меня к себе лицом.   
\- Что ты слышала?   
\- Ты можешь не повышать на меня голос? – прошипела я сквозь зубы, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ничего особенного. Он желает меня для королевы. И для себя.   
\- Этого я ожидал… - довольно усмехнулся Эрик.   
\- Не понимаю, тебя это расстраивает или радует? – попыталась я разобраться в хитросплетениях его интриг.   
\- Меня это успокаивает. Идем, поприветствуем Филиппе, - быстро проговорил он.   
Филиппе Кастро мы нашли окруженным круг самых ярых прихвостней и подхалимов. Боже, вы бы слышали их мысли – сплошное вылизывание ботинок и задницы…   
\- Филиппе, - окликнул его Эрик.   
\- Нортман! – воскликнул король Калифорнии, оборачиваясь. – Рад видеть!   
\- Я тоже, - коротко склонился Эрик в ответ.   
\- И очаровательная мисс Стакхаус здесь, - Филиппе одарил меня ярчайшей из своих улыбок – при этом в его мыслях не было ничего, что заставило бы меня усомниться в его искренности.   
\- Прошу, называйте меня просто Сьюки, - изобразила смущенность я. – Я все-таки надеюсь, что мы станем добрыми друзьями, - тонкий намек на желание сотрудничать. Королю приятно, Эрик вспыхивает от гнева, а я наслаждаюсь разыгрываемым спектаклем.   
\- Конечно. Тогда я требую вас называть меня Филиппе, - продолжил флирт вампир.   
\- Как пожелаете, - стрельнула глазками я, краем глаза наблюдая за пышущим раздражением Эриком.   
\- Поздравляем с очередным Днем Рождения, - быстро проговорил викинг с не сползающей улыбкой.   
\- О, пустяки! Просто праздновать его стало хорошей традицией. Будь моя воля, я, вообще бы, ограничился маленьким кругом особо приближенных, - взмахнул рукой Филиппе.   
\- Я полагаю это крайне узкий круг, - бархатным голосом проговорила я. Сейчас нужно сыграть на будущее. А Эрику полезно узнать, что он не единственный привлекательный мужчина в этой зале.   
\- Крайне, - повторил король, внимательно смотря мне в лицо. – Крайне…   
Повисла многозначительная пауза.   
\- Как обстоят дела с баром Эрик? Слышал, там были немалые разрушения. Виновников нашли? – поинтересовался Филиппе у Эрика.   
\- Мы справились. А виновники понесут наказание рано или поздно… - откликнулся Эрик с холодным сверлящим взглядом.   
Мысли Кастро были чисты. Он не знал о нападении. Не он послал вампиров. Но он кого-то подозревал. Кого?.. Все стало понятно через мгновение.   
К нашей компании подошел один хорошо нам знакомый персонаж.   
\- Виктор! – встретил помощника кивком головы Филиппе.   
\- Мой король, - с фальшивым почтением поклонился он. – Эрик. Мисс Стакхаус.   
Если бы можно было убить мыслями, я бы уже растеклась кровавым пятном по полу – у Виктора очень жестокие фантазии на этот счет. Эрик сжигал его полным ненависти взглядом, Виктор отвечал ему тем же. Филиппе, быстро оценив переглядывания, поставил бокал с кровью на поднос официанта и протянул мне свою руку.   
\- Сьюки, - мягко прокатил он мое имя по горлу. – Не желаешь потанцевать?   
Я бросила шаловливый взгляд на Эрика. Он не может мне запретить. Он занят своей ненавистью к Виктору. Что ж… Мой ход.   
\- Почему бы и нет?..


	26. Ссориться так ссориться

Виктор проводил взглядом своего короля, увлекшего его Сьюки в сторону танцующих. Его липкий взгляд похотливо и откровенно зло ползал по её телу. В другой ситуации он тут же схлопотал по морде, но Эрика сейчас гораздо больше волновало поведение Сьюки. Казалось, она намеренно флиртует с Филиппе, очаровывает его. Так сказать, на будущее. Но зачем? Филиппе боится Эрика ровно также, как и остальные члены Совета. Значит, его девочка затеяла какую-то свою игру. Эрик криво усмехнулся. Решила сыграть против своего Создателя? Не тот уровень, дорогая…   
\- Должен признать, Эрик, обращение телепатки – удар ниже пояса, - проговорил Виктор. – Не думал, что ты на это пойдешь…   
\- Это хорошее вложение. Сьюки идет новая ипостась, - спокойно отреагировал Эрик.   
\- Не могу не согласиться. В чем-чем, а в женщинах ты всегда хорошо разбирался, Нортман, - откликнулся его собеседник, отпивая крови из своего бокала.   
\- Это комплимент, Виктор? – съехидничал викинг.   
\- Это констатация факта. Наслаждайся передышкой. Инцидент в «Фангтазии» привлек больше внимания, чем я думал. Полагаю, не без твоей помощи, - выплюнул Мэдден.   
\- Я всего лишь рассказал Совету о своих проблемах, - сыграл в дурочка Эрик   
\- Угу. Тогда почему ты не расскажешь им обо мне? – приподнял брови Виктор. – Хочешь, отвечу? Ты понимаешь, если об этом станет известно, многие не поверят. Начнется разруха. Противостояние кланов. А это не соответствует твоим запросам. Верно? - с этими словами он растворился в толпе.   
Виктор… Опытный интриган, а ведет себя как ребенок. Что для Эрика война? Так… родная стихия… И убить Мэддена гораздо проще, чем он думает, если Эрик займется этим самостоятельно. Просто ещё один суд сейчас будет излишним. Совет взбудоражен способностями Сьюки. Они следят за каждым шагом девушки и её Создателя. Нужно подождать, пока утихнут страсти…   
Эрик вновь проследил за Филиппе и Сьюки, быстро кружащихся по залу. Руки именинника слишком собственнически касались талии молодой вампирши, и Эрик снова почувствовал нарастающее чувство ревности. Казалось, Сьюки специально провоцирует в нем это чувство, но по их связи Эрик не ощущал ничего странного. Может, эта вновь возрожденная жрица что-то натворила с их связью? Хотя, вряд ли… Никому не под властна связь Создателя и Дитя… Но Сьюки вскоре поймет, чего делать не стоит…   
***   
Я провела в обществе Филиппе весь оставшийся вечер. Все прошло как по маслу: исходя из его мыслей и внутренних монологов, я прочно засела у него в голове, а он отлично запутался в хитросплетениях моего очарования. Теперь осталось разрулить ситуацию с Эриком, чей откровенный гнев я чувствовала на протяжении всего празднества.   
По дороге в отель он молчал и наблюдал за мной своим знаменитым взглядом а-ля «Царь в гневе». Пока мы шли до номера, все тоже было нормально. А вот затем…   
Стоило мне закрыть дверь, как я оказалась прижата к стене. Эрик удерживал меня за шею, с силой сжимая горло. Было… Больно. В его глазах сияло истинное сумасшествие.   
\- О чем ты говорила с Филиппе? – прошипел он.   
Это не было приказом. Ещё в лимузине я, попыталась перекрыть нашу связь, как сделала это в первый день своей новой жизни. Моя голова разрывается от боли, но это того стоило. Надо будет все-таки спросить у Лафайета нашли ли они способ ослабить эту связь… А пока я смогла лишь уклониться от ответа.   
\- В основном о всякой ерунде. О музыке, фильмах, книгах. Он - ЧУДЕСНЫЙ собеседник, - откликнулась я.   
Эрик сжал мое горло с новой силой.   
\- О чем? – выдавил он из себя с рычанием.   
Я закашлялась и закатила глаза. Очистить разум от боли… И сделать нечто, что отвлечет его. А затем я представила, как загорается наш номер в отеле. Огонь из искусственного камина рванулся в комнату, и все вокруг мгновенно засверкали языки пламени. Выругавшись, Эрик схватил небольшой чемоданчик с документами, который всегда возил с собой, и потянул меня прочь из номера…   
***   
До рассвета было ещё далеко. Часа четыре. Что такое пересечь полстраны за два часа для тысячелетнего разозленного вампира? – Оказалось: полная фигня.   
Мы приземлились прямо перед его домом. Эрик проволок упирающуюся меня через двор и втолкнул в дом. Его костюм все ещё дымился. Я пролетела через всю комнату, сбивая мебель, но, приземлившись, быстро вскочила на ноги.   
\- Я запретил тебе применять силу против меня! Как ты обошла приказ? – закричал он на меня.   
\- Я не причиняла вреда тебе, Эрик! Я спалила комнату! – как ни в чем не бывало, ответила я.   
Эрик резко ударил сжатым кулаком в стену, пробив в той дыру.   
\- И чем провинилась стена? – полюбопытствовала я.   
Он стоял ко мне своей напряженной спиной.   
\- Какого черта ты постоянно сопротивляешься мне? – поинтересовался в ответ Эрик.   
\- Сопротивляюсь? – переспросила я. Он – кретин или прикидывается? – Сопротивляюсь? Ты совсем идиот?   
\- Отвечай! – закричал он на меня.   
Эхо приказа прошлось по мне, и я, всей душой загребая нахлынувшую ярость, ответила:   
\- Почему? Скажи, Эрик, - начала я издалека, - ты когда-нибудь спрашивал, как я себя чувствую? Как я провела день? Какие у меня новости? Ты хоть раз спросил меня, не хочу ли я чего-либо? Хоть раз интересовался моим мнением? Хоть раз?   
\- Что ты… - попытался возмутиться Эрик.   
\- Я не закончила! – проорала я, перебивая его. – Ты поинтересовался, хочу ли я копаться в чужих мыслях? Спросил, хочу ли быть пленницей в твоем доме? Хочу ли я становиться вампиром? Хочу ли я делать все, что ты заставляешь меня делать? Хоть раз спросил?   
Он непонимающе смотрел на меня. Да, все он понимал. Просто он опять пытался отгородиться от того, что говорю ему я.   
\- Ты хоть раз спросил МОЕ мнение относительно моей жизни? – я почувствовала, как сила, сконцентрировавшаяся внутри моего тела и разума, вырвалась наружи. Мебель начало швырять по комнате, Эрик еле успел уклониться от летевшего в его сторону деревянного столика, благополучно разбившегося о стену. За окном прогремела гроза. – Ты хоть раз спросил, чего хочу я??? – от моего крика стекла вылетели из окон, на улице засверкали молнии и полился дождь. – Или ты решил, что если сплю с тобой, то тебе можно решать все за меня???   
\- Сьюки, успокойся!!! – прокричал он сквозь разбушевавшуюся бурю.   
\- Это вряд ли… - пробормотала я. На улице поднялся сильный ветер, с легкостью обваливший деревья в дворе в дома.   
Чувства, бушевавшие во мне подобно этому шторму, ошеломляли. Это был гнев, ярость, но и облегчение. Наконец-то, я сказала этому самовлюбленному дитя осла все, что я о нем думаю. Хотя, нет… Не все. Ну, да ладно. С него хватит. С этой мыслью я вырвалась из дома и скрылась в дожде. Крик Эрика запоздало раздался мне вслед.   
***   
Надгробье гласило: Адель Стакхаус. Бабушка… Поплутав по городу, я сразу рванула сюда. Бабушка всегда поддерживала меня. Она всегда знала, как поступить в той или иной ситуации. Я небрежно смахнула с могилы засохшие листья и провела рукой по надгробью…   
\- Мне тебя не хватает… - тихо прошептала я, опустив голову.   
\- Сьюки? – раздалось у меня за спиной.   
Я резко повернулась на голос. Чуть в стороне стоял не слишком высокий темноволосый мужчина. До боли знакомый…   
\- Билл, - узнала бывшего любовника я.   
***   
Эрик пнул осколки ещё не полностью убранного стекла. Вчера ему пришлось позволить Сьюки уйти – рассвет загнал его в дом. За день Тео успел позаботиться об установки новых окон и привоз новой мебели взамен старой. Сьюки уже бодрствовала. Она ушла не так далеко. Видимо, все ещё чувствует давление приказа. Он займется этим позже. Сейчас нужно кое-что сделать.   
\- Ого! Здесь был большой мордобой? И как я только такое пропустила? – раздался голос Пэм.   
Обернувшись, Эрик, увидел вампиршу, брезгливо пинающую обломки деревянного столика краем остроносых туфель.   
\- Ты немного пропустила, - откликнулся он.   
\- А где же моя вечно сексуальная сестренка? – невинно поинтересовалась Пэм.   
\- Она слиняла. Разгромила полдома, обвинила меня в том, что я – самоуверенный тип, принимающий решения против её воли, и ушла незадолго до рассвета, - проворчал Эрик.   
Пэм смущенно кашлянула.   
\- Что? – не понял её Эрик. – Что?   
Пэм подняла взгляд и сделала извиняющийся вид:   
\- Извини, Эрик. Но она права.   
На мгновение вампир решил, что ему показалось.   
\- И ты туда же?   
\- Пойми, Эрик… Ты не замечал это только потому, что всех, кто тебя окружает, это вполне устраивает, - пояснила Пэм. – Мы привыкли, что древние вампиры приказывают и ожидают немедленного выполнения. Но ты забыл о том, что Сьюки – другая. Она из тех людей, которые привыкли к отношениям, строящихся на равенстве. А ты… действовал в своей обычной манере, и её это, мягко говоря, не устроило.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что она своими скандалами пытается заставить меня считаться с её мнением? – сократил все сказанное своим Дитя Эрик.   
\- Если вкратце, то – да, - кивнула Пэм.   
\- Офигеть… - протянул он. – Вы, женщины, однажды меня убьете…   
\- Это вряд ли, - скептически проговорила вампирша.   
Эрик перевел взгляд на Дитя.   
\- А ты не могла мне раньше об этом сказать?   
\- А тебя это волнует? – съязвила Пэм.   
Эрик задумался. В конце концов, какого хрена?..   
\- Я иду за Сьюки, - он подхватил свою черную куртку и, натянув её на себя, повернулся к Пэм. – Я хочу, чтобы ты нашла вот этого человека и устроила мне с ним встречу, - он протянул ей клочок бумаги с данными, - и позвони моему ювелиру. Пусть доставит мои заказы сегодня же.   
\- Эрик… - медленно протянула Пэм, прочитав написанное на бумаге. – Ты спятил?   
\- Найди мне этого человека, Пэм! – прокричал он ей по-шведски, скрываясь в темноте.   
***   
Эрик остановился только в Бон-Темпс. Все его чувства кричали, что Сьюки неподалеку. Куда она пошла? К кому? К брату? Подруге? Бывшему боссу? Неважно. Она вернется в Шривпорт с Эриком. Разговор с Пэм многое прояснил в поведении Сьюки, так сказать, пролили свет на невероятно сложные мысленные процессы в её блондинистой головке. Теперь понятно, почему ты злишься, Сьюки… Ты ждешь от отношений равенства. Но почему же ты терпела так долго? Почему терпишь сейчас? Что ты испытываешь? Что не позволяешь узнать?   
Эрик тенью скользнул по старому кладбищу. Взгляд быстро пробежался по одному из новых надгробий – «Адель Стакхаус». Насколько ему известно – бабушка Сьюки. Могила выглядела свежей, как будто кто-то недавно был. Но это неважно. Сьюки была недалеко. По другую сторону от кладбища. Обостряло обстановку то, что Эрик знал, чей там находится дом. Быстро скользнув в нужном направлении, Эрик вскоре оказался на большой поляне перед родовым поместьем Комптонов. Решив, для начала, держаться в тени, он поднялся в воздух и неторопливо облетел вокруг дома, заглядывая в окна второго этажа. Большинство комнат пустовали, но в одной он увидел хозяина дома, спокойно натягивающего на себе белую футболку. Билл Комптон. Сегодня в белом. Золотой мальчик Софи-Энн. Какая встреча… Эрик проследил за ним до кухни, где Комптон вытащил две бутылки «Настоящей крови» и подогрел их.   
\- Я слышал о твоем обращении, - проговорил он кому-то в доме. – Но я не думал, что это правда.   
\- Ну, вот, я здесь, как прямое доказательство слухов, - раздался негромкий голос Сьюки из глубины дома, а сердце Эрика быстро застучало в груди. Фигурально выражаясь.   
Комптон скрылся внутри дома, но его голос был отчетливо слышен.   
\- И как ощущения?   
Эрик прислушался. Пускай любопытство никогда не было его излюбленной чертой, но послушать, что говорит Сьюки, не в его присутствии… Да, это просто его святая обязанность!   
\- Ты сам все прекрасно знаешь, - послышался ответ.   
\- Я не хотел для тебя такого будущего, - проговорил Комптон. Боже, какая банальность! Других слов не нашлось?   
\- Ооо, нет… Ты хотел, чтобы твоя королева питалась моей кровью, пока я не сдохну от старости, - резкие слова Сьюки эхом разнеслись по дому. Вот это - истинная Сьюки. Всегда сумеет сделать неприятно…   
\- Я не хотел этого, - одернул её Комптон.   
\- О, неужели? – сарказм плавно разлился вокруг.   
Некоторое время они молчали. Затем хозяин дома вновь завел разговор.   
\- Я ведь рассказывал тебе о нем, - в его голосе слышался укор. Интересно… О ком рассказывал?   
\- Об Эрике? Рассказывал. Я помню, - согласилась девушка. Так Сьюки слышала о нем гораздо раньше, чем Эрик мог подумать… Ооочень интересно.   
\- И ты все равно пошла работать на него, - продолжил свою мысль Комптон. – Зачем?   
\- Честно? Чтобы отомстить тебе, - Эрик замер, переваривая услышанное. Пойти на работу в «Фангтазию», чтобы отомстить бывшему любовнику? Это, каким же образом?   
\- Я пошел за тобой, как только узнал, что ты натворила. Но я не могу находиться в Шривпорте, - поведал Сьюки её собеседник.   
\- Я помню. Это твоя кара.   
\- Это была элегантная месть, - задумчиво прозвучал голос вампира. – Заставить меня страдать от беспомощности. Элегантная и жестокая.   
\- Этому научил меня ты, - парировала Сьюки. Оказывается, она – жестокий соперник. Надо будет полюбопытствовать на досуге, как ещё она развлекается над бывшими любовниками. Так, для справки.   
\- А чему тебя научил твой Создатель?   
Эрик напрягся. Сьюки молчала. Комптон ждал.   
\- Иди, открой дверь, Билл, - прошептала Сьюки.   
Эрик еле сдержался, чтобы не покатиться от смеха. Он стоял как раз за дверью. Эта маленькая белобрысая девчонка давно почувствовала его – это было ясно с самого начала – но Эрик думал, что она не уловит разницы в расстоянии. Она стала сильнее. Сьюки просто позволила ему подслушать их разговор. Один – один, Сьюки… Ничья.


	27. Решать так решать

Дверь распахнулась, и Эрик смог лицезреть хозяина дома во отчую.   
\- Эрик, - злобно процедил Комптон сквозь зубы.   
\- Билл, - откликнулся тот в ответ. – Не пригласишь? – Эрик взглянул на своего собрата, пышущего яростью и ненавистью, и продолжил. – Конечно, нет.   
И он, подвинув Комптона, скользнул в дом. Эрик уже бывал здесь пару раз по делу, так что, предположив, что Сьюки сидит в гостиной, он уверенно двинулся в нужную сторону и вскоре обнаружил свою любовницу и Дитя, сидящей на диване спиной к нему. Поверх её вчерашнего вечернего платья была надета мужская рубашка. Видимо Комптона. Шкала ревности резко подскочила до новых высот, но Эрик сдержал свои воинствующие порывы, обошел диван и остановился немного в стороне от девушки.   
\- Привет, дорогая, - со скрытой нежностью проговорил Эрик, быстро пробежавшись по девушке взглядом: она сидела, поджав ноги под себя, и выглядела при этом очень хрупкой, но полностью невредимой. Это хорошо.   
\- Я не твоя дорогая, - устало проговорила Сьюки, отпивая крови из бутылки. Эти две фразы уже успели стать их стандартным приветствием.   
\- Успокоилась? – поинтересовался Эрик, сверля Сьюки взглядом.   
\- Не особо, - откликнулась она, допивая остатки крови, а затем отставила пустую бутылку на стоящий рядом маленький столик.   
\- Ты пойдешь со мной. Пора домой, - мягко сказал Эрик, смотря на её лицо.   
\- Она никуда не пойдет против своей воли, - влез в разговор Комптон. Вот за что Эрик его просто не переносит, так это за его дебилизм и больное самомнение.   
\- Пойдет, - протянул Эрик, не переводя своего взгляда. – Она не сможет сопротивляться, - Сьюки медленно подняла на него свои глаза, ставшие вдруг почти черными. – Она не воспротивится приказу Создателя… Правда, Сьюки?   
Девушка медленно, плавно и невероятно… эротично поднялась с дивана и встала прямо напротив Эрика и заглянула к нему в лицо.   
\- Я ничего не забыла, не простила и ещё напомню тебе об этом, Эрик Нортман, - холодно проговорила вампирша.   
По их связи передавались грусть, боль и злоба… Холодный и прозрачный гнев. Абсолютно осознанная ярость… Проще говоря: чувства вообще Сьюки несвойственные. Неприятные ощущения. Даже для Эрика - неприятные…   
\- Любите играть в «гляделки»? – раздался с боку раздражающий голос Комптона.   
\- Заткнись! – прошипел Эрик, а затем перевел свой взгляд на Сьюки. – Так мы идем?   
\- Идем. Только не трогай меня минимум сутки. Понял? – приподняла брови Сьюки.   
Эрик коротко усмехнулся и кивнул.   
***   
Я быстрыми движениями растрепала мокрые волосы и посмотрелась в зеркало. Знаете, что я там увидела? Мертвые глаза. Никогда до этого, даже после смерти, у меня не было мертвых глаз. Я все ему рассказала. Все высказала. Распахнула душу, сказав все, что наболело. И он все равно не понял. Или понял, но как всегда по-своему. Этот мужчина истрепал мои нервы, сердце и душу, а я все равно тянусь к нему. Почему так происходит? Почему?.. Любовь? Да, я люблю. Люблю его саркастический взгляд, его улыбку. Люблю его силу и его ум. Люблю звук его голоса, шорох его одежды. Люблю то, что он делает. Люблю то, что говорит… И не могу выносить его замашки повелителя. Да, я, конечно, все понимаю – тысячу лет назад были иные нравы, а его смертное положение только усугубило ситуацию, но… Так сложно сказать мне, что чувствуешь? Так сложно сказать мне, зачем так поступать? Так сложно прислушаться к тому, что я говорю?.. Неужели я прошу слишком многого?   
Он стоял за дверью. Я это чувствовала. Он прислонился к стене справа от двери и ждет, пока я выйду из ванной. Охранник, блин… Ещё раз бросив взгляд в зеркало, я быстро открыла дверь и пролетела через комнату в малую гостиную на втором этаже. Там, сунув нос в бар, я налила себе полный бокал охлажденной крови, который выпила залпом. Следом я налила себе ещё один, упала на мягкие пуфики и уставилась в окно.   
Мягкие шаги Эрика раздались рядом со мной. Затем он стал передо мной, засунув руки в карманы своих джинсов, и просто смотрел. Какие-то доли секунды. Эрик прошелся из стороны в сторону к камину и, взяв с него что-то, снова подошел ко мне.   
\- Возьми, - он протянул мне кинжал с золотой рукоятью, инкрустированной камнями самых различных размеров, форм и цветов. – Отдашь мне его завтра в баре.   
Я взяла кинжал свободной рукой и легонько подкинула, развернув к себе рукояткой. Знакомый клинок… где-то я его видела… Но где… Библиотека.   
\- Я видела этот кинжал в одной из книг в твоей библиотеке, - спокойным, ровным голос проговорила я спине Эрика, собиравшегося скрыться где-то в доме. – Он был выкован в крови вампиров и использовался для выполнения древних ритуалов…   
Эрик рванулся назад и склонился к моему лицу почти вплотную.   
\- Ты просто отдашь мне его завтра в одиннадцать часов, когда зайдешь в мой кабинет в «Фангтазии», не обращая внимания на людей, которые, возможно там будут присутствовать. Поняла? – быстро проговорил он. В сторону Эрик отодвинулся, лишь когда я кивнула.   
\- Зачем тебе это? – все-таки поинтересовалась я, поставив бокал с кровью и вертя кинжал вокруг своей оси.   
Эрик криво усмехнулся и проговорил:   
\- Ты ведь не можешь просто это сделать, верно?   
\- А зачем тебе нужно, чтобы это сделала я? – продолжила я. – Если бы этот факт был не важен, ты попросил бы об этом Пэм: она бы сделала это без каких-либо вопросов. Но ты попросил об этом меня, а значит, это каким-либо образом касается меня. Как?   
Эрик довольно улыбнулся и сделал задумчивый вид.   
\- Видимо, я – уникум. У меня двое умных «детей». Но! – он сделал драматическую паузу. – Пэм умна, но ты, Сьюки… Ты – просто гений…   
\- Не увиливай от вопроса, Эрик, - тихо проворчала я. – Зачем?   
Он хитро ухмыльнулся:   
\- Я так хочу, и… знаешь, что самое интересное? Ты не сможешь это исправить.   
***   
Я затормозила у бара и посмотрела на парадный вход. Возле него толпились клыкоманы и вампиры со своими людьми, ожидая возможности попасть внутрь или же просто разговаривая между собой. Я посмотрела на себе через боковое зеркало и мягко поправила волосы. Сегодня я подготовилась: небольшое полупрозрачное черное платьице, точненько прикрывающее то, что следует прикрывать, минимум элегантного макияжа, подчеркивающего глаза и губы и, конечно же, высокая прическа: чтобы волосы не лезли в глаза. Результат: профессиональная стерва. Эрик… Ты ведь опять что-то придумал… Опять переиначил все мои слова. Что ты снова выдумал?..   
Чем больше я размышляла над этим, тем более ужасные мысли начинали меня посещать. Так что я мысленно послала на три веселых буковки все свои кошмары и вышла из авто, сверкнув туфлями на высоченной шпильке.   
Медленно подойдя ко входу, я мысленно усмехнулась, увидев стройно разошедшиеся ряды, пропускающие меня к бару. По ту сторону этого своеобразного «зеленого коридора» стояла Пэм, в одном из своих «рабочих» нарядов а-ля Дракула. Когда я подошла, она сверкнула глазами:   
\- Здравствуй, солнышко… Чудесное платьице, - она коротко провела языком по верхней губе.   
\- Спасибо, радость моя. Ты тоже ничего, - тем же тоном ответила я.   
\- Сью-ю-юки… Так не честно… Ты дразнишься, но не даешься, - обиженно простонала Пэм.   
\- А ты провоцируешь, но отступаешь. Эрик ведь здесь, так? – утвердительно проговорила я.   
\- Конечно. Он ждет. Хотя, на мой взгляд, здесь он в очередной раз перегибает палку, - покачала головой вампирша.   
Её слова показались мне подозрительными, но я очередной раз не восприняла их с должным образом. Идиотка. И когда же я поумнею… Скоро. Определенно скоро…   
Я быстро прошла через бар, коротко поздоровавшись с новым барменом, и двинулась к его кабинету. Ещё подходя к комнате, я разумом скользнула вперед и пробежалась по мозгам находящихся там вампиров. Стопроцентно: Эрик, Андре, Софи-Энн. Остальных не знаю: вероятно, свита луизианской королевы. В разуме королевских вампиров не было ничего подозрительно, ничего стоящего внимания. Из-за одного слишком удачного приказа я не могла проникнуть в его голову и как следует покопаться там. Если бы у меня была такая возможность, я бы многое там поменяла. Например, увеличила бы количество извилин, отвечающих за логичность его действий.   
В кабинет я вошла без стука. Просто распахнула дверь и вошла, одарив присутствующих очень быстрым взглядом. Сделав вид, что удивлена присутствием королевы, я склонилась в элегантном полупоклоне:   
\- Ваше величество, - намек на поклон в сторону Андре. – Мистер Андре… - затем я взглянула на Эрика. – Эрик…   
\- Привет, дорогая! Какими судьбами? – его беззаботный вид обманул и святого.   
Я ответила ему таким же выражением лица:   
\- Решила передать тебе кое-что, - глухо проговорила я, сверля его взглядом. – Небольшой… презент, - я выдернула из сумки кинжал полузавернутый в красное полотно и протянула его Эрику под ошарашенными взглядами Софи-Энн и Андре. В их мыслях царила полная сумятица и неразбериха – ничего полезного дать они мне могли. А ликующее лицо Эрика говорило только об одном: ничего хорошего.   
\- Эээ… Ну, Нортман… Ты всегда умудряешься меня удивить, - медленно протянула королева Луизианы. – Кто бы мог подумать: великий шериф Пятого округа создаст отношения со своим Дитя… Беспрецедентно…   
\- Мда… Удивительно, - согласился со своей повелительницей Андре.   
Я стояла возле Эрика, всячески пытаясь понять, о чем они говорят, но мне это плохо удавалось. Видимо, это каким-то образом связано с кинжалом и непосредственно моими действиями. Что я читала об этом кинжале? что?..   
\- Думаю, мы увидели достаточно, чтобы понять твою точку зрения, викинг, - поднялся с кресла Андре. – До встречи, мисс Сьюки…   
Я польщено кивнула.   
Королева же молча встала, окинула меня испепеляющим взглядом и вышла из комнаты.   
Дождавшись, пока их мысли утихнут где-то вдали, я повернулась к своему Создателю. Эрик скользил по моему телу ласкающим взглядом, особо не задерживаясь ни на лице, ни на других моих частях.   
\- Ты мне ничего не хочешь объяснить, Эрик?..   
***   
Викинг торжествовал. Хорошо все-таки быть её Создателем… Столько перспективы… Столько возможностей… Имеет ли смысл идти дальше?.. Завершать план… Ведь фактически это даст Сьюки больше, чем ему… Хотя… С какой стороны посмотреть. Посмотрим, как она отреагирует на сегодняшнее происшествие…   
Эрик скользил взглядом по её телу. Сьюки нарочно оделась так… подчеркнуто сексуально. Издевается… Дразнит… Ну, ну… Все равно, спим в одной постели… Долго она не сможет его игнорировать. Ни физически. Ни морально.   
\- Ты мне ничего не хочешь объяснить, Эрик?.. – раздался напряженный голос Сьюки.   
Эрик поднял на неё взгляд. С их последней ссоры Сьюки ведет себя очень тихо: не возмущается, не спорит… Как будто внутри нее что-то сломалось. Глаза опустели: из них исчезла жизнь. Холодная, прекрасная, безупречная маска. Но и её чувства не сильно отличались от этого. Что-то происходило с ней. Что-то, что Эрик не мог понять.   
\- Ты правильно вчера заметила: этот кинжал использовался и используется для проведения наших ритуалов. Ритуалов бракосочетания, - без предисловий откликнулся он на её вопрос.   
\- Бракосочетания? – переспросила девушка. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…   
\- Передав мне этот кинжал, ты признала меня как своего супруга… на ближайшие сто лет, - не смог сдержать он ехидной улыбки.   
\- Сто лет?! – Ооо… Похоже, он поторопился с беспокойством о её состоянии… Эта юная вампирша даст фору в гневе бывалым собратьям. – Ты спятил?   
Почему она постоянно об этом спрашивает?   
\- Разве я похож на сумасшедшего? – поинтересовался он, все ещё широко улыбаясь: осознание его полной власти над этой женщиной приводило его в полный восторг.   
\- Ты что не мог придумать, хоть что-то более адекватное? Конечно же, нет! Надо было натянуть на меня осовремененный пояс верности??? – возмутилась Сьюки, и в её глазах (наконец-то) сверкнуло нечто, напоминающее ярость – похоже, девочка приходит в себя.   
\- Ну, что, родная… - мягко одернул её Эрик. – Пояс верности – это банально, устаревшее и ужасно не практично… Хотя сама идея мне нравится.   
Казалось, Сьюки потеряла дар речи. А это плохой признак. Все чувства разом испарились с её лица, и скрылись где-то в глубине симпатичной головки.   
\- Отлично. Муженек. Супружеской жизни захотелось? Ты её получишь! – сказав это, Сьюки развернулась на своих высоких каблуках и вышла из кабинета.   
Эрик, не снимая с лица довольной ухмылки, откинулся на спинку кресла и глухо протянул ей вслед:   
\- Я получу её гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь… Любимая…   
***   
Я влетала в дом, бросив туфлями в Тео, некстати появившегося возле двери.   
\- Не трогай меня, Тео! – прокричала я, взлетая на второй этаж в малую гостиную.   
\- Как скажите, - тихо откликнулся он.   
Я упала на маленькую софу, налив себе фужер крови. Мне нужно успокоиться. Подумать только!!! Он женился на мне без моего согласия. Козел!.. Женился!.. Удод!,. Кретин!.. Сволочь!.. И как это понимать?.. Помниться, мне кто-то говорил, что брак на себе подобном – это небывалое проявление любви вампира. Любовь?.. Любовь… Эрик любит меня?.. Ещё вчера эта мысль показалась бы мне абсурдной, но… Если это его любовь… Господи… Неужели?.. Почему он так поступает? Он ведь должен понимать, что есть любовь! Он, прожив столько столетий… он должен знать. Он должен знать, что я не приму таких его поступков… Что я не могу этого принять. Это только его. Только ЕГО решения. Если это единственная любовь, на которую он способен… Я не верю этому. Нет. Он способен набольшее. Он не может выражать это только так… Он ведь способен на большее…   
Из нерадостных мыслей меня вытащил – согласно, традиции – надрывающийся мобильник.   
\- Слушаю, - ответила я, не глядя на экран.   
\- Сьюк, - раздался в трубке голос Лафайета. – У меня есть новости.   
\- Плохие или отвратительные? – тут же поинтересовалась я.   
\- Хорошие, Сьюки, хорошие… - успокоил меня парень. – Действительно хорошие…   
\- Тогда я слушаю, - кисло улыбнулась я в трубку.   
\- Мы, похоже, нашли способ ослабить вашу связь, - проговорил Лафайет. – Нам нужно уточнить ещё пару моментов, но…   
\- Лафайет, как много времени вам потребуется? - тихо прошептала я, не веря свалившейся информации.   
\- День, может, два. Сьюк, что-то случилось? – тут же понял он. – Что?   
Я тяжело вздохнула.   
\- Эрик обручился со мной на сто лет при помощи старого вампирского обряда, - выдавила из себя я.   
\- Тогда почему я не слышу ликования в голосе? Детка, ты совсем что ли свихнулась после обращения? Мужчина, которого, как я понял, ты капельку любишь, женился на тебе? Так в чем запара? – высказался Лафайет в своей обычной манере.   
\- Лафайет, он сделал это один. Не спросив о моем желании, - упрямо проговорила я.   
\- А ты против? Ты не хотела этого? – наседал мой друг.   
\- Я хотела, но не этого. Мне нужны его счета в банке и фамилия в паспорте на ближайший век. Мне нужно услышать кое-что от него. Уверена, ты понимаешь, - еле слышно прошептала я.   
Молчание Лафайета откликнулось мне согласием.   
\- Тебе все равно нужно ослабить связь, так? Может, ты приедешь? Скажем, завтра? И мы обсудим все на месте?   
Я покачала головой:   
\- Не могу. Он тащит меня на какое-то супер важное событие здесь в Шривпорте. И что-то мне подсказывает, что не просто так.   
\- Сью. Будь осторожна. Как только освободишься завтра – позвони мне. Хорошо? – взволнованно прозвучал голос парня.   
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Лафайет, - кивнула я.   
\- Удачи, шлюшкин, - попрощался он.   
Стоило мне положить мобильник, в комнате появился Эрик.   
\- С кем общалась?   
\- Не твое дело, - проворчала я.   
\- Мое. Я теперь твой законный муж, Сьюки, - возразил он.   
\- И что? – ехидно улыбнулась я.   
\- А знаешь, какова теперь моя главная обязанность? – хитро ухмыльнулся Эрик.   
\- Полагаю, капать мне на нервы ближайшие сто лет? – съязвила я.   
\- Нет, - коротко рассмеялся викинг, наклонившись ко мне. – Выполнять супружеский долг.   
С этими словами он подхватил меня на руки и понес в сторону спальни. На мои брыкания и удары Эрик не обратил не малейшего внимания. Разумеется, сопротивлялась я недолго – до первого поцелуя.   
***   
Пробуждение было приятным… в какой-то степени. Ласковые, немного щекочущие поцелуи пробежались по моей коже, пробуждая, возвращая меня в сознание. Открыв глаза, я увидела светлые глаза Эрика Нортмана с неизменными саркастически шаловливыми искрами.   
\- Подъем, супруга моя, - с налетом сарказма проговорил он. – Нас ждут…   
Эрик подскочил с кровати, и я с удивлением обнаружила, что на моем «супруге» был одет белоснежно белый костюм с такой же белой сияющей рубашкой. Белокурые волосы были аккуратно уложены, и сам выглядел чрезвычайно элегантно и торжественно.   
\- По какому случаю приоделся? – сонно проворчала я, приподнимаясь на кровати.   
\- Придет время, узнаешь. Сегодня я должен представить тебя высшему вампирскому свету как свою супругу… так что надо выглядеть соответственно, - откликнулся Эрик, а затем указал на прикрытую тканью вешалку, висящую на дверце шкафа. – Это твоя одежда. Пэм сделает тебе прическу и отвезет на место. И… ты сделаешь все, что она скажет по отношению ко мне. Поняла?   
Я встала, ощутив липкую дрожь приказа, бегающую по телу, и медленно подошла к Эрику.   
\- Не тупая, - по слогам проговорила я, глядя ему в глаза.   
Взгляд Эрика блуждал по моему обнаженному телу. Я почти физически ощущала это. А наша связь, долбанная связь Создатель – Дитя, вопила о его сексуальном желании. Да, что там связь… Все в нем говорило об этом… А я издевалась над ним, упиваясь его желанием… Я показывала ему то, чем полностью завладел – мое тело. Но не разум. Его он ещё не сломал. Эрик еле сдерживался, было почти видно, как он сжимает зубы, удерживая себя от желаемого. Я смотрела. И он ломался. В какой-то момент он посмотрел в мои глаза… И то, что он там увидел охладило его пыль. Интересно… Что его так отрезвило?   
\- Мне пора. Жду тебя на приеме, дорогая, - он отвернулся и двинулся к двери.   
\- Я не твоя дорогая, - традиционно заметила я.   
\- Ошибаешься. Ты моя, - сказав это, он вышел.   
Я проводила его взглядом. В чем-то он, конечно, прав, но…   
\- Кхм… - раздалось за моей спиной. – Я определенно завидую своему боссу… Ну, что за черт? Только появляется надежда, как он что-то придумывает…   
Повернувшись, я увидела Пэм в элегантном серебристом платье и длинными волосами, уложенными замысловатыми локонами. Смотрелось вполне официально.   
\- Эрик выкинул всю твою одежду в мусорный бак? Я выпишу ему премию, - поинтересовалась Пэм.   
Я коротко рассмеялась.   
\- Угу. Опоздала Пэм, я уже это сделала, - я игриво приподняла брови.   
\- Зараза, ты, блондинистая, Сьюки, - скривилась моя подружка. – Ладно, давай, надевай белье, платье и присаживайся. Нам предстоит долго и томительно приводить в порядок твои волосы.   
\- Платье? – переспросила я.   
\- Твой наряд, - Пэм бросила взгляд на шкаф. – Вперед.   
Я сняла ткань, скрывающую мой подозрительный наряд. Под ней оказалось белоснежное платье с корсетом, вышитое серебряными и золотыми нитями. Рядом стояла коробка, в которой обнаружились туфли в тон, а под платьем было то безобразие, которое Эрик назвал «бельем». Когда я влезла и в это «белье», и в белое платье, подозрительно напоминающее свадебное, я подошла к Пэм.   
\- Не поможешь?   
Она искривила губы в своей порочной улыбке и лукаво кивнула.   
\- Ох, корсеты… Благо сейчас только облегченная версия в ходу… - понимающе протянула она.   
\- И как ты только их носила? – поинтересовалась я. – Нет, честно?   
\- Честно? - уточнила Пэм, затягивая шнуровку. – Я их не носила.   
Я рассмеялась, как, впрочем, и Пэм. Мы действительно понимали друг друга. Подруги, сестры… Копец… Поганая жизнь… Две женщины, обращенные великим Эриком Нортманом. Две абсолютно разные и полностью одинаковые женщины. Только… она смирилась с ним, а я – нет…   
Пэм закончила с завязкой моего корсета и усадила меня перед зеркалом. Когда она начала быстро колдовать над моими волосами, что-то завивая, что-то укладывая, что-то подкалывая, тут-то я её и подловила:   
\- Пэм, что вы, ты и Эрик, творите? – спросила я, сверля её отражение в зеркале.   
На мгновение, всего на мгновение, она остановилась и бросила на меня тревожный взгляд.   
\- Эрик делает то, что хочет. А я ему подчиняюсь, - с немного обеспокоенным взглядом.   
Поздно, Пэм… Всего мгновение. Всего на мгновение ты потеряла контроль. И я обошла все твои блоки, проломила защиту, создала маааленькую брешь в твоем безупречном щите и скользнула в твой разум. Я слышала твои мысли. Значит, «устраиваем показушную свадьбу»… Но было что-то ещё… Что-то, что тебе не позволяют вспомнить… Не позволяют приказы Эрика. Ты все помнишь. Но не можешь сказать. Не можешь вспомнить… Эрик… Ты – злостный интриган. Как будто заняться нечем…   
\- Ну, вот… - она осторожно пробежала пальцами по свободным локонам моих волос, уложенных так, что основная масса волос теперь мягко спадала мне на спину. – Пора ехать.   
Я молча встала и, нацепив туфли, вышла вслед за сестренкой. Пэм не лихачила, вопреки моим ожиданиям. Она провезла меня по чертовой куче уличек Шривпорта, прежде чем затормозила у старой церкви. Это здание используется вампирской общиной Шривпорта для проведения приемов, встреч и других крупных мероприятий. Этакий… Голливуд для вампиров.   
Мы прошли по длинному холлу с громадными дверями, скрывавшими проход в огромную залу, обустроенную специально для огромных собраний. Пэм остановилась перед этой дверью и, повернувшись ко мне, сказала:   
\- Сьюки, ты должна пройти через эти двери, когда они распахнуться, через весь зал и остановиться напротив Эрика.   
Ага, а это, значит, именно то, что мне нужно обязательно выполнить. Отлично, Пэм. Послушная собачка. Браво. Я кивнула. Дождавшись, моего кивка она скользнула в один из потайных ходов, которых в этом здание было великое множество. Разумом я уже бродила среди присутствующих в зале вампиров. Короли, королевы… Опять. Какая банальность. Почему на всех мероприятиях одни и те же лица? Неужели вампирская Америка так мала? Почему здесь правят именно эти вампиры? Кто они? Как они были обращены? Скольких убили? Сколько совершили? Как оказались в Америке? Как взошли на верхушку власти? Любили ли они? Верили ли? Страдали ли? Часть ответов на эти вопросы я увидела в их мыслях, часть в их мимолетных воспоминаниях. О каждом из них.   
Софи-Энн. Коварно подставила своего Создателя – кто бы мог подумать? Годами заманивала мужчин в свою постель, получая от них то, что нужно ей. Деньги, власть, связи… А потом уничтожая их, выпивая их кровь, но никогда не позволяя себе мысли, что их можно обратить. Привязанности – это слабость. А слабость – это уязвимость…   
Андре – напуганный мальчишка, встреченный неподражаемой Софи-Энн в лесах Европы. Родство душ, родство историй… Такие совпадения… Очарование, которые источала Софи-Энн… Он поклялся ей в верности как до, так и после смерти. Вся его сущность составляла одно: преданность. Законы, мораль, правила и нормы – все ерунда, чушь, все. Все ради Софи-Энн только ради нее.   
Рассел Эджингтон. Три тысячи лет жизни… Украденной у других тысяч иссушенных людей. Более двух тысяч лет погони за властью, две тысячи лет интриг, дрязг и междоусобиц. Столько времени, сил… и, конечно же, развлечений. Женщины – десятки тысяч… Они быстро надоели Расселу, и он переключился на мужчин. Ещё пара сотен лет метаний, переездов, сумятицы – в этом был выкован его железных характер сурового правителя. И надо же такому случиться: любовь. Любовь к простому смертному итальянцу. Ничем не примечательный юнец из достаточно богатого рода. Тальбот. Всего месяц сомнений… И обращение. Он отпустил его, как Создатель, в ту же ночь. Ему не нужна была власть. Ему был нужен он. И вот, более семи столетий спустя, они по-прежнему вместе. Везет же…   
И таких мыслей и образов миллионы! Одно цепляется за другое, вы даже не задумываетесь, но воспоминание уже промелькнуло у вас в голове, оно уже готово быть замеченным… У всех… Кроме Эрика. Его приказ не позволял мне покопаться в его голове и найти ответы. А ведь, по сути, я знаю немного: он был сыном царя и царем. У него была жена и несколько детей. Он чуть не погиб в войне, где и был обращен. Он странствовал с Годриком по миру, сея раздор и разрушения. А потом… потом он, каким-то образом, оказался в Америке и получил небольшую, неприметную должность под крылышком Софи-Энн. И вот тут главная интрига. Он просочился в Совет. В высший орган власти вампиров, властный над всеми созданиями кровавой луны. Он стал карающей рукой Совета, страшным кошмаром, самим страхом. И этот вампир, всего за тысячелетие добившийся таких высот, взял в жены свое дитя… Жрицу Древней Религии. Хедайfру. Зачем? Почему? Ради престижа? Никто не знает. Только он. И самое плохое то, что и я вряд ли узнаю это…


	28. Бежать так бежать

Двери зала распахнулись, пропуская меня внутрь. Все присутствующие быстренько разбились пополам, образовав, таким образом, длинный проход прямо по центру. В конце пути стоял Эрик. В том самом белом костюмчике с гаденькой улыбочкой на лице. Не нравится мне, когда он так улыбается. Ощущение тревоги только усилилось, когда я увидела темную фигуру, укутанную с головы до ног в черную ткань и зависшую над полом чуть позади Эрика. От этой фигуры не веяло враждебностью, скорее наоборот. Все её мысли были преисполнены доброты, участия и ехидства. Наверное, последнее меня и настораживало.   
Я медленно и чинно прошлась по образовавшемуся проходу, небрежно скользя взглядом по фигурам вампиров. Пара небольших ступенек в конце пути – и я остановилась напротив Эрика. Он окинул меня быстрым взглядом, но остановился на моем лице. Эрик вглядывался в мои глаза, словно что-то ищя за ними. На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что он смотрит на меня с любовью, но это было всего лишь мимолетное заблуждение…   
Зал затих. Темная фигура приблизилась ко мне и Эрику, и по помещению разнесся скрипучий женский голос:   
\- Вы, все здесь собравшиеся, пришли, чтобы засвидетельствовать проведение данного обряда! – ткань приподнялась, и свет многочисленных ламп осветил костлявую иссохшую руку. – Нортман… возьми чашу…   
Эрик взял протянутую ему позолоченную чашу, заполненную человеческой кровью – её запах я почувствовала ещё на той стороне дома, отпил несколько глотков и протянул мне чашу, слегка приподняв брови. Мысленный приказ менее сильный, чем произнесенный слух, но все же вполне ощутим. Легонько скривившись, я двумя руками приняла чашу от Эрика и также сделала несколько глотков. В этой крови было что-то странное… Едва проглотив красную жидкость, я почувствовала легкую головную боль, мои щиты обвалились, запустив внутрь кучу посторонних мыслей и воспоминаний. Мне прошлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не потерять сознание и удержаться на ногах. Я отдала чашу загадочной фигуре и посмотрела на Эриком своим помутневшим взглядом. Его взгляд также казался несколько отстраненным и пустующим. Что здесь происходит?   
Скрипучий голос вновь разнесся по залу быстрым бормотанием. Непонятным слова сливались в один сплошной поток и скользили по залу. Я узнала их. Заклинания Древней религии. Её обряд. Эрик и я участвуем в каком-то обряде из Древней религии.. Это не есть хорошо…   
Женщина в темном замолчала и полуобернулась к Эрику.   
\- Кольцо.   
Кольцо? Что значит: «кольцо»?.. Мое помутненное сознание разбегалось, чувства скакали как ненормальные, и я, вообще, была, мягко говоря, не в адеквате. Эрик выудил из своего кармана золотое кольцо, подозрительно напоминающее обручальное, и, взяв меня за руку, нацепил на меня это кольцо. После этого он быстро склонился и коротко поцеловал этот кусочек желтого металла на моем пальце. Странный для Эрика жест. Нет. Странный жест для вампира в принципе. Ооочень странный… После этого мимолетного прикосновения его губ на кольце засияла огненная надпись на каком-то языке. Судя по загогулинам – шведский. А вспоминания о происхождении Эрика давали повод думать, что это – древне-шведский. Не есть гуд…   
\- Обряд совершен. Отныне, с этого момента и до конца времен, эти двое вампиров связаны великими силами Древней религии… Эти двое обвенчаны силами Древней религии. Навечно, - эти слова прозвучали как приговор.   
Что? Обвенчаны? Навсегда? Это мне Эрик так в любви, что ли, признался? Гений! Пипец! Мразь! Сволочь! Да, как он посмел? Зараза! Тварь!!! Мой гнев струился по связи и щедро передавался Эрику, но тот лишь ехидно улыбался. Сволочь…   
\- Эрик Нортман, отпив из чаши, ты поклялся в верности этой женщине и признал её равной себе. Ты должен уважать и почитать её, как того требует религия, - продолжила женщина.   
\- Я помню, - скривился Эрик. Что? Не нравится, когда тебе указывают?.. А какого мне??   
Обвенчавшая нас дама склонилась ко мне и коротко прошептала:   
\- Поздравляю, жрица… - с этими словами она растворилась в воздухе, однако я все-таки увидела её лицо. Небольшой женский череп обтягивала иссохшая безжизненная кожа, а волосы были непонятного темно-серого оттенка. Глаза же женщины были ярко-желтыми, что придавало ей некоторый кошачий вид. Быстро припомнив список существ, имеющих доступ к силам Религии, я пришла к однозначному выводу: вирша. Меня и Эрика обвенчала вирша. Можно брать веревку с мылом и идти вешаться – сотни лет вместе с этим ничего не замечающим имбицилом я не выдержу. Жаль только веревка не поможет…   
Эрик по-хозяйски взял меня за руку и повернул лицом к толпе. Вампиры подходили по очереди – кто парами, кто по одному – и выражали свои поздравления. Некоторые были предельно искренне, некоторые откровенно фальшивы. Королева Софи-Энн, прошептав короткое «поздравляю», направилась вон из зала вместе со своим верным псом Андре. Зато когда дошла очередь Филиппе…   
\- Сьюки… - с абсолютно искренним восхищением протянул он. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь. Хотя мне, конечно, очень жаль, что Эрик присвоил себе такое сокровище как вы…   
Да-а… В мыслях Филиппе был полностью убежден, что мои способности куда более обширны, чем сообщается Совету. Но он, в отличие от Эрика, умеет ждать и проигрывать.   
\- Спасибо, Филиппе. Мне вдвойне приятно услышать это от Вас… - игриво откликнулась я, стреляя глазами во все стороны.   
\- Ну, что ж, надеюсь, ваше замужнее положение не помешает нашей дружбе, - закончил он и, коротко поздравив Эрика, скрылся в толпе.   
Не успела я отойти от появления короля Калифорнии, как следом к нам подошел Мэдден.   
\- Эрик. Миссис Нортман, - язвительно протянул он, склонившись в легком полупоклоне. – Поздравляю… - его взгляд злобно обжигал то меня, то Эрика.   
\- Спасибо, Виктор. Ты не представляешь, что значат эти слова от тебя, - жестко откликнулся Эрик, проводя рукой по моей щеке. – Мне повезло встретить Сьюки…   
\- Очень повезло, - я бы сказал, - скрипя зубами, проговорил Виктор. – Желаю удачи…   
И он также скрылся в толпе.   
***   
Выйдя из машины, я, применив вампирские способности, мгновенно оказалась в НАШЕЙ комнате. Там я, скинув туфли, злобно кинула их в Эрика, появившегося в комнате следом. Он ловко пригнулся, позволяя туфелькам врезаться каблуками в стену и оставить там хорошо заметный след.   
\- Не в духе, дорогая? – игриво ухмыльнулся он.   
Я ехидно улыбнулась ему в ответ.   
\- Да, неужели? МИЛЫЙ! – я злобно вынула сережки из ушей и стянула с шеи колье.   
Эрик недовольно поморщился:   
\- Ты ведь не могла сказать это с меньшим сарказмом, да?   
\- Конечно! – откликнулась я, плюхаясь на край кровати.   
Эрик опустился рядом со мной и медленно провел носом по моей шее.   
\- Эрик, зачем ты это сделал? – тихо прошептала я.   
\- У? – не понял он, медленно прокладывая короткую дорожку влажных поцелуев от основания шеи к краю лифа платья.   
\- Зачем ты снова все решил за меня? – спросила я иначе, невольно наслаждаясь его прикосновениями.   
\- А я решил? – мягко проговорил Эрик, медленно расшнуровывая корсет. – Правда?   
Его дыхание быстро прошлось по моей коже, обжигая и распаляя… Я закатила глаза от удовольствия и тяжело задышала. Эрик мягко скользил губами по моему лицу: нос... щеки… губы… Он затянул меня в глубокий поцелуй, наши языки соединились в яростной борьбе в наших ртах. Я запустила руки в его волосы, перебирая мягкие светлые пряди. Эрик стащил с меня платье и зарылся лицом между моими грудям, медленно опускаясь все ниже и ниже…   
\- Так что я делаю? – как бы между прочим хрипло проговорил он.   
В ответ я застонала в голос:   
\- Э-эри-и-ик…   
***   
Проснувшись следующей ночью, я обнаружила на соседней подушке ярко-синюю лилию. И где он только нашел подобное чудо?.. Как можно жить с этим мужчиной? То он оставляет меня полностью убежденной в том, что этот эгоист не способен на проявления каких-либо чувств, кроме зашкаливающего показателя самоуверенности, то делает нечто такое… от чего я забываю, вообще, обо всем. Но не сегодня. Слишком много. Слишком много непоправимого сделано тобой, Эрик Нортман. За все своя цена, дорогой. За все своя цена. И… я, будучи твоей женой на ближайшую вечность, заставлю тебя заплатить.   
Сев в свой любимый порше, я рванула в Бон-Темпс, по пути предупредив Лафайета о своем приезде. Он и Хесус встречали меня на улице у его дома.   
\- Поздравляю, Сьюк! Вечно быть женой Нортмана – величайшая кара небес! – съехидничал Лафайет – я все ему рассказала ещё по телефону.   
\- Да, Сьюки… Мне жаль, - спокойно проговорил Хесус. – Может, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать?   
\- Вряд ли, - покачала я головой, подходя к ним. – Обряд совершила вирша. Эти древние леди не любят нарушать баланс. А моя свадьба с Эриком идеально его поддерживает.   
\- Мне, правда, жаль, - повторил Хесус.   
\- Пока ты ехала, мы кое-что проверили, - спокойно проговорил Лафайет. – Совершив этот обряд, Эрик отказался от своих прав на тебя как на свое Дитя.   
\- В смысле? – не совсем поняла я.   
\- Он не может больше тебе приказывать, - коротко пояснил парень.   
\- То есть фактически… Я свободна? – уточнила я.   
\- Именно, - согласно кивнул Хесус.   
\- А наша связь… Та, что передает чувства? – я мысленно возликовала: все будет проще… гораздо проще…   
\- Мы сможем её ослабить, - откликнулся Лафайет, присаживаясь в одно из кресел на веранде.   
\- Как? – поинтересовалась я, усаживаясь в соседнем, а Хесус прислонился к дверному косяку.   
\- Мы нашли все необходимые компоненты и сделали вот это, - Лафайет вынул из кармана небольшой пузырек с темно-фиолетовой жидкостью. – Возьми.   
Взяв флакончик, я приподняла крышку и придирчиво понюхала. Пахло достаточно приятно для такой странной субстанции.   
\- И что я должна делать?   
\- Хесус… - тихо протянул Лафайет.   
Тот оторвался от стены и подошел к нам.   
\- Перед тем как лечь сегодня спать, ты должна выпить это. До дна, - объяснил Хесус. – А дальше… дальше тебе придется сделать нечто неприятное…   
\- Насколько неприятное? – выжидающе поинтересовалась я.   
***   
Я была уже на подъезде к дому, когда раздался тренькающий звук моего мобильника. Я быстро взглянула на экран: «Эрик»…   
\- Да, - я прижала трубку плечом и немного сбросила скорость.   
\- Привет, дорогая, - раздался его подозрительно веселый голос. – Где ты?   
\- Еду домой. Была на прогулке, - коротко и холодно ответила я.   
\- Приезжай в бар. У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - вновь перешел он на повелительный тон.   
\- Еду, - с раздражением прошипела я и положила трубку.   
Вжав педаль газа в пол, я заложила резкий вираж, развернув машину на сто восемьдесят градусов, и двинулась назад в Шривпорт. На парковку я въезжала с крутого поворота, резко затормозив, оставив после себя след от покрышек. Стоящие вокруг бара люди и вампиры с опасением попятились, освобождая место. Я, широко распахнув дверь, вышла на улицу, и, стуча каблуками, подошла к Пэм, как обычно дежурившей на входе.   
\- Миссис Нортман! – широко оскалилась Пэм. – Рады видеть в нашем захолустье!   
\- Пэм, радость моя, закругляйся! Мне сейчас как-то параллельно все то, что ты скажешь и сделаешь! – почти прорычала я.   
\- Фу! Бука! – она сложила руки на груди. – Я к ней со всей душой, а она…   
Короче говоря, сыграла всю из себя оскорбленную душу. Но тут уже не выдержала моя раздражительная душонка и решила немного нагадить. Ну… Так. Для протокола.   
Я сделала полшага вперед, оказавшись полуприжатой к телу Пэм, и та приглушенно простонала, когда я лизнула её верхнюю губу.   
\- Пэм, драгоценная ты моя… - хрипло прошептала я. – Где твой… и мой Создатель?..   
Вампирша закатила глаза и так же тихо ответила:   
\- В баре… Ждет тебя.   
Я отошла от нее и проскользнула в бар. Внутри бушевал хаос. Грохотал тяжелый рок, по стенам бегала цветомузыка, несколько десятков полуобнаженных людей и вампиров, извивающихся на танцполе, и кучка изрядно выпивших клыкоманов, достаточно пьяных, чтобы приставать к вампирам. Я остановилась у бара и кинула взгляд на обычное место дислокации Эрика. Он был там, сидел в своем любимом кресле-троне, хотя расположение его на возвышении несколько изменилось. Теперь на постаменте стояло четыре кресла. Два, в том числе и то, на котором сидел Эрик, были одинаково похожи на королевский трон, два других – с более низкой спинкой – были установлены для специальных гостей, которые появлялись в «Фангтазии» раз в полгода от силы.   
У меня появились странные подозрительно относительно второго высокого кресла, как только Эрик повернул голову в мою сторону. Он поразительно медленно поднялся со своего места под внимательными взглядами своих подчиненных и клыкоманов и под теми же взглядам подошел ко мне.   
\- Итак, я здесь. Что тебе нужно? – относительно спокойно проговорила я, хотя сердце то и дело грозило выпрыгнуть из груди при виде восхитительно порочного выражения лица Эрика.   
\- Все ничего: ты… - философски протянул он.   
\- По-моему, ты уже получил желаемое. Если это все… - я сделала вид, что собираюсь уходить, а Эрик быстро схватил меня за руку.   
\- Как же с тобой сложно… - устало выдохнул он.   
\- Привыкай. Будешь продолжать в том же духе - и станет ещё хуже, - клятвенно пообещала я.   
\- А я не против. Это одна из причин, по которым я на тебе женился, - удивил меня Эрик.   
\- Да не уж-то? А я-то думала, что из-за моих больших и честных глаз! – парировала я.   
\- Из-за них тоже, - он мягко взял мою руку в свою. – Идем.   
Он потянул меня к этому «королевскому» алькову через всю толпу, окидывая равнодушным взглядом всех присутствующих. Возле самого возвышения он сделал достаточно красивый жест: сделал вид, что помог мне подняться на него, затем взглядом указал мне на второе кресло с высокой спинкой, дождался, пока я сяду, и лишь потом сел сам. На протяжение этого маленького фарса продолжала играть музыка, но никто не посмел сдвинуться с места, пока Эрик ни сел в свое кресло. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: это было представление новой королевы подданным. Пускай официально Эрик – лишь шериф Пятого Округа Луизианы, все наиболее здравомыслящие прекрасно понимают, что не спроста он вошел в Совет. Эрик Нортман пользуется большим уважением, чем королева Софи-Энн, его восхождение на престол, да хотя бы Луизианы – лишь вопрос времени, не более того. Он славится на весь вампирский мир своим хладнокровием и жестокостью, так что если железный шериф вдруг женился, соблюдя при этом обряд Древней Религии, это означает лишь одно: он стал ещё опаснее.   
Я повернула к нему голову и спокойно поинтересовалась:   
\- А без фарса слабо?   
Эрик загадочно усмехнулся:   
\- Ты ведь знаешь ответ…   
***   
Эрик раскрыл глаза и медленно втянул носом чарующий запах Сьюки, сопящей рядом с ним. Ещё одно свойство вампиров – чем ты старше, тем меньше спишь… Даже обратившись, Сьюки все равно источала все тот же сладковатый аромат, приятно ласкающий обоняние. Взгляду тоже было что ласкать. Её прекрасное, вечно молодое тело… Золотистую копну волос… Она его. Навечно. Его жена. Эрик слегка прикоснулся к обручальному кольцу на пальце Сьюки, и на том загорелись яркие слова: «Är förenade i evighet»… «Едины в вечности»… И что на него нашло?.. Он хотел оставить Сьюки рядом с собой навечно. Осталось надеяться, что она нескоро сообразит, что его приказы на нее не действуют – ведь Сьюки и так не отличается послушностью. Ну, да, ничего… Она привыкнет… Никуда не денется… Она привыкнет любить его. Она полюбит его. У нее просто нет выбора – когда за дело берется он, Эрик Нортман, выбора просто нет…   
***   
Я проснулась, как только услышала звук отъезжающей машины – Эрик уехал в бар. Пора. Выудив из шкафа более менее приличные джинсы, футболку и пиджак, я надела их на себя, на ноги нацепила босоножки на высоком каблуке – спасибо тебе: вампирская координация! – и окинула комнату внимательным взглядом: она сюда не вернется. В небольшую сумочку я положила расческу, несколько пачек денег и несколько других мелочей. Потратив на сборы не больше пяти минут, я надела сумку через плечо и спустилась в подвал дома, убедившись, что Тео меня не заметил.   
Эрик мог сколько угодно думать, что я не нашла его домашнего подвала, что я полностью уверена в его полном отсутствии, но это было не так. Подвальное помещение для содержания пленников и допросов я обнаружила вскоре после обращения. Оно чем-то напоминало подвал «Фангтазии»: приблизительно такое же по размерам и обстановке. Сейчас там находилось трое мужчин – они пытались шпионить за Эриком, чтобы убить его. Разумеется, не удачно. Все трое были подвешены посреди комнаты на тяжелых цепях. Когда я вошла, они дернулись, пытаясь понять, кто пришел. Выглядели они, мягко помято: избитые, истощенные, обессиленные. Но живые… Полные крови… То, что мне сейчас было необходимо…   
***   
Я пошла к вампиру, стоящему у двери и изображавшему из себя охранника.   
\- Я хочу увидеть Годрика, - кратко произнесла я.   
\- Имя, - произнес этот шкаф а-ля горилла.   
\- Без имени. Мне нужно его увидеть, - оскалилась я.   
\- Без имени не пущу, - почти прорычал вампир в ответ. И где только Годрик нашел этого дебила?..   
\- Уверен?.. – мягко протянула я, показывая кончики клыков.   
\- Ув…   
\- Я бы не стал, Бартлетт, - перебил его Годрик, появляясь в дверном проеме. – С этой леди шутки плохи.   
\- Годрик, - коротко склонилась я.   
\- Рад видеть. Заходи, - он кивнул головой вглубь дома.   
Следуя его указаниям, я остановилась в небольшом рабочем кабинете, где Годрик предложил бокал крови и усадил в кресло.   
\- Итак… Чем обязан, Сьюки? – дружелюбно проговорил он, присаживаясь в кресле напротив.   
\- Я хотела попросить тебя об услуге, - прояснила я суть разговора.   
\- Я слушаю, - понимающе проговорил Годрик, откидываясь в кресле.   
\- Мне нужны документы на новое имя: американский паспорт, загранпаспорт, водительские права, свидетельство об обращении - все необходимое, - без предисловий начала я.   
\- На какое имя? – по-деловому поинтересовался Годрик, медленно потягивая кровь.   
\- Имя… Сьюзен. Фамилия любая, - тут же откликнулась я.   
\- Как насчет – Дарис? Сьюзен Дарис – по-моему, звучит, - с улыбкой предложил вампир.   
\- Это ведь кельтский, верно? – догадалась я. – Что это значит?   
Годрик хитро сверкнул глазами:   
\- Так мой народ называл жрецов.   
\- Остроумно, - заметила я.   
\- И точно, - закончил Годрик мою мысль.   
Я коротко рассмеялась – с ним было легко. Гораздо проще, чем с его Дитя.   
\- Что ещё? – вернулся к основной теме Годрик.   
Я взяла ручку с письменного столика, стоявшего рядом, и быстро написала необходимые числа на кусочке бумаги.   
\- Мне нужно открыть новый счет на имя Сьюзен Дарис и перевести на него все деньги с этого счета, - я протянула листочек Годрику. – Желательно, чтобы след переводов потерялся где-нибудь в Непале.   
Вампир понимающе усмехнулся:   
\- Эрик ведь отдал тебе половину, да?   
\- Он сказал, что как его жена, я имею право на половину всего, что он имеет, - равнодушно ответила я.   
\- Так и есть. Но тебя это не радует, - заметил Годрик, внимательно всматриваясь в мое лицо. – Иначе ты никогда бы от него не сбежала… Что было не так, Сьюки? Он отдал тебе все. Сделал своею женой, согласно твоей Религии…   
\- Мне не это нужно, Годрик. Ты же знаешь, - прервала его рассуждения я.   
Он согласно кивнул. Я неторопливо откинулась на спинку дивана и через несколько секунд проговорила:   
\- Годрик… Ещё мне нужна информация…   
***   
Виктор Мэдден был не в духе. Он был ооочень не в духе. Чертов Эрик Нортман! Он женился, ЖЕНИЛСЯ на вампирше – телепатке!!!! Он был готов поспорить, что новоявленная миссис Нортман способна не только читать человеческие мысли. Черт, он готов был поставить на это все свое состояние! И этот дурак Филиппе! Да, он словно завороженный этой Сьюки!!! Теперь по его милости они застряли в этом чертовом Техасе!!! Благо хоть не в Далласе – город находится под юрисдикцией Годрика, а с Создателем Нортмана проворачивать дела проблематично.   
Яростные метания вампира прервал короткий стук в дверь.   
\- Кто? – коротко и раздражено поинтересовался он.   
В ответ ему раздалась новая серия стука. Тогда Виктор злобно подскочил к двери и рывком распахнул её. Вся его ярость мгновенно превратилась в искреннее удивление, когда он увидел стучавшего.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Мэдден. Думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить… - услышал ледяной голос Сьюки Нортман.   
***   
Эрик влетел в дом. Сьюки не отвечала на звонки. Её машину нашли в кювете за сотню миль от Шривпорта, мобильник обнаружился в их спальне. Все вещи были на месте, за исключением всяких мелочей, типа расчески и губной помады. Что за черт?   
Пэм вошла в комнату и коротко доложила:   
\- Тео, её не видел. И Эрик… думаю, тебе стоит спустить в подвал.   
Спустившись вниз, Эрик остолбенел: все его пленники были мертвы. Высушены. Ни капли крови в безжизненных телах. Горло аккуратно прокушено, крови на одежде совсем немного – убийца проделывал все с точностью хирурга.   
\- Какого хрена? – поинтересовался он у Пэм.   
\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? – искренне удивилась она.   
Он сцепил зубы и яростно сжал кулаки.   
\- Найди её. Плевать как. Найди. Немедленно!!!! – услышав приказ, вампирша скрылась, а Эрик прислушался к своим чувствам.   
Пусто. Ноль. Он не чувствовал Сьюки. Но она не мертва. Оставался её след. Короткий, отдаленный… Как будто она за тысячи километров от него. Нет. Ещё дальше. Он не улавливал её чувств, лишь ощущал присутствие. Где же она?..   
Мобильный разразился серией коротких трелей.   
\- Да, - жестко проговорил он.   
\- Эрик, звонил Филиппе, - услышал он голос Пэм. – Виктор Мэдден мертв.   
Эрик медленно опустил трубку.   
***   
Годрик проводил долгим взглядом взлетающий самолет. Значит, Канада. Ну, что ж, Сьюки… неплохой выбор. Ты достаточна умна для того, чтобы бежать. Ты сильна. Ты равна ему по силе. И по любви. Чтобы ты и Эрик не говорили…   
Все ещё провожая невестку в долгий полет, он, не смотря на экран, ответил на звонок.   
\- Слушаю.   
\- Годрик, где она? – раздалось рычание Эрика. Дитя…   
\- Я тебя предупреждал, Эрик. Эту женщину ничто не удержит…


	29. Продолжать так продолжать

Настоящее время, где-то в Европе  
Ночь. Приглушенный лунный свет. Шикарные европейские дороги. Любимый Бугатти с полным баком бензина… Что может быть лучше?.. На мгновение я перенеслась за океан, в небольшой двухэтажный коттедж, в уютную спальню, выполненную в золотисто-кровавых тонах… Я снова почувствовала ласкающий холодок черного шелка... легкое дуновение его дыхания… Из грез я вынырнула также быстро, как и погрузилась в них, и тут же вжала педаль газа в пол. Ничто не очищает мысли так, как скоростная езда в темноте…  
Я пробыла в Канаде непростительно долго. Почти два месяца я переезжала из города в город, то и дело тревожно оглядываясь назад: все боялась, что Эрик меня найдет. Однажды ночью я очнулась, отчетливо понимая, что целых два месяца пряталась и жалась по маленьким комнатушкам в старых отелях… разве это на меня похоже? Разве это была я?.. Следующей ночью я вылетела в Европу. В Швецию. Прикупила небольшую виллу на берегу лесного озера, и открыла свое дело. Сначала, как и полагается, все было тихо и скромно… А теперь… Сеть филиалов моего инвестиционного фонда расползлась по всей Европе, несколько десятков банков также раскиданы по территории Старого света. Все шикарно. Правда, имя Сьюзен Дарис стало широко известно в высших кругах, поползли самые разнообразные слухи и предположения. В принципе, жить мне они не мешали, но… мне следовало быть осторожной.  
Прошло пять лет. Я ещё раз прокрутила свое обручальной кольцо с изредка появляющейся на нем надписью… Покопавшись в книгах, я смогла более менее перевести её… «Едины в вечности»… Конечно, Эрик ведь не мог придумать что-то менее пафосное… Перед отлетом я поинтересовалась у Годрика, всегда ли он был таким. В ответ загадочно улыбнулся и многозначительно сверкнул глазами. Итак, ответ: да, Эрик всегда был таким. Копец.   
Из сумки раздалось требовательное треньканье моего мобильника. Вытащив его, я взглянула на экран. Легок на помине…  
\- Да, - проговорила я в телефон.  
\- Поздравляю, с годовщиной свадьбы, - раздался шаловливый голос Годрика в трубке.  
\- Ага, конечно… Ты же не мог не напомнить мне об этом дне траура? – скептично заметила я.  
\- Конечно. Ведь если не я, то кто? – согласился он со мной.  
\- Я рада тебя слышать, - рассмеялась я в телефон. – Как твои дела? Как Совет?  
\- Лучше не спрашивай… Члены Совета иногда ведут себя как человекоподобные обезьяны, - устало проговорил Годрик в ответ. – Не говоря уже об моих особо приближенных…  
Последние слова он произнес с некоторым нескрываемым укором.  
\- Что от него слышно? – тихо прошептала я.   
\- Пока ничего. Мы все узнаем завтра. Как обычно, - глухо откликнулся он.  
\- Интересно, что он сотворит в этом году? – задумчиво протянула я.  
\- Надеюсь, нечто менее кровавое, чем в прошлом… - искренне проговорил Годрик.  
Повисло неуютное молчание.   
\- Сьюки… А ты не могла бы найти повод для того, чтобы остаться тогда? – полюбопытствовал он через какое-то время.  
\- Нет, - уверенно ответила я. – Годрик… Эрик сделал слишком много того, что простить… почти возможно.  
\- Знаю, знаю… - проворчал он. – Но ты просто не общалась с ним в таком состоянии… Он сводит меня с ума…  
\- Он? Тебя? Да, он – мастер… - саркастически протянула я.  
\- Ладно, хорош издеваться! – возмутился вампир. – Где ты?  
Я окинула широкие немецкие просторы довольным взглядом.   
\- Где-то в четырех-пяти часах от немецко-нидерландской границы, - ответила я.  
\- Нидерланды? Амстердам, - понимающе проговорил Годрик. – Шикарный город…  
\- Я тоже об этом подумала, - коротко усмехнулась я.  
Годрик смеялся вместе со мной.  
\- Будь осторожна. Нам ещё многое предстоит, Сьюки…   
\- Буду, Годрик. Буду…  
***  
В то же время, США, штат Луизиана  
Бар находился в странном помешанном состоянии. Люди и вампиры по-прежнему продолжали извиваться под громкую музыку, в тихую лакать кровь и заниматься сексом во всех приемлемых для этого местах, но каждый из них, выходя в бар, тревожно оглядывался на своеобразную пару тронов, стоящую на возвышении. Эрик не следил за происходящим, не наблюдал. Он сидел, раскинувшись в своем кресле, с выражением лица, кричащим: ВЗРЫВООПАСНО! Даже верная Пэм то и дело поглядывала в его стороны с нескрываемым беспокойством и страхом. В другое время Эрик бы с удовольствием поразмышлял над этой ситуацией и сыграл бы в очередную интригу, но не сейчас. Сегодня ровно пять лет, как он женат. Ровно пять лет с тех пор, как он надел кольцо на палец женщине, которую хотел бы видеть рядом с собою вечность. Но она сбежала. Сбежала через два дня после свадьбы, оставив его в одиночестве.  
Забавно… Сьюки столько раз говорила, что он не считается с её мнением, не проявляет никакого отношения к её жизни… Она не знала, что, по сути, она и есть его жизнь. Как это произошло? Как эта своенравная неукротимая бестия завоевала его душу? Она проникла по всюду: в кровь, кости, кожу, мысли, чувства, вещи… Эрику казалось, что он дал ей все… Все, что мог. Все, что у нее было. А она ушла. Что он сделал не так? Принимал все решения за нее? Сьюки часто об этом говорила… Но ведь она оставалась с ним до этого. Что пошло не так?..   
Эрик был глубоко погружен в себя и не заметил, как напротив него остановился вампир.  
\- Хозяин, у меня для вас сообщение, - проговорил он.  
В зале повисла напряженная тишина. Эрик медленно поднял голову и также мучительно медленно перевел пустые глаза на подчиненного. Вампир дрогнул, встретив его взгляд. Он боялся.  
\- Мы нашли их. В старом складе на другом конце города, - быстро проговорил он, бегая глазами по сторонам, ищя защиты у присутствующих. Ответом было молчание.  
\- И тебя послали сообщить об этом? – тихим и глухим голосом проговорил Эрик, сверля вновь прибывшего недобрым взглядом.  
\- Эээ… Да. Сказали: меня не жалко, - усмехнулся парень, сверкая своей откровенной самоуверенностью.  
\- Ммм… - с издевательским лицом протянул Эрик, как бы поощряя легкие смешки вампира.  
И тот повелся: его губы растянулись в улыбке, а когда он издал первый призрачный смешок, рука Эрика сомкнулась на его горле. Вампир судорожно закашлялся, а Эрик медленно с нескрываемым удовольствием выдавливал воздух из его легких, наслаждаясь видом крови, вытекающей из его носа, ушей, рта… Все в баре в ужасе наблюдали за медленной казнью наглого вампиреныша, ставшего неудавшимся гонцом. Когда послышался тревожный хруст его шейных позвонков, Пэм метнулась к своему Создателю.   
\- Эрик отпусти его, - тихо проговорила она. – Ещё немного и на нас свалится новая куча проблем. Это нам совершенно ни к чему.  
Эрик медленно перевел взгляд на свое Дитя, некоторое время всматривался в её лицо все тем же пустым и холодным взглядом и лишь затем отпустил горло несчастного. Тот упал на пол и стремительно отполз подальше от викинга, шаркая ногами на манер весел. Эрик мгновенно оказался рядом и сурово проговорил:  
\- Нужно думать. А не делать… - с этими словами он, вылетел из клуба.  
Он понесся на другой конец города, к тем самым складам. Эти ведьмы оказались настолько самоуверенны, что даже не потрудились выставить охрану. Но внутри их, наверняка, - битком. Эрик довольно ухмыльнулся. Пора оставить Сьюки послание.   
***  
Халлоу и двое её самых рьяных последователей висели на цепях над залитым кровью полом. Трупы прочих колдунов были живописно разбросаны по складу. Иногда - целиком, иногда - нет. Эрик брезгливо вытер руки об умирающего колдуна, чьи кишки он только что намотал на кулак. Наивные… Вздумали прятаться от карающей руки Совета вампиров? Да и ещё в преддверии годовщины его свадьбы? О-о-очень наивные… Вторая глупая последовательница культа Халлоу судорожно выплевывала наружу свои внутренности, в частности кровь, да и вырывание языка ей на пользу не пошло. Ну, да, ладно теперь только Халлоу…  
Эрик подошел к ведьме, выглядевшей совсем не весело: длинные черные волосы сбились и спутались, лицо – в засохшей крови, а одежда очень живописно порвана. Все это сопровождалось взглядом, полным ненависти и ярости. Ничем не подтверждаемой ярости. Эрик поднял с пола ритуальный кинжал, по форме лезвия больше напоминающий очень длинную иглу, и задумчиво покрутил его в руках.  
\- Я, вот, все пытаюсь понять, Халлоу. Неужели ты действительно думала, что я так просто отдам тебе две трети своего бизнеса. Понимаю, у тебя была неплохая практика в других штатах, где шерифы, испугавшись твоей властью над смертью и жизнью, с легкостью отрезали тебе требуемый ломоть от пирога. Но… Ты ведь, наверняка, очень много слышала обо мне, особенно о том, что происходит со мной, когда люди лезут в мои дела!! – под конец своего монолога Эрик откровенно кричал, а затем вонзил кинжал в плечо ведьмы, и та закричала.  
Эрик с легкой ухмылкой вытащил кинжал и снова погрузил его в тело ведьмы на сей раз в другое плечо. А затем снова – в ключицу. А потом – в живот… Из нешироких круглых отверстий тоненькими струйками выбегала кровь. Халлоу кричала и тяжело дышала, пытаясь пересилить боль. В этот момент у Эрика зазвонил телефон.  
\- Слушаю, - коротко ответил он, поднеся трубку к уху.  
\- Здравствуй, Эрик.  
\- Годрик? – с небольшим удивлением узнал он Создателя. – Давно не виделись.   
\- Да, - согласился Годрик. – Надеюсь, ты не сделал ничего опрометчиво глупого?  
\- Ну, что ты… - саркастично протянул он, вновь вонзая кинжал в тело ведьмы. – Совсем ничего. Так… плановые убийства в честь праздника. Ты ведь поэтому звонишь? Из-за этого?  
\- Сбавь тон, - спокойно проговорил его Создатель. – Эрик, пора успокоиться. Она вернется, когда будет готова.  
\- А если не вернется, Годрик? Объясни мне! Я давал ей все. Что было не так? – раздраженно прорычал Эрик в телефон, даже не вслушиваясь в крики Халлоу.  
\- Ты никогда не думал, что ей нужно было не то, что ты давал ей? Что она ждала от тебя другого? И ушла не дождавшись? – проговорил Годрик. – Подумай, Эрик. Я предупреждал. Сьюки, прежде всего Сьюки. Лишь потом – жрица. И лишь за этим – вампир. Ты же обратил внимание только на последние пункты. Ты забыл о самой Сьюки…  
\- Да, неужели? – процедил викинг сквозь зубы. – Тогда почему ты не сказал мне этого раньше?  
\- Я надеялся, что ты сам все поймешь, - честно ответил Годрик. – Эрик, что я могу сделать, чтобы ты успокоился?  
\- Как вариант? – злобно усмехнулся Эрик.  
\- ПОМОГИТЕ!!!!! – прокричала Халлоу осипшим голосом.  
\- Заткнись!! – прокричал Эрик, вонзая руку в её грудь и вырывая сердце, которое ещё долго билось в его груди, извергая кровь из порванных сосудов. – Итак… Ах, да! Ты можешь снова прислать моего ОБОЖАЕМОГО братца, чтобы тот опять взбесил меня до чертиков, только вот беда: я и так не в адекватном состоянии!!!!!!   
\- Эрик… - осуждающе протянул Годрик.  
\- И тогда получается, что единственно верный вариант, Годрик: рассказать мне, где Сьюки. Где она, Годрик? – глухо прошептал он последний вопрос.  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, Эрик. Я обещал, - виновато проговорил Годрик.  
\- Пожалуйста… Черт, да скажи мне хотя бы, жива ли она? Я её не чувствую, Годрик. За пять лет остался лишь след, след нашей связи. Я не чувствую ее и это…  
\- И это тебя пугает? – закончил за него Создатель. – Эрик, что ты чувствуешь к ней? Если отбросить все, что Сьюки есть? Что чувствуешь?  
\- Я… - неуверенно начал Эрик, но затем остановился. – А почему спрашиваешь?  
\- Может, именно это ты должен был сказать ей?  
Слова Годрика задели какие-то темные уголки его души. Почему-то вспомнился ожидающий взгляд Сьюки, когда они лежали в постели, когда она следила, как он работает… Она всегда смотрела, чего-то ожидая от него. Почему он не обратил не это внимания? Почему она просто не спросила?  
\- Годрик… Она жива?.. – глухо повторил Эрик.  
\- Да, что ж такое-то… Жива, - сердце Эрика подскочило, услышав эти слова. – По крайней мере, была, когда мы разговаривали пару часов назад.  
Эрик медленно выдохнул.   
\- Она…   
\- Эрик, я могу добавить одно: если ты считал, что убежать от тебя, для нее было легко – ты ошибаешься, - с этими словами Годрик отключился, оставив Эрика одного, в складе, заполненном трупами ведьм…  
***  
Неподалеку от германско-нидерландской границы…  
Я повернула в двери ключ и подошла к окну. Завтра в это же время я буду смотреть на сверкающие огни Амстердама. Вся эта жизнь, все эти люди… Сейчас я понимаю, что мой побег был глупой идеей. Нужно было просто сказать ему, что я чувствую. Сказать, что… люблю. И как бы это выглядело? Он оторвался бы от своих супер важных дел и, паря на крыльях любви, прокричал: «Я тебя тоже люблю»?.. А почему бы и нет? Я взяла мобильник, быстро по памяти набрала до боли знакомый номер и почти что нажала «Вызвать», но в последний момент меня что-то остановило… Я не готова… Черт, я до сих пор не достаточно сильна, чтобы сказать ему… как он мне нужен…  
Я легла на постель и свернулась клубочком под одеялом. Примитивная ноющая боль в сердце не отпускала. Сцепив зубы, я тихо застонала в подушку. Он мне нужен…


	30. Встреча так встреча

Я резко притормозила у лучшего отеля в Амстердаме, где уже был зарезервирован номер на самом высоком этаже с прекрасным видом из окна. Отдав ключи служащему, я прошла в холл и подошла к ресепшену.   
\- Мисс Дарис, люкс на верхнем этаже, - коротко проговорила я.  
\- Рада приветствовать вам в Амстердаме, мисс Дарис! Наш дворецкий проводит вас к вашему номеру. Вот ваши ключи, - проговорила миловидная девушка из обслуживающего персонала.  
Взяв ключи, я проследовала за дворецким и вскоре оказалась в своем номере. Все было сделано в стиле хай-тек: потолки с балками, кровать, миниатюрная кухня, мебель… даже камин. Наворочено, но стильно. Подойдя к окну, занимающему всю стену, я распахнула тяжелые шторы, призванные защитить жителя от солнечного света. Мне открылся шикарный вид на Амстердам сверху… Сотни тысяч разноцветных огней, подсветки клубов и магазинов, машины, люди, суета… Чувствуется жизнь… её источник… Десятки людей несутся по своим делам, живут, любят, страдают, расстаются и умирают… Умирают… Раньше последнее мне было хорошо доступно. Черт, я столько раз пыталась умереть… Зачем? Чего я хотела добиться? Или я просто боялась того, что за чертой? Наверное, я боялась. Боялась… Я всегда была трусихой. Даже с Эриком. Я сбежала просто потому, что боялась первой признаться в своих чувствах. Боялась, что он не любит. Боялась… Всего боялась. И до сих пор боюсь.  
Мои тревожные мысли прервал стук в дверь.  
\- Входите! – не оборачиваясь, прокричала я.  
В номер скользнул директор Амстердамского филиала моей компании.   
\- Мисс Дарис… Вы хотели меня видеть, - это был мужчина лет тридцати. В молодости он был прирожденным ловеласом и сердцеедом, потом остепенился, взялся за ум, добился уважения и теперь вот уже два года управляет одним из отделений моего бизнеса.  
\- Да, мистер Фар. Нам есть о чем поговорить… - проговорила я, поворачиваясь к нему. – Присаживайтесь.  
Мобильный на столике призывно завибрировал.  
\- Слушаю, - коротко откликнулась я на звонок.  
\- Мисс Дарис? Вас беспокоит помощник его Величества, короля Нидерландов. Он желает поговорить с вами, - раздался деловой голос.  
\- Конечно. Я буду рада, - тут же проговорила я, легонько усмехнувшись – конечно, меня уже засекли.  
\- Мисс Сьюзен Дарис, - раздался более глубокий голос в телефоне. – О вас ходит много слухов…  
\- Неужели, Ваше Величество? – сыграла в наивную я.  
\- Одни говорят, что вы уродливы, другие, что подобны богине, третьи, что вам на самом деле тысячи лет, и вы стояли у истоков мира, - ответил король Нидерландов.  
\- Вы верите им? – спросила я. Любопытный субъект.  
\- Я верю в то, что видел. И слышал. А слышал я красивый, правда, слегка хрипловатый, голос молодой женщины, - я удивилась неожиданному комплименту. – И раз уж вы оказались в моем городе, я надеюсь увидеть вас в своем клубе. Скажем, завтра.  
\- Для меня это большая честь, Ваше Величество, - покорно пробормотала я, смотря в окно.  
\- Я знаю… - короткие гудки стали его прощанием. Хитрый парень. Сколько ему? Восемьсот? И уже король европейской страны… Я не права. Он – ОЧЕНЬ хитрый парень…  
***  
Я плавно припарковалась у клуба «Кровавая полночь» и, распахнув дверцу, подчеркнуто элегантно вышла из авто. На мне было небольшое темно-синее платье, красиво подчеркивавшее грудь и симпатично облегавшее все контуры тела. Такие же синие босоножки, обсыпанные блестками, увеличивали мой небольшой рост, а волосы, собранные на затылке бирюзовой заколкой, подчеркивали шею. Маленькая сумочка с размерами в кошелек дополняла вечерний наряд. Со стороны послушался восхищенный свист. Не обольщайся, дорогой: я не пью кровь малолеток…  
На входе клуб стояло двое вампиров: амбал-тире-шкаф-тире-грубая сила и высокий брюнет со смуглой кожей в элегантном черном костюме от какого-то именитого модельера. Я неторопливо прошла вдоль очереди и подошла к входу.  
\- В порядке очереди, - тут же оскалился элегантно одетый брюнет.  
\- Меня зовут Сьюзен Дарис. Я по приглашению Его Величества, - ответно обнажила края клыков я.  
Парень удивленно приподнял брови и одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Я - Алекс. Личный помощник Его Величества Каро де Билире. Идемте, я провожу вас, - он приглашающе повел рукой.  
Внутри было людно. Обстановка – в все том же столь любимом амстердамцами стиле хай-тек. Все светилось яркими неоновыми цветами, бармен вытворял различные выкрутасы с бутылками, народ бесновался на танцполе, пил у бара, сидел за столиками в небольших альковах и в специально отведенных нишах. Пока Алекс вел меня чрезвычайно запутанным путем куда-то на второй этаж, я решила припомнить все, что мне известно о Каро де Билире. Французский аристократ. Граф. Недолго пробыл под началом своего Создателя, а затем убил его, чтобы освободиться. Целеустремленный. Жестокий. Справедливый. Благородный. Расчетливый и хитрый. Полная характеристика. Мне предстояло столкнуться с невероятно проницательным вампиром… Нужно определиться с долей лжи в моих словах…   
Наконец, мы поднялись по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж и, пройдя через полукруглую арку, оказались в небольшой комнатке, по периметру которой стояли мягкие белые диванчики и одно такое же кресло, в котором сидел молодой человек лет двадцати шести, максимум – двадцать девять. Но внешность обманчива, тем более привлекательная внешность как у этого мужчины. Каро де Билире. Достаточно высокий шатен с немного неправильным лицом, но все-таки удивительно красивый и загадочный. Мой проводник, Алекс, остановился и склонился в почтительном поклоне перед своим королем.  
\- Ваше Величество, позвольте представить: мисс Сьюзен Дарис.  
Я склонилась в легком реверансе, выражая свое уважение:  
\- Ваше Величество…  
\- Мисс Дарис, - мужчина встал и остановился напротив меня. – Рад познакомиться с вами, миледи.   
\- Позвольте спросить, так каким же слухам вы верите? – с улыбкой произнесла я.  
\- Думаю, вы сами прекрасно понимаете мисс Дарис, что вы столь же прекрасны, как и ваш голос, - скользя взглядом по моему лицу, проговорил король. – Прошу. Присаживайтесь рядом со мной.   
Он вернулся в кресло, а я села рядом на диване.  
\- Желаете выпить? – поинтересовался он у меня.  
\- Нет, - коротко покачала я головой, сама невинно шурудясь в его мыслях. Подозрения… Они все были заполнены подозрением… И восхищением, что лестно.  
\- Мисс Дарис…  
\- Вы можете называть меня просто Сью, - слегка перебила его я.  
\- Хм… Сью, позвольте поинтересоваться. Вы называете себя «мисс», но… на вашей руке кольцо, - король взял мою руку и слегка сжал пальцы, рассматривая украшение. – Между тем нет никаких документов, а вашем браке…  
\- Скажем так… Я действительно не свободна. У меня и у моего…хм… супруга возникли некоторые разногласия, - завуалировано ответила я.  
Каро де Билире тщательно обдумал мой ответ, и хотя интереса к этому вопросу мои слова не убавили, он отпустил мою руку, задавая новый вопрос.  
\- А ваш бизнес? Вы – первый известный мне вампир, создавший столь удачное предприятие, в столь… юном возрасте, - корректно заметил он.  
Я решила частично приоткрыть карты. Все-таки дружба такого человека как Каро мне совсем не помешает.  
\- Ваше Величество…  
\- Каро, - коротко оборвал он меня, игриво приподняв брови.  
\- Каро, - согласилась я. – Давайте не чистоту. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы раскопали все мое прошлое. Все, что я делала в течение… последних пяти лет. Где я бывала, с кем разговаривала, кого уволила, чью кровь пила, даже с кем я спала… Хотя это вряд ли… - я не без удовольствия наблюдала за абсолютно спокойным и все более и более заинтересованным лицом короля Нидерландов. – Я уверена, что вы знаете, где и сколько домов приобретено на мое имя, имена всех директоров моих филиалов, все. За последние пять лет.  
\- М-да… Насчет домов… Мне особенно нравиться ваша вилла в Италии. Удивительный вид с моря, - как бы между прочим вставил Каро. – Хотя, ваш дом в Греции также хорош.  
\- Изящный комплемент. Так вот, - продолжила я с улыбкой. – Вы узнали все. Но не нашли ни одного подтверждения о моем существовании ранее этих пяти лет, верно? И вас это заинтриговало, потому что вы –самый большой любитель тайн в Европе, а возможно и в мире. Вы не смогли пройти мимо такой загадки.  
Каро медленно склонил голову в полупоклоне.  
\- Признаюсь, я ожидал, что вы начнете увиливать и нести несусветную ложь, но, вы, леди Сью... вы сделали ровно противоположное. Браво! – он изобразил аплодисменты. – Что ж… Жаль, конечно, что вы не желаете делиться своим секретом, но… Надеюсь, мы будем вполне благополучно сотрудничать, не так ли?  
\- Почему бы и нет? – искренне улыбнулась я, принимая бокал с кровью из рук короля.   
Дождавшись, пока я сделаю глоток, Каро вдруг проговорил:  
\- У вас холодные глаза.  
\- Прошу прощения? – не поняла я резкой смены разговора.  
\- Вампиры часто прикрывают свои эмоции равнодушием, внешне оно практически незаметно, но нас выдают глаза. Все отражается в них, как в зеркалах. Но не вы… Ваши глаза пусты. В них ничего нет. Вакуум… Такой взгляд бывает у людей, утративших смысл жизни, но мы ведь не люди, верно? – поделился со мной своими наблюдениями он, не выпуская своего бокала из рук.  
Некоторое время он сосредоточенно наблюдал, как я кручу в руке свой бокал. Каро не знал, какие мысли меня посетили, но, тем не менее, он ждал ответа. А его разум просто его жаждал.  
\- Я много раз умирала. Каждый раз я хотела уйти навсегда. Но каждый раз меня возвращали и заставляли жить. А однажды мне… мне позволили умереть. Точнее, я так думала, - наконец, подобрала нужные слова я. – Я очнулась вампиром. Очнулась, став тем, кем никогда не желала становиться. И меня снова заставили жить. Ради чего-то… эфемерного. Такого далекого и такого необходимого. Меня держали, не позволяя влиять на мою же жизнь. И это меня бесило. А когда я, наконец, вырвалась… То поняла, что большей ошибки я ещё не совершала. Но обратно… в те цепи… никогда.  
Сказав это, я залпом допила остатки крови из бокала. Каро, последовательно обдумывал каждое сказанное мною слово. Его зацепило. Кажется, я нашла себе ещё одного соратника. И возможно друга.   
К нему подошел один из охранников и невесомо прошептал что-то ему на ухо. Каро кивнул и повернулся ко мне.   
\- Ко мне прибыл ещё один гость. Думаю, вам будет любопытно познакомиться с ним, - он пояснил происходящее мне.  
Я понимающе кивнула и перевела взгляд на вошедшего в комнату мужчину. Сказать, что я удивилась – ничего не сказать. Высокий, темноволосый, смуглый, с черными бездонными глазами… Мрак и ад, это же…  
\- Леди Сью, позвольте представить: Джереми Вебер. В некотором роде: посол Америки в Европу.  
***  
Джереми был в шоке. В его мыслях так ярко, кричаще это скользило. Он не ожидал встретить меня здесь, не понимал, что вообще тут делаю, но благоразумно решил промолчать о том, что мы знакомы.  
\- Рад познакомиться, - он галантно поцеловал мою руку, не сводя с меня сосредоточенного взгляда. Джереми пытался прочитать мои эмоции. У него это плохо выходило и заставляло его нервничать.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Джереми, - приглашающе повел рукой король.  
Я проводила мужчину долгим взглядом, внимательно просматривая его мысли. Он выбирал новую стратегию поведения, потому что я знала об истинной цели его присутствия в Европе, а он знал правду обо мне… Короче, мы оба, по его мнению, должны были осторожничать. Он забыл, что у меня есть преимущество.  
\- Джереми прибыл с целью налаживания отношений между Новым и Старым Светом. Мы как-то отдалились друг от друга… Пора возобновить старую дружбу, - прояснил появление Джереми король.   
\- Согласна. Торговля и другие экономические отношения с Америкой – весьма прибыльное дело. Я уже прикупила землю для постройки первого филиала своей фирмы в Америке, - прощупаем почву. Интересно, как Джер отреагирует на мой деловой тон?  
\- Вот как? А где, если не секрет? - он удивился. Крайне удивился. Но, как всякий умелый врун, искусно это скрыл.  
\- Нью-Йорк. Начинать так начинать, - тут же ответила я с легким кивком головы.  
Каро быстро посмотрел на часы и торопливо встал с кресла.  
\- Боюсь, я вынужден покинуть вас, но я надеюсь, что увижу вас завтра у себя в загородном доме, леди Сью, - его выражение лица говорило: нам ещё есть что обсудить.  
\- Буду рада увидеть вас снова, Каро, - тихо проговорила я, легонько склонив голову.  
Каро кивком попрощался с Джереми и вышел из комнаты. Стоило ему скрыться, Джереми подскочил с кресла, убедился, что никто не подслушивает за дверью, а затем навис надо мной рассерженной тенью.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Варежки вяжу. Не видно? – в тон ответила я.  
Джереми понимающе усмехнулся.  
\- Обращение не сильно тебя изменило, Сьюки, - с легким смешком заметил он. – Не думал, что встречу тебя именно здесь.  
\- Годрик ведь все рассказал тебе, так? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно проговорила я.  
\- Мы – семья. В семье нет секретов. Странно, что Годрик знает, где ты, а вот твой законный супруг, мой любимый старший братец – нет… Как так вышло? – язвительно протянул Джереми.  
\- А как так вышло, что эмпат, Инквизитор, вдруг оказался сосланным шпионить за европейским двором? У? – ответно кольнула его я.  
Джереми не сводил с меня своего внимательного взгляда.   
\- Нет, вампиршей ты мне ещё больше нравишься… В тебе есть жесткость.  
\- Нравится? Вы постарались: великолепная тройка моих вампирских мужчин, - с иронией проговорила я.  
\- И все же… Сьюки, у меня есть… предложение, если тебе так угодно. Давай, забудем все, что произошло между нами, и начнем заново. Ты и я. Чем не союз? – проговорил мужчина, плюхаясь на диван рядом со мной.  
\- Амнезия замучила? Я замужем за Эриком, - я удивилась, как легко это прозвучало.  
\- Ну-у… Дружбе это не помешает… Что скажешь? – мысли у него были совсем не праведные. Как у семнадцатилетнего юнца, насмотревшегося взрослых фильмов.  
\- Я подумаю, - правдиво ответила я, поднимаясь с дивана и двигаясь к выходу.  
Я почти покинула комнату, когда Джереми оказался прямо передо мной.  
\- Думаю, у тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, верно? – прошептал он прямо мне в лицо.  
Я скептически приподняла бровь. Одна мысль – сила заструилась по мышцам мощным неудержимым потоком, и Джереми был впечатан мною в стенку. Удар был приличным – со стен посыпалась крошка.   
\- А теперь слушай. Я могу замечтаться – и распылить тебя на атомы, могу щелкнуть пальцами – и сравняюсь в силах с самым старым вампиром мира, могу выстрелить шальную мысль – и перекроить мир, к чертовой матери, могу тупо захотеть, - я сделала паузу и ещё сильнее наклонилась к его лицу, - и все, что ты есть, станет всего лишь песком под моими ногами. Просек намек?  
Джереми согласно моргнул, и я отпустила его:  
\- Я тебя найду.


	31. Попадать так попадать

Я прижала уху к мобильнику и, услышав приветственное «да», быстрое, без представлений, проговорила:  
\- Годрик, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Тягостное молчание закончилось коротким утверждением:  
\- Ты встретила Джереми.  
\- Угум. И он все знал. Так, чего я не знаю? – спокойно согласилась я.  
\- Сьюки, умерь пыл, - коротко оборвал меня собеседник. – Сейчас не лучшее время для выяснения отношений. У нас складывается не слишком приятная ситуация… Я надеялся вытащить Джереми из Европы прежде, чем он натолкнется на тебя, но не успел. Ещё вопросы?  
Я аккуратно взвесила все слова, прежде чем заговорить:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Кто-то копает под меня и некоторых членов Совета, - честно ответил Годрик.  
\- Я могу помочь? – искренне поинтересовалась я.  
\- Пока – нет. Но, возможно, скоро мне действительно понадобиться твоя помощь, - проговорив это, он нажал кнопку отбоя.  
Я кинула телефон в сумку и вжала педаль газа в пол. Черт, что происходит? Думаю, стоит поинтересоваться у Каро – короли должны быть в курсе всех закулисных интриг. Что-то не так. Годрик волнуется. А он никогда не волнуется… Ну, если только это блеф… Его почтенный возраст меня не остановит.   
Кованые ворота дома Каро медленно, чуть ли не торжественно распахнулись перед моим автомобилем. Интересно, что меня ждет сегодня? Очередной допрос или выгодное предложение? Прежде чем распахнуть дверцу и выйти наружу, я быстро набрала ещё один номер:  
\- Да? – вопросительно раздалось в трубке.  
\- Я подумала, Джереми, - спокойно проговорила я. – Начнем сначала.   
Я положила трубку до того, как он успел ответить, и, прихватив ридикюль, выбралась из автомобиля. Сегодня я была проста в одежде: черные джинсы, легкая летящая кофта бирюзового цвета с широкими рукавами и туфли на высоком каблуке - в конце концов, это скорее личная встреча, чем официальный визит. Услужливый швейцар распахнул передо мной двери, и, стоило мне сделать шаг, Каро вышел мне навстречу.  
\- Сью, - он взял мою руку и запечатлел на ней короткий поцелуй. – В неформальной обстановке ты ещё более прекрасна.  
\- Спасибо, Каро, - с улыбкой откликнулась я.  
\- Идем, - широко повел он рукой.  
Каро привел меня в небольшую, по сравнению со всем остальным домом, комнату, напоминавшую скорее кабинет, чем гостиную. Там, усадив меня в высокое кресло, разлив по бокалам кровь и расположившись в кресле напротив, он проговорил:  
\- За прошедшие сутки я узнал кое-что любопытное…  
\- Любопытное? – выжидающе протянула я, заглядывая в его мысли. Он знал правду. Его ищейки не сразу обнаружили лазейку, но… нашли. Надо признать, им я дала больше информации, чем Эрику. Но Каро мне лгать не хотелось… Другое дело, что он вполне мог выдать меня Эрику. А я не готова.  
\- Мне тут принесли информацию об одной молодой вампирше… американке, - медленно откликнулся Каро, внимательно наблюдая за моей реакцией. Так и не дождавшись волнения, он продолжил, - Будучи человеком, она обладала уникальным даром – телепатией. Она могла прочесть мысли любого человека, оборотня, ведьмы… Но не вампира.  
Чем-то его рассказ стал походить на сказку или, даже, легенду. Старую, очень старую легенду.  
\- По злой иронии судьбы, именно вампиры и обратили на нее внимание. Они использовали её для решения своих проблем, отдав девушку на попечение одного очень влиятельного вампира. Но кто бы мог подумать, что этот вампир – жестокий, кровожадный убийца – влюбится в простую смертную? Влюбится настолько, что обратит её? – Каро издевательски усмехнулся. По его мыслям, в этом месте я не выдерживаю и рассказываю ему все, как есть. Нет уж… Мне интересно, что ещё он скажет. – Дальше – больше! Он не просто обратил её. Вскоре, он женился на этой девушке, скрепив брак узами Древней Религии – величайшими силами мироздания. Но девушка этого не приняла. Ей настолько надоело подчиняться, что через несколько дней после свадьбы она исчезла. Интересная история, не правда ли? – он сделал эффектную паузу. – Сьюки?  
Я поморщилась: надо признать, слышать свое настоящее имя было уже не привычно.  
\- Я вот только не могу понять: зачем ты сбежала от Нортмана? Он ведь был твоим Создателем… - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Каро.  
\- Каро, а ты представь, что у тебя жизнь, друзья, какая-никакая, но семья, работа. Ты сам решал, как ты будешь жить, и что ты будешь делать. А потом пришел кто-то и забрал у тебя свободу, - тут же ответила я. – Этот кто-то начал принимать решения за тебя, вертеть твоей жизнью, как ему хочется, и забыл о том, за кого решал. Ты бы смог так жить?  
\- Нортман отнял у тебя свободу? – кратко повторил король. – Веская причина. Но не истинная, верно?  
\- Верно, - согласилась я. – Эту причину я хотела бы оставить при себе.  
\- Твое право, Сьюки Нортман… Должен признать, тебе идет твое настоящее имя! – Каро приподнял бокал с кровью.  
\- Спасибо, - ухмыльнулась я.  
Каро сделал несколько глотков крови, а затем вновь посмотрел на меня.  
\- Рискну предположить: ты ведь теперь слышишь абсолютно все мысли? – его пожирало любопытство: вампирша-телепатка – ещё бы!  
\- Правильно предполагаешь, - коротко улыбнулась я. – Но я не копаюсь в них постоянно, иначе это начинает походить на поиски в грязном белье… Каро, а обязательно было устраивать этот спектакль? – со спокойной улыбкой поинтересовалась я.   
\- Я не лишен театральности, Сьюки, - пожал он плечами. – А ты оказалась хорошим противником, и, я надеюсь, станешь моим хорошим другом.   
\- Друг – телепат, как удобно… - кольнула его я.  
\- Твои способности сейчас интересуют меня меньше всего. Хотя это нереально круто, - откликнулся Каро, поднимаясь с кресла.  
\- Ещё один комплемент… Каро, ты собираешься завалить меня лестью? – смеясь, проговорила я.  
Король прошелся по комнате и остановился напротив меня. В его глазах сверкали искры откровенного смеха. Он меня понял.  
\- Мне не нужно. Я не хотел бы иметь такого вампира, как ты, в числе своих врагов. Немногие в нашем мире рискнут пойти против палача Совета. Эрик Нортман – действительно ужасен. Худший из худших. А ты, Сьюки, ты не только его Дитя - ты стала его женой, - ответил он непринужденным тоном.  
\- Я пять лет пыталась понять, почему он решился на это. Этот вампир лишал мне последних толик самообладания, он выводил меня из себя одним своим самодовольным видом, и он выбрал меня. Абсурд, правда? – честно произнесла я на выдохе.  
\- Возможно. Но… я давно знаю Нортмана. Одно время мы даже охотились вместе, жили в одном клане. За это время я успел понять одно: Эрик никогда не будет иметь дел с человеком или вампиром, если не проявляет к нему хотя бы капли любых чувств, кроме отвращения и равнодушия. Он всегда был готов на все ради своего Создателя. Он разрушит все ради жизни своего Дитя. И то, что он добровольно обвенчался с вампиршей, да к тому же телепаткой, да ещё и его собственным потомком, говорит только об одном, - Каро проговорил это на одном дыхании, глядя на огонь в камине, а затем перевел взгляд на меня. – Он признал тебя равной себе как в жизни, так и в смерти.   
\- Тогда почему я не чувствую эйфории? – поинтересовалась я. Разговор с Каро затягивал. Этот вампир действительно понимал. Я видела это в его мыслях. Он всегда держался в тени других, наблюдая, исследуя, сталкивая… Он достиг вершины, потому что он тот, кто действительно видит.   
\- Ты уникальна, Сьюки. Никогда прежде не было телепата, обращенного в вампира и сохранившего при этом свои способности. Чаще всего они умирали ещё до того, как кто-либо мог об этом подумать. Ты больше, чем просто вампир, а Эрик этого не учел. Обряд Древней Религии устанавливает равенство между супругами…   
\- Если один из них сильнее другого, он дает слабому силу. Если один из них может приказывать другому, он дает ему свободу выбора, я в курсе, - закончила за Каро я. – Это основная догма Религии.  
\- Верно, - несколько удивился мужчина. – Приведу простой пример, - он сел в кресло за своим столом и небрежно откинулся. – Ты знакома с Расселом Эдженгтоном?   
\- Конечно. Король Миссисипи. Член Верховного Совета вампиров. Расчетливый, алчный, амбициозный, - кивнула я.  
\- А ты знала, что около семи веков назад он обратил своего человека и женился на нем согласно обряду Древней религии? – продолжил Каро. – Я и Тальбот выросли в одном доме. Если быть точным мы, в некотором роде, кузены…  
\- Рассел обвенчался обрядом Религии? – повторила я.  
\- Сложно поверить? Он действительно полюбил Тальбота. А влюбленному вампиру – все по боку, - коротко откликнулся Каро.  
\- Да уж… - начала, было, я, но меня перебил требовательный звонок мобильного телефона. – Извини.  
\- Пустяки, - пожал плечами Каро.  
Я подняла трубку:  
\- Сьюки, у меня есть к тебе просьба, - тут же раздался голос Годрика. – Мне нужны твои способности. Здесь. В Америке. Кто-то пытается меня убрать. Меня… и Эрика.   
\- Ты просишь меня вернуться? – с тихим ужасом пробормотала я.  
\- Да. Я понимаю, что прошу многого, но однажды ты сказала, что выполнишь любую мою просьбу, - с нажимом напомнил мне Годрик.  
\- Ты сказал ему?  
\- Нет. И я готов предоставить тебе дом и убежище на время твоего пребывания здесь, - откликнулся вампир.  
Я бросила короткий взгляд на заинтересованного Каро и вновь вернулась к разговору.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что вряд ли убережешь меня от этого? – прошептала я в трубку.  
\- Да, - коротко согласился Годрик. – Итак?  
Я на мгновение задумалась. Годрик просил так много, а я сделала для него так мало… Он – один из немногих, кому я могу доверять.  
\- Я вылетаю сегодня днем до Нью-Йорка, - на том конце провода раздался неприкрытый выдох облегчения. – Ничего не хочешь рассказать?   
\- При встрече. И… прихвати с собой моего младшенького, - откликнулся Годрик.  
\- Джереми… - покачала я головой. – Ты медленно, но верно садишься мне на шею…  
\- Переживешь. До связи, - проговорил он, отключаясь.  
Оторвав трубку от уха, я посмотрела на Каро.  
\- Боюсь, мне пора. Предстоит небольшая поездка…  
\- Возвращение на родину? – проницательно заметил Каро.  
\- Именно. А значит, мне нужно кое-что предусмотреть… - кивнула я.  
***  
Эрик разразился громкими проклятьями, почувствовав медленное движение арматуры в своем теле.  
\- Твою мать! Пэм! Аккуратнее! – прокричал он сквозь зубы.  
Вампирша нахмурилась и резко выдернула железяку из тела Создателя – тот облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Узнаю, кто это был – прибью суку… - проворчал он, натягивая на себя чистую рубашку.  
\- Это кто-то весьма хитрый. Или старый. Или и то и другое. Только очень расчетливый вампир способен рассчитать все до секунды, - заметила Пэм.  
Эрик мысленно согласился с помощницей, но не успел высказаться вслух: зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да! – зло проговорил он.  
\- Это я, Эрик, - произнес Годрик. – Вылетай в Техас, как только сможешь.  
\- Ты напал на след? – немного приободрился Эрик, бросая взгляд на Пэм.  
\- Похоже на то. И поэтому нам стоит держаться вместе. Возьми с собой Пэм, - ответил Годрик.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул викинг.  
\- И, Эрик! – окликнул его Создатель. – Постарайся держать себя в руках.  
Эрик нажал отбой и повернулся к вампирше.  
\- Собирайся Пэм. Мы едим в Техас, - дождавшись пока вампирша выйдет из комнаты, Эрик медленно прокрутил на пальце обручальное кольцо – самообладание никогда не было чертой его характера.


	32. Возвращаться так возвращаться

Я вышла из автомобиля и подошла к своему человеческому помощнику, стоявшему рядом с двумя гробами для перелета.  
\- Второй пассажир ещё не приехал? – спросила я.  
\- Нет, мисс Дарис. Ваш гость ещё не появлялся, - откликнулся молодой человек.  
\- Ладно, подождем его. Через какое время я буду в Америке? – махнула рукой я.  
\- Через двенадцать часов вы совершите посадку в Нью-Йорке. Там вас встретит тамошний представитель компании, который предоставит вам укрытие до темноты.  
\- Отлично, спасибо, Морис.  
Юноша коротко поклонился и пошел разговаривать с пилотом. Через пять минут к самолету подъехало черное вольво, из которого вышел Джереми.  
\- Сью, - коротко поприветствовал он меня, подходя ближе. – Надеюсь, хоть ты знаешь, что происходит…  
\- Только в самых общих чертах, - покачала я головой. – Меня попросил Годрик – вот все, что я знаю.  
\- Ясно. Тебя попросил, а мне приказал… Он не меняется, - нахмуренно проворчал Джереми.  
\- Только не вздумай сказать это ему, - предупредила его я. – Пора отправляться. Как сказал один мой знакомый итальянец: по гробам!  
Джереми бросил на меня негодующий взгляд, улегся в своем гробу и громко захлопнул крышку.

  
***

  
Первой, увиденной мною вещью, когда я распахнула глаза, стала крышка гроба. Закатив глаза, я отодвинула внутренние задвижки, распахнула свою «постельку» и только потом огляделась по сторонам. Судя по всему – это была квартира моего представителя в Нью-Йорке – молодого парнишки по имени Алан. Сам хозяин дома на данный момент подавал кровь Джереми, который, очевидно, сам недавно выбрался из своего гроба.  
\- Привет, Сьюк! – приподнял он бутылку с синтетической кровью.  
\- Угум. Алан, как давно село солнце? – повернулась я молодому человеку.  
Тот быстро взглянул на наручные часы:  
\- Сорок две минуты назад. Ваш автомобиль готов, мисс Дарис.  
\- Отлично. Докладывайте мне о положении дел каждый день по электронной почте, там же, при необходимости получите указания и распоряжения. И… на всякий случай, не выключайте мобильный, - быстро распорядилась я, поправляя волосы. – Джереми, ты едешь со мной или доберешься сам?  
\- Нам стоит появиться по отдельности. Мой самолет до Далласа через два часа. Если мы появимся вместе, Большой Брат размажет нас по стенке тоненьким и не слишком аккуратным слоем, - с ехидной улыбочкой заметил Джереми, подходя ко мне почти вплотную.  
\- Не сможет, - глухо заметила я, смотря прямо в глаза наглецу. – Слишком неприемлемый повод.  
\- Уверена? – сверкнул парень глазами, наклоняясь к моему лицу.  
Его губы наткнулись на воздух – я уже стояла позади него.  
\- Уверена. Думаю, тебе стоит поторопиться, чтобы успеть на самолет, - я перевела разговор в другое русло.  
\- Я всегда успею, - отмахнулся Джереми.  
\- Алан, вы можете идти, - обратилась я к представителю. А когда тот вышел, снова повернулась к вампиру. – Джереми, я решила начать заново, а не кувыркаться с тобой в постели. Тем более что последствия после этого будут малоприятными.  
\- Да, ну? – недоверчиво проговорил он, разваливаясь на кресле.  
\- Древняя Религия не любит предателей, - коротко пояснила я, подходя к двери. – Увидимся в Далласе.

  
***

_**Несколько часов спустя, Техас, Даллас** _

  
Эрик быстро огляделся: в доме было полно вампиров. Прием у Годрика проходил, как и было запланировано, не смотря на форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Он приподнял бокал, приветствуя проплывшего мимо Филиппе, а затем отыскал глазами Годрика. Создатель странно вел себя с Эриком сегодня. Можно сказать, избегал. Что же должно произойти?..  
\- Эрик, - послышался голос Пэм откуда-то сбоку.  
\- Да, - коротко откликнулся он.  
\- Посмотри на парадный вход…  
Кинув взгляд в указанном направлении, Эрик увидел своего… младшего братца, с наглой улыбочкой вплывающего в дом. Джереми с неизменным выражением наглости на лице здоровался с окружающими, продвигаясь к Годрику. На полпути он заметил Эрика и, не сменяя лукавой улыбки, подмигнул ему.  
\- Вот, бедолага… Совсем спятил, - прошептал Эрик.  
\- Его позвал Годрик. Все серьезнее, чем мы думали, - проговорила рядом Пэм.  
\- Ничего… выкарабкаемся. И этот недоносок попугая нам не помешает, - протянул викинг в ответ, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Джереми, добравшегося до Годрика.  
При разговоре с их Создателем лицо эмпата сменилось на равнодушно-холодное. Джереми разговаривал с Годриком, периодически поглядывая на часы, но не переставал при этом что-то требовать от Создателя, что, похоже, не сильно нравилось Годрику – он резко посмотрел на свое младшее Дитя и что-то отчетливо произнес. В результате, Джереми, нахмурившись, отошел от Годрика, что, в свою очередь, потешило самолюбие Эрика.  
Викинг огляделся по сторонам: когда же это недоноски свалят отсюда? У них, что, других дел нет? Шакалы… Только и ждут грандиозного падения Годрика. Не дождетесь… Никакие подставы не выведут из строя этого вампира.  
От размышлений Эрика отвлек его… хм… братишка…  
\- Привет, старший брат! Как жизнь? – его ехидная рожа жаждала встречи с асфальтом.  
\- Была великолепна… Пока не вернулся один кретиноид, - также ехидно ответил Эрик.  
\- Вот как? Не рад возвращению родственника? – издевался Джереми, стреляя глазами в сторону Пэм.  
\- Было бы чему… - тяжело вздохнул Эрик, медленно потягивая кровь.  
Джереми окинул его внимательным взглядом и всмотрелся в лицо.  
\- С тобой что-то не так… Видимо, семейная жизнь не пошла тебе на пользу… - в этот момент он уже был впечатан в стену.  
\- Эрик! – встревожено воскликнула Пэм, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Успокойся! Не время и не место!  
\- Ну, почему же? – не смотря на физические неудобства, продолжал концерт Джереми. – Самое время! Ведь мой братишка оказался гораздо большим придурком, чем, вообще, можно вообразить! Это ж надо прожить со своей женой целых два дня! Да, это просто мировой рекорд!  
Ярость, холодным пламенем клокотавшая в душе Эрика, начала медленно выливаться наружу, затопляя его разум. Живое воображение один за другим представляло многочисленные способы убийства ненавистного «братика». Сила струилась по мышцам сплошным потоком, сдавливая горло Джереми все сильнее. В конце концов, Годрик ведь запретил его убивать, он ничего не говорил про «покалечить»… Клыки полностью обнажились в предвкушении кровавой расправы… Оу, да… Очень кровавой… Видимо, желания Эрика как-то отразились на его лице, и Джереми резко помрачнел. Что? Такой старший брат тебе не по нраву?..  
\- Эрик.  
Голос Создателя подействовал как очень холодный душ: стопроцентно отрезвляюще. Эрик отпустил Джереми, не забыв, правда, бросить на него злобный взгляд. Годрик внимательно проследил за действиями своего старшего Дитя, а затем посмотрел на Джереми.  
\- Я предупреждал. Никаких сцен. Хотя бы до конца приема. Понятно? – четко проговорил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Да, Годрик, - тихо проговорил Эрик.  
\- Не слышу, - в голосе Годрика отчетливо прозвучала раздражение и холодная ярость.  
\- Да, Годрик, - повторил Джереми.  
Ещё раз присмирив парочку мрачным взглядом, Годрик скрылся среди гостей.  
Джереми проводил Создателя взглядом, потер рукой свое горло и с невинным взглядом обратился к Эрику:  
\- Может, прогуляемся? Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить…  
\- Иди на хрен, - ровно ответил Эрик.  
\- Твое красноречие просто поражает… Есть разговор касательно одной небезызвестной нам с тобой блондинистой особы женского пола, - услышав эту фразу, Эрик медленно повернулся лицом к Джереми. – Особы, имеющей некоторую силу и, на мой взгляд, по странному совпадению, являющейся твоей женой. Интересно?  
Эрик злобно сжал кулаки: этот… ублюдок знал что-то о Сьюки и издевался над незнанием Эрика. Внутри все вновь заклокотало и затребовало крови, но приказ Создателя несколько охлаждал его пыл.  
\- Допустим, - глухо откликнулся он.  
\- Тогда выйдем на улицу… Мы и так подняли здесь небольшую шумиху, - не переставая ехидно ухмыляться, проговорил Джереми, направившись к выходу.  
На улице было гораздо меньше свидетелей: большинство гостей предпочитало находиться в доме, так что лужайка перед домом вполне годилась для разговора между враждующими вампирами.  
\- Что ты знаешь о Сьюки? – тут же спросил Эрик, стоило им выйти наружу.  
\- Дай-ка подумать… - театрально задумался Джереми. – Она – жрица Древней религии, обращенная в вампира, обладающая огромной, колоссальной силой, и она сбежала от своего Создателя, стоило ему ослабить путы. А ещё… она жила в Италии.  
Эрик нахмурился:  
\- Италия?  
\- А также в Греции, Франции, Испании, Румынии, Норвегии… Швеции, - не обратив на сомнения Эрика никакого внимания, продолжал Джереми. – А недавно её видели в Германии.  
\- Ты видел её, - скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал Эрик. – В Европе.  
\- Ну-у-у… Как тебе сказать… - за их спинами раздался звук тормозящей машины. – Видел. Общался. И… летал.  
\- Что значит: летал? - злобно прошипел Эрик, наступая на братца.  
В ответ Джереми лишь ехидно усмехнулся и взглядом указал куда-то за спину викинга. Эрик обернулся. Из спортивного порше, припаркованного напротив дома Годрика, выходила Сьюки. У Эрика перехватило дыхание. Казалось, она стала ещё прекраснее: пышная копна светлых волос, идеальные линии тела, стройные ноги… Небольшое черное вечернее платье, открывало максимум её матовой кожи, а босоножки на высоком каблуке подчеркивали красоту походки. Её лицо казалось изящной работой безумно талантливого скульптора: прекрасное, совершенное и недоступное. Где-то внутри Эрика судорожно сжались обрывки их связи – они почувствовали близость родного создания, а сам Эрик не мог отвести взгляда и сдержать чувств, рвущихся на волю: радость, облегчение, гнев, злость, жажда мщения, страсть, желание…  
Он провожал её взглядом до самой двери в дом и с удивлением увидел Годрика, приветственно целующего руку его жены. В ответ на спокойно улыбалась и что-то быстро прошептала. Ревность и злость затопили сознание Эрика, и только он решил прекратить это милое воркование, как Сьюки обернулась, посмотрев прямо на него. В её взгляде было так много: страх, неуверенность, одиночество, ненависть и… что-то ещё. Неуловимое чувство скользнуло к Эрику по обрывкам старых связей между ним и Сьюки. Что это?..

  
***

  
Не оборачиваться, только не оборачиваться… Я повторяла это про себя как молитву, когда шла к дому, потому что он был там. Эрик. Он смотрел мне в след, пожирал меня взглядом, а какие неприличные и… озлобленные мысли гуляли в его голове… И я боялась. И любила. И ненавидела его за все, что он сейчас испытывал. Я мило улыбалась Годрику, спокойно смотрела вокруг, но не на него. Я не смогла себя заставить. Я позволила себе скользнуть и пробежаться по его мыслям, я позволила себя копаться в ехидных настроениях Джереми, уже успевшего поговорить с Эриком обо мне и рассказать то, что нельзя было рассказывать. Трепло великовозрастное… Укоротить бы ему язык сантиметров на… на всю длину.  
\- Как добралась? – спокойно с небольшим налетом участия поинтересовался Годрик, отпустив мою руку после приветственного поцелуя.  
\- Сойдет, - так же способно ответила я. – Что я должна знать?  
\- Не здесь. И не сейчас, - откликнулся Годрик. – После окончания вечера. Гости уже расходятся, - он бросил быстрый взгляд ко мне за спину. – Ты готова?  
\- К тому, что у меня за спиной? – насмешливо закончила я за Годрика, а затем обернулась и посмотрела прямо на Эрика, который, казалось, сильно удивился этому. Он смотрел мне в глаза тем самым нагловато-хамоватым взглядом, так часто видевшимся мне в мечтах… и кошмарах. Внутри потеплело, сердце встревожено забилось в холодном теле, а разум осатанело прокричал: боль!!! И она пришла, тупая, застарелая и ошеломляющая. Лишающая всякого разума, но придающая сил. Я позволила себе холодно посмотреть на вампира, которого больше всего желало мое тело и дух. Только тело желало его… поиметь, а разум – уничтожить.  
После этого я вновь посмотрела на Годрика:  
\- Я готова.


	33. Гореть так гореть

Эрик метался по газону перед домом, раз за разом подавляя в себе желание вернуться внутрь, сжать точеную шейку ненавистной блондинки, а затем… Затем Эрик терялся. Его рвало на две части: одна требовала, кричала, вопила о возмездии: конечно, убийство тут бы не прокатило, но длительные истязания в подвале дома – почему бы и нет?.. Но другая его часть молила о её ласке, её прикосновениях, её губах, её теле, молила о ней. И почему-то именно эта его часть все больше и больше раздражала Эрика: он ЖЕЛАЛ Сьюки. Нет. Он желал свою жену. Женщину, которая связана с ним высшими силами Древних. Женщину, которая принадлежит ему целиком и полностью: от непокорного нрава до кончиков золотистых волос. Она – его. Это не изменить, не переписать, не исправить. Но она не доступна… А-а-а-а! Да, какого хрена???  
\- Эрик! Годрик зовет тебя, - держась в стороне от буйного Создателя, проговорила Пэм.  
Эрик бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и, кивнув, направился внутрь.  
Сьюки – Его. И никакое пламя, хоть Рая, хоть Ада, не может это изменить.

  
***

  
Я нервно переступила с ноги на ногу и прошлась вдоль стены. Годрик расслабленно развалился в одном из кресел и прекрасно понимал, что я сейчас чувствую, даже не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Когда в комнату кто-то зашел, я мысленно содрогнулась, но тут же успокоилась: это был Джереми. Он заметил мои метания у противоположной входу стены и хотел, было, отпустить пару ехидных шуточек, но вовремя себя остановил: сегодня он уже выполнил свой говорливый план. Он кивнул Годрику и опустился на диван.  
Внутри меня боролись демоны: желания и мести. Каждый из них хватал другого за горло и выдавливал жизнь каплю за каплей, а затем останавливался. И все начиналось сначала. Я не знала: не что я буду делать, не что буду говорить. Я хотела… хотела так много… и все сразу. Закрыв глаза, я попыталась успокоиться и утихомирить пожар внутри себя – кстати, сделала я это очень вовремя: к нам присоединилась Пэм, приземлившаяся на диван рядом с Джереми, а следом зашел Эрик. Обрывки старых связей тут же вспалыхнули ярким пламенем. Они рвались туда, к нему, его теплу, страсти, пожару…  
Эрик кивком поприветствовал Годрика, а затем перевел взгляд на меня, а точнее, мою спину. Не прекращая смотреть на меня, он сел рядом с Годриком и глухо проговорил:  
\- В чем дело, Годрик?  
Я вздрогнула, услышав его голос. Глубокий, бархатный, еле заметным оттенком бешенства…  
\- Для начала я поясню кое-что для Джереми и Сьюки, - откликнулся Годрик. – Примерно год назад, кто-то начал активную пропаганду против меня и Эрика. Среди вампиров распространяют нелицеприятные слухи, пытаясь расшатать мой авторитет. Это мелочи. Но то же самое происходит в Шривпорте. Полгода назад меня пытались подставить - я почти предстал перед Трибуналом.  
\- За что? – поинтересовался Джереми, недоверчиво поморщившись.  
Его мысли пропахли страхом – непривычное для эмпата состояние.  
\- За продажу нашей крови, вмешательство в дела других вампиров, оказание давления на коронованных особ по эту и ту сторону океана – это считается непозволительным, а вернее противозаконным, насколько вы все должны помнить… - Годрик обвел всех долгим внимательным взглядом. – Так вот. А три месяца назад все перешло на другой уровень. На меня начались регулярные покушения, пару раз я даже чуть не оказался под солнцем… - Годрик криво рассмеялся. – А когда я начал копать, начались покушения на Эрика.  
\- Кто-то попытался подставить меня: подкинули ви в «Фангтазию» и сообщили Трибуналу. Но они опоздали: я нашел кровь раньше них, - довольно протянул Эрик. – А вчера кто-то скинул меня на торчащую из земли арматуру.  
Услышав об этом, я недовольно поморщилась: никто не имеет права причинять боль этому вампиру!.. Кроме меня, конечно…  
\- Это было не первое покушение, - тут же заметила Пэм, невинно рассматривая свои ногти.  
Я тихо улыбнулась – железному спокойствию этой вампирши позавидуют даже камни.  
\- Короче, если сократить подробности: нас пытаются убрать. Кто-то сталкивает членов Совета друг с другом. Мы разбились на оппозиции. А это неизбежно приведет к изменению лестницы власти, - заметил Годрик, подходя к секретеру с кровью. – Это не в наших интересах. Я хочу найти гниду, пытающуюся убрать правящую верхушку. Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот кто-то пытается построить единоличную власть, но ему мешает Совет.  
\- И они решили убрать Верховного Вампира и Палача. Гениально. Если убрать вас двоих, Совет перегрызет друг другу глотки в битве за главенство и исчезнет в принципе. Беспроигрышный вариант. Просто, как и все гениальное, - справедливо заметил Джереми, принимая бокал с кровью из рук своего Создателя.  
\- Принцип домино: выкинь нижние костяшки – и дом рухнет, - согласно кивнул Годрик, делая небольшой глоток крови.  
\- Что ты хочешь от нас? – спокойно поинтересовалась я. – Зачем ты выдернул нас из Европы?  
Я все ещё стояла к ним спиной и наблюдала за происходящим глазами Пэм: она была абсолютно спокойна, рада видеть меня и с предвкушением ожидала моей единоличной встречи с Эриком. Пэм представляла это себе в красках: кровь, ярость, наши с Эриком обнаженные тела, слившиеся в экстазе… Надо сказать, у нее очень бурная и шаловливая фантазия.  
\- Я хотел попросить тебя и Джереми стать моими глазами и ушами, только вы можете помочь нам выследить нашего недоброжелателя. Мы исчерпали любые другие варианты. Свидетелей убирают прежде, чем мы успеваем их… допросить. Нам нужно… - Годрик переглянулся с Эриком. – Нужны ваши способности. Умение чувствовать эмоции Джереми и… - Годрик несколько смутился и замолчал.  
Я не стала забираться в его мысли - слишком уважала его для этого. Все было понятно и без этого.  
\- И… - закончила я, медленно поворачиваясь в его сторону, – и все мои. Верно? Чтением мыслей здесь не ограничишься, Годрик. И ты это знал. Ты знал, что для того чтобы добыть требуемую тобой информацию и доказательства, мне придется использовать не только телепатию. Мне придется помыкать людьми, менять их память, внедряться в их сознание… Это только минимум того, что ты просишь, - продолжая говорить, я прошлась по комнате, прихватив у секретера бокал с кровью. – Потому потом, когда мы найдем эту мразь, Совет потребует доказательств и объяснений. Как там было пять лет назад, Эрик? Совет требовал подтверждения твоих слов, и ты рассказал им обо мне. Ты, можно сказать, обеспечил мне виселицу. А сейчас… если все получится, если все пройдет именно так, как ты, Годрик, хочешь… Они узнают, что среди них есть Жрица. Ведь так? – закончив, я залпом допила кровь и шумно поставила бокал.  
Годрик виновато опустил голову, а затем честно ответил:  
\- Да.  
Эрик в то же мгновение впился в меня тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Я понимаю, что прошу у тебя много. Больше чем вообще возможно, Сьюки. Но я имею на это право, - твердо заметил Годрик. – Ты мне обязана.  
\- Я знаю, - заинтересованные взгляды Эрика меня прожигали буквально насквозь.  
\- Боишься ручки запачкать, Сьюк? – ехидно проговорил Джереми.  
Я не обратила на этот выпад внимания – я говорила с Годриком.  
\- Годрик, они начнут на меня охоту. Я не смогу одолеть их всех, какой бы силой не обладала, - тихо проговорила я.  
\- Мы не позволим тебя обидеть, солнышко… Я слишком соскучилась по твоей симпатичной мордашке, сестренка… - в своей обычной манере проговорила Пэм.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, Джереми остается со мной. А Сьюки едет с Эриком – так будет меньше вопросов, - сделал вывод из всего разговора Годрик. – И… Постарайтесь без эксцессов, - с этими словами он вышел из комнаты, поманив за собой Джереми.  
Тот растянул губы в ехидной усмешке и последовал за Создателем, не забыв, правда, съехидничать напоследок:  
\- Пока, Большой Брат! Береги свою жену. Не хотелось бы потерять столь очаровательно-притягательную невестку!  
Пэм выскользнула из комнаты тихо и максимально незаметно – сама тактичность. Так мы остались вдвоем. Некоторое время прошло в тишине: я молчала, он думал, что сказать, - небывалое для него событие.  
Потом Эрик поднялся с кресла и неторопливо подошел ко мне:  
\- Почему ты ушла?

  
***

  
Сьюки молчала. Холодное равнодушие, излучаемое ею, эхом разносилось по комнате, отражалось от стен. Эрик задумчиво обдумывал все, что знал, чтобы сказанное им было максимально корректно. Черт! Да, он в жизни так не парился над своими действиями как эти пять минут.  
Эрик медленно подошел к Сьюки и ровным голосом проговорил:  
\- Почему ты ушла?  
Плечи Сьюки замерли, она медленно повернулась к нему лицом и, подняв глаза, тихо ответила:  
\- Почему? А сам догадаться не можешь? Или мозгов на самом деле не так много, как ты пытаешься показать?  
Напускное спокойствие разом покинуло Эрика и, похоже, навсегда. Накопленные за пятилетие ярость, гнев, отчаяние и боль от её поступка медленными волнами начали накатывать на его разум, поджигая мысли яростным пламенем злости.  
\- Ты… Неужели сложно просто ответить? – прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
\- А неужели меня было сложно понять? – в тон ему ответила Сьюки. – Я просила всего лишь не принимать решения за меня! А ты!  
\- Что я? – повысил голос Эрик. – Я не сделал ничего, что не пошло бы тебе на пользу!  
\- Правда, что ли? То есть наша свадьба пошла мне на пользу? Это, каким же это образом? Через какое место? – завелась Сьюки.  
\- Твою мать, Сьюки! Я сделал это для тебя! Дьявол тебя забери! Ты ведь сама просила меня доверять тебе! – окончательно разошелся викинг, изо всех сил сдерживая яростные порывы долбануть по хорошенькой белобрысой головке своей жены чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
\- Значит, по-твоему, свадьба и доверие – синонимы! ЗАШИБИСЬ!!! – психанула Сьюки. – И каким же это образом?? Я просила не этого! Я никогда этого не просила!!!!  
\- Тогда чего ты просила???? Я дал тебе все, что мог!! Я связал нас силами твоей Религии!! - широко размахивая руками, - кричал Эрик.  
\- ДА, ПОШЛА ЭТА РЕЛИГИЯ, ЭРИК!!! Она никогда не была для меня чем-то важным!!! - проорала в ответ Сьюки.  
\- А ЧТО ВАЖНО???? – не понижая тона, прокричал он. – Что важно, Сьюки?!  
\- Мне было важно твое доверие. Я хотела, чтобы ты доверял мне, Эрик. Без условий и ограничений, - более спокойно откликнулась Сьюки, повышая голос с каждым словом. – А ты… ТЫ ПОМЫКАЛ МНОЮ! Пользовался как вещью, и раз за разом отбрасывал, когда я была тебе не нужна! Просто как бездушной вещью!!!!! КАК ТЫ МОГ???? – с этими словами Сьюки замахнулась и ударила Эрика по лицу.  
Его щеку обожгла неожиданная сила её удара, и Эрик даже несколько пошатнулся. Его ноздри яростно раздувались от гнева, а глаза залила кровавая плена абсолютного бешенства. Впрочем, в этом он был не одинок – Сьюки выглядела как разъяренная фурия, готовая к кровавому убийству. И оно произошло бы, если бы не одно «но»: они были вампирами.  
Сьюки резко бросилась на Эрика, опрокидывая его на пол, и, выпустив клыки, вцепилась в горло. Тот, также обнажив клыки, схватил её за шею и, отодрав от себя, отшвырнул в сторону. Сьюки врезались в стену, упала на пол, но тут же подскочила на ноги и оскалилась. Эрик зашипел в ответ. Сьюки вновь метнулась к нему, незамысловатым движением руки толкнула – и Эрик пролетел через всю комнату, сбив письменный стол Годрика и с треском врезавшись в стену, по которой тут же разбежалась сеть трещин. Эрик, конечно же, тут же поднялся на ноги и перешел в наступление. С этого момента это выяснение отношений приняло совершенно другой оборот. Более кровавый. Раны, полученные ими, тут же затягивались, оставляя после себя лишь воспоминания и намек на боль, а кровь окрашивала одежду в новые цвета. Платье Сьюки превратилось в жалкие ошметки, костюм Эрика отчетливо напоминал тряпье неандертальцев. Все в помещении: от стола, сломанного в самом начале, до шариковой ручки было уничтожено, побито и залито кровью. Светлые волосы что Эрика, что Сьюки, окрасились в багровый цвет от засохшей крови. И ни один из них не хотел останавливаться.  
Все остановилось совершенно внезапно. Точнее внезапно для Эрика. Потому что в какой-то момент он увидел, как Сьюки, яростно избивавшая его до этого, плачет. Кровавые дорожки слез быстро сбегали по её лицу, осыпаясь на пол мелкими каплями крови, и Эрик остановился. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Сьюки плакала. Сьюки всегда была сильной, независимой, пускай и излишне. Она не может вот так просто плакать! И, тем не менее: она плакала. Её плечи дрожали, а сама леди вамп еле сдерживала рыдания, рвущиеся сквозь сцепленные зубы. Эрик попытался, было, спокойно обнять Сьюки, успокоить её, но девушка тут же оттолкнула его, провела рукой по лицу в попытке убрать слезы и с нескрываемым надрывом в голосе сказала:  
\- Мне был важен ты. Весь. С недостатками и достоинствами. А ты… - проглотив рыдания ещё на подходе, Сьюки развернулась на сломанных каблуках и вышла из комнаты.  
«- Мне был важен ты… ты… ты…» - эхом раздавалось в голове древнего вампира.


	34. Проживать так проживать

Я увеличила громкость динамиков до упора и окунулась в приятную атмосферу танцевальной музыки. Моя машина – Порше 911-Турбо – мягко скользила в ночной тишине к границе Луизианы. Я уехала прошлой ночью, никого не дожидаясь. Прямо как была: в порванном платье, со сломанными каблуками и зареванным кровавыми слезами лицом. Рассвет я встретила в придорожном отеле неподалеку от границы Техаса и Луизианы.

Огонь ярости и боли теплился у меня в груди ярким пламенем. Как же больно… Как больно было признаться ему… И легче не стало. Только больнее.  Перед глазами всплыло лицо Эрика во время нашего разговора: полное ярости и гнева. Возможно, я тоже наворотила немало дел, но он перешел всякие границы.

Я вдавила педаль в пол и подставила лицо встречному ветру. Через пару часов я буду в Шривпорте. В своей старой квартирке, купленной ещё тогда, незатейливой барменшей - телепаткой… Сколько же произошло за это время. Надеюсь, все-таки, меня не встретит метровый слой пыли…

Странно это… После столь долгого отсутствия проезжать по знакомым с детства местам. Кажется, словно ты возвращаешься после долгого – долгого отдыха и ничего не изменилось. Но изменилось все. Место, время и действующие лица. Незадача в том, что остались те же характеры и мысли. Они мешают больше всего…

***

Я припарковала машину возле служебного входа. Будет лучше, если в баре меня не увидит никто лишний. Пока. Машины Эрика и Пэм уже стояли на парковке. Значит, они внутри. Взяв телефон, я быстро набрала номер.

\- Да, солнышко? – раздался голосочек Пэм в трубке.

\- Я у служебного входа. Предупреди Эрика, что я буду в его кабинете, - откликнулась я.

\- Угум… Больше ничего не передать? – невинно поинтересовалась она.

\- Ничего. Разве что привет из базуки, - коротко усмехнулась я, положив телефон назад в сумку.

Задняя дверь распахнулась без малейших усилий, что странно: раньше её было танком не сдвинуть.  Я проскользнула в кабинет Эрика незаметно для людей и вампиров, заполнявших бар. В его кабинете почти ничего не изменилось. Эротичные, невероятно развратные воспоминания наполнили мою голову, стоило мне взглянуть на кожаный диванчик, офисный стол, заваленный бумагами, стеллажи, заполненные всякой дребеденью… Даже угловой шкаф – он, наверняка, все также заполнен запасной одеждой: целый набор разноцветных рубашек всех мастей, пара потертых джинс, ну и какой-нибудь завалявшийся, измусоленный костюм. Стопроцентно.

Я настолько погрузилась в воспоминания, что чуть не пропустила момент, когда Эрик вошел в комнату. Я кинула в его сторону беглый взгляд.

\- Как добралась? – глухо поинтересовался он.

\- Великолепно, - тут же откликнулась я.

Эрик выглядел несколько неловким и смущенным, словно не знал, что сказать.

\- Итак… Какой план? – поинтересовалась я. – Что будем делать?

\- Ну, во-первых, ты будешь жить со мной в моем доме, - опомнился Эрик.

\- И не подумаю, - возразила я.

\- Так мы вызовем меньше подозрений, - невозмутимо продолжил он. – Во-вторых, устроим что-то вроде вечеринки в честь твоего возвращения, ну и… Дальше по обстановке.

\- Угум. Только я не собираюсь жить с тобой под одной крышей, - продолжала настаивать я.

\- У тебя нет выбора… - ехидно усмехнулся Эрик, засовывая руки в карманы.

\- Почему же? Я вполне могу поселиться в своей старой квартире… - ответно ухмыльнулась я.

\- Да неужели? И как ты сможешь это сделать? Особенно, если там во всю идет ремонт? – невинно проговорил викинг.

\- Какого?.. – непонимающе протянула я.

\- Твоя квартира была в страшном состоянии… И я решил её полностью отремонтировать. Полностью, - медленно и, как бы, между прочим, ответил мне Эрик.

\- Я убью тебя, - процедила сквозь зубы я.

\- Это вряд ли… Все острые деревянные предметы в моем доме под большим запретам, - задумчиво протянул Эрик.

\- Отлично, - согласилась я, а затем приблизилась к своему МУЖУ. – Но если ты хоть на метр приблизишься к моей спальне – я укорочу твой рост в самой значительной части твоего тела, - проговорила я, окинув его многозначительным взглядом. – Муженек, блин…

***

\- Муженек, блин… - пробормотала Сьюки с нескрываемой неприязнью и, стуча высокими каблуками, вышла из кабинета.

Эрик проводил её внимательным плотоядным взглядом. До сих пор, за все это время, он так и не сумел до конца познать эту женщину. Она постоянно ускользала от его понимания, каждый раз оставляя после себя неуловимо прекрасный запах. Несмотря на все, что Эрик знал об этой сумасшедшей, Сьюки каждый раз оставляла его в полном недоумении. И все же она изменилась. Она чем-то стала походить на Пэм – может быть, своим сарказмом и показным равнодушием, может быть, своим внешним видом: нарочито сексуальным и деловым. Но, вспоминая их вчерашнее сражение, Эрик не хотя признал, что Сьюки гораздо больше стала походить не на Пэм, а на него… что, вообще-то, должно бы его радовать, но почему-то не производит такого эффекта…

Ночь прошла относительно спокойно. Поправка: проходила относительно спокойно, пока Эрик не вернулся домой. Сьюки пробыла здесь всего пару часов, а её волшебный аромат, не исчезнувший после обращения, вновь наполнил дом, пустовавший столько времени. Эрик полной грудью вдохнул этот прекрасный запах и с наслаждением катал его по языку.

Тео бесшумно вынырнул из-за поворота со словами:

\- Рад видеть вас, сэр. Леди Сьюки просила передать вам, что вы – самодовольный болван.

Эрику показалось, что он ослышался и поэтому переспросил:

\- Что?..

\- Вы – самодовольный болван. Извините меня, сэр… - совершенно искре проговорил Тео, пытаясь обойти своего хозяина.

\- Тео, она тебя зачаровала? – поинтересовался Эрик, потихоньку начиная понимать, в чем дело.

Его дворецкий – шофер – представитель – домоправитель потупил глаза и коротко кивнул.

\- СЬЮКИ!!!! – прорычал он на весь дом.

На лестнице показались её смуглые стройные ноги.

\- Чего тебе? – всем своим видом выражая недовольство, спросила Сьюки.

Эрик обомлел, услышав этот пренебрежительный тон.

\- Что?.. Ты зачаровала моего слугу и ещё спрашиваешь, что мне нужно? – еле сдерживая крик, проговорил викинг.

\- Нашел из-за чего дуться… Или тебе больше не нравиться то, за чем я его зачаровала?  Ну, да, ты же не любишь слышать правду, произносимую тебе в лицо, - Сьюки пожала плечами и повернулась, собираясь уйти, но Эрик рванулся к ней, преграждая путь.

\- Не превозноси себя, дорогая, - процедил Эрик, обнажая клыки. – И дня не побыла дома, а уже мнишь себя за царицу…

\- Это скорее ты до сих пор мнишь себя царем Вселенной, - прошипела Сьюки в ответ. – Дай мне пройти.

\- И не подумаю, - криво улыбнулся Эрик, протягивая руку к лицу Сьюки. – Останови меня, - он провел тыльной стороной ладони по её щеке, коротко усмехнувшись, когда Сьюки нервно отшатнулась от его прикосновений. – Ты пообещала чтить и уважать меня…

\- Ты поклялся перед алтарем Религии, что будешь относиться ко мне как к равной себе. И не сдержал обещания. Так почему я должна? – холодно взглянула на него Сьюки.

Она смотрела прямо на него. Прямо в глаза, а казалось, что она смотрит сквозь него. Пустой и абсолютно холодный взгляд, от которого мурашки пробегают по коже. Услышав её слова, Эрик опустил руку и отошел в сторону.

\- Спокойной ночи, - проговорила Сьюки, проходя мимо него. – Дорогой.

***

Я психовала. Это меня убивало, причем как морально, так и физически. Резкая боль раздирала мою голову на части. Малейший прокол, малейший переизбыток чувств и тщательно возведенные за пять лет блоки и щиты, защищающие мой разум от посторонних мыслей и чувств, слетят  ко всем чертям, а я останусь абсолютно беззащитна перед ним.

Теперь находясь в непосредственной близости от Эрика, было все сложнее привыкнуть к его статусу, касающегося меня. А именно, к тому, что он – мой муж. Называть его так было ещё сложнее, впрочем, я этого и не делала. Ну, только если хотела позлить его. Инцидент с Тео был призван успокоить мои расшатавшиеся нервы и, опять же, позлить Эрика. Честно говоря, это было моей первостепенной задачей, и я своего добилась.

Ночь прошла относительно спокойно, хотя Эрик  и проторчал под дверью моей комнаты большую часть, пытаясь вести себя абсолютно тихо, что у него получалось крайне посредственно. Даже стадо гиппопотамов произвело бы меньший шум. По крайней мере, лично для меня. Он отчаянно прислушивался к происходящему в комнате, пытаясь уловить малейшее шуршание. У него это получалось, но это ничего ему не дало. Он ушел оттуда, только почувствовав наступление рассвета.

Проснулась я во все том же неулыбчивом настроении. Казалось, близость единственного мужчины, способного завести меня одним полувзглядом, действовала на меня не лучшим образом. Мое тело и, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, частично разум стремились к светловолосому кошмару моей человеческой жизни. Я снова хотела его. Хотела больше, чем кого-либо когда-либо. Хотела каждую секунду, каждое мгновение отведенной мне вечности. Это сжигало меня изнутри, выворачивало наизнанку, мучило и дарило внеземное наслаждение. Я старалась не думать об Эрике. Правда, старалась. Но с каждым разом выходило все хуже и хуже. Так что, в конце концов, я перестала даже пытаться.

Сегодня должна состояться та самая вечеринка в честь моего возвращения. Эрик решил сохранить местоположение его дома в тайне, так что мини-прием было решено провести в «Фангтазии». В «рекомендациях», оставленных им для меня у Тео, было сказано: «… одень что-нибудь красивое, нарядное, но не чересчур откровенное… не зачем развивать чувство зависти у моих подчиненных…» Этот краткий момент проявления ревности мне изрядно польстил, но я не особо восприняла его к сведению. Мой наряд был максимально элегантным, максимально открытым и максимально… сексуальным. Черный с красными вставками наряд состоял из минимального количества ткани, так что полноценным платьем его можно было назвать с очень-очень большой натяжкой, большие с темными камнями украшения, небрежно поднятые наверх волосы… Короче, выглядела я очень дорого, очень сексуально и о-о-очень не доступно.

По мере приближения к бару я запихивала все свои чувства всё глубже и глубже в самые отдаленные уголки своего разума. От греха подальше. Возле бара было очень многолюдно. Огромная толпа вампиров и людей, длинная очередь на вход, мужчины – в строгих костюмах, отличающихся только цветом и стоимостью, женщины -  в разномастных платьях, причем если клыкоманки выбрали черные кожаные одежды, то вампирши и любовницы более представительных вампов отдавали свое предпочтение всем другим видам и расцветкам тканей. Люди мгновенно расступились, освобождая место для моей машины. Припарковавшись, я быстро взглянула в зеркало и, осмотрев идеальный макияж,  вышла из автомобиля.

Как же я ненавидела такие моменты! И когда была человеком, и когда стала вампиром. Десятки самых разных глаз уставились на меня как на второе пришествие. Черт, да мне даже в мысли их смотреть не надо было: все их желания и мечты тут же отражались на их лицах. Взгляды клыкоманов были невероятно влюбленными, а взгляды вампиров – покорными и преклоняющимися. И настолько льстивые, что аж противно стало. Я быстрым летящим шагом подошла к главному входу. Пэм, в честь вечеринки надевшая платье темно-синего цвета, встретила меня насмешливо-проказливым тоном:

\- Солнышко мое… Как твое «ничего»? – игриво приподняв брови, поинтересовалась она.

\- Замечательно. Постепенно превращается в «а мне глубоко фиолетово». Там, внутри… столпотворение миров или вампирский междусобойчик? – в том же стиле ответила я.

Пэм, не меняя выражения лица, кратко пожала обнаженными плечами:

\- Ну… Если тебе не по вкусу не то,  не другое… Выбери нечто между.

\- Утешила, - протянула я.

\- Не волнуйся, дорогуша. Тебя боятся и уважают. Ты приручила дикое животное по имени Эрик Нортман… А, это значит, что тебя, как минимум, глупо переоценивать, - уже более серьезно проговорила Пэм.

\- Спасибо. Для полного ощущения катастрофы мне не хватало именно этого, - коротко усмехнулась я. – Пропустишь?..

\- Дай-ка подумать, - Пэм, смеясь, надула губки, окинула меня плотоядным, раздевающим взглядом и лишь потом проговорила, - леди Сьюки… прошу войти в нашу скромную обитель тьмы, крови и разврата…

Я, широко улыбнувшись, вошла в бар. В связи с праздником столики раздвинули к краям, освободив побольше места под танцпол и просто для тех, кто тупо стоит и пьет.

Когда я вошла все, кто находился в зале постепенно, один за один, оборачивались, поднимая на меня свои глаза. Эрик сидел на своем любимом кресле, облокотившись на правый подлокотник, и внимательно следил за всем происходящим. Как и обычно. Если бы не одно «но»… Он поднялся на ноги, под внимательными взглядами своих подчиненных прошел через весь бар, остановился прямо напротив меня, а затем картинно, на показ, поцеловал мою руку, а точнее обручальное кольцо на моей руке, которую затем сжал своей рукой. После этого с несползающей издевательской усмешкой на лице Эрик, держа меня за руку, прошел назад к своему «тронному» возвышению, все также придерживая меня за предплечье, усадил на соседнее кресло с высокой спинкой и лишь потом сел сам. Лично по мне все это выглядело глупо и ужасно нелепо. Но Эрику же нужно было выпендриться… Поэтому я, по-тихому закатив глаза, удобно развалилась в кресле и перевела взгляд на зал.

Танцы, разгоряченные тела, кровь и алкоголь, льющиеся рекой в бокалах, расфуфыренные вампиры и вампирши, подобострастно склоняющиеся перед мной и Эриком… Все это чем-то смахивало на поклонение королю и королеве. Конечно, в уменьшенном варианте, но все же… А ещё это чем-то напоминало мне ночи, проведенные на высотках. Я всегда любила смотреть вниз: на людей, машины, дома, городскую суету, на саму жизнь, на то, откуда пришла я… Но я никогда не понимала, почему Эрик так много времени проводит просто рассиживаясь в этом кресле. Теперь поняла. Это то, откуда пришел он. Эрик просто смотрит вниз, как я.  Похоже, у нас гораздо больше общего, чем я думала.

Но развлечения развлечениями, а про дело забывать не стоит. Коротко вздохнув, я скользнула по мыслям вампиров, находящихся в баре и возле бара. Не хотя покаталась по извилинам Пэм – все-таки «доверяй, но проверяй» в этом случае – главный принцип, а затем начала прочесывать мозги своим собратьям по этой ночи. Большинство были просто верными подчиненными Эрика, готовыми пойти на все по его приказу. Однако были и подозрительные личности. Очень подозрительные. В число таковых я поместила нового бармена Чарльза Твининга, одного из помощников Эрика Клэнси, вампиршу Даниэль и любовника Даниэль некого Дерека – у него были слишком ясные мысли для человека, тусующегося с вампирами. Слишком…

\- Как обстоят наши дела? - коротко склонился в мою сторону Эрик. – Есть что-нибудь дельное или все из разряда: фигня и дальше некуда?

\- Заткнись, - резко проговорила я. – Не здесь. Давай продолжим строить парочку некоронованных идиотов…


	35. Расследовать так расследовать

Эрик позволил себе коротко рассмеяться, когда услышал слова Сьюки. Дорогая… Если бы ты знала, как все обстоит на самом деле… На самом деле, родная, мы и есть король и королева, а эти полудурки, мечтающие целовать грязь из-под наших ног, - наши подданные. Пятый округ штата Луизиана уже давно лишь делает вид, что подчиняется Софи-Энн. Она потеряла доверие и, что ещё важнее, усиленно теряет авторитет. А они – нет…

Эрик скользнул взглядом по Сьюки, замершей в соседнем кресле. Эта непокорная дьяволица словно нарочно оделась подчеркнуто-сексуально. Все в ней было пропитано сексуальностью: макияж, прическа, платье, положение тела, взгляд – все с головы до пят. Она, наверное, стремилась подразнить его… Не-е-ет… она скорее издевается: Сьюки сделала глубокий вдох, ткань платья натянулась, доказывая полное отсутствие бюстгалтера… Искусительница…

Сьюки, почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернула голову в его сторону и ответила ему проникновенным сердитым взором. Эрик, в свою очередь, откликнулся короткой улыбкой. Ничего, дорогая… Можешь ещё повредничать…  Я отлично помню твои слова… ведь не зря же ты пряталась, не зря убегала… и не зря злишься… что-то ещё есть, что-то, что по-прежнему не желаешь сказать… А я узнаю… точно узнаю…

***

Бар опустел глубоко за полночь. Если быть точной: часа в три ночи. Пэм с все той же кривой усмешкой на лице закрыла парадную дверь за последним гостем и, стреляя глазками, подошла к нам. Я все так же сидела в кресле – надо признать, чрезвычайно удобно, - а Эрик, засунув руки в карманы, стоял напротив и напряженно смотрел на меня.

\- Ну, так, что будем делать? – невинно поинтересовалась Пэм. – С кого начнем?

Эрик вздохнул и задумчиво проговорил:

\- Пока не знаю, - он с ухмылкой посмотрел на меня. – Сьюки. Может, просветишь?

Я поморщилась, услышав его скептичный тон, но все-таки ответила:

\-  Трясти мы пока никого не будем. Но надо бы установить слежку за твоим барменом Чарльзом, Клэнси, Даниэль и её любовником, - спокойно откликнулась я, откидываясь в кресле. – Я, конечно, наверняка сказать, пока не могу, но… Среди них стопроцентно есть крыса. Возможно, не одна, но с разных сторон…

\- Клэнси? – удивленно повторила Пэм. – Даниэль? Уверена?

\- Да, - кивнула я.

Эрик неторопливо прошелся по бару.

\- Почему ты не хочешь их… опросить? – глухо поинтересовался он, крайне живописно намекая на полный прочес вампирских мозгов вышеназванных особ.

\- Рано. Мне надо понаблюдать за ними, чтобы действовать наверняка, - покачала я головой. – Это во-первых. А ещё нам надо бы связаться с Годриком и Джереми. Они должны были уже прочесать свои ряды. Допрашивать будем всех сразу. Так проще.

\- Ладно. Завтра свяжемся с Техасом. А пока… пока по домам, - быстро принял решение Эрик.

\- Ок. До завтра, шеф, - пожала плечами Пэм, затем вальяжной походкой подошла ко мне, игриво провела по моему плечу и, сверкая глазами, вышла через служебный вход.

***

Я заглушила мотор и блаженно закрыла глаза. Голова все ещё гудела от шума чужих мыслей. Я попыталась в деталях воспроизвести мысли наших подозреваемых. Если странности бармена «Фангтазии» ещё можно было как-то объяснить, то вот остальных… Их мысли были четко разграничены, контролируемы. Они во всю старались не думать. Выходило неплохо. Если не сказать хорошо. Вампирам в этом смысле вообще просто: захотел – сделал. Причем у большинства это доходит до полнейшего абсурда… Кстати, об абсурде… Явился…

Его машина затормозила рядом, и Эрик уже через мгновение постучал в окно моей машины, привлекая мое внимание. Я медленно повернула голову в его сторону и опустила окно.

\- Ты здесь ночевать задумала? – наигранно усмехаясь, проговорил он.

\- Какое твое дело? – тихо пробормотала я в ответ. Если честно, никакого желания припираться с ним у меня не было: такого мозговыноса у меня долго не было.

\- Мое, мое, Сьюки. Не забывай, что по всем законам – как человеческим, так и вампирским – ты – моя жена. А как твой муж, я имею полное право знать обо всех твоих действиях, - строя из себя заумного профессора, проговорил Эрик.

Я подняла на него усталый взгляд:

\- Ты не заслужил этого права. Ни пять лет назад, ни сейчас, - я распахнула дверцу и вышла из машины. Эрик встал прямо передо мной, загородив проход, но я попыталась его обойти, к сожалению, безуспешно.  – Эрик, дай мне пройти.

\- Нет, - коротко отказался он.

\- Дай мне пройти, - по словам повторила я.

\- Нет, - Эрик сделал шаг вперед, став вплотную ко мне. Наши тела коротко соприкоснулись, и быстрый заряд чего-то потаенно запретного скользнул по мне быстрой дрожью. – Нам надо поговорить, Сьюки.

\- Нет, не надо, - покачала я головой. – Мы уже поговорили. Основательно поговорили. И ничего не изменишь, Эрик. Ничего.

Он коротко усмехнулся и, наконец-то, убрал эту дурацкую насмешку со своего лица. Он внимательно смотрел на мое лицо, водя взглядом по моим скулам, носу, губам… Все это было так ощутимо. И необходимо. Так необходимо, что хотелось зарычать от злости и боли. Он смотрел на меня, а я смотрела на него. Это было так просто и так спокойно. В абсолютной тишине  Эрик казался идеальным мужчиной, да он, собственно, им и был. Когда молчал.

\- Сьюки, почему ты от меня бежишь? Почему ты постоянно от меня бежишь? – тихо спросил он, медленно проводя тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке, легонько касаясь волос.

\- Я ведь уже ответила тебе на этот вопрос, - также тихо откликнулась я, блаженно прикрывая глаза, под его прикосновениями.

\- Ты тогда сказала, что тебе был нужен я, - согласно кивнул Эрик, пробегая второй рукой по моему плечу.

\- Угум… - пробормотала я, наслаждаясь  каждым мгновением рядом с этим мужчиной.

\- С достоинствами… и недостатками… - Эрик склонился ко мне, и его дыхание мягко опалило мое лицо, шею, плечо.

\- Именно… - хрипло проговорила я, подставляя шею под его мягкие ласки.

\- А сейчас?.. – глухо спросил он, останавливаясь в миллиметре от моих губ.

Я окинула быстрым взглядом его лицо, глаза, скулы, нос, губы… и почти беззвучно ответила:

\- Иди к черту… - и притянула его к себе.

Этот поцелуй был другим. Совсем иным, чем все предыдущие. Они были так давно, что я уже почти забыла, как хорошо это может быть. Я путалась в его золотых волосах, ласкала его торс сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, скользила рукой по спине… Он стонал мне в губы. Я стонала в ответ. Он сжимал мою грудь, ласково водил по спине, растрепал прическу, высвободив волосы, в которых тут же увяз одной рукой. Я вжималась в его тело, я желала быть ещё ближе, ещё теснее, ещё, ещё… В какой-то момент Эрик прижал меня к капоту. Его тело… Господи, благословен тот день, когда ты изваял это совершенство!.. Расстегнув рубашку, я пробежалась по выпуклым мышцам, провела по его животу… Эрик шумно втянул воздух и вернулся за ещё одним поцелуем… И ещё одним, и ещё, и ещё… Я потеряла счет. Воздух поступал в потрепанные легкие с перебоями. Я хотела… И он хотел. Но было больно. Я все ещё боялась новой боли. Той, где Эрик не понимает, что сделал. А я не хотела… вновь это чувствовать…

Я мягко выпуталась из его объятий, коротко поцеловав Эрика в подбородок. Он повернулся, провожая меня долгим взглядом.

\- Бежать так бежать… Эрик.

***

Эрик проводил Сьюки взглядом до выхода в дом и, глубоко вздохнув, провел рукой по волосам. Желание и нежность к собственной жене слились воедино где-то глубоко внутри и начали раздирать на части.  Больно… Дьявол и преисподняя… Как же больно…

От дурных чувств отвлек завибрировавший телефон.

\- Да? – коротко проговорил Эрик в трубку.

\- Эрик, как у вас дела? – раздался голос Годрика.

\- Я собирался позвонить тебе завтра, но раз ты меня опередил… -  начал приходить в себя викинг. – У нас есть четверо подозреваемых: трое вампиров и человек. Сьюки считает, что допрашивать надо всех скопом. Так что… что у вас?

По ту сторону проводов послышался тяжелый вздох.

\- У нас двое. И что самое неприятное… они из верхушки. Доверенные лица. Что дальше? – откликнулся Годрик. – Нам нужно где-то собрать их…

\- Подвал в нашем доме достаточно большой для пяти вампиров и человечка. Когда? – закончил за него Эрик.

\- Завтра я пришлю Джереми вместе с нашими… товарищами, - проговорил Годрик и положил трубку.

Эрик убрал телефон в карман и снова откинулся на машину.

\- Завтра так завтра…

***

Самолет приземлился точно по расписанию. Я оглянулась на Эрика – мы встречали «гостей» вместе. Он вел себя подозрительно тихо: молчал, не огрызался, не лез в душу, просто смотрел. Чрезвычайно странное для Эрика Нортмана поведение. Очень странное.

Ночь наступила совсем недавно, и солнечные лучи ещё не совсем погасли. Так что на западе догорали последние следы солнца. К самолету подогнали трап, по которому тут же спустился Джереми. Он быстренько подошел ко мне, поцеловал мою протянутую руку и повернулся к Эрику.

\- Все готово? – было странно слышать в его голосе полное отсутствие насмешки.

\- Да. Наших подозреваемых уже доставили на место и начали… опрашивать. А где?.. – откликнулся на вопрос Эрик.

\- Да, вон. Выгружают, - перебил его Джереми.

Я вновь посмотрела на самолет: из него выгружали гробы, обмотанные немалым количеством серебряными цепями. Ровно две штуки.

\- Кто? – коротко поинтересовалась я.

Джереми вздохнул и проговорил:

\- Его офицер Стэн и Паоло – шериф третьего округа штата Техас.

Стэна я неплохо знала, а с Паоло едва знакома… Проблем быть не должно. По крайней мере, я так надеялась…

\- Поехали. У нас не так много времени, - закатила я глаза.

\- Согласен, - тихо проговорил Эрик, падая на переднее сидение своего автомобиля.

Я села рядом. После вчерашнего инцидента в  гараже мы заговаривали друг с другом только в случае крайней необходимости. Джереми, приземлившийся на заднее сидение, устало проговорил что-то о «тяжелых днях семейной жизни», за что был одарен двойной порцией «ласковых» взглядов от меня и Эрика. После этого внутри автомобиля воцарилась мертвая тишина. Я не лезла в их мысли. Я не смотрела ни на Эрика, ни на Джереми.  Я устала. Господи, я так устала. Усталость, кажется, пропитала меня насквозь. Заполнила все мое тело, все кости, все мышцы… Она была в моих мыслях и чувствах. Я устала. Устала. Я хочу любить. Просто и без условностей. Хочу просыпаться рядом с любимым мужчиной. Целовать его, прижиматься к его обнаженному телу, засыпать на его плече… Я хочу, чтобы Эрик был рядом. Чтобы прошла боль. Чтобы она исчезла. Чтобы я её больше не чувствовала.

За своим глубоким самокопанием  я не заметила, как мы въехали во двор нашего дома. Странно звучит «наш дом»… Похоже, до меня, наконец-то, доходит абсурдность произошедшего со мной… Эрик выскочил из автомобиля и сразу бросился раздавать распоряжения:

\- Заносите их в подвал. Цепи лежат там же. Перчатки надеть не забудьте. Они серебряные.

Амбалы, сопровождавшие наш беспокойный «груз», бодренько подхватили по гробу и скрылись вмести с ними в стороне подвала. Джереми захлопнул дверцу и, облокотившись на авто, с вновь вернувшейся насмешкой проговорил:

\- Сьюк, а Сьюк! А ты с ними будешь разговаривать: сначала изобьешь серебряной палицей до полусмерти, а потом мозги через рот вытащишь, или наоборот?

Я неторопливо обошла машину и, остановившись напротив него, ответила:

\- Для начала я вырву твой язык.

Ошарашенный неожиданно грубым ответом Джереми долго провожал меня внимательным взглядом. Как, впрочем, и Эрик. Мне почему-то было все равно. Предстояла нелегкая работенка.

Ошарашенный неожиданно грубым ответом Джереми долго провожал меня внимательным взглядом. Как, впрочем, и Эрик. Мне почему-то было все равно. Предстояла нелегкая работенка.

Подвал был разбит на три секции. В первой, самой большой, были развешены вампиры. Кто у стенки, кто на цепях, сходство одно: они были обнажены и обвешаны серебром как новогодняя елка игрушками. Ну, и шипели на всех присутствующих благим матом. Во второй секции был подвешен единственный в этой компании смертный. Он был без сознания и изрядно побит – видно, постарались ребятки, когда привезли его сюда. Дурманящий аромат его крови заполнил этот небольшой закуток, и стоило мне вдохнуть его, как горло обожгла немая жажда, а разум мгновенно отступил на второй план. Охота… Кровь… Хочу крови… Покачав головой, я все же сбросила это ужасно приятное наваждение. Третья комнатка была моей личной пыточной. Подарок Эрика. На все пропущенные праздники. Когда я вышла из своей комнаты сегодня, он с невинным выражением лица сообщил мне о своем сюрпризе. Изящней выражения: «Я считаю, что у тебя должен быть личный уголок для мести и пищи», - лучше он ничего не придумал. Пять баллов. Именно здесь мне и предстояло вести допрос.

Джереми осматривался с видом шестилетнего ребенка, которого впервые вывели на прогулку. У моего… кхм… супруга было более спокойное выражение лица. Я прислонилась спиной к стене, закрыла глаза и медленно вздохнула. А затем, не открывая глаз,  проговорила:

\- Ведите. Кого – мне по фиг.

Раздалось тихое шуршание одежды, чьи-то легкие шаги, а затем чьи-то вполне ощутимые стоны. Судя по запаху, принесли человека. Стул скрипнул под весом его тела, а от стен эхом отдалось его тяжелое дыхание. Я распахнула глаза и посмотрела на окровавленное лицо этого мужчины.

\- Эрик, Джереми… сходите, погуляйте или за дверкой посидите, - когда эти вечно враждующие братцы - идиоты молча послушались меня и вышли вон, я, честно сказать, удивилась. – И амбалов своих прихватите!

Когда все посторонние, наконец, исчезли из комнаты, я подошла к мужчине.

\- Итак, Дерек… Будем знакомиться…

***

Несмотря на немаленькую стену, отгораживавшую Сьюки от них, душераздирающие крики все равно были ясно слышны. Надо сказать, у мужика не слабые голосовые связки. С таким голосом в оперу надо было идти. Только там нельзя свою боль так явно на показ выставлять. Это портит имидж. А мужик орал старательно с всхлипами и стенаниями. Эрик не знал, что Сьюки с ним делала – её голос за все это время ни разу не проскользнул сквозь преграду стен, – но делала она это просто великолепно. Причинять такую боль... это надо уметь.

Джереми стоял напротив, также прислонившись к стенке и сложив руки на груди. Некоторое время он напряженно молчал, а затем вдруг проговорил:

\- Ты надеешься её удержать?

\- Мне часто задавали этот вопрос. У вас, что, паранойя? – спокойно ответил Эрик, сложив руки на груди.

\- Ты можешь просто ответить? – поморщился Джереми.

Эрик заинтересованно посмотрел на кровного «родственника»:

\- А зачем это тебе? Ты потерял свой шанс, братик… Она – моя до конца времен. До окончательной смерти, - ехидно напомнил он ему. – И мне не нужно её удерживать. Она останется рядом.

\- Из-за того, что она испытывает к тебе? – продолжил за него Джереми.

\- Откуда ты… - начал, было, Эрик.

\- Да, ладно тебе. Сьюки никогда бы не вернулась, если бы ты не был для нее важен. Это и так понятно. Другое дело, что ты – дебил, какого свет не видывал, - невозмутимо пожал плечами вампир.

\- Клыки вырву, - гневно дыша, откликнулся викинг.

\- Ты думаешь, её чувств достаточно? Зашибись, ты, что, реально так думаешь? – не останавливался Джереми. – А о своих чувствах сказать слабо, да? Размазня…

Эрик сорвался с места и впечатал Джереми в стену. Тот лишь картинно усмехнулся:

\- Ага. Вперед. Давай поиграем мускулами, тряпка помойная…- голос его звучал хрипло из-за руки Эрика, все сильнее сжимающей горло.

Эрик криво усмехнулся и сжал шею парня ещё сильнее. Позвонки упрямо затрещали от грубого обращения, кожа посинела, а сам Джереми судорожно пытался ухватить хоть глоток воздуха. Его спасла мелочь: дверь пыточной Сьюки распахнулась, и Эрик в тот же миг отпустил Джереми.

В дверном проеме показалась невысокая фигурка Сьюки, вытиравшей окровавленные руки каким-то полотенцем. При её достаточно скромном, но элегантном внешнем виде (она была одета в черные джинсы и футболку с коротким рукавом и глубоким треугольным вырезом) это выглядело… устрашающе.

Сьюки посмотрела на них обжигающе холодным взглядом, а затем опустила глаза.

\- Я вытащила из него все. Он знает только то, что Даниэль поставляет наркодиллерам ви. Много ви. И это она подкидывала кровь в «Фангтазию», она же отправляла её в Техас. Он пару раз видел её с Клэнси и Чарльзом. В принципе, все, - коротко изложила она, не поднимая глаз.

\- Сьюк… а он жив? – невинно прохрипел Джереми.

\- Угум. В отключке. Уберите его отсюда, - так же коротко отвечала Сьюки. – И тащите Даниэль. Только серебром облейте…

Эрик обеспокоенно посмотрел на свою супругу:

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Сьюки сначала долго и напряженно молчала, не сводя с него абсолютно пустого взгляда, а затем проговорила:

\- Я только что вывернула наизнанку мозги молодого парня и перепотрошила всю его жизнь в течение пяти минут… - холодно отчеканила она. – Как ты думаешь, со мной все в порядке?!

В её голосе мелькнул намек на большую истерику. Сьюки была на грани… нужно быть осторожнее.

\- За Даниэль, - напомнила Сьюки, вновь скрываясь в пыточной.

Эрик коротко переглянулся с Джереми, и они вмести отправились за вышеуказанной вампиршей. Стоило им втолкнуть дамочку в заботливые ручки Сьюки, дверь в кровавую обитель последней Жрицы Древней Религии с шумом захлопнулась…

… Допрос затянулся надолго. Приблизительно каждые полчаса Сьюки просила привести её того или иного вампира из оставшихся. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока все подозреваемые в измене не оказались в обществе Сьюки. Крики доносились из-за стены с завидной периодичностью, впрочем, как и мат. Голоса Сьюки слышно не было. Как будто она ничего и не говорила. Около двух часов ночи дверь в пыточную распахнулась снова.

\- Заходите, - раздался её глухой голос.

Скользнув в комнатушку, Эрик окинул её любопытным взглядом. Вампиры намного старше Сьюки, были развешены по стенам, словно картины. Не слишком живописные, правда… Они потеряли так много крови, что процесс регенерации значительно замедлился, и теперь на телах некоторых красовались глубокие раны. В воздухе витал запах крови и жареного мяса – кожа вампиров непрерывно шипела из-за серебреных цепей. Пол и стены этого небольшого помещения также были залиты кровью. Посреди этого празднества жестокости на обыкновенном металлическом стуле сидела Сьюки, закинув ногу на ногу и спокойно полируя ногти.  

Джереми осматривался вокруг с неизменным выражением удивления на лице. Он явно не ожидал от Сьюки такого буйства. Эрик хмыкнул. Ещё бы. Никто не ожидает подобного от миниатюрной блондинки. Но он ожидал. Пускай, их связи оборваны, но он – её Создатель. Этого не изменишь…

Одежда Сьюки была перепачкана кровью, и, благодаря этому, она казалось кровавой валькирией, кровожадной и жестокой, сердитой и невыразимо прекрасной.

\- Итак?.. – выжидающе протянул Джереми.

Эрик внимательно смотрел на Сьюки. Она немного поерзала на стуле, глубоко вздохнула, а затем, проговорила, смотря на Эрика:

\- Жаль, не могу курить… Это было бы кстати… - Эрик поморщился от напоминания об этой её вредной привычке. – У меня прелюбопытнейшие новости…

\- Не томи… - чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, протянул Джереми.

Сьюки снова перевела свой взгляд на Эрика и продолжила:

\- Я выудила два имени… - она снова сделала паузу. – Например, Андре. Знаешь такого?..

Повисла до ужаса мертвая тишина…


	36. Любить так… любить

Мертвая тишина. Ступор. Аут. Это произвело на них именно такое впечатление. Имя «Андре» обухом проскочило по их головам, ошарашив и обезоружив. Я наслаждалась произведенным эффектом. Когда я уже открыла рот, собираясь продолжить, Эрик, наконец, смог из себя выдавить:

\- Андре?..  Ты серьезно или проверяешь мои нервы на крепость?

\- Эрик, а, похоже, что я шучу? – хмуро поинтересовалась я.

Он внимательно смотрел на меня, прожигая насквозь, обжигая и заставляя осколки моей разорванной болью души судорожно трепетать, как под руками реаниматолога.

\- Нет, не похоже… - согласился он, бросая нервный взгляд на Джереми, примостившегося у двери. – Но тогда… Второе имя?..

Я посмотрела на него: он понял. Все. Я могу сваливать. Миссия завершена. Моя помощь ему больше не понадобиться. С этой тварью он разберется и без меня. Я встала и спокойным шагом направилась к выходу из подвала.

\- Софи-Энн, - покачал головой Джереми, заканчивая фразу Эрика. – Вот, сволочь… Мразь рыжеголовая…

Я коротко ухмыльнулась и начала подниматься по лестнице.

\- А куда, это, ты собралась? – послышался холодный голос моего супруга.

\- Я уезжаю. В Нью-Йорке меня ждет самолет до Амстердама. Удачи, - коротко пояснила я, взявшись за дверную ручку.

В следующее мгновение меня отбросила назад в подвал, полураспахнутая дверь захлопнулась, а Эрик вжал меня в стену, удерживая на месте.

\- Ты никуда не поедешь. Мы ещё не закончили, - быстро прошипел он, не обращая внимания на предостерегающий вскрик Джереми.

\- Палачу Верховного Совета моя помощь не требуется, - холодно заметила я.

\- Я говорю не как Палач, - возразил Эрик.

\- Как муж? Опять к старой шарманке? – надсмехалась я, усиленно затыкая рот протестующему сердцу.

\- Почему ты снова бежишь? – не понимающе, проговорил он, и на его лице отразилась кривая гримаса чего-то прежде невидимого для меня. Что это было? Боль? Неужели?..

\- Какая разница, Эрик… - устало протянула я. – Где бы я ни жила, ты все равно будешь преследовать меня мрачной тенью. Но я попытаюсь начать жить заново. Подальше от сюда.

Краем глаза я заметила, как вылетел наверх Джереми – удивительная тактичность для него: подслушать разговор на личную тему и не высказать своего мнения.

\- Ты снова бросаешь меня… Почему, Сьюки? – продолжал допытываться он.

В глазах Эрика было что-то… такое умоляющее, такое странное… Я раньше никогда не видела его таким… таким нерешительным. Он просил. Он просил меня. Он просил меня не уходить. Он просил… И я сдалась. Я сдалась Эрику, который просил.

\- Я останусь. Пока это не кончится, - тихо откликнулась я. – Отпусти меня, я устала и хочу отдохнуть.

С тяжелым вздохом он отошел в сторону.

***

Эрик тяжело вздохнул и снова кинул взгляд на окна спальни Сьюки. До рассвета ещё три часа. В её комнате горит тусклый свет, и даже до Эрика доносятся звуки падающих капель воды. Что толкнуло его тогда, в подвале? Почему единственное, о чем он думал тогда, было:  «Я не хочу, чтобы она уходила»? Почему… Почему именно сейчас?..  Потому что она – его. Сьюки – его жена. Желанная и любимая. Любимая… красиво звучит… Когда-то любимой была Од… А была ли она любимой? Или любовь это только то, что он чувствует сейчас? То самое чувство, во имя которого разрушались государства, совершались убийства и небывалые жестокости? То чувство, из-за которого миллионы людей ушли раньше времени? Это оно? Если «да», то Эрик, наконец-то, нашел ради чего стоит жить…

***

Я выключила воду и, замотавшись в полотенце, вышла из душа. Моя синяя комната, все такая же, какой была пятилетие назад, была погружена во мрак. Единственным тусклым источником света был небольшой ночник у туалетного столика. Однако и его света было достаточно. Я взбивала волосы вторым полотенцем, когда увидела тесную фигуру, застывшую у окна.

\- Уходи, - тихо проговорила я, подходя к столику.

Эрик медленно отошел от окна и остановился возле кровати.

\- Зашел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь, - хрипло протянул он.

\- Все отлично. А теперь убирайся, - процедила я сквозь зубы.

Но Эрик как будто не слышал моих слов.

\- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, - вдруг услышала я.

\- Неужели? – сарказм просочился сквозь этот вопрос. – Тебе знакомо беспокойство за кого-то, кроме тебя? Невероятно, - я принялась расчесывать волосы. – Этот день станет национальным праздником.

\- Перестань. Холодной, расчетливой и жестокой королевой ты можешь быть для всех остальных, - спокойно прервал меня Эрик. – А я хотел бы слышать женщину, затащившую меня в постель… и поставившую меня на колени.

\- Её больше нет, Эрик, - опустила я взгляд. – Она умерла.

\- Да, не уж то?.. – не согласился он, встав за моим стулом. – Тогда, почему… - он осторожно прикоснулся к моим волосам тыльной стороной ладони, - я до сих пор вижу её в твоих глазах… - он прошелся по обнаженному плечу и начал ласкать мою шею, - когда ты разговариваешь со мной?

Я блаженно прикрыла глаза, ничуть не скрывая своего наслаждения от прикосновений Эрика.

\- Может быть, у тебя проблемы со зрением? – робко предположила я хриплым голосом.

Эрик коротко рассмеялся:

\- Вряд ли… - он развернул мой стул и заставил меня встать. – Мои глаза редко меня подводят. Тебе ли в этом сомневаться, дорогая…

Его дыхание ласкало мою шею, а руки скользили по телу, периодически  пробираясь под ткань полотенца.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем терпишь меня? Зачем удерживаешь? – тихо проговорила я, судорожно хватаясь за его плечи.

\- А ты как думаешь?.. Любимая… - его губы, наконец-то, коснулись моих, и вся страсть, все желание, вся боль вырвались наружу.

Я целовала Эрика. Он целовал меня. Наши языки переплелись в диком танце, губы были искусаны в кровь выпущенными клыками, а дыхание сбилось от недостатка воздуха.

Я на мгновение оторвалась от поцелуя и рванула его рубашку. Ткань протестующе взвизгнула, пуговицы посыпались на пол, а я накинулась на обнаженную кожу своего мужа. Эрик творил нечто совершенно невообразимое при помощи своего языка и клыков. Он царапал, целовал, лизал мою шею, щекотал горячим дыханием ключицу… В какой-то миг я окончательно потерялась в чувствах и застонала в голос. Эрик что-то шептал мне, я путалась руками в его волосах. Эрик откинул полотенце, мешавшее ему получить полный доступ к моему телу, и повалил меня на кровать. Мутный свет от ночника откидывал по его телу мрачные телу, придавая происходящему ещё большее ощущение нереальности. Под моим внимательным взглядом Эрик скользнул к моей груди, оставил мокрую дорожку поцелуев, обхватил губами сосок и начал перекатывать его во рту, периодически задевая то клыками, то языком. Одной рукой он сжимал и теребил вторую грудь, а другой медленно пробирался вверх по моей ноге. Его пальцы медленно скользили по внутренней стороне моих бедер, дразня, лаская, распаляя ещё больше. Где-то внутри меня зародилась странное тянущее чувство пожара… Ещё чуть-чуть – и я разлечусь на осколки. А Эрик тем временем перешел ко второй моей груди, продолжив сладостные мучения. Одна моя рука путалась в его золотистых волосах, а другая не прекращала попыток расстегнуть эти чертовы джинсы. Наконец, последняя пуговка сдалась, и я тут же принялась ласкать напряженное естество Эрика. Он зарычал и, оторвавшись от моей груди, впился в мои губы поцелуем.

Неистовство его губ, их настойчивость… Я сходила с ума от желания почувствовать его внутри себя… Его рука по-прежнему ласкала мои бедра, но не прикасалась к истекающему соками лону. Сам Эрик казался неистовым демоном, пришедшим по мою пропащую душу… 

\- Э-эри-и-ик!!! – простонала я, и только тогда его пальцы скользнули в мое лоно.

Я судорожно втянула воздух и сжала его плечи руками. Притянув его голову к своей груди, я начала ласкать языком его мощную шею. Короткие полустоны наслаждения, звучавшие из самой его груди, казалось, ещё больше распаляют мой разум.

Его пальцы двигались во мне с легким хлюпающим звуком. Я стонала в голос, встречая малейшее движение бедрами. Эрик сжал зубы и снова глухо зарычал, вновь почувствовав мои пальцы на своем члене. Рванувшись, я опрокинула его на спину и, соскользнув с его пальцев, проложила дорожку поцелуев от основания его шеи до самого низа живота. Эрик запустил пальцы в мои волосы и начал перебирать мокрые пряди. Я довольно заурчала, приблизившись к прямому свидетельству его огромного желания, неторопливо погладила его бедра, а затем коротко лизнула его естество. Эрик, с шумом втянув воздух, подтянул меня вверх и вновь запечатал губы поцелуем. В то же мгновение я вновь оказалась прижата к кровати его телом. Джинсы отправились в непродолжительный полет, а Эрик, не прекращая жесткого поцелуя, вошел в меня… И… знаете что?.. В тот момент, когда я почувствовала, как он медленно входит в меня… Я умерла. Потому что боль ушла…

***

Это было сродни безумию. Сьюки, его Сьюки, стонала под ним, извиваясь, отвечая бедрами на каждый толчок. Эрик приблизился к грани. Он входил в неё до упора, с рычанием - она довольно стонала, обхватывала ногами его бедра,  царапала напряженные плечи до крови, быстрыми ручейками скатывавшейся по её рукам. Он развил совершенно сумасшедший темп, а она перешла на откровенный крик. Сьюки притягивала его к себе: теснее, ещё теснее… так близко как вообще возможно. И когда показалось, что они стали одним целым, их сотряс оргазм. Одновременно. Словно один на двоих. Эрик упал на нее, придавив своим немаленьким весом к кровати. Сьюки, закрыв глаза, медленно водила руками по его телу. Немного придя в себя, Эрик обхватил её за талию и притянул к подушке. Глаза она так и не открыла.

\- Сьюки… - тихо прошептал он.

Его жена медленно открыла глаза и посмотрела на него.

\- Что?

Он вновь пробежался взглядом по её спокойному умиротворенному, такому родному и счастливому лицу и также тихо проговорил:

\- Я люблю тебя.

***

Я долгое время не могла прийти в себя. Он… Он любит меня. Он признал, что любит меня. Ещё пять минут назад я считала, что не могу быть более счастливой. Я ошибалась. Любовь, нежность, страсть к этому мужчине лились из меня сплошным потоком. Он такой сильный, жестокий, уверенный в себе… Он так долго боялся быть слабым…

Я потянулась к нему и легонько поцеловала.  Эрик блаженно прикрыл глаза и вдохнул запах моей кожи.

\- Что произошло пять лет назад? Мне казалось, я должен дать тебе все, и тогда ты поймешь. Я дал тебе все. Но ты остановилась, только когда я произнес это вслух, - также тихо проговорил Эрик, проводя рукой по моему плечу.

\- Мне нужно было это услышать. А тебе нужно было это сказать, - спокойно ответила я. – Я любила тебя и хотела это услышать…

\- Любила? – повторил он. – А сейчас?..

\- Ну, ты и зануда, - обиженно надулась я, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

\- Хей! – воскликнул он.

Я не обернулась. Через пару секунд я почувствовала рябь легких поцелуев в спину. Каждый поцелуй был сильнее и продолжительнее предыдущего. Я прикрыла глаза от удовольствия и еле слышно простонала.

\- Так… а сейчас? – повторил свой вопрос Эрик.

Я повернулась к нему. В его глазах застыло ожидание, смешанное с надеждой. Я ласкающе провела взглядом по его телу, отметив, что некоторые части Эрика находятся в гораздо более «стойком» положении, чем сам Эрик. Он внимательно следил за мной, легонько прищурив глаза. Я села на его ноги, а затем медленно провела длинным ногтем по рельефной мускулатуре его пресса.

\- Произнеси мое имя, - мягко попросила я.

\- Сьюки, - тут же глухо проговорил Эрик.

Я пробежалась руками по его плечам, зацепила плечами соски, прошлась по ногам…

\- Ещё раз.

\- Сьюки… - произнес медленнее и на тягучем выдохе.

Я провела ладонью по его напрягшемуся естеству и снова подняла взгляд на его лицо:

\- Ещё раз…

\- Сью-юки… - хватая ртом воздух, выдавил Эрик.

Я приподнялась и начала медленно опускаться на него. Эрик дернулся и хотел, было, положить руки мне на талию, но я прижала их к кровати.

\- Ещё… - снова потребовала я, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

\- Сьюки-и-и… - со стоном прошептал Эрик. Его глаза закрылись, а сам он нервно покусывал губу, ощущая мои медленные движения.

Я скользнула руками по его торсу, по каждой мышце, по шее с бешено бьющейся жилкой, по лицу, вернулась назад. Эрик, наплевав на мой немой протест, медленно провел руками по моей спине и сжал ягодицы. Когда он толкнулся бедрами мне на встречу, я судорожно втянула воздух и проговорила:

\- Дьявол тебя забери, Эрик Нортман… Ты не представляешь, как я тебя люблю…

***

За тяжелыми шторами зарождался очередной рассвет. Сьюки тихо и мирно спала, положив голову на грудь Эрика. Тот, в свою очередь, обнял ее за талию и уткнулся носом в ворох золотистых волос. Она любит его… Любит…

Когда-то давно, похоронив родителей, Эрик решил, что никогда не будет жить наполовину. Жизнь одна. И она гораздо короче, чем считают простые люди. Став вампиром, он продолжил придерживаться этого принципа: убивать так убивать, ненавидеть так ненавидеть, трахать так трахать… Любить так любить…

Женщина, спящая на его груди, - единственное, что имеет смысл.


	37. Интриговать так интриговать

Эрик проснулся первым и сразу же взглянул на Сьюки. Его жена все ещё спала. Видимо, вчерашние приключения здорово её вымотали. Он аккуратно убрал с её лица локон, и всмотрелся в родное лицо. Неужели нужно так много времени, чтобы обрести то, что есть у них сейчас? Или это только они одни такие?

Мобильный, лежавший на тумбе возле кровати, засветился предупреждающим светом, и Эрик ответил прежде, чем громкий звонок разбудил бы Сьюки.

\- Да?

\- Джереми мне все рассказал. Какие идеи? – без предисловий проговорил Годрик.

\- Идей много. Нужно обдумать. У меня было мало времени, - тихо проговорил Эрик.

\- Сьюки? – понимающе проговорил Годрик. – Наконец-то… Теперь хотя бы можно не опасаться семейных разборок. Позвони, как только появится что-нибудь дельное…

\- Конечно, - кивнул он.

\- И, Эрик!.. Будь внимательнее со Сьюки. Ей сейчас, как никогда, будет нужна опора…

***

Я просыпалась медленно, смакуя каждый момент. Мое пробуждение сопровождалась легкими, почти невесомыми прикосновениями чего-то мягкого и ароматного. Распахнув глаза, я увидела лицо Эрика, освещенное мягкой улыбкой и огромную розу, красную с черной каемкой, которая, собственно, и являлась источником прекрасного запаха.

\- Привет… - прошептал Эрик, проводя розой по моему лицу.

\- Привет… - сонно откликнулась я, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Пора вставать…

\- Кхм… Не хочу… - капризно проговорила я, натягивая одеяло по самую макушку.

Впрочем, я была тут же выужена из-под одеяла, а губы Эрика торкнулись в мои теплые ото сна.

\- Надо… Одевайся. Нам пора в бар, - мягко, но настойчиво проговорил он, а затем, поцеловав меня в щеку, вышел из комнаты.

Ещё раз потянувшись, я все-таки встала с кровати. К моменту возвращения Эрика в комнату я успела определиться только с нижним бельем – оно было темно-синим и максимально откровенным. Эрик окинул меня долгим плотоядным взглядом:

\- Будь моя воля, ты бы ходила только так…

Я хитро ухмыльнулась и проговорила:

\- Правда? Отлично! Пошли, я готова!

Однако прежде чем я вышла из комнаты, Эрик откинул меня назад:

\- Не-а. В бар ты так не поедешь… - он заглянул в мой шкаф и выудил оттуда черную мини-юбку и ярко-синюю блузку с треугольным вырезом, выгодно подчеркивавшим мою грудь. – Вот. Это пойдет.

Все тем же хитрым выражением лица я подошла к нему и провела пальцем от основания его шеи, по ключице и остановилась только у края рубашки, расстегнутой сверху на пару пуговиц.

\- Да, неужели? – затем я обняла его руками и поцеловала. Медленно. Затягивающее…

Когда Эрик все же оторвался от меня, то с тяжелым дыханием проговорил:

\- Остановись, иначе мы задержимся дома на неопределенное время…

\- Какая хорошая идея… - многозначительно протянула я, за рубашку утягивая его в сторону кровати.

***

Сьюки припарковалась на служебной парковке, и Эрик, прежде чем выйти из автомобиля, потянулся к ней за поцелуем, который с каждым мгновением становился все более близок к другому, более интимному действию. С трудом оторвавшись от её губ, Эрик вышел из машины и остановился у входа в бар, наблюдая, как Сьюки сбрасывает в мусорный ящик пустые банки из-под синтетической крови. Их было несколько десятков, причем все их она выпила по дороге в бар. Это показалось ему очень… странным.

\- Сьюки, когда ты в последний раз питалась? – решил он поинтересоваться напрямую.

\- Только что, - кивнула она в сторону ящиков.

\- Нет, когда ты в последний раз питалась человеческой кровью? – уточнил Эрик.

Сьюки на мгновение потерялась, но тут же выпалила:

\- Это не важно, Эрик. Идем, - попыталась она его обойти.

\- Важно. Что происходит? – обычно такое количество крови выпивает тяжелораненый вампир… хотя, нет, даже почти мертвый он выпивает меньше.

\- Эрик, не лезь в это, - слабо попросила Сьюки.

\- Поздно, - откликнулся он. – Я жду ответа.

Сьюки закатила глаза и, всплеснув руками, ответила:

\- Почти три месяца назад.

Эрик искренне надеялся, что его глаза не вылезли из орбит сильнее ожидаемого:

\- Ты ополоумела? Или вампиршам-жрицам по фигу на свое физическое состояние? Твою мать, Сьюки, тебе ещё и десятилетия нет, а ты уже испытываешь свое тело на прочность!

\- Эрик, успокойся. Все было бы в порядке, если бы… - спокойно проговорила девушка.

\- Что: если бы?.. – ожидающе повторил Эрик.

Сьюки вздохнула:

\- Когда я допрашивала наших «гостей», я очень сильно нарушила равновесие. Чтобы его компенсировать, я использовала свои личные силы, а не привлекала их из вне, - Эрик внимательно слушал. – Это очень сложный и изнурительный процесс, поэтому в ближайшее время мне понадобиться очень много крови.

Эрик кивнул и через некоторое время проговорил:

\- Идем.

В баре во всю грохотала музыка. Официантки и танцовщицы, заметив присутствие Эрика, принялись усердно вращать наиболее выдающимися частями своих тел. Пэм приветственно кивнула, не отвлекаясь от проверки документов. Оставив Сьюки в кабинете, Эрик вернулся в зал и подозвал Пэм.

\- Итак?.. – выжидающе протянула та.

\- Найди мне человека. Парня. Достаточно полнокровного и смазливого, - коротко приказал Эрик.

\- Оу… Да ты никак перешел на мальчиков?  – съязвила Пэм. – Давно пора…

\- Не дождешься, Пэм, - оскалился он в ответ. – Сьюки проголодалась.

\- А, так у вас совет да любовь… А я-то понадеялась… - грустно проговорила Пэм, оглядываясь в поисках подходящей кандидатуры.

\- Завидуй молча, - отрезал Эрик, приветственно кивая бармену.

\- Один момент, - проговорила Пэм, растворяясь в толпе.

Не успел Эрик начать скучать, как она снова появилась рядом вместе смазливым парнишкой, раздетым до пояса. Эрик скептически оглядел его с головы до пят и удовлетворенно кивнул:

\- Пойдет. У него есть семья? – и получил ожидаемый ответ. - Нас не беспокоить.

 Втолкнув парня в кабинет, Эрик поднял глаза на Сьюки и замер. Она сидела на его столе, закинув ногу на ногу. Кожаная куртка сброшена, простая синяя маечка подчеркивает полное отсутствие лифчика, забытого в её спальне, длинные ноги представлены в более чем выгодном свете благодаря коротенькой юбочке. В сочетание с игривой полуулыбкой и широко распахнутыми глазами… зрелище было из разряда: детям до семнадцати…

\- Эрик… не нужно было, - проворчала она, взглядом указывая на парнишку.

\- Надо. Угощайся, - возразил Эрик, опускаясь в свое кресло.

Сьюки окинула юношу взглядом и, воспользовавшись гипнозом, спросила:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Джек, - коротко ответил парнишка, откидывая светлые волосы с лица.

\- Присаживайся, - указала Сьюки на кресло для гостей.

Когда паренек присел, она повернулась к Эрику и, стрельнув глазами, поинтересовалась:

\- Выйдешь? Или останешься?

Эрик невозмутимо закинул руки за голову:

\- Я понаблюдаю.

Сьюки невозмутимо пожала плечами и, спрыгнув со стола, подошла к Джеку. Провела рукой по его волосам, по накаченному прессу, ещё раз оглянулась на Эрика, а затем, перекинув ножку через ноги парня, уселась лицом к нему.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Джек? – глухо протянула она, проведя ладонью по его лицу.

Короткая тишина.

\- Тебя.

Эрик почувствовал первый укол ревности. Эта идея казалась ему все более и более глупой. А Сьюки тем временем и не собиралась останавливаться.

\- Тогда прикоснись, - прошептала она.

Парень провел руками по её ногам, телу, сжал грудь, оставил дорожку шумных поцелуев на ключице… С каждым действием его жизнь сокращалась в два раза – Эрик еле-еле удерживал себя на месте. Сьюки закинула голову, обнажая точеную шею, и Эрик заметил, медленно вытягивающиеся клыки. Она легонько оттолкнула парня, скользнула языком по его шее, а затем впилась в основание шеи. Кровь быстрыми ручейками сбегала по его обнаженному торсу, Сьюки развозила её по всему телу парнишки, который глухо стонал сквозь зубы от удовольствия и желания. Когда он ослаблено замолчал и закатил глаза, Сьюки оторвалась от его шеи и зализала ранки. Затем она, тяжело дыша, откинула голову назад и небрежным движением руки столкнула паренька со стула. Тот упал на пол с глухим стуком, а Сьюки, неторопливо обойдя стол, собрала кровь с подбородка и протянула окровавленные пальцы Эрику.

\- Хочешь?

Он игриво облизал её пальцы, придерживая её за руку, а затем резко дернул девушку на себя.  Сьюки упала на его колени, а Эрик впился в её губы поцелуем. Он неистово покусывал и посасывал её рот, слизывая остатки крови, а Сьюки, не прикрываясь, стонала ему в рот, скользя руками по его спине. С каждой минутой поцелуй становился все более жадным. Эрик громко рычал, Сьюки стонала, их тела сплелись просто невероятно плотно друг с другом.

Нокаутированный Сьюки Джек тихо застонал, начиная приходить в себя, и они оторвались друг от друга. Рубашка Эрика и кофта Сьюки были распахнуты, обувь сброшена, и выглядели они, мягко говоря, потрепано.

\- Лучше нам вернуться в бар, - быстро выдохнул Эрик, обнимая Сьюки за талию.

***

После моего сытного ужина вечер пошел очень спокойно. До определенного момента. Покой исчез с телефонным звонком.

\- Слушаю, - пытаясь абстрагироваться от шума в баре, проговорила я.

\- Привет, Сьюки, - раздался приветливый голос Годрика. – Есть новости.

\- Вот, как? – полюбопытствовала я, кидая быстрый взгляд на Эрика.

\- Колесо закручивается. Осталось пара небольших штрихов, - сообщил он. – И мне необходимо твое присутствие. Твое и Эрика.

\- Где и когда? – по-деловому проговорила я.

\- Новый Орлеан. Послезавтра. А лучше завтра.

\- Поняла. Выезжаем, - кратко откликнулась я.

\- Сьюки, - окликнул меня Годрик. – В ближайшие дни… мне придется просить тебя о многом. Об очень многом. Будь к этому готова.

\- Я поняла, - снова кивнула я и положила трубку.

Эрик внимательно следил за выражением моего лица.

\- Ну?.. – приподняла брови я.

\- Выезжаем сегодня вечером. Успеешь собраться? – ответил он, откровенно издеваясь надо мной.

Я поднялась с кресла и, прихватив куртку, направилась к выходу из бара.

\- Главное, чтобы ты успел.

***

Новый Орлеан. Несколько лет назад я чуть не умерла в этом городе. Почти неизменившийся за это время пейзаж навеял не слишком радостные воспоминания. Билл Комптон, Андре, эта проклятая Софи-Энн… Я, которую предал любимый человек. Мне ведь тогда казалось, что это все. Конец. Жизнь – дермо, и все мы сдохнем… Все изменилось. Я – вампир. Я  - Жрица. Я люблю и любима. Все прекрасно. И снова эта рыжеволосая тварь пытается уничтожить мой мир. Но она сильно ошиблась, покусившись на Эрика и Годрика. За все историю существования вампиров не существовало такой сильной связи между вампирами. Годрик создал двух сильнейших: Эрик – в некотором роде, его отражение: властный, сильный, хитрый, жестокий, красивый, а Джереми – его противоположность: нетерпеливый, непоседливый, веселый, беззаботный, но с все той же неизменной хитростью и жестокостью. Эрик также создал двоих: холодную, расчетливую и исполнительную Пэм и меня,  полностью отражающую его характер. Мы – сильнейший клан вампиров из когда-либо существовавших на земле. И Софи-Энн, опрометчиво просила нам вызов. Тук-тук, королева. Мы уже на пороге.

Гостиница сверкала великолепием. Наш номер был выполнен в стиле XVIII века: изобилие позолоченных рельефов, стулья, обитые шелком, красное дерево… Словом: пошло до крайности. Единственная приличная вещь – огромная кровать с шикарнейшим балдахином. Причем, судя по лицу моего великовозрастного супруга-развратника, ему данный предмет мебели пришелся особенно по душе. Его лукавый взгляд и откровенная улыбка выглядели настолько соблазнительно, что я еле нашла в себе силы отвести взгляд от его лица и позвонить Годрику, который появился на нашем пороге уже через полчаса.

\- Как добрались? – поинтересовался он после стандартного приветствия.

\- Без происшествий. Как обстоят наши дела? – откликнулся Эрик, протягивая Создателю бутылку с кровью.

\- Все готово. Софи-Энн забеспокоилась: её подопечные не выходят на связь. Она начинает паниковать, - ответил Годрик. – Впрочем, Андре её немного сдерживает, что играет нам на руку.

\- А какова была её реакция, когда она узнала, что мы приезжаем в город? – поинтересовалась я, садясь в кресло. Эрик встал позади меня.

\- О! Это надо было видеть. Её так перекосило, что я на мгновение пожалел об отсутствии фотоаппарата, - протянул Годрик, ехидно ухмыляясь. – Она в шоке. Слухи я уже пустил. Вам нужно лишь немного их поддержать.

Эрик понимающе кивнул, а я осторожно поинтересовалась:

\- Ты ничего не хочешь добавить?

Годрик поставил пустую бутылку из-под крови на стол и откинулся в кресле.

\- Сьюки, ты можешь одновременно контролировать нескольких вампиров?..

Я задумалась. Чем-то, конечно, это напоминает проведенный мною допрос, но полный контроль это совершенно другое… Однако это…

\- Это не проблема. Что я должна сделать? – глухо откликнулась я.

\- Тебе нужно подкинуть пару нужных мыслей кое-кому в Совете, ну, и Софи-Энн. Бесшумно убрать кое-кого из зала… И потом… тебе нужно будет… сделать так, чтобы все произошло, как мы задумали. Нам это нужно, - несколько приглушенно ответил Годрик.

Эрик сжал мои плечи:

\- Ты уверена, что справишься? Просто вчера…

\- Я уже думала об этом, - оборвала я его, поднимая взгляд. – Мне понабиться много литров живой крови.

\- Насколько много? – не вдаваясь в суть нашей беседы, проговорил Годрик. – Я могу достать донорскую.

\- Много. Пару десятков. А то и больше, - ответила я, переводя глаза с одного на другого.

Эрик задумался:

\- Человек… семь – восемь хватит?

Я кивнула.

\- Что ж. Больше вопросов нет. До завтра, - попрощался Годрик, поднимаясь с кресла.

Эрик направился следом за ним.

\- Буду часа через два с людьми, - проговорил он, легонько целуя меня на прощание.

\- Главное, бомжей не привези: у меня от них изжога… - проворчала я.


	38. Война так война

Что меня всегда поражало в вампирах – как до смерти, так и после – так это их неисчерпаемый талант делать поводы для праздника из ничего. В этот раз поводом служило тридцатилетие правления Софи-Энн. Большой вампирский кипеж. Все самые крутые короли восточного побережья, члены Верховного Совета и самые приближенные подданные королевы Софи. Смотреть тошно.   
Лимузин мягко притормозил прямо у ступенек, ведущих в приемный зал, а Эрик мягко сжал мою руку.   
\- Ты в порядке?  
Я скосила взгляд:  
\- Успокойся. Я вижу, что ты психуешь, Эрик.  
Он тяжело выдохнул:  
\- И как давно ты видишь меня насквозь?  
Потянувшись к нему, я легонько поцеловала его в губы:  
\- С того сама момента, когда ты впервые встал передо мной на колени, - затем я легонько подтолкнула его к выходу.  
Эрик вышел из авто и подал мне руку. Выйдя вслед за ним, мы стали рука об руку подниматься вверх по ступенькам. Наконец, попав в залу, битком набитую представителями высших вампирских кругов, Эрик коротко сжал мою руку и быстро смешался с толпой. Сегодня нам нужно немного побыть порознь.

Я подхватила бокал с кровью у пробегавшего мимо официанта и, сделав пару глотков, медленно обвела взглядом зал. Каждый увиденный мною вампир тут же пополнял список тех, чей разум я контролирую. Я расползалась по головам присутствующих как чума по Англии в средние века. Каждому присутствующему вампиру я внушила нужные нам мысли. Кому-то о том, что Софи-Энн нельзя верить, кому-то шепнула слух о причастности королевы Луизианы к распространению ви… Стороной я обошла только Годрика и Эрика. Джереми в зале не было. Что, кстати, очень – очень странно. Я отвела всем глаза – излишнее внимание мне бы только помешало. Так что минут на двадцать, затраченных мною на весь процесс, я была полностью невидима для глаз многочисленных гостей Софи-Энн. Закончив с промывкой мозгов последнего вампира, я с облегчением отпустила их в вольное плаванье. Частично. Их мысли были легкодоступны в случае чего.  После этого я снова отпила крови. Внутри меня царил неприятный холод, а энергия мне ещё, ой, как понадобиться…

Пока я потихоньку отходила от провернутого дела, ко мне подошел Филиппе. Признаться, я была рада видеть этого вампира. От него всегда веяло странной для короля порядочностью. В определенном смысле.

\- Сьюки! Или я должен обращаться: миссис Нортман? – шутливо съязвил он.

\- Филиппе, что за ерунда? Мы с вами – старые приятели. К чему этот сарказм? – с липкой улыбкой на лице откликнулась я.

\- Честно признаться, я тоже так считал. Пока однажды вечером, около пяти лет назад, не обнаружил своего помощника мертвым, - невозмутимо продолжал Филиппе, внимательно наблюдая за моей реакцией. – Его звали Виктор Мэдден. Помните такого?

Я, якобы смущенная, на секунду опустила взгляд:

\- Помню. Тот ещё был засранец.

\- Это точно, - вдруг согласился со мной король Калифорнии, разразившись громким смехом. – Ты не представляешь, какую услугу ты мне оказала, прикончив этого придурка!!

\- Не только тебе, - уточнила я, отбирая у официанта новый бокал.

\- М-да, не ожидал… А как ты ловко исчезла тогда!.. Эрик тогда чуть пол Америки не вырезал, - ехидно протянул Филиппе.

\- Может, он просто не старался? – ответно съязвила я.

Затем я почувствовала чье-то мягкое прикосновение к моей обнаженной спине. Мужская рука ласково провела по моему позвоночнику, а в легкие скользнул родной аромат.

\- О чем смеетесь? – поинтересовался Эрик, продолжая легонько ласкать мою спину.

\- Не беспокойся, Эрик. Твоя жена со мной в полной безопасности. Я просто не посмею её украсть. Хотя хотелось бы, - со смехом ответил Филиппе.

\- Неужели ты настолько поглупел, что готов на это решиться? – криво усмехнулся Эрик, собственнически прижимая меня к себе за талию.

\- Эрик, покажи мне в этом зале того, кто этого не хочет, - протянул тот в ответ, потягивая кровь из бокала.

***

Сьюки была прекрасна. Золотистое платье в пол было просто великолепно: длинный разрез почти до середины бедра обнажал стройные ноги, треугольный вырез подчеркивал упругую грудь, а полностью открытая спина красочно расписывала хрупкость фигурки. В купе с золотыми украшениями и небрежно собранными в причудливую прическу волосами, она выглядела как золотоглавая богиня.  Она царила в этом зале, как только вошла туда. И это золотое чудо целиком и полностью принадлежит ему, Эрику. И никто не посмеет прикоснуться к ней без его дозволения. Чувство собственника ещё никто не отменял.

Раздались фанфары, и в зал вошла Софи-Энн со своей свитой. Эрик криво усмехнулся: самодовольству этой рыжеволосой заразы можно было даже позавидовать. Высокоподнятая голова, вызывающее платье, яркий и в то же время элегантный макияж подчеркивал надменность и гордость, а широкоплечий Андре за спиной придавал солидность.  Правда, выражение её лица резко изменилось, стоило Софи-Энн заметить Сьюки, спокойно беседующую с Филиппе. Оооу… Как же её перекосило!! Эрик ехидно ухмыльнулся и ликующе покачал головой.

Началась долгая, просто до ужаса долгая, процедура выказывания своего восхищения королеве. Дифирамбы, комплементы, лесть… Короче говоря: проявление лицемерия, присущего абсолютно всем и каждому вампиру.

Когда подошла их очередь, Эрик притянул Сьюки максимально близко к себе и демонстративно обнял за талию, так чтобы соприкоснулись их бедра.

\- Ваше Величество, - широко и ехидно улыбаясь, склонился перед королевой Эрик. Сьюки элегантно присела в реверансе.

\- Шериф, - чуть ли не брызжа ядом, откликнулась Софи-Энн.  – Рада приветствовать тебя в Новом Орлеане. Ты ведь, кажется, не был здесь лет так… пять?

Эрик стиснул зубы, но продолжал улыбаться:

\- Да. Кстати, вы ведь помните мою жену, Сьюки?

Сьюки, не снимая с лица ехидной улыбки, подыграла ему:

\- Ваше Величество, мы польщены честью присутствовать на вашем празднике.

Софи-Энн с абсолютно каменным лицом ей кивнула.

\- Как обстоят дела в твоем округе, шериф? – по-деловому поинтересовалась она, кидая быстрый взгляд на Андре, который заметно напрягся, услышав вопрос своей королевы.

\- Дела замечательно, моя королева, - откровенно издеваясь, проговорил Эрик. – Мы почти вычислили вампира, поставляющего кровь для ви. Более того у нас есть… - он бросил на меня откровенный взгляд, - бесспорные доказательства, которые указывают на участие в этом самых высоко стоящих вампиров.

\- Вот, как? А… что это за доказательства? – сыграла в дурочку Софи-Энн.

\- Вы же понимаете, что мы не может вам этого сказать. Иначе преступник может уйти. Тем более, что мы собираемся обнародовать эту информацию уже завтра, - ответила за Эрика Сьюки. – На собрании Верховного Совета.

\- Что ж… Оно ведь пройдет в вашей гостинице, если не ошибаюсь? – впервые за вечер подал голос Андре.

\- Именно, - не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда, откликнулся Эрик.

Софи-Энн предостерегающе зыркнула на своего соратника.

\- Простите нас, Ваше Величество, но я желаю танцевать со своим супругом, - сверкая глазами, проговорила Сьюки и потянула Эрика в сторону танцующих.

Закружившись в танце, они, вскоре, оказались вдали от их ушей. Тогда Эрик коротко склонился к Сьюки:

\- Как обстоят дела?

\- Отлично. Она купилась. Все готово к логическому финалу, - ответила она. – Завтра все пройдет так, как надо.

Эрик провел ладонью по ее лицу и, наклонившись к её губам, прошептал:

\- Я… тебя… хочу…

Сьюки, усмехаясь,  приподняла брови:

\- Хотеть не вредно… - она стрельнула глазами по лестнице, - вредно… - она мгновенно поднялась по лестнице и остановилась возле уютного кабинетика для личных бесед, а Эрик последовал за ней, - не хотеть…- с этими словами Сьюки втянула его в комнатушку и захлопнула дверь.

***

Эрик хмуро оглядел зал и снова повернулся ко мне лицом. Мое вчерашнее вмешательство в вампирские мозги принесло ожидаемое результаты. Вампирский свет засомневался, авторитет Софи-Энн пошатнулся, и все вокруг тихо желали ставки: когда Софи-Энн лишится трона? Сегодня или на следующей неделе? Мнения расходились, но сомнений в том, что это произойдет, ни у кого не было.

По залу пронесся быстрый шепоток, и большинство присутствующих повернулись к двери – на приеме появилась Софи-Энн. Её показушная непоколебимость легко распадалась, стоило ей начать оглядываться по сторонам. Я усмехнулась. Дорогуша… Не на тех напала. Ты умрешь ещё до рассвета.

\- Господа! Дамы! – раздался голос Годрика. – Прошу всех занять места, мы начинаем собрание Совета.

Эрик бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, с усмешкой на лице скользнул на свое место рядом с Годриком. Я, как супруга члена Совета, всем известный телепат и свидетель, сидела в первом ряду по соседству с чертовой прорвой королевских особ. Софи-Энн и Андре сидели на противоположном конце моего ряда и то и дело с тревогой поглядывали то на Годрика и Эрика, заговорщески переговаривавшихся за столом Совета,  то на меня, небрежно рассматривающую свой маникюр. Я наслаждалась их мельтешением. Они паниковали. Я упивалась их тревогой, словно кровью хорошей выдержки. То ли ещё будет…

Годрик поднялся с кресла, призывая собравшихся к молчанию.

\- Итак, мы собрались, чтобы разобрать дело о продаже нашей крови людям. Напомню, что данное действие является преступлением и карается смертью. Я получил досрочное дозволение всех членов Верховного Совета приговорить к смерти организатора данной аферы и всех исполнителей.

Никто не посмел даже прошептать что-либо, но все стали быстро оглядываться встревоженными взглядами. Судя по всему, большинство присутствовавших были не без греха. Я, без зазрения совести ковыряясь в их мыслях, позволила себе самодовольную улыбку.

\- А сейчас мы выслушаем шерифа Пятого округа Луизианы Эрика Нортмана…

Далее был полнейший цирк. Эрик спокойно, с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица, рассказывал о многочисленных покушениях на его жизнь, о подбросе ви в его бар, о людях, которых заставляли распространять ви, а затем, как бы к случаю добавил, что исполнители всего этого безобразия были пойманы, но не пережили допроса, что, кстати, является правдой лишь частично. Я ещё долго буду вспоминать нытье Пэм, по поводу испорченных туфель. Кстати, надо не забыть: я должна ей красные лакированные босоножки… Эрик тем временем закончил свой рассказ, и на него посыпались вопросы членов Совета. Дельные вопросы. Эрик хладнокровно отвечал, пока кто-то, по-моему, Рассел, не озвучил следующее:

\- А каким образом были вычислены предатели, если все было выполнено настолько чисто, как ты говоришь, Эрик?

Мой супруг, криво усмехнувшись, ответил:

\- Ах, да… об этом. Вы ведь наверняка помните, что моя супруга Сьюки, ещё будучи человеком, была способна читать мысли всех, кроме вампиров. Эта её способность сохранилась, а после обращения ещё и несколько усилилась. Таким образом, - Эрик сделал драматическую паузу, - Сьюки получила возможность читать мысли вампиров.

В зале повис немой ступор. Я упивалась сумбурностью их мыслей. Особенно меня порадовала Софи-Энн – её панике просто не было предела. Она быстро переглянулась с Андре, и в их взглядах был полный хаос. Мы правильно все рассчитали. Теперь главное не упустить момент.

\- Мы бы хотели убедиться в полученной информации, - тихо проговорил Филиппе, не сводя с меня пытливого взгляда.

\- Безусловно, - покорно кивнул Эрик, а затем повернулся ко мне. – Сьюки…

Я театрально встала и подошла к мужу. Тот мне лукаво подмигнул.

\- Миссис Нортман… - туманно начал Анри, выпуская на волю французский акцент. – Вы готовы продемонстрировать нам свои способности?

\- Не все сразу, но готова, - туманно ответила я.

Рассел окинул своих коллег быстрым взглядом:

\- Вы позволите? -  получив немое согласие, он посмотрел на меня. – Леди Сьюки, о чем я думаю?

Я подняла на него невинный взгляд и, хлопая ресницами, ответила:

\- Ваше Величество, вы думаете о своем супруге Тальботе, отказавшимся ехать на данное мероприятие.

Рассел открыл рот, чтобы что-то проговорить, но тут же его закрыл. Я тихонько усмехалась про себя.

\- Думаю, Совету нужно обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, поэтому я объявляю перерыв.

Стоило дверям в зал раскрыться, а вампирам двинуться на выход, как я почувствовала на себе чей-то крайне заинтересованный взгляд. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, я впала в некоторое замешательство: с того конца зала на меня смотрел Билл Комптон.

Сколько я его не видела? Пять лет. Ублюдок. Ненавижу. До сих пор. Странно. Я думала, что это чувство давно ушло. Он был одет в строгий костюм и упорно сверлил меня взглядом. Я ответила ему надменностью и равнодушием, но тут к нему подошли два моих «любимых» персонажа: Софи-Энн и Андре. Скользнув по мыслям давнего любовника, я позволила себе краткий смех: он был по уши в дерме – все это время он вербовал предателей для Софи-Энн и служил её шпионом везде, где не появлялся. Мальчик попал в большие неприятности…

***

Эрик подошел к Сьюки, которая не сводила взгляда с Комптона.

\- Ты знал, что он появится здесь? – вдруг поинтересовалась она.

\- Догадывался, - честно ответил он.

\- Надо было сказать. Он бы сдох ещё по дороге, - холодно откликнулась Сьюки.

Эрик удивленно приподнял бровь:

\- Ты его ещё не забыла? Вы же вроде нормально общались после твоего обращения…

Сьюки посмотрела на него и покачала головой:

\- Такое не забывают…

\- Ты простила меня за гораздо более серьезные прегрешения, - задумчиво протянул Эрик.

\- Скажем так… ты сумел меня убедить, он – нет, - все так же спокойно откликнулась Сьюки.

К ним неторопливо подошел Годрик.

\- Как обстоят наши дела? – поинтересовался он.

\- Отлично, - откликнулась девушка. – Они только что вошли в наш номер.

\- Великолепно… - ухмыльнулся Годрик, порываясь уйти.

\- Годрик! – оклик Сьюки, впрочем, тут же его остановил. – Где Джереми?

Вампир повернулся к ней и глухо ответил:

\- Он уже в Европе. Его работа завершена. Не за чем ему тут светится.

Сьюки кивнула, принимая ответ.

Стоило Годрику скрыться за дверью, Эрик толкнул Сьюки к стене и впился в её рот поцелуем. Сьюки приветственно распахнула губы и провела язычком по его зубам. Эрик запустил руку в её распущенные волосы, а Сьюки закинула ноги на его пояс, полностью повиснув на муже. Руки Эрика скользили по её телу, пробираясь под одежду, лаская и царапая кожу, а Сьюки, расстегнув ремень, нежно скользнула пальцами по его напряженному естеству. Эрик с шумом втянул воздух и простонал что-то неразборчивое, забираясь пальцами под её короткую юбку и стягивая трусики.

\- Боже, благослови мини-юбки… - прошептал он, вводя в истекающее соками лоно Сьюки два пальца.

Сьюки начала хватать ртом воздух и впилась свободной рукой в плечо Эрика. Она так сильно сцепила свои ноги у него на поясе, что перестала чувствовать кончики пальца. Поцелуи становились все жарче и ненасытнее, хотя казалось, куда уж ненасытнее?? Когда Эрик снова задел чувствительный бурок, Сьюки выпустила клыки и глухо зашипела, в нетерпении пытаясь сдернуть с Эрика чертовы брюки, мешающие ей достигнуть желаемого. Когда ей это, наконец, удалось, Эрик прислонил Сьюки к стене и резко вошел в нее. Сьюки еле сдержала громкий стон. Без всяких нежностей, Эрик начал вдалбливаться в её тело, с каждым разом входя все глубже и глубже. Сьюки расстегнула его рубашку и, пытаясь выплеснуть хоть толику накативших чувств, стала царапать его торс. Капли, выступавшие из мгновенно затягивавшихся царапин, медленно скатывались вниз, окропляя кровью их соитие. Когда Сьюки почувствовала приближение оргазма, она притянула голову Эрика для поцелуя. Их языки сошлись вместе, словно на поле битвы, клыки цеплялись друг за друга, и все происходящее начинало казаться самым настоящим безумием. Волны оргазма накатили на Сьюки неожиданно одна за другой, и она, словно в ответ, вонзилась клыками в шею супруга. Тот, коротко простонав от ощущения её язычка на своей коже, также вонзился в её открытую шею, а затем извергся в жену.

В себя они приходили медленно. Ооочень медленно. Когда же им это удалось, Сьюки критически оглядела Эрик с головы до ног.

\- Хм… Думаю, тебе стоит переодеться. Окровавленные рубашки тебе, конечно, к лицу, но не стоит шокировать и без того нервных вампиров, - задумчиво проговорила она.

\- Кто бы говорил, мисс Кровавая блузка, - откликнулся Эрик, застегивая ширинку. – Проведешь нас к номеру мимо толпы?

Сьюки хитро улыбнулась.

\- Проведу.

***

Возле номера мы оказались через десять минут. Несмотря на широкое использование своих способностей, я не чувствовала никакого отката сил, что меня несказанно радовало. Подойдя к двери своего номера, мы с наигранным удивлением обнаружили там Софи-Энн со своей миниатюрной свитой в лице Андре и Комптона.

Эрик лукаво приклонился перед своей королевой:

\- Ваше Величество… Чем обязан?

Софи-Энн была в некотором замешательстве: ещё бы, мы чуть не застукали её в своем номере. Вот шуму бы было… А то ли ещё будет…

\- Пустяки, шериф. Я хотела бы побеседовать с твоей супругой, - мило улыбнулась вампирша, сверля меня недовольным взглядом.

\- Прошу прощения, моя королева, но мне и моему мужу нужно переодеться. Заседание продолжится через десять минут, а появляться перед Советом в таком виде… - я продолжила над ней глумиться.

\- Конечно, - злобно дыша, согласилась Софи-Энн и, обойдя нас, скрылась в лифте.

Эрик скосил на меня смеющиеся глаза:

\- Все получилось?

\- Угу. Мы должны взлететь на воздух через пять минут… - обиженно сложила я губки.

\- Тогда нам нужно поспешить, - кивнул Эрик, скрываясь в номере.

Мы успели. Ровно через пять минут наш номер, а вместе с ним и ещё пол этажа снесло к чертовой матери – видимо, подручные Софи-Энн не рассчитали с взрывчаткой. Спустя ещё минуту на месте взрыва появились почти все, кто был в отеле: и вампиры, и люди. На меня и Эрика, уже успевших театрально испачкаться в саже, порвать одежду и сделать счастливые, одухотворенные от успешного спасения лица, смотрели как на восьмое чудо света. А Софи-Энн с компанией как на девятое, десятое и далее по списку. Они просчитали абсолютно все: нас должно было разнести на молекулы, а остальные, полностью пустые номера должно было разнести чисто для шума. А тут такой облом… На какое-то мгновение мне даже стало её жалко – так над её королевской особой ещё никто не издевался.

\- Эрик, Сьюки, - коротко и «слегка» обеспокоенно начал Годрик. – Что произошло?

\- Взрыв. Кто-то заложил взрывчатку в нашем номере, - коротко отрапортировал Эрик.

\- Есть подозрения: кто это был? – тут спросил Рассел, окидывая разрушения скучающим взглядом.

\- Есть, - опередила я Эрика, не сводя взгляда с рыжеволосой королевы. – Это сделала королева Софи-Энн.

***

Тишина. Долгая тишина. Казалось, все вокруг остолбенели от наглого заявления Сьюки. Эрик убрал с лица всякую наигранность – теперь перед Советом стоял их Палач – безжалостный, жестокий и холодный. Никакой издевки в глазах, никакой усмешки в изгибе губ – голая ярость, ждущая приказов. Лицо Сьюки также утратило любое издевательство. И в этой давящей на перепонки тишине вдруг раздались короткие трели смеха Софи-Энн. Однако её примеру никто не последовал. Несколько вампиров из тех, кто постарше, встали прямо за ней, уничтожая саму возможность побега. Члены Совета тяжело, из подлобья, смотрели на Сьюки, в немом недоумении.

\- И ты можешь доказать это? – глухо проговорила Ташири. Японка злобно раздувала ноздри: обвинение королевы её немного раздражало – в Японии все подобострастно чтят королевскую власть. Удоды…

Сьюки коротко кивнула:

\- Вы любите фильмы?

С этими её словами все вокруг начало меняться. Вампиры, впрочем, остались на месте, а вот предметы… Они начали быстро возвращаться на свои места как при перемотке кинопленки. Стены и предметы, разлетевшиеся при взрыве, собирались воедино, прямо сквозь плотный строй вампиров пробежалось пара остаточных образов людей. Эрик зачарованно смотрел на Сьюки. В такие моменты, казалось, что она снова смертная, которая готова перегрызть ему глотку из-за пары капель его крови в её организме. Хрупкая и по-человечески ранимая Сьюки. 

Потом процесс отката времени остановился. Совет, Софи-Энн и Андре, окруженные охранниками, ещё пара свидетелей оказались в абсолютно целом номере, ещё не знавшем взрыва.

\- Не шевелитесь. Это призрачный остаток. Мы немного отмотали время назад, чтобы подсмотреть, кто подложил бомбу, - эхом проговорила Сьюки.

Годрик ехидно взглянул на Эрика и обвел взглядом Членов Совета. Те выжидающе осматривались вокруг. Призрачная дверь в номер распахнулась, запуская внутрь призрачную Софи-Энн, Андре и, как не странно., Билла Комптона.

\- Уильям, проследи за коридорами и лестницами, - отдала приказ Софи-Энн.

Комптон тут же вновь скрылся за уже не существующей дверью.

\- Андре, - коротко окликнула соратника остаточная копия королевы, протягивая руку. – Давай.

Тот вытащил из-под пиджака достаточно увесистый пакет, увенчанный часовым механизмом, и передал его Софи-Энн, которая тут же определила его у двери в спальню и начала устанавливать время взрыва. Мифическая дверь тут же распахнулась, вновь открывая взгляду лицо Билла.

\- Они поднимаются по лестнице. Пора уходить.

Королева Луизианы, как ни в чем не бывало, кивнула и, щелкнув пальцами, запустила механизм бомбы. После этого они вышли за дверь, а остаточный образ медленно рассеялся, оставив после себя легкую дымку.

Эрик обежал взглядом толпу: Комптона среди присутствующих не было. Хотя он вряд ли, вообще, был в отеле. Скорее где-нибудь на границе с Техасом. И то вряд ли.

Сьюки, тяжело выдохнув, подняла глаза на откровенно скалящуюся Софи-Энн и замершего в оборонительной позе Андре, а затем проговорила:

\- Есть вопросы?

В следующее мгновение Софи-Энн, забыв о формальностях, бросилась на Сьюки. Первым порывом Эрика было вмешаться, однако Андре попытался воспользоваться коротким замешательством и убежать. Эрик не дал ему такой возможности. Пока прочие вампиры принимали активное участие в аресте других членов свиты Софи-Энн, он рванулся наперерез её главному помощнику и схватил его за плечи. Андре это, конечно, не понравилось. Он попытался скинуть Эрика прямо на торчащие обломки деревянного стула. Эрик, чтобы Андре малость поубавил прыткости, ударил его в солнечное сплетение, а когда тот согнулся, подхватил с пола какую-то деревяшку, ещё час назад бывшую ножкой стула. Андре вновь перешел в атаку, но поздно: эта деревяшка уже торчала меж его лопаток. Перед тем как рассыпаться на кровавые ошметки, у него был чрезвычайно удивленный вид. Как будто он представлял себе свою окончательную смерть не так.

Эрик брезгливо окинул взглядом забрызганные кровью ботинки и повернулся посмотреть, как идут дела у Сьюки. И не пожалел. У нее все было гораздо веселее. Одежда, как Софи-Энн, так и Сьюки, висела оборванными кусочками. Сьюки, видимо, не желала использовать свое преимущество как Жрица и дралась с Софи-Энн без вмешательства Древних сил. Бой шел с переменным успехом, но выигрывала Сьюки. Софи-Энн, не привыкшая сражаться, была уже на пределе. Кровь сочилась из свежеполученных ран, которые с каждым разом заживали все медленные. Идеальная прическа растрепалась, рыжие всполохи её волос лезли в глаза, мешая и надоедая. Сьюки же наоборот, похоже, ничто не смущало. Когда Эрик обернулся, она от души приложила Софи-Энн коленом в живот и отшвырнула её в сторону. Королева Луизианы выглядела откровенно помято. Злобно зарычав, она подхватила с пола ещё одну бывшую ножку стула и кинулась на Сьюки. Та увернулась от импровизированного кола, направленного прямо в её сердце, схватив Софи-Энн за шею, опрокинула её и придавила к земле, наступив ногой на горло. Королева злобно зашипела, пытаясь стряхнуть ногу Сьюки или, хотя бы, опрокинуть соперницу, но Сьюки держала крепко. Софи-Энн извернулась, оцарапала Сьюки лицо своими длинными, похожими на когти ногтями и попыталась вонзить в её сердце кол, который все ещё держала в руке, но Сьюки перехватила её руку и выбила кол, а затем, схватив королеву за волосы, несколько раз приложила её об оставшуюся почти невредимой взрывом плазму. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, оросив лицо и волосы Сьюки. Королева замерла, пытаясь залечить раздолбанную черепную коробку, а Сьюки подняла взгляд на Годрика. Тот, в свою очередь, дождавшись коротких кивков согласия от каждого члена Совета, спокойно проговорил:

\- Убей её.

Эрик кинул Сьюки кол, которым убил Андре, и продолжил наблюдать за своей женой. Вот Сьюки взяла кол по удобнее, короткий замах – и Софи-Энн уже нет. Только жалкая лужица крови, пара кусочков кожи, несколько связок и лохмотья одежды. Сьюки была прекрасна в этот момент. Залитое кровью лицо и волосы, прекрасные изгибы тела, отчетливо просматриваемые сквозь порванную одежду… захотелось взять её прямо здесь и сейчас на глазах у всех, но Эрик себя вовремя остановил и посмотрел на Создателя.

\- Полагаю дальнейшее рассмотрение дела уже ни к чему, - так же холодно и равнодушно проговорил Годрик. – Прошу всех разойтись.

Толпа быстро растаяла – самое интересное они уже увидели.

***

Внутри клокотала ярость и наслаждение победой. Адреналин все ещё кипел в крови, будоража сознание, а приторный запах крови будил голод. Пытаясь успокоить все ещё дергающееся дыхание, я проводила взглядом вампиров, быстро исчезающих с этажа, а затем перевела взгляд на Эрика. Он тоже смотрел на меня, и я вновь без всяких усилий поняла его мысли. Ничего более развратного я в жизни не слышала.

\- Ну? – ожидающе протянула я.

\- Что: ну? – не понял меня Эрика.

\- Я хочу это услышать, - пояснила я, медленно и вальяжно приближаясь к мужу.

\- Да, неужели? – ехидно усмехнулся он.

Я с улыбкой приставила к его груди кол.

\- Говори, а то прибью как ту рыженькую, - всячески сдерживаясь от неконтролируемого смеха, пригрозила я Эрику.

Он широко улыбнулся и, отведя кол в сторону, наклонился ко мне:

\- Я люблю тебя.


	39. Летать так летать

**_Америка, штат Луизиана, Шривпорт._ **

**_25 лет спустя._ **

Эрик обтер окровавленные руки полотенцем и повернулся к подвешенному на серебряных цепях вампиру.

\- Знаешь, что я не могу понять? – подвешенный что-то пробулькал в ответ, сплевывая кровь изо рта. – Зачем ты бегал так долго, раз знал, что я тебя все равно поймаю?

Не успел его «собеседник» ответить что-то более или менее вразумительное, как у Эрика зазвонил телефон.

\- Да?

\- У телефона самый самовлюбленный вампир тысячелетия? – раздался голосок Сьюки.

\- Самовлюбленный… не-а. А вот самый сексуальный… - откликнулся Эрик своим глухим голосом.

\- Ха-ха-ха. Самомнения тебе не занимать, - продолжила пикировку Сьюки. – Как твои дела?

\- Неплохо, - проговорил он в ответ, вонзая серебряное лезвие в тушку Билла Комптона. – Задолбало только все.

Не обращая внимания на крики, эхом отдавшиеся в трубке, Сьюки проговорила:

\- Бросай все и прилетай ко мне. Здесь, просто чудно: тишина, спокойствие, отсутствие городов в радиусе двадцати километров, прекрасное озеро с теплой водой…

\- Не дразни меня. Я давно мечтаю оказаться на древнескандинавских землях, - оборвал жену Эрика, деловито проворачивая лезвия по часовой стрелке прямо в теле Комптона.

\- Так что тебе мешает?.. Я жду… - глухо с легким намеком протянула Сьюки.

\- Ещё одно слово и при встрече мы опять месяц из спальни не выйдем, - предупредил Эрик, блаженно прикрывая глаза, и резко вытаскивая из Билла нож.

\- Ты все обещаешь, обещаешь… Вылетай, я жду, - подвела итог их разговора Сьюки и отключилась.

\- Я и так летаю, дорогая… - проговорил Эрик, убирая трубку в карман и поворачиваясь к своему пленнику. – Так, на чем мы остановились? Ах, да! – тут он вонзил руку в его тело и вырвал его сердце, которое в следующее мгновение насадил на миниатюрный кол. – Об этом…

****

**_Швеция, в это же время._ **

Многое изменилось, но, несмотря на прошедшую четверть века, наши чувства остались неизменными. Я люблю его. Он любит меня. И это не изменится. Я иногда вспоминают, как все начиналось: как я ненавидела его, как призирала, как убегала и вновь возвращалась.  Как отталкивала его и желала его смерти. Но чаще всего я вспоминаю, как впервые осознала свои чувства. То, волшебное чувство. Оно осталось. Я люблю его. Люблю его лицо, его глаза, его губы, его тело, его душу… Люблю то, что он говорит, то, что делает, то, как поступает. И я знаю, что он относится ко мне точно также. Странно… Как я могла его ненавидеть?.. Наверное, я была глупа… Я никогда не изменю ему, а он не изменит мне. И дело не в нашей связи – она вполне позволяет нам это – просто нас это не нужно. «Мне не нужна ещё одна похотливая кошка в постели,» - как-то сказал он. Я помню его взгляд – он говорил правду: действительно не нужна. Итак… Я люблю его. Он любит меня. И все. Остальное – лишь тишина. Есть я. Есть он. Есть наш совместный абсолютно безумный полет по времени и чувствам. И так было. И так есть. И так будет…

Сьюки поболтала ногами, свешенными с причала, и, подняв голову к звездному небу, освещенному лишь плоской луной, прошептала:

\- Летать так летать, Эрик…


End file.
